Indepted
by Little Smiling' Panda
Summary: "Tu es Draco Malefoy et tu le seras toujours. Qu'importe que tu m'aies sauvé la vie en risquant la tienne! Je te hais et te haïrais toute ma vie!" Quand Hermione doit la vie à celui qu'elle exècre... "Endettée". C'est le mot. Et elle ne l'accepte pas.
1. Chapter 1 : Imcompréhension

Hi Girls & Guys!

Je suis heureuse de poster -enfin!- ma première fiction, après avoir passé plus d'un an à rester au rang de lectrice.

= **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à la très talentueuse** J-K Rowling, **je reprends le contexte, les personnages, mais la trame et leurs aventures sont de moi hahaha!

Mon paring préféré reste le HPDM, avec un Draco bien orgueilleux, condescendant, qui se croit supérieur et... qui est BIEN dominant surtout^^' (J'espère qu'on retrouvera ces traits de caractères ici hihi)

Maais ça n'est pas encore d'actualité!

Je vais donc vous laisser lire mon prologue, qui sera pour moi un encouragement pour écrire la suite de mon histoire si vous avez apprécié le début. Je ne sais pas trop à combien de chapitres mon histoire va s'élever, mais elle ne devrait guère dépasser les 15 chapitres :P (J'en ai déjà écrit 5).

Je pense poster tous les 7 jours, pour rester dans le tempo et vous permettre de ne pas mourir de patience^^' Sur ce, bonne lecture! Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés, mais l'histoire est -je l'espère!- un peu plus meilleure (oui oui, je suis française :P)

En gros : Un Dramione pur et dur, peut être guimauve, si l'envie m'en prend, mais plein de rebondissement et de "je-t'aime-moi-non-plus" ;)

Little Smiling' Panda

PS : Je n'ai rien contre les remarques constructives, dubitatives, ou votre avis, par reviews ou autres ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Indepted**

**.**

***PROLOGUE~CHAPITRE PREMIER* : Imcompréhension**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment précis.

Nous étions cernés par les flammes des feuydemons, essouflés et épuisés, cherchant à leur échapper, survolant la Salle sur Demande à la recherche de la sortie.

Harry avait trouvé le diadème, et je voulais m'extirper le plus vite possible de cette pièce. Nous avions réussi à échapper à Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy, et la porte se dessinait enfin devant nous! Plus que quelques mètres et...

- On ne peut pas les laisser là!

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que...?

J'ai alors vu Harry faire demi-tour, Ron le suivant en jurant.

Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre en comprenant qu'ils retournaient les chercher.

Ceux qui avaient tenté de nous tuer.

Je n'ai pas compris les sentiments qui m'ont traversé à ce moment-là.

Des contradictions. D'une part, j'ai toujours été dans l'idée que chacun doit vivre, qu'importe le mal qu'on a fait, qu'on soit Mangemort ou la pire des crapules... il y a forcément du bon dans chacun de nous, et c'est pour cela que je ne pourrai jamais lancer de sorts imprononçables.

Alors que m'arrivait-il? Quel était ce flot de haine et de rancoeur qui s'emparât de moi à ce moment précis? Bon sang, la vie de deux personnes était en jeu, Crabbe était déjà mort, pourquoi ne faisais-je rien pour les aider, si Serpentards et méprisants soient-ils! J'eus la réponse en posant mon regard sur _lui_.

Lui qui semblait si vulnérable, si terrorisé, à la merci des flammes... Lui qui avait perdu de sa superbe et qui serrait la main d'Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais serrée il y a sept ans.

Lui qui m'avait tant fait souffrir par ses remarques acerbes et blessantes, qui m'avait fait pleuré tant de nuits, qui m'avait regardé avec tellement de dégoût que j'ai fini par douter de moi-même...

Lui, Malefoy, venait d'être sauvé par mon meilleur ami. Une seule pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, juste avant que, figée dans mes pensées, je ne me fasse attraper par la manche et et tirée pour éviter de justesse un feudeymon qui me pourchassait.

Je sentis une vive douleur dans la cheville. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa exactement à ce moment-la, mais avant de sombrer dans le noir, ma seule pensée fut : pourquoi avait-t-il été sauvé?

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, à bientôt Hugo!:D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : Haine

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voici comme promis, la suite : le premier chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise =)**

* * *

><p><strong>*CHAPITRE DEUX* : Haine<strong>

Lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux, la première chose que j'aperçus fut le regard inquiet d'Harry.

Puis la chevelure rousse de Ron, penché sur moi. L'imposante porte, refermée, de la Salle sur Demande. Et un regard anthracite, que je ne vis pas tout de suite.

- Hermione, tu as repris connaissance?

Ron me serra dans ses bras, et Harry me prit la main, et mon pouls. Je me dégageai doucement.

- Que m'est-il arrivé?

- Tu... tu as perdu connaissance, un feudeymon t'a touchée, nous avons juste eu le temps te t'entraîner avec nous à la sortie, tu ne réagissais plus!

Je réussis à m'asseoir, bien que péniblement, et me remémora ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Com... combien de temps?

Harry dût comprendre car il me répondit:

- Nous sommes sortis depuis quatre ou cinq minutes. L'horcruxe est détruit Hermione!

J'esquissai un sourire, je voulais lui expliquer que c'était grâce aux feudeymon, issus de magie noire que le diadème avait pu être anéanti, mais une voix malheureusement bien connue me prit de court.

- Vous comptez continuer votre discussion encore longtemps? Il y a des choses bien plus urgentes à faire, vous ne croyez pas? Des gens sont en train de mourir là-bas! Alors arrêtez votre scène guimauve et bougez-vous!

Draco Malefoy se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, appuyé contre le mur, une main sur son bras droit...compètement brûlé! Son visage était déformé par la douleur, mais son éternel regard de glace nous transperçait. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Comment ose-tu dire ça, espèce de pourriture! Ce sont les gens de _ton _camp qui tuent des innocents! Des enflures de Mangemorts comme toi qui méritent de crever! Comment ose-tu parler, toi qui aurais dû mourir dans cette salle! Tu aurais du y rester!

J'avais hurlé. Tous me regardaient, trop choqués pour bouger. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Mione, tu ne peux pas dire ça... Tu es en état de choc, ça ne te ressemble pas... On n'allait pas les laisser... Il y a déjà tellement de haine... Pas toi, Hermione, pas toi...

Harry s'était agenouillé et prit mon visage entre ses mains; son regard émeraude me transperça.

- Ron et moi devont y aller, Malefoy a raison. Je dois m'occuper de Voldemort, mais avant on doit détruire Nagini. Je veux que tu restes là... s'il te plait Hermione ne me regarde pas comme ça! Tu ne peux même pas tenir sur tes jambes, et... regarde-moi!

Sa voix se fit plus douce, plus basse; je vis une lueur de tristesse et de peur traverser ses iris.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Mione. Pas toi. Pas après Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus et tous les autres! S'il te plait, Ron et toi êtes tout ce qu'il me reste.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Et si c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais?

- On avait dit jusqu'au bout! sanglotais-je; je savais ce qui était en train de se passer. Harry, Ron...

-On va revenir Hermione, je te le promets. Mais je t'en conjure promets-moi toi que tu resteras ici. Tu dois rester avec Malefoy, il te protègera. Goyle s'est enfui. Je te demande de me faire confiance une dernière fois. Je sais ce que tu ressens, Mione, mais ne pense pas à tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Je l'aurais laissé mourir si j'avais pensé ainsi.

Il soupira.

- Il faut qu'on y aille. Tout se passera bien, Voldemort est affaibli comme jamais, et - il jeta un regard à Malefoy - la baguette de sureau ne le sauvera pas. On reviendra.

Sur ces mots Harry et Ron me prirent une dernière fois dans leurs bras, avant de se relever et se diriger vers la bataille. Tout va bien se passer, Harry était confiant, tout va bien se passer...

- Tout va bien se passer. Fais donc confiance à Potter.

Je sursautai. Malefoy s'était rapproché, il s'assit à quelques centimètres de moi...

* * *

><p>La suite après demain? :)<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu,

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3 : Révélation

Coucou chers lecteurs!

Voici, comme promis, la suite! J'espère que la présentation n'est pas trop gênante pour la lecture, j'ai essayé d'espacer au maximum!

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit sur une impulsion x) J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi!:)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>*CHAPITRE TROIS:<strong>* **Révélation**

- N'essaye même pas de t'échapper pour les rejoindre, Granger. J'ai une dette envers Potter et il m'a demandé de te protéger. Ici. Comme tu le dis si bien je connais les techniques de dissuasion de mes amis les Mangemorts. Alors n'y pense même pas.

Je ris jaune.

- Et tu penses que je vais te faire confiance après ça?

Je grimaçais de dégoût.

- Des menaces. C'est bien digne du petit con prétentieux que tu es. Tue-moi directement, va!

Il frémit sous l'insulte. Il me fit face, et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sentis sa poigne de fer s'emparer de mon poignet.

- Je te déconseille de continuer sur ce terrain-là, ça pourrait devenir très dangereux, Granger.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il ressera sa prise à ces mots. Je soutins son regard.

- Je n'ai pas peur, Malefoy, je maintiens ce que j'ai dis. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? Je pense que tu ne mérites pas d'avoir été sauvé. Des enfants, des proches, des familles ont subi les foudres de cette guerre, et eux n'ont pas eu la chance d'être épargné, alors qu'ils le méritaient tellement plus!

J'inspirai.

- Oui je trouve ça injuste, oui cela dépasse mes principes, mais qu'une personne aussi détestable et intolérante que toi aie été épargnée me répugne. Alors laisse la Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis - comme tu le dis si bien - tranquille et va soigner ton affreux bras porteur de la Marque de ton camp. Je te hais à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, alors dette ou pas dégage de ma vue!

J'avais hurlé les dernières phrases, et le visage de Malefoy se ferma sous ces mots. Il s'écarta brusquement, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de sa proximité.

Il regarda son bras, puis moi, avant de dire, d'un ton menaçant et placide:

- Tu ne sais _rien_, Granger, absolument rien, alors garde ta petite bouche close avant de sortir des stupidités plus grosses que toi.

- Pardon? Est-ce que tu insinues que les sept foutues dernières années où tu n'as cessé de m'insulter et de me rabaisser moi et toutes les personnes qui ont eu la "malchance" de ne pas naître Sang-Pur étaient des _stupidités_? T'es vraiment un beau connard, Malefoy!

Merlin que je le hais! Il tiqua sous l'insulte, mais n'y répondit pas. Et lâche, en plus.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu as été touchée par un feudeymon, Granger, lancé par un mangemort.

Il soupira.

- Réfléchis. T'es pas stupide, tu sais bien que les effets de la magie noire sont beaucoup plus désastreux sur une personne de sang impu... de sang non pur! Montre-moi ta blessure, Granger.

Je n'étais pas sûre de bien comprendre. Le blond péroxydé qui se tenait ainsi devant moi était vraiment Draco Malefoy?

- Non je ne te crois pas... Je ne sais quels effets les feuydemons ont eu sur toi mais ta sollicitude, tu peux te la mettre où je pense! Et je t'interdis de me toucher!, criais-je alors que sa main allait se poser sur moi.

Je reniflai de dégoût.

- Enfin, de ce côté-là je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, tu ne voudrais pas te salir à toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe, pas vrai?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là, au lieu de me battre aux côté de mon camp, à me rabaisser devant cette ordure, avec ses propres insultes en plus! Je le haïssais, pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il me faisait dire et parce que je ne me reconnaissais même plus dans mes paroles...

Je tournais la tête pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Mais je le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi en soupirant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, Granger. Enfin, ce n'est plus vrai. J'ai été élevé, conditionné par un père mangemort et une mère jamais présente. On m'a toujours dit de mépriser ceux qui n'étaient pas comme moi, de leur montrer leur infériorité. De leur faire _mal_, jusqu'à les briser. Que c'était une manière de montrer qu'on serait digne de rejoindre le camp des Ténèbres, et de rendre nos parents _fiers_.

Il hésita.

- Je... J'ai été élevé comme ça, comme beaucoup de Serpentards d'ailleurs, et j'y ai cru dur comme fer, à cette histoire de supériorité. Ou peut-être bien qu'au fond non, mais dans tous les cas je préférais raconter à mon père le mal que je réussissais à faire, dès que j'ai eu l'âge de parler, plutôt que de recevoir des coups et des Doloris.

Je sursautai à la mention de ce sort. Mauvais souvenirs.

- Ne sois pas étonnée, c'est "normal" d'avoir été élevé comme ça. Et puis j'ai été en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Et puis Potter a refusé mon amitié. Ce fut la plus grosse déception del'année pour mon père, qui voyait en Potter la solution pour se rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je crois que j'ai pris la plus terrible raclée de ma vie ce jour-là. Enfin, le week-end qui a suivi. Et à chaque fois que je retournais au manoir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais puni, moi, pour le refus de Potter, qui en faisant ça m'avait condamné aux punitions répétées de mon père.

Je mis une main devant ma bouche, choquée par ses paroles.

- Mais j'en ai vraiment voulu à Weasley et à toi. D'une certaine manière, vous étiez aussi responsable que lui. Vous étiez les trois, ensemble, aimés de tous, heureux, et ça, je ne l'acceptais pas. Moi je souffrais, vous non. C'est pour ça que je vous ai pris en grippe, je voulais vous faire payer, vous faire mal comme moi j'avais mal avec les Doloris. Qui ont empiré lorsque Potter a libéré Dobby...

Son ton se fit moins dure.

- Mais je t'épargnerais les détails. Bref, je sais combien je t'ai fait mal, toutes ces années, c'était le but d'ailleurs. Je me rappelle comme j'étais satisfait en voyant tes larmes, ou tes regards blessés. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ça n'était pas ce que je voulais. Vous briser, Potter, Weasley et toi. Je veux juste que cette foutue guerre se finisse, guerre causée pour un psychopathe par des psychopathes. Si je n'avais pas eu cette éducation, je n'aurais pas appris à détester tous ceux qui ne sont pas Sang-Purs. J'aurais eu un _vrai_ père. Des amis sincères.

Il soupira.

- J'espère sincèrement que Potter va réussir. Je sais qu'_ils_ sont dans l'autre camp, mais j'ai fait une croix sur eux depuis longtemps. Enfin... Pourquoi je te dis tout ça? De toute façon ça ne changera rien. Foutus feudeymons qui me mettent dans cet état!

Je ne savais quoi penser. Jamais je ne m'étais doutée du passé de Malefoy. Je tournai un peu la tête dans sa direction. Il me fixait. Je croisai son regard acier et un frisson me parcourut. Il semblait attendre une réponse. Son regard n'était plus glacial, mais transperçant. Il cherchait à voir en moi.

Dis quelque chose Hermione!

- Je... je n'ai pas compris, quand Harry a fait demi-tour, mais... je me rappelle qu'il avait une dette envers toi. Tu l'as sauvé, lorsque nous avions été capturés. Dans ton manoir. Pendant que... Enfin.

Son regard s'assombrit.

- Tu as toujours la cicatrice?

- "Sang-De-Bourbe". Avant-bras gauche. Jamais elle ne partira.

Je fermais les yeux. La douleur revenait chaque fois que j'y repensais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer la scène, une énième fois.

- Tu n'en es pas.

Il me tira de mes pensées. Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Pardon?

- Tu n'en es pas une. De Sang-De-Bourbe. Tu es plus courageuse que n'importe quel Sang-Pur.

Cela me mit mal à l'aise.

- Et c'est Draco Malefoy qui me dit ça. Je crois rêver. Va soigner ton bras.

Je regardai ledit-bras. C'était son bras gauche. Celui avec la Marque.

- Qui est... complètement brûlé. On ne voit plus...

- Tant mieux. Cette douleur est supportable car _elle_ n'y est plus. J'ai perdu l'usage de mon avant-bras mais c'est pour une bonne cause. Et puis, je n'allais pas laisser Potter fermer la porte. Il a le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tuer!

-Tu as _volontairement _brûlé ton bras?

- Non, je n'ai juste pas fermé la porte assez vite. - Il haussa les épaules. Je m'en rachèterai un autre. Bon, il faut que je te soigne, tu ne dois pas aller les retrouver.

- Mais je vais bien, le feudeymon m'a juste frôlé! Pourquoi tu ne t'occuperais pas de toi, comme à ton habitude, comme le Malefoy que tu es!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi, partant au quart de tour, après le semblant d'entente qui était apparu entre nous. Enfin, si, je savais. Je voulais lui faire _mal_. Malefoy me regarda, avant de se relever. Il avait l'air blessé. Comme si c'était possible.

- Comme tu veux.

Il me tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Je commençais à me relever, j'avais la tête qui tournait, des bourdonnements dans les oreilles mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincue. Harry et Ron avaient besoin de moi, qu'importe ce qu'ils avaient décidé!

J'allais me diriger à droite, pour rejoindre la cour du château quand quelque chose explosa devant moi. Je fus projetée à dix mètres au moins.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir des masques de Mangemorts sortir de la fumée de l'explosion, et d'entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom... avant de percuter de plein fouet un mur du château et de sombrer à nouveau dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou!<p>

J'espère que ça reste dans la continuité de la trame, et que ça n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux cette situation... Vous savez bien, quand on est à 100% dans une histoire...

Bref, la suite après-demain! Et oui, rien ne vaut un peu de suspens!^^'

En attendant, une petite review pour me stimuler? :P


	4. Chapter 4 : Émergence

Coucou tout le monde! Voici la suite tant attendue ( enfin je l'espère ^^')

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos messages, ça me va droit au coeur !

Je ne sais pas comment va évoluer l'histoire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça ne va pas aller trop vite :P J'aime les rebondissement et les je t'aime-moi-non-plus... Et puis, notre Gryffondor est vraiment trop haineuse envers Draco pour lui tomber dans les bras dès son réveil^^'

Bonne lecture à tout(e)s!

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux Reviews (je ne sais pas où les placer...)<strong>

**ManonOw : **Ma première lectrice et donneuse de remarques très constructives. Merci de suivre, je suis contente que ça te plaise!:)

**LiliBlack13, Dramione-Addiction, H223 : **Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, et je vous poste la suite sans attente (enfin assez tard, mais on est toujours aujourdhui^^')

**Esperanza : **Merci pour tes reviews! Je suis contente que tu voie Hermione comme tu l'as décrite, car c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire passer (yeees!) Ne t'inquiète pas pour le futur couple, Hermione est bien remontée et ne va pas lâcher facilement, et Draco, et bien... Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'être repoussé mais il a de la ressource;) Et disons aussi qu'il va tomber le premier en émoi, et qu'il aura du souci à se faire par rapport à la lionne qu'est Hermione! XD

**Elvenia : **Ah là là, que t'a review m'a apporté de stress XD Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que la trame soit réaliste et conforme aux livres, et tu m'a prouvé que mes doutes étaient confirmés^^'

En effet je voulais blesser Draco pour qu'il ait une bonne raison de "s'ouvrir" à Hermione et ainsi pouvoir placer ma séquence émotion XD Et oui c'est bien la porte de la Salle sur Demande qu'il ferme^^' Je m'excuse à tous pour cette faute malencontreuse. Mais, bon, je vais te confier un secret : il faut dire aussi que j'en ai rêvé et re-rêvé de cette scène depuis que j'ai vu le film! Ooh ça a fleuri dans mon esprit et j'ai osé débuter une fic avec cette scène (merveilleuse JKR!). J'ai trouvé ça tellement possible et pouvant mener à tant d'ouvertures que j'ai fignolé ça... je l'avoue à 2h du mat^^'... En tout cas merci pour cette review et ces remarques constructive, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop.

**Gene Rottenapple : **J'aime bien ton nom^^ Merci pour ta review qui me motive tout plein! Si tu apprécie le quart de comme moi j'ai aimé ton écrit, c'est trop bieen!

Merci à tout(e)s de votre suivi, de m'avoir ajouté en favori, et pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>*CHAPITRE QUATRE* :<strong> Emergence.

La première chose que je me dis quand je me réveillai fut : "_bon sang qu'il fait froid!_". Puis : "_où suis-je?_". Je me concentrais pour tenter de remettre mes idées en place, et ce fut avec effroi je me remémorais mes derniers souvenirs.

Harry et Ron partis vaincre Voldemort, Malefoy blessé et seul avec moi, puis les Pangemorts apparaissant dans la fumée... "_Merlin faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar!_"

Je tentai de me lever mais une douleur fulgurante me transperça de toutes parts.

- Aah...

Un gémissement faible sorti de ma bouche. Je me rendis compte que je pouvais à peine bouger mes membres. Dans quel état étais-je?

- Oh mon Dieu, elle a bougé! Maman, maman, Hermione a bougé! Apelle le médicomage, vite!

Ginny! Ma meilleure amie était à côté de moi! Avec effort, je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux.

- Ginny...

- Oh Hermione, enfin! Tu nous as fait tellement peur! Ne bouge pas, le médecin arrive!

Je vis une blouse blanche débouler à ma droite, et sentis qu'on me soulevait le bras. Une tête blonde.

- Mlle Granger Hermione? Bonjour, je suis Terence Williams, le médicomage qui s'est occupé de vous durant ces trois dernières semaines. Comment vous sentez-vous? Pouvez-vous parlez? Je vous administre une potion afin de vous aider à communiquer et à calmer vos douleurs. Ne bougez pas.

Un liquide chaud se répandit dans mon avant-bras, me soulageant immédiatement.

- Je... Je crois que ça fait effet.

Ma voix était encore faible mais plus distincte.

- Expliquez... moi...

Je distinguai la silhouette - du moins la blouse blanche - du médicomage, qui s'assit sur le lit où je me trouvais.

Deux chevelures d'un roux vif se tenaient au-dessus de moi. Dieu merci, Molly et Ginny étaient saines et sauves.

- Vous avez été retrouvée inconsciente dans une aile de Poudlard, par votre amie. Vous êtes entrée en collision avec un mur. Commotion cérébrale et perte de conscience imminente. Suivi d'un coma qui a duré...

- Non, pas ça... Je veux savoir... Harry... Ron... les autres... la guerre!

Ginny se précipita vers moi.

- Harry a réussi, Hermione! Il l'a vaincu, Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde!

Je sentis mon coeur faire un bond dans ma poitrine à cette nouvelle. Tout ce pour quoi nous avions lutté ces dernières années... toutes ces vies déjà sacrifiées ont été vengées... enfin. La voix de Ginny se cassa pourtant.

- Mais il n'en est pas sorti indemne... Harry est toujours en soins intensifs, il est hors de danger, mais a écopé de très nombreuses lésions...

Oh Merlin... Harry...

Ginny passa la main dans mes cheveux. Ce n'était pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle...

- Beaucoup de monde a péri, Hermione. Tellement de gens que l'on connaissait... Lavande, Patil, Pansy, Millicent, Trelawney, Seamus, Colin, Remus, Tonks... Et Fred.

Cette fois, ce fut comme un poignard qui pénétra mon coeur.

- Oh Ginny... Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Elle m'interrompit.

- Et Ron n'est plus le même... Il... Il ne veut voir personne. Il a dû tuer, tu sais. Oh, on a tous dû tuer...

Molly prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Ginny, chérie, tout est fini maintenant. Hermione... on s'est tellement inquiétées pour toi! C'est un immense soulagement que de te voir enfin réveillée. Trois longues semaines que tu étais dans le coma!

Je n'avais pas assez de forces pour me relever, j'espérais avoir mal entendu.

- Trois... semaines?

- Le choc a été extrêmement violent, Mademoiselle. Sans les soins du personnel réquisitionnés ici à Sainte-Mangouste, vous n'auriez peut-être pas survécu. Heureusement que vos amis vous ont trouvée à temps!, compléta le médicomage. Bon, je vous laisse, je reviens d'ici quarante minutes Mlle Granger. Il y a encore tellement de victimes qui nécessitent des soins! Vous n'êtes pas totalement hors de danger. Des examens seront nécessaires pour vérifier que votre état est stable.

Il s'éloigna à ces mots.

- Trois semaines restée dans le coma... Je n'y crois pas... Je me rappelle que j'étais sur le point de rejoindre Harry! Ils avaient besoin de moi! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombée avant!

Je fermai les yeux.

- Comment ai-je pu les abandonner?

- Arrête, Hermione, tu as tellement aidé! Et tu as échappé à la mort de peu... S'il n'avait pas été là pour les neutraliser, les Mangemorts t'auraient sans doute assassinée sans état d'âme!

"Il"? Qui ça? Harry n'était pas revenu quand même!

- Mais enfin de qui parles-tu, Ginny?

Elle fit les yeux ronds, à travers ses larmes.

- Mais de Malefoy enfin! Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il était avec toi? C'est d'ailleurs lui qui t'as sauvée, en nous prévenant après la bataille de l'endroit où tu trouvais.

Quoi? Non, ça, ça n'était pas possible. Pas logique, pas réaliste, pas... Pas Malefoyen, si je puis dire.

- C'est un Mangemort, Ginny.

Froncement de sourcils.

- Hermione... Il t'a sauvé la vie... On s'est trompé sur son compte, je l'ai vu, il...

- Où est-il maintenant hein? Il a pris la fuite avant la fin de la bataille je suppose! Il a dû faire ça par intérêt! Ginny, on le connaît! C'est Malefoy! Il a juste été assez intelligent pour retourner sa veste au meilleur moment et s'en tirer et... aïe...

Ma tête me lança. Il fallait que je reste tranquille... Ginny m'adressa un regard sévère.

- Non Hermione, là tu as tout faux. Il est dans un lit, comme toi, sauf qu'il a eu moins de chance. En deux mots, les Mangemorts se sont occupés de lui...

Elle haussa le ton.

- Quand ils ont vu qu'il te protégeait, il n'ont pas hésité! Il est entre la vie et la mort, comme Harry, comme George, comme Luna! Je l'ai toujours haï, mais c'est grâce à lui que nous ne t'avons pas perdue Hermione, alors juste pour cela, je suis prête à tout lui pardonner. Il t'a sauvé! Tu devrais réfléchir!

Molly acquiesça à ces paroles.

J'essayai de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Bon sang, le monde tournait à l'envers!

Je sortais d'un coma de plusieurs semaines, je découvre l'horreur que la guerre a laissé derrière elle, que mes amis luttent pour leur vie, et que je dois la mienne à un ennemi...

"_Merlin faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar!"._

* * *

><p>Voili voilou :))<p>

Un chapitre un peu court c'est vrai mais c'est pour mieux revenir! Après-demain, plus de mots, promis! XD

J'attends vos remarques et conseils, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

PS : il est 23h23, heure miroir!:)

Bisous!


	5. Chapter 5 : Rencontre

Coucou tout le monde!:)

Je vous poste le chapitre 4, qui précède la prochaine rencontre entre notre Draco (alité) et notre Hermione au tempérament de feu!

Maais! Comme il est assez court et que je ne veux pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, je posterai le chapitre suivant ce soir ou demain au plus tard:D

En attendant, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, car je n'arrive pas trop à me faire une idée sur ce que vous attendez ou espérez pour la suite^^'

S'il vous prend l'envie d'y répondre, n'hésitez pas :)

1) Question pour moi : Est-ce que l'histoire semble assez réaliste? Ça peut paraître idiot mais je ne sais pas si j'arrive à respecter la part de réalité que je voudrais, dans l'attitude des personnages, les situations et la trame...

2) Qui va succomber au charme de l'autre en premier?

3) Quelle va être "la dette" d'Hermione selon vous? (Je vous donne un indice, c'est Draco qui va la lui imposer :P)

4) Que pensez-vous que Draco ressent pour l'instant pour Hermione? Enfin, qu'attend-t-il d'elle?

**Merci pour toutes celles et ceux qui suivent, qui reviewent (?) ou qui lisent simplement :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux Reviews : <strong>

**AzaeliaArcamenel : **Aah, je te livre la suite sans plus attendre! Très contente que ça te plaise!:'D Hihi, et le gentil Draco va refaire son apparition très bientôt; pour ton plus grand plaisir! Bonne lecture!=3

**LiliBlack13 : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise!:D Tu me suis depuis le début et ça me booste pour la suite! Pour les fautes, j'avoue, j'essaie de me relire et me corriger au maximum... Mais le passé simple et moi ça fait deux T_T Je vais redoubler d'attention! Je te donne tout de suite le topo : je suis **féministe à mort!** Donc une Hermione qui se retrouve à ramper devant l'homme qu'est Draco, pas question! XD Il est temps que les femmes prennent le contrôle! (... ok je me calme :$) Bonne lecture, la suite vient d'ici quelques heures!

**Esperenza : **Et oui, voici pour le titre!x) Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes idées, mais j'espère ne pas te décevoir lors de leur rencontre! Ce n'est pas le chapitre que tu attends mais il vient ce soir ou cette nuit:D Bonne lecture, fidèle revieweuse!=D

**Elvenia :** Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise quand même alors XD Non, c'est super d'avoir des remarques constructives comme les tiennes, ne te gênes surtout pas:D Je vais te faire plaisir car, oui, leur relation va être lente et chaotique à s'améliorer XD J'espère que ça te satisfera:D Bonne lecture, et à ce soir pour la rencontre :'P

**ManonOw :** Coucou! La confrontation est pour ce soir, j'ai fait cette petite transition pour parfaire le chapitre^^' Draco voudrait bien la cerner, il ose d'ailleurs se mettre en avant et montrer ses faiblesses, mais quand Hermione est aveuglée par la haine... Ça donne des rebondissements ' Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer dès le premier re-regard... J'espère exploiter cela assez intelligemment.

Pour les fautes, j'avoue, la conjugaison du passé simple ou imparfait et moi ça fait... trois-' Je ne sais jamais quel temps mettre, donc s'il faut mettre un -s ou non^^' J'espère avoir mieux corrigé les chapitres qui viennent, et que ça ne sautera plus à tes yeux aiguisés x) Je suis ravie que mon écriture te plaise!:3 Bonne lecture, et à ce soir pour la suite :)

**Gene Rottenapple : **Ah, j'écris ton nom d'une traite, maintenant!XD Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai eu aussi, des histoires que je n'ose conter car tellement... Hum^^'

J'adore la réaction de la fangirl type, mais encore plus la tienne XD Moi ç'aurait été : "Un vrai gentlement, ce Malefoy. Faudrait que je pense à lui envoyer des fleurs." En gros la fille pas du tout sensible à son charme XDDD Non, mais je m'identifie plus à Hermione, donc pour la réaction sur-jouée, on repassera XD

Je te poste la suite avant la suite que tout le monde attend (hihi), et cette fois je vais la poster sans attendre la prochaine heure-miroir (j'adore comme tu les nommes, je n'avais pas de nom pour désigner ces heures alors je te pique ton idée si tu es d'accord =)), car ce serait cruel. Bonne lecture, bisous, et comme j'ai l'impression que tu es très souvent en ligne, à ce soir pour la suite :D

**J'espère que les réponses ne sont pas trop à l'ouest, car j'écris à côté de ma machine à laver... et ça vroum-'**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde!**

* * *

><p><strong>*CHAPITRE CINQ : *<strong> Rencontre

- Voilà Mademoiselle Granger, d'après le résultat de vos tests, nous ne sommes pas dans l'obligation de vous garder au lit. Par conséquent, libre à vous de vous déplacer dans l'enceinte de Sainte Mangouste, à condition de revenir aux heures de repas et pour prendre vos potions. Ah, et le couvre-feu est à vingt-deux heures trente.

Un... couvre-feu?

- Merci Docteur Williams.

Il m'avait fallu deux longs jours pour pouvoir en arriver là. Quarante-huit heures d'examens et de soins en tout genre - dans le monde moldu ç'aurait été deux semaines de prises de sang, de médicaments, de prélèvements- et de repos, avant qu'on ne m'autorise à me lever.

Molly dit que j'ai eu de la chance, qu'avec le choc que j'ai subi j'aurais pu y rester et que je devais penser à me remettre doucement de ma commotion cérébrale... Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je refuse d'être traitée comme une victime, une patiente. Tellement de gens ont été tués, blessés! Pourquoi s'occupe-t-on de moi, puisque je vais mieux?

D'après Ginny, qui est retournée avec sa mère auprès de Ron, Sainte-Mangouste est remplie des survivants de la guerre. Les médicomages ne savent plus où donner de la tête.

Les morts (bataille finale et civils) sont estimés à plus de cinq mille dans les deux camp, et les blessés, une douzaine de milliers... J'ai décidé d'aider.

L'Angleterre est ravagée par la guerre, je ne peux juste pas restée couchée sans rien faire. Et je dois trouver où sont Ron et Harry.

- Attendez, Docteur? Je peux vous proposer mon aide? Vous manquez d'infirmières, j'ai des connaissances en soins... et préparer des potions de soins n'est pas difficile et...

- Je sais bien tout ça, Mademoiselle, sourit-il, n'est-ce pas vous qui aviez préparé du polynectar alors que vous n'étiez âgée de que douze ans seulement? Vous, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat ainsi que tous ceux qui se sont battus au front êtes de vrais héros. Et bien, en temps normal nous n'aurions pas le droit de laisser une personne non qualifiée mais... vu les circonstances, deux mains de plus ne seront pas de trop, pour tous les patients. Laissez-moi réfléchir à...

- Je veux aider là où se trouve Harry pour l'instant!

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Mademoiselle, c'est... C'est du côté de ceux qui nécessitent le plus de soins... Je ne crois pas que vous soyiez prête à aider là-bas. Ni à supporter de voir des blessures aussi importantes... Allez plutôt aider les enfants et les femmes aux soins légers.

- S'il vous plaît. Je... je dois faire quelque chose pour aider les plus mal en point! Et vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas un «héros».

Une lueur de compassion traversa ses yeux bleus. Le médicomage était blond, grand et élancé, et assez jeune - moins de trente ans. Deux fossettes apparaissaient quand il souriait. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai pu facilement tomber sous son charme. Mais pas ici.

- Je comprends. Mais nous aurons bientôt besoin d'aide pour les enfants rescapés. N'oubliez pas d'être là à l'heure du couvre-feu. Je vais vous faire un mot pour la personne à l'accueil du service.

J'acquiesçais.

- Deuxième étage.

- Merci, dis-je timidement, avant de me retourner et de sortir de la chambre où je me trouvais.

.

Ascenseur magique. Montée. Ouverture des portes. Pancarte.

«Second Étage. Grands Blessés - Soins sérieux.»

Un frisson me parcourut. Soins _sérieux_. Je m'avançais.

- Mademoiselle, ce service ne reçoit pas de visites. Si vous avez un paquet à transmettre, je le ferais.

Je me retournais vers la voix qui m'avait interpellée. Une jolie jeune femme se tenait au bureau de l'accueil de l'étage. Jolie mais sérieuse. Jolie mais au visage dénué de bonheur.

- Je... Je suis Hermione Granger. Ah, j'ai un mot du médicomage qui s'est occupé de moi, Terence Williams. Tenez...

Elle le prit, et son visage se fit plus doux.

- Vous êtes Hermione Granger! Je suis heureuse que vous, vous soyez hors de danger. Ce n'est malheureusement pas souvent le cas ici. La guerre est le plus terrible des fléaux. Créé par l'homme contre l'homme. Je trouve ça affligeant.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- L'humanité est tellement fragile. Enfin... Oh, vous venez vraiment aider? Vous êtes une héroïne jusqu'au bout!

J'eus un rire sans joie.

- Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai même pas aidé Harry et Ron, j'ai été arrêtée avant...

- Et tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, avant la dernière bataille? La recherche des Horcruxes, la Prophétie, l'Ordre du Phoenix! L'armée que vous avez créés avec Harry Potter! Rien n'aurait été possible sans tout cela. Ne doutez jamais de votre courage et votre mérite!

Je restai interdite.

- Co... Comment savez-vous tout cela?

Elle sourit doucement.

- Je vais vous laissez y aller, j'ai tendance à parler trop. Mais vous savez, tous ces patients que l'on voit passer depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui était réapparu... Ils étaient tellement nombreux à être entre la vie et la mort, et l'espoir de guérison était quelque fois tellement mince... Alors, quand je vois quelqu'un de sain et sauf, j'entame la discussion. Cela me donne l'impression de mieux supporter tout ce qu'il y a autour.

- Je comprends...

- Les noms sont affichés sur les portes. Il y a plus de cinq cent patients ici... Je pense que vous voulez d'abord vous rendre au chevet de votre ami. Pourriez-vous ensuite vous rendre auprès de chaque patient et renouveler le sort pour anéantir la douleur? Vous le connaissez?

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Oui, le sort de _Morpheeus_? Je... je n'ai pas besoin de baguette je pense.

- C'est cela. A plus tard, Miss Granger.

- A plus tard, Miss...

- Brown.

Je sursautai.

- Je... Vous...?

Un voile passa dans ses yeux.

- Je suis la grande soeur de Lavande, oui. Enfin. Vous devriez y aller.

Je me repris.

- Bien sûr. Merci pour tout.

Je fis quelque pas avant d'ajouter.

- Vous savez, elle aussi a agi en héros. Vraiment.

.

Le couloir était interminable. Il y avait tellement de noms. Tellement de portes derrière lesquelles se trouvaient tous ces patients, luttant contre la mort.

Je repensais à la soeur de Lavande. Combien cette guerre avait-elle fait de victimes? Je ne parle pas seulement des tués et des blessés.

Il y aussi toutes les personnes qui ont perdu un proche, un amant... un enfant.

Je marchais, perdue dans mes pensées, tout en cherchant le nom de mon meilleur ami, quand soudain je me figeais devant une porte.

« Chambre 225. Draco Malefoy»

Tout ce que Ginny m'avait dit remonta à la surface. Ainsi que les derniers souvenirs avant que je ne tombe dans le coma.

_J'ai une dette envers Potter, et il m'a demandé de te protéger._

Avant qu'il ne me sauve des mangemorts.

_Montre-moi ta blessure, Granger. _

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'avançais à ce moment-là, ni ce qui me poussa à passer la porte. Mais j'étais bel et bien en train d'entrer dans la chambre de Malefoy. Et je redoutais ce que j'allais y trouver.

* * *

><p>J'espère que le fait que j'ai inventé un sort et qu'Hermione puisse faire de la magie sans baguette ne vous gêne pas trop. J'attends vos réactions. A ce soir! :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : Réveil

Rebonsoir!

Je vous poste vite la suite, car avec une box qui se connecte et se déconnecte comme bon lui semble, c'est pas facile de respecter ses horaires-'

Voilà, ce chapitre est mon préféré pour le moment, j'ai a-do-ré l'écrire, encore plus que les autres, c'est vous dire!

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment, et je vous donne rendez-vous à après demain^^

Enfin, je poste vite et vous ferai un blabla digne de la grande parlotteuse que je suis, mais en attendant, je vous laisse un peu tranquille! XD

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>* CHAPITRE SIX * :<strong> Réveil

Ce que je vis en premier ce fut le lit. Un lit blanc, d'hôpital, qui était entouré d'une dizaine d'appareils flottant au-dessus. Des appareils médicaux tous reliés par des tuyaux... au patient.

Je m'approchais. Il était _extrêmement_ pâle. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire parfaitement peignés s'échappaient un peu partout. Une mèche recouvrait son oeil gauche.

Les tuyaux le transperçaient de partout. Bras, poumons, cou. Coeur.

Un faible souffle s'échappait quand sa poitrine s'abaissait. Il respirait fébrilement.

Douloureusement.

Son visage était crispé. Ses sourcils, froncés. Il semblait souffrir.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- _Morpheeus._

Je m'assis sur le lit.

Ma main toucha un des tuyau. Elle suivit son chemin, et se posa sur son poignet, là où disparaissait le tuyau.

Sa peau était _glacée_.

La première larme est toujours la pire. Car on ne peut l'empêcher de couler. Car si elle coule, les autres suivront.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun bruit à part sa respiration et le bruit des gouttes tombant au sol.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assise dans cette position.

Au chevet de celui qui était dans cet état... par ma faute.

- Gran...ger?

Je sursautai. Ce fut un murmure. Un chuchotement, doux comme une brise d'été. Mais c'était l'hiver ici.

Des prunelles grises mi-ouvertes me scrutaient. Puis elles se posèrent sur nos mains, liées.

Je dégageais la mienne presque brusquement.

- Malefoy... Depuis quand es-tu réveillé?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ma voix tremblait, mon visage était couvert de larmes.

- Tu... pleures? Je suis pas encore mort tu sais. Ne montre pas encore ta joie.

J'essuyais mes larmes, décidant d'ignorer sa remarque.

- Tu verrais ton état...

Il eut un sourire sans joie. Je dûs m'approcher plus pour pouvoir l'entendre.

- Mais je suis toujours vivant, au final. J'ai survécu.

Un sanglot menaçait de revenir.

J'inspirai un grand coup.

- Mais... Pourquoi... ?

Il m'interrompit.

- Parce que je suis puissant.

- ...

- ...

Si le but était de détendre l'atmosphère, c'était raté.

- Arrête.

- Ce que tu es prude.

Je me redressai.

- Va te faire voir! Mais réponds sérieusement! Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état Malefoy? Pourquoi es-tu ici? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas sain et sauf à l'autre bout du monde? Et pourquoi ai-je la sensation que c'est à cause de moi que tu gîs là? C'est assez clair, maintenant?

Tout devenait insupportable avec lui!

Il dût comprendre le comprendre car il soupira - enfin si on pouvait nommer cela un soupir tellement c'était faible - et prit un air sérieux. Il arrivait encore à tenir une discussion, cela me mit un peu de baume au coeur.

- J'ai eu affaire à huit méchants Mangemorts.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cela n'avait rien de drôle.

- Je sais. Mais encore?

- Ils étaient _méchants, _Granger.

Un ange passa.

Devant mon air grave et ahuri, il crut bon d'ajouter:

- Oui parce que moi je suis un _gentil_ Mangemort. Tu comprends?

Je retire ce que j'ai pu penser... Il n'était pas dans un état normal.

- Granger, soupira-t-il. Tu es peut-être sexy, mais qu'est-ce que tu es sérieuse! Regarde-moi! Je suis un _survivant_!

- Un survivant? Tu te moques de moi Malefoy? Tu es transpercé de partout par des _tuyaux, _tu as une voix de fillette et, attend... comment cela, _sexy_! T'ont-ils administré de la morphine?

Il haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Il reprit des forces avant de rétorquer:

- Ah oui. Tu as raison, je suis quand même bien mal en point... J'ai vraiment dit que t'étais sexy? Non, parce que, moi je suis sexy, même avec des bandages, des bleus, des...

Je n'en pouvais plus. S'il cherchait à me faire culpabiliser, c'était réussi!

- Arrête ça, s'il te plait.

Il se tut. Je compris qu'il s'était renfrogné.

- Arrêter quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à me reprocher Granger?

Et vexé.

- Mais, c'est juste que... Comment peux-tu rire de cela, Malefoy?

J'étais en train d'hausser la voix sans le vouloir.

- Regarde-toi, tu es à l'article de la mort! Arrête de faire comme si ça t'était égal et réponds-moi!

On se scrutait en chien de fayence. Son attitude changea à mes mots.

Il me regarda durement, et murmura d'une voix aussi froide qu'il lui était possible de faire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Granger? Que j'ai risqué ma vie pour ta petite personne? Que je me suis retourné contre mon camp pour vous permettre de gagner cette guerre? Putain, j'ai déjà dit tout ça, je t'avais expliqué mes raisons, je m'étais même mis à nu Granger! Et tu m'as ri au nez! Tu voulais me voir mort, il me semble?

J'étais figée sur place.

Il eu un petit rire.

- Ta prière est presque exaucée, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux de plus! Tu peux y aller, Granger, et rendre plutôt visite à ton pote Potter. Il est plus mal en point que moi, le super héros, paraît-il.

- Ne parle pas d'Harry comme ça, s'il te plaît.

- Quoi? Défense de parler de ton petit ami?

Il renifla, enfin essaya.

- Tu lui diras que j'ai tenu ma promesse, quand même.

Voyant mon manque de réaction, il me tourna le dos et ajouta:

-Et arrête de chialer. Sérieusement, ça sonne faux.

Un Malefoy vexé est un Malefoy blessant, c'est ça?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça, bon sang? C'était presque pire que son ton blessant et désintéressé. Là il cherchait encore à _encrer _ses paroles en moi.

- Espèce d'imbécile, crachais-je.

_Arrête_. Il t'a sauvé la vie.

Le silence retomba. Pesant.

-Je... suis désolée.

Je devais être franche, comme il l'avait été. Je lui devais cela. Cela n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire, mais il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir.

Il se retourna légèrement vers moi. Je le devinais surpris. Peut-être agréablement. Mais c'était sans compter la suite.

- Je suis désolée parce que tu as changé, et que je ne l'ai pas vu. Parce que j'ai voulu rejoindre Harry plutôt que de me battre à tes côtés... Et que je n'ai pas été en mesure de voir les mangemorts nous attaquer. Cela aurait changé la donne si j'avais pu me protéger. Nous protéger, finalement. Si j'avais moins pensé, j'aurai pu les contrer et tu ne serais pas là. Mais...

Je baissai la voix.

- Par dessus tout, je suis désolée parce que je vois que toi tu as changé, que tu as des remords, que tu as su te remettre en question et faire la part des choses.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu de cela?

Je détournai le regard.

- Parce que moi ne je peux pas le faire.

Soupir. J'encrais mon regard dans ses yeux entre-ouverts.

-Tu es Draco Malefoy, et tu le seras _toujours_. Tu es celui que j'ai considéré comme un ennemi dès la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu es celui à cause de qui j'ai tant pleuré depuis mes onze ans. Tu es celui qui m'a fait douter de moi tant de fois, avec ces trois petits mots qui me déchirent encore... Tu as insulté mes parents, mes amis, tous ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi. Tu étais présent quand je me suis fait torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Je frissonai à ce nom. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Et tu as failli tuer Dumbledore. Alors je suis désolée... Car quand je te vois ce n'est pas celui qui m'a sauvé la vie que je voie. C'est celui pour qui j'ai tant de haine et de rancoeur.

Il avait compris. Ses prunelles ne montraient plus que haine et mépris maintenant, je le devinais, et moi je devais aller au bout.

Enfoncer encore plus le clou.

- Je suis désolée parce qu'au fond, quoi que tu aies pu faire et que tu feras je te détesterais toujours autant. Je... J'ai une dette envers toi, d'accord. Mais ne t'attends à rien d'autre de ma part, Malefoy.

Voilà, c'était dit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il cherchait maintenant, mais moi, je ne souhaitais que de l'oublier.

Je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Je ne voulais plus voir son visage souffrant quand moi j'en étais la cause. Je me levai et me précipitai vers la porte blanche.

Je l'entendis m'appeler, mais ne me retournais pas.

Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu, n'est-ce pas?

"_Tourner le dos"_.

Hermione Granger, un héros?

Tu parles, plus lâche tu meurs.

Je poussai la porte, avant de la refermer doucement.

Je ne vis pas son regard blessé.

* * *

><p>Voilààààà! x)<p>

Désolée pour les expressions crues et le gros mot, c'est pas moi, c'est Malefoy! XD

A plus tard pour la suite!


	7. Chapter 7 : Obligation

Bonjour bonjour!

Je poste vite mon chapitre, avant que le serveur ne fasse des siennes!

Je voulais tout(e)s vous remerciez pour vos reviews et vos messages, et je suis contente que la confrontation ait été à la hauteur de vos attentes :)

Je me trouve parfois dure avec Draco, surtout qu'en tant que mon petit chouchou j'aimerais qu'il soit vite comblé, mais ça ne respecterait pas l'idée que je me fais de leur relation, ça serait beaucoup trop rapide par rapport à tout ce qu'il y a eu auparavant pour chacun des héros.

**Merci** à toutes celles qui avez répondu à mes question d'il y a deux chapitres, et d'être fidèles au rendez-vous!x)

**Merci** pour toutes les réflexions et analyses que vous faites quant à l'histoire, vous semblez passionnées! Ça me touchent beaucoup! (oui je suis très émotive, et attendez vous à des mercis à chaque chapitre, à ce rythme-là XD)

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressées de voir Hermione et Draco ensemble, car si lui semble ouvert à une possible entente, voire amitié, voire rapprochement (:D), Hermione ne conçoit pas encore cela de la même manière... Pauvre de vous, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices passionné(e)s! Mais ne vous en faites pas, la situation se débloquera!:D

En attendant, bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour la suite et une autre scène Hermione-Draco!

**Important!-** Je tenais juste à rajouter que, suite à une mauvaise manip, j'ai perdu mon chapitre six, où je mentionnais le fait qu'Hermione était ensuite allée (ben oui quand même!) dans la chambre d'Harry (ce qui était son but au départ) mais que, notre survivant étant tellement mal en point, aucune visite n'était autorisée,et seul les médicomages et infirmières avaient accès à sa chambre.

Mais j'ai pensé qu'il était aussi possible que la confrontation qu'elle a eu précédemment avec Draco, et le fait qu'il ait été dans un tel état(!) aient eu raison de son courage et qu'il eut été préférable de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans sa chambre, en attendant de se remettre de ses émotions...

Mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'est pas fini, côté émotions!

* * *

><p>* <strong>CHAPITRE SEPT : * Obligation<strong>

- C'est une _blague_, n'est-ce pas?

Terence était mal à l'aise.

- Malheureusement non Mademoiselle Granger. Malefoy vous a demandé personnellement pour subvenir à ses soins... Il vous a désigné comme sa tutrice légale et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre cela, c'est la loi. Vous avez obligation auprès du jeune Malefoy désormais...

Il inspira, avant d'ajouter :

- De plus il menace de ne plus accepter d'être soigné si vous refusez de vous occuper de lui. Sainte Mangouste ne peut administrer des soins si le principal receveur n'est plus d'accord... Et vu l'état dans lequel ce patient se trouve, ce n'est vraiment pas envisageable!

Là, j'explosai.

Cette enflure (oui, je me répète, mais c'est tout ce qu'il est!) a décidé de faire de ma vie (encore plus) un enfer, et pour cela il ne lésine pas sur les moyens! Non mais réveillez-moi!

Je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'aller voir Harry après notre dispute, et voilà que lui me prendrait tout mon temps futur!

M'occuper de Draco Malefoy, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement hors de danger!

C'était du suicide, pas l'idée du siècle!

J'étais dépitée.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait décidé de se _venger _de ne je sais quel blasphème que je lui aurais infligé...

Oui, j'ai proposé mon aide auprès des blessés, et oui, je le maintiens! Mais _Malefoy_!

- Vous êtes un établissement PUBLIC, bon sang! Vous soignez tous les sorciers de ce pays sans conditions, alors pourquoi ne faites-vous pas objection à son chantage? Si un patient refuse de se faire soigner ici, vous êtes en droit de le transférer dans un autre hôpital, voire de le sortir tout court! Et puis quelle est cette histoire de tutelle, il a encore des parents, que je sache!

Je pointai mon index sur lui.

- Cette situation est totalement absurde! Ne me dites pas le contraire, j'ai lu le code civil et le règlement de cet hôpital!

- Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger. Il dit que c'est une histoire de dette entre vous deux, je n'ai pas très bien compris mais le fait est que vous êtes sa tutrice, désormais. Les médicomages ont essayé de négocier avec Mr Malefoy, mais il est d'une obstination!

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et quant à penser à le transférer ou de le déplacer éventuellement dans un établissement privé, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence qu'aucun moyen n'est enviseageable : transplanage, poudre de cheminette, balai ou déplacement aérien, il y a trop de risques pour le patient... Et enfin le Ministère a décidé de l'interroger lorsqu'il sera en état, et pour cela il doit déjà aller mieux...

Il termina, d'une voix plus basse.

- Et enfin Mr Malefoy étant un orphelin de guerre, c'est l'hôpital qui avait la responsabilité en attendant de retrouver un tuteur. Mais c'est vous désormais.

Je plongeai ma tête entre mes mains.

- Pas possible, pas possible...

Et attendez, il a dit _orphelin_? Cette constatation me glaça jusqu'au sang.

- Ses parents sont... morts? demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

- Malheureusement oui. J'ai lu le rapport, son père a été tué par un Auror durant la bataille finale. Sa mère...

Il hésita.

- ... a mis fin à ses jours dans son manoir suite à tout ça... Elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre son mari, et que son fils ait changé de camp était la goutte de trop... Rendez-vous bien compte Mademoiselle Granger, il n'est pas encore au courant, cela pourrait affecter son état, déjà bien assez mauvais. Nous avons convenu avec la hiérarchie de l'hôpital qu'il était préférable de lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle quand son état sera stabilisé.

Je mis ma main sur mon coeur à cette annonce. Ses deux parents... Et il ne le savait même pas...

Pour avoir d'une certaine manière perdu les miens, j'eus un élan de tristesse envers Malefoy.

Sauf que moi je savais que mes parents se portaient bien, si loin fussent-ils.

Lui n'aurait bientôt plus droit à cette pensée...

Je me repris.

- Bien... Je m'occuperais de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de se débrouiller seul...

Après tout, j'étais responsable. Mon antipathie pour lui ne devait pas me faire oublier qu'en effet, j'avais une obligation envers lui.

- Lui tenir compagnie, lui renouveler ses sorts et potions, le surveiller... Il ne veut pas de médicomage ou d'infirmière en journée, seulement vous. Il y a déjà bien trop de victimes pour qu'on se permette d'en condamner d'autres , Mlle Granger...

Je me calmais à cette phrase.

C'était vrai, c'était tellement vrai!

- Je le sais bien...

Je me rassis.

- J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose, Hermione, mais ne le prenez pas contre vous...

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Dites toujours Terence.

Il sourit tristement.

- D'après ce que l'on a compris, il n'a plus que vous désormais. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais cette réalité est malheureusement la seule vraie.

Les mots pénétrèrent en moi comme une lame.

_Il n'a plus que vous._

- Je ne serais jamais digne de cela, vous savez? murmurais-je, plus pour moi que pour lui. Mes pensées se tourneront toujours vers Harry et Ron, je ne pourrais pas être digne de cette tâche si je ne ressens que de l'aversion pour lui!

- C'est faux mademoiselle Granger, seulement, il faut juste que vous acceptiez l'idée pour mieux la défendre. Mais vous voulez faire en sorte que la situation de chaos créé par la guerre s'efface complètement, vous l'avez dit et répété, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Cette action serait déjà un bon pas vers un meilleur départ, non?

Il avait certes tout à fait raison...

- Si, bien sûr...

- Bien!, rebondit-il tout de suite. Si nous sommes d'accord sur cela, je vais de ce pas visiter Draco Malefoy pour lui annoncer que vous avez accepté!

Plutôt cédé de force, oui.

- Je reviens ensuite pour vous faire signer les documents de prise en charge. Je vais en profiter pour lui donner ses médicaments, il n'a plus de raison de refuser, maintenant que la condition qu'il a posée a été validée et acceptée par vous-même. En attendant, prenez le temps de manger votre plateau et de prendre vos potions. Vous avez encore un traitement à suivre.

- Oui, murmurai-je.

Il allait sortir, quand une pensée me traversa.

- Attendez!

Il se retourna, étonné.

- Qu'y-a-t-il?

J'inspirais.

- Je voulais juste savoir si... Enfin si vous pensez qu'il se rétablira vite, ou bien...

Je n'osais pas finir.

- Et bien, vous savez qu'il est à l'étage des soins sérieux... Il reprend peu à peu des forces et peut parler normalement sans trop se fatiguer. Pour ce qui est des lésions... Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ce patient, mais je peux vous dire qu'il lui faudra du temps pour qu'il puisse remarcher et qu'il n'y ait plus de séquelles... Mais il a une blessure au bras gauche trop importante pour retrouver un usage correct de son membre, et je ne vous cache pas qu'il aura aussi besoin d'un suivi psychologique... Comme beaucoup de gens ici d'ailleurs...

- Je vois...

Je ne savais quoi penser.

Tout se confrontait dans ma tête, que devais-je penser?

Essayer de mettre ma rancoeur de côté et lui faire confiance?

Le soutenir, même si je ne pourrais le supporter qu'en restant loin de lui?

Pourquoi étais-ce à moi que revenais cette tâche...

J'entendais déjà Ginny souffler à mon oreille : « Peut être parce tu la lui dois, et qu'il mérite une seconde chance.»

Peut être.

Mais cela restait à prouver.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou! Je me hâte d'écrire la suite :DDD<p>

Plein de bisous!


	8. Chapter 8 : Vengeance?

Coucou tout le monde!:D

Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que l'histoire se fignole de plus en plus et que j'en voie déjà le bout (pas tout de suite, mais dans quelques temps quand même, hein), mais les idées viennent et se concrétisent:D

Je ne savais pas où irait l'histoire et dans quelles direction en débutant mon scénario, mais ça tout se met en place, pour votre plus grand plaisir -et le mien!.

Voilà donc un loong chapitre... que j'ai dû couper en deux - on ne me lance pas de tomates ou autres légumes pourris - car j'aime vous faire languir! Mouahahahaha!

Enfin, vous allez voir que cette seconde rencontre Draco-Hermione va laisser sortir des choses enfouies, et qui sait, débloquer un peu la situation?

C'est vrai que j'aime la Hermione qui repousse les méchants blonds serpentards et les remet à leur place, mais à un moment, il faut quand même lui rendre son caractère plus sensible à la douleur et au changement... :')

Si c'est pas beau tout ça! Enfin, rassurez-vous (ou consolez-vous), Hermione et Draco ne vont pas tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout de suite! Il y a encore du chemin à faire! Mais si un pas en avant est déjà parcouru, la distance qui les séparent du happy-end est déjà moins lointaine!:3

Et comme j'ai du temps et de la bonne humeur à revendre, je vous livre ce petit chapitre après les réponses aux reviews :D

Plein de bisous pandatesques, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews! :)<strong>

**Esperanza : **Coucou! Merci pour tes reviews! Je suis contente que le petit message que j'ai essayé de faire passer via la soeur de Lavande Brown dans ma fic ait été compris de toi!:D Je suis contente que le face à face t'aie plu aussi! J'ai aussi adoré l'écrire!^^ Ici est posté une seconde confrontation entre nos héros, mais plus douce... tout en restant conïncidant avec le caractère de feu d'Hermione! Bonne lecture!:))

**Emma-des-Iles-974, LiliBlack13, SunShineWillBeHere, Dramionne-Addiction, Saroura92 :** Je suis contente que ça vous ait plus, aussi, je ne tarde pas plus à vous poster la suite, fidèles lectrices que vous êtes! Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture!:DD (Pour **LiliBlack13**, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as tout le temps de lire la fiction XD C'est vrai que le sommeil est sacré!:D)

**AzaeliaArcamenel : **Tu as bien raison, vive Hermione alors! En plus de te remercier d'avoir répondu à mes question, je te remercie car l'idée que Malefoy apelle Hermione pour lui demander des trucs complètement stupides et rabaissant n'est pas à laisser échapper! Je mettrais les droits d'auteurs si j'insère une de tes lumineuse idée dans ma fic XD Tu as raison quant à Draco, tu as très bien cerné ses attentes!:D Par contre, je dois avouer que pour la tutelle... je n'aurai peut-être pas dû appeler cela ainsi, mais en temps de crise, chacun a besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui et ce dans tous les sens, donc c'est pour cela que j'ai tenté le coup... Désolée si ça a mal passé, j'essayerai de me rattraper! Bonne lecture, bisous!:)

**ManonOw : **Coucou! Alors là, j'ai adoré ta review du chapitre 7 car c'est tout à fait cela! Je pense que Draco pense cela comme ça, et qu'il veut faire d'une pierre deux coups!:D Quant à l'histoire du bras, c'est vrai que c'est un peu fort, mais en effet il y a une symbolique autour du bras tatoué. Ce bras me dérangeais dans le sens où Hermione ne pourrait jamais oublier son passé en ayant la preuve suprême à chaque regard sur lui. Je devais aussi montrer que Draco se repentissait, et le fait qu'il accepte sa blessure et son possible handicap accentue ce fait. Voilà la suite que je te livre maintenant, bises et bonne lecture!:DD

Voili voilou, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne! Il me semble que j'ai répondu aux reviews précédentes, mais si ça n'est pas le cas, excusez-moi d'avance!'

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ou en following, et...

Bonne lecture bien sûr!

* * *

><p><strong>*CHAPITRE HUIT: * Vengeance?<strong>

Je poussai la porte et entrai d'un pas lourd et traînant dans la chambre blanche.

_Sois conciliante et douce Hermione! _

Je vais essayer, Ginny, mais après le coup de massue que je venais de recevoir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder mon sang-froid.

On venait de me refuser le droit de voir Harry!

J'étais effondrée, mais je comprenais les mesures prises par Sainte Mangouste pour permettre à Harry de ne pas être dérangé pendant sa convalescence.

_Monsieur Potter est dans un état encore trop fragile pour pouvoir recevoir des visites autres que celles du personnel, il en va de son bon rétablissement._

Oui, mais cela faisait _mal _de savoir que l'on ne pouvait même pas soutenir ses amis dans les moments où ils ont le plus besoin de notre présence...

Quant à Ron... Je savais par Ginny qu'il était en Psychiatrie, mais je n'avais pas encore eu la force d'aller lui parler...

_Ronald, pardonne-moi, je te jure que je ne t'oublie pas..._

D'un autre côté, j'appréhendais de le voir... Et s'il refusait de me voir?

S'il ne me reconnaissait pas comme son amie, ou si, pire encore, il m'en voulait pour une quelconque raison?

Je ne supporterais pas de perdre un autre de mes amis, cela n'était pas possible!

Bref, c'était donc avec ces pensées que je franchis le seuil de la chambre 225.

Le sourire en coin de mon nouveau «patient personnel», mêlé au regard moqueur qu'il me lançait n'arrangea en rien mon état.

Lui, mourrant?

- Tu aurais pu au moins t'habiller en infirmière, Granger. Moi qui croyais que tu ne faisais pas les choses à moitié...

-Tu veux dire comme le poing qui va atterrir sur ton visage d'ici quelques secondes par exemple? Pas de souci, je te promets de mettre tout mon coeur dans ce geste.

Il renifla. Son regard se fit plus dur et sa voix plus perceptible.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire rembourser ta dette, petite sotte hystérique. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que ça me fait plaisir de voir ta stupide tête si tôt le matin?

Garde ton calme...

- Alors _pourquoi_ tu me demandes de faire ça?

Il ferma les yeux, mais son sourire s'élargit. Il essaya de parler plus fort.

- J'ai pas mal réfléchi, après notre rencontre d'hier, Granger. Tu me détestes, je l'ai bien compris. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. Alors j'ai réfléchi au service que tu me dois, et j'ai trouvé intéressant l'idée.

Il marqua une pause, comme pour mieux finir.

- Donc je veux que tu sois à mon service jusqu'à ma guérison totale, qui sera sûrement longue et difficile. Après tout Granger, c'est par ta faute que je suis ici.

Je bouillonnais. Mes poings se serrèrent mais je devais avouer qu'il avait raison.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne me vois que comme le Mangemort stupide que j'ai un jour été? Très bien, tu vas être servie.

- Es-tu en train de dire que tu cherches à te _venger_? murmurais-je en m'approchant.

Il plongea ses yeux ombrageux dans les miens.

- Je me suis livré à toi Granger. Je me suis même justifié alors que cela n'était pas nécessaire, et la seule chose que tu as choisi de faire a été de me tourner le dos, au sens propre comme au figuré. Alors oui, on ne traite pas un Malefoy de cette manière, et peut-être qu'effectivement, je me venge. Je veux te faire payer l'affront que tu m'as fait et j'y arriverai. D'ailleurs, le seul fait de voir ton visage rouge de colère me fait du bien.

- Je ne suis pas rougie par la colère, _Malefoy._ Je suis rouge à cause de l'empathie et du mépris que tu m'inspires, c'est différent.

Il tilta, mais fit mine de s'en moquer.

- Si tu le dis. Bon Granger, j'ai soif.

Je tiquais.

- Pardon?

Il soupira.

- Faut-il tout t'expliquer? Tu as perdu une partie de ton énorme cerveau pendant la bataille? Quand je dis «Hermione Granger va être à mon service», je ne parle pas de renouveler un sort, de me tenir compagnie et me donner mes deux potions par jour. Je veux _vraiment_ dire : «Hermione Granger va être à mon service».

- Tu es sérieux, Malefoy?

Il rit jaune.

- Non, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais juste coincé dans le lit de cet hôpital pour une durée indéterminée. Et j'ai toujours soif.

Que Merlin me pardonne, si je le tue avant ce soir.

_Fais-le pour Ginny. Oublie tes envies de meurtre et dis-toi bien que tu lui dois beaucoup._

Zen, soyons zen.

Je remplis le récipient qui se trouvait sur le meuble le plus proche, puis m'approchais de lui.

- Granger, ça, c'est un _vase. _Pour les fleurs.

- Personne ne t'enverra de fleurs Malefoy, fais-toi une raison. Bois.

Je veillais à ne pas toucher les nombreux tuyaux qui se fondaient en lui.

J'étais à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Soulève ta tête que je ne t'en renverse pas dessus. Non pas que cela me gênerait, mais tous ces bandages risquent d'être trempés, et je préférerais éviter de les changer.

Il me jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne _peux_ pas bouger Granger. Tu n'as qu'à me lever. De toute façon je ne boirai pas dans ce truc.

Zen, restons zen.

Oh, super, une paille.

- Tu boiras mieux à la paille. Voilà.

Mais il refusa d'ouvrir la bouche.

Sauf pour rétorquer:

- Je veux que tu me relèves. Granger, mets-y un peu du tien! Arrête de toujours _fuir_.

- Fuir? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Et je ne te toucherais pas!

Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? Cet idiot me faisait réagir n'importe comment! Je n'étais plus à Poudlard, je n'étais plus une gamine influençable et j'avais l'avantage sur lui.

_Sois plus adulte. __Tu peux rester maître de toi._

- Granger...

Ou étaient passés ma tolérance, mon envie de croire que chacun de nous a toujours un peu de bon au fond de lui et surtout ma capacité à comprendre et à pardonner?

Il avait raison, je devais me remettre en question, et rapidement.

- Granger...

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je suis désolée... Je ne suis plus comme avant, je n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses. Je ne me reconnais plus, et c'est vrai, tu as raison quand tu dis que je fuis quelque chose... Mais si seulement je savais quoi, Malefoy, je pourrais peut-être être plus...

- **Granger**!

Je sursautai. Malefoy avait presque crié.

Il tremblait.

- Granger, mon bras! Fais quelque chose! Vite!

Quoi? Mais quel... Oh.

Celui qui portait la _Marque_.

- Granger, enlève ce foutu bandage et fais quelque chose!

Mon dieu, il ne plaisantait pas.

Il était... comme Harry quand sa cicatrice le torturait.

Il était en train de souffrir, il se tordait dans tous les sens, menaçant d'ôter tous les tuyaux...

- C'est horrible, arrête cette douleur, s'il te plaît Granger, s'il te plaît...

... Et moi j'étais immobile sous le choc, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujoud'hui!<p>

Je vous dit : à dans deux jours pour la suite, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Draco, Infirmière Granger est là pour son malade!


	9. Chapter 9 : Accalmie

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que vous allez bien en cette presque dernière semaine de vacances d'été!

Pour fêter cela je vous poste un loong chapitre (enfin pour moi xD) tout en douceur, je trouve. D'ailleurs, le titre est _Accalmie_ =P

Aïe, je me rends compte que je suis en retard, car il est 23h52 et que je ne le posterai pas avant minuit, donc demain! Excusez-moi d'avance!:'O ( Petite précision : quand je dis par exemple "à dans deux jours", c'est le jour même + le lendemain + le surlendemain compris, donc en gros je poste le surlendemain, tard le soir... Désolééée!)

Pour le prochain chapitre que je posterai, j'ai décidé de vous faire une petite surprise, (car vous avez été patient et au rendez-vous jusqu'à maintenant, ça me touche!) et je pense que ça va le faire:D Mais une surprise est une surprise, sans ça, ça ne serait plus une surprise!

Passez un bon moment, et je poste dans trois à quatre jours graand maximum!

Il faut que je prenne un peu d'avance car j'ai une autre idée qui germe dans mon esprit et il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud, c'est à dire, avant que la motivation ne s'envole vers d'autres cieux! (Oui, mes références sont très matures. Et si je vous disais que l'idée de l'infirmière Hermione m'est venue en pensant à l'infirmière Joëlle, ça vous étonne?...)

Ahem... Bonne lecture! ^p^

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews :<strong>

**AzaeliaArcamenel :** Hi! Je suis contente que le côté "humour" t'aie plus, je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas très douée en cela!XD Mon talent c'est la déprime.. Hum hum. Enfin, je prends note de tes idées qui sont très tentantes aussi, c'est vrai qu'Hermione à quatre pattes sur Draco en train d'essayer de l'achever au porte clé... Hihihi! Enfin, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine!:DD

**Elvenia : **Coucou! En effet, j'ai aussi vu mieux comme infirmière... Mais justement, ici elle va quand même essayer de ne pas avoir un cadavre (si sexy et touchant soit-il) sur le dos... Pour ce qui est de la symbolique de la Marque, je pense développer l'idée et arriver peut être à une fin où il s'en sentirait libéré, oui. Après, amputation ou perte de son membre, je ne sais pas si cela va aller si loin, mais il est vrai que j'ai le sentiment que pour qu'Hermione accepte enfin Draco, il faut que cet avant-bras tatoué disparaisse de sa vue... Enfin, je te laisserai juger par toi-même de cela! Bonne lecture, bisous!:DD

**ManonOw : **Hye! Moi j'ai rigolé comme une gogole devant ta review^^' Hermione en psychiatrie, quelle bonne idée!x) Hum. Pour ce qui est de la baguette, je ne sais pas si je l'avais clairement expliqué ou juste posé une allusion (il faut que j'aille corriger cela), mais elle n'a plus de baguette (un mangemort la lui a cassé, mais ça sera précisé dans le chapitre suivant), c'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle lance les sorts sans. Sinon, elle aurait peut être déjà cédé à la tentation de lui envoyer un petit sort bien senti entre les deux narines blondes...^^' Hem, sinon, Harry va bientôt faire son grand retour! Pas d'inquiétude pour cela, bien que Ginny soit forte et pour l'instant l'épaule de Hermione, il sera nécessaire que Harry se réveille, et redonne un peu de punch à tout le petit monde... Et mette aussi du plomb dans la petite tête de sa meilleure amie! Enfin, si lui approuve, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance... Pour finir, oui, la raison du fait (j'espère que ma tournure tient la route) que la Marque se réveille et le torture va être expliquée brièvement dans ce chapitre, mais plus poussée dans le suivant. Pauvre Draco, non seulement, cela va se compliquer, mais en plus lorsque l'on saura comment cela est arrivé, c'est le pathos qui va prendre le dessus -et l'émotion, j'espère bien! Bonne lecture et bisous!:D

**Esperenza : **Coucou! Ouuii, j'ai réussi à amener Hermione au pied du mur!:'D Elle ne pourra plus vraiment se défiler, maintenant, et d'ailleurs, elle y prendra peut être goût, qui sait? Je ne sais pas encore quand elle va lui annoncer pour ses parents (et oui, ça sera elle qui aura cette charge :$) mais le moment devrait être très dur pour Draco, il lui faudra du soutien! En attendant, je vais essayer de centrer l'histoire sur leur rapprochement, et sur cette histoire de Marque qui fait des siennes. La révélation de la mort de ses parents se fera quand ils seront plus proches, je pense que cela sera mieux niveau émotions et sincèrité. Enfin, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre 9 : bonne lecture, bisous!:DD

Et un grand merci à **LiliBlack13, Nenfert, SunshineWillBeHere, ma revieweuse anonyme **et à toutes les lectrices et fans! A la prochaine les ptits loups!

PS : Et voilà, il est 00:20...

* * *

><p><strong>*CHAPITRE NEUF : * <strong> Accalmie

Je paniquai.

Merlin que faire?

_Agis Hermione!_

Vite, j'attrapais son bras et commençais à enlever le bandage.

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai mal! souffla-t-il entre deux hoquets de douleur.

- C'est ce que je fais! hurlai-je.

Il était totalement effrayé. Son visage était crispé et il serrait la mâchoire, sans doute à cause de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

- Malefoy, ferme les yeux!

Il parut sceptique mais obtempéra. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit l'état de son bras...

Je découvris une large brûlure, cicatrice de l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande.

Son membre était calciné et sa peau s'arrachait et s'écorchait d'un peu partout.

Son avant-bras était d'un bleu-vert, parsemé de plaies ouvertes, mais on pouvait encore apercevoir la Marque. Malgré le sang et les blessures.

Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir...

Elle était encrée à _vie_.

Je restai coîte à cette constatation.

- Granger, bouge-toi, bon sang! s'écria-t-il.

Cela me réveilla de ma torpeur.

- Je... Je dois faire quoi? Malefoy qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je n'ai même plus de baguette!

- Arrête-moi cette putain de douleur! Argh Granger s'il-te-plaît fais-la s'arrêter!

Il tremblait de tout son corps et serrait la mâchoire comme pour mieux supporter.

Vite, agis!

- Je... Est-ce qu'il y a une pommade ou une crème apaisante à proximité? EST-CE QUE TU SAIS OÙ IL Y EN A UNE MALEFOY?

Il ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer, et murmura entre deux spasmes de douleur:

- Le meuble... gauche... vite...

Je me précipitais à l'endroit désigné et l'ouvris avec fracas.

Je fouillais le premier tiroiret trouvais -miracle!- ce que je cherchais.

Une sorte de pommade magique de l'hôpital, faite à base de corne de licorne. J'avais lu que que cette magie soignait tous les maux grâce à la «pureté» de l'animal.

C'était exactement cela qu'il fallait!

Je m'agenouillais à hauteur du lit, et en prélevais une énorme couche pour ensuite tartiner le bras de Malefoy, qui semblait être proche de l'évanouissement.

- Ça va aller, béguayais-je, en essayant de le rassurer.

Je me mis à masser doucement, comme j'avais déjà vu Madame Pomfresh le faire à l'époque où Harry se blessait au quidditch, afin de mieux faire pénétrer la texture.

La pommade était froide, ce qui j'avais l'impression, aidait à l'apaiser.

Malefoy tremblait déjà moins.

Je m'attardais sur la Marque, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

- Ça va aller, répétais-je d'une voix douce, espérant que cela aurait un quelconque effet sur lui.

Une minute passa.

Deux. Trois... Peut-être plus, je n'avais plus la notion du temps.

Il semblait se calmer petit à petit. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage encore crispé, et ses yeux étaient toujours clos mais je voyais qu'il commençait à se détendre, à s'apaiser.

Un long moment passa pendant lequel je continuais à masser son bras. Le seul bruit dans la chambre était celui de sa respiration haletante, qui tentait de reprendre un rythme moins soutenu.

Je finis par briser le silence, quand je fus sûre que la douleur était passée, tout en continuant de le masser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demandais-je doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais accrocha son regard au plafond.

- La... Marque. Cela se produit quelque fois. C'est une sorte de... châtiment je pense, murmura-t-il.

Il reprit sa respiration, avant de continuer.

- Un des... mangemorts m'a jeté un sort, à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas lequel était-ce, mais c'était de la magie noire. C'est la deuxième fois que ça se produit, la première ayant été au moment où j'ai été touché.

Il reprit encore son souffle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui le déclenche, mais cette douleur est... vraiment insupportable. Un peu comme un _Doloris,_ mais centré sur un seul endroit. C'est comme si tout mon être n'existait plus, seule la douleur étant réelle. Tu te sens te consumer, et aspirer par cette douleur. Comme une morsure, mais de l'âme... Je... Je ne veux pas que cela recommence!

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase à la manière d'un enfant qui chercherait à être rassuré.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à ce moment je fus touchée. J'eus envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que cela était fini. Il paraissait tellement innocent, tellement perdu... Ce fut un élan d'affection et qui me traversa...

- Mais là, ça va mieux, non? Tout va mieux, et je suis là Malefoy, tu n'as plus à t'inquièter, on sait quoi faire, n'est-ce pas?

Il posa les yeux sur moi.

- Oui... Comment as-tu su quoi faire?

Je souris. J'arrêtais mon geste, et me redressais lentement.

- J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. J'étais aussi paniquée, mais je ne devais pas me laisser dépasser par ce qu'il se passait... Je me suis dit que si la douleur venait de la Marque, on pourrait la calmer, magie noire contre bonne magie. Si elle venait d'autre part, qu'elle était psychologique ou qu'elle était plus profonde, j'aurais dû trouver une autre solution, la pommade n'aurait peut-être pas eu un effet comme celui-là.

Il acquiesça, silencieux.

- Il faut que tu la gardes près de toi, au cas où. Ça peut revenir n'importe quand, autant être prêt. Je... Oh, tu ne veux pas que j'apelle un médicomage? On pourrait lui demander la cause de cette crise de douleur, et il pourra peut-être...

- Non!

Sa vive réaction me surprit, et je sursautais.

Même si sa voix restait faible et s'il n'avait plus de force, son refus se faisait bien ressentir.

J'ai pu voir de la peur mêlée de honte dans son regard, pendant un dixième de seconde.

Il reprit contenance, et ajouta de sa faible voix:

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit au courant Granger! Je ne veux pas qu'on _la_... voie.

J'acquiesçais. Je comprenais.

Cette marque, qui le confondait. Qui faisait de lui une ordure, un assassin, qui le mettait et metterait toujours à l'ombre des autres. Qui le ferait passer pour le Mangemort qu'il n'est peut être plus. Moi-même je l'avais jugé à cette Marque, alors je comprenais.

Mais est-ce qu'il savait? Pour sa blessure?

- Tu sais... Ton bras ne guérira sûrement pas, Malefoy... Il y aura cette brûlure qui ne partira jamais... et la Marque des Ténèbres, bien sûr. Elle n'a pas été effacée. Tu pourras peut-être refaire quelques mouvements de la vie de tous les jours, les plus simples je pense. Mais... tu ne pourras plus écrire, par exemple. Ou manier correctement une baguette...

Il se renfrogna.

Qu'avais-je dit?

- Je suis droitier, Granger. Tout le monde le sait.

Était-ce un reproche?

- Oh, heu... tant mieux si tu l'es. Mais il faut croire que non, je ne l'étais pas, au courant. En tant que mon ennemi je n'ai jamais cherché à le savoir, et quand bien même, je ne l'ai jamais remarqué.

-Pourtant on a suivi les mêmes cours pendant presque sept ans.

En effet, sa réplique sonnait comme un reproche.

- Parce que toi tu sais si je suis droitière ou gauchère?

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il annonça:

- Droitière.

Il avait répondu sans aucune hésitation. J'étais sidérée.

- Je... C'est parce que je viens d'appliquer la pommade!, essayais-je de rebondir.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Si tu le dis.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Enfin, moi j'étais gênée.

Lui semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure?

- Tout à l'heure?

- Oui. Avant que je ne crie ton nom comme un... disons, un passionné.

- Hum...

N'imaginez surtout rien.

- Granger, c'est bon! J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère! Bref, tu sais, quand je souffrais le martyr et que toi tu monologuais.

Je baissais les yeux.

- Oh, ça... Rien d'important, je t'assure, d'ailleurs...

- Ne te défiles pas Granger, je sais que tu veux détourner la conversation. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire alors fais-le maintenant. Je veux l'entendre.

Sa voix était coupante. Il arrivait à me cerner...

Cela me surprit, pouvais-t-on lire aussi facilement en moi?

Je soupirais. Je devais me résoudre à lui répondre.

- Je disais juste que... tu avais raison.

Il sourit fièrement.

- Bien évidemment, j'ai toujours raison Granger...

Et les chevilles, ça va? Je roulais des yeux.

- Tais-toi. Ne gaspille pas des forces pour rien.

J'inspirais.

- Non, mais tu avais raison quand tu disais que je fuyais quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais le fait est que c'est là. Je n'arrive pas à me comporter avec toi comme je le ferai avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai l'impression que... tous mes bons côtés se bloquent. Il y a tous ces souvenirs qui remontent, toutes ces années de confrontations qui remontent. Et je n'arrive plus à penser normalement. C'est terrible de se voir comme ça! De juger et considérer quelque différement pour des fautes passées! Tu vois, je ne sais pas si tu pourras comprendre, mais je ressens comme...

Je me bloquais.

Je n'osais pas continuer.

- Vas-y, j'ai déjà entendu pire, me chuchota-t-il doucement.

Je plongeais dans ses yeux. Finalement c'était peut-être vrai, c'était peut-être moi qui ne voyait pas qu'il avait changé.

- Je me sens _coupable_. De trahir ceux que j'aime et que je respecte... Mes parents, mais aussi tous ceux qui croient en l'égalité des sangs. En fait... Tu as tellement dénigré... mes origines, mes parents, mon sang, tout ce que j'étais, au final! Je... Au fond de moi, tourner la page et m'autoriser à te parler normalement, comme si de rien n'était, cela voudrait dire que je tolère tout ça, que j'accepte toutes les insultes et le fait qu'il y ait un sang supérieur à tous les autre. Que j'accepte les préjugés sur les «Sang-de-Bourbes», les Cracmols et le culte du sang-pur! Sans parler des humiliations subies, que je devrais qualifier de normales et de tolérables? Cela n'est pas possible Malefoy, c'est complètement à l'opposé de ce que je pense! Je ne veux pas trahir mes origines et mes idéaux en acceptant quelqu'un qui défende ces idées... Je... je ne peux pas, c'est tout...

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes. J'avais pu sortir ce que j'avais sur le coeur, et de faire cela m'avait calmé aussi.

Lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, il parla lentement, tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, Granger, j'arrive à comprendre. Mais toi tu ne comprends pas bien que je ne suis plus celui-là, ce garçon auquel tu m'identifies par toutes ces horreurs. On peut changer, tu sais, comprendre ses erreurs et chercher à les réparer. Je vais te dire une chose. Lorsque nous étions les deux devant la Salle sur Demande, et que j'ai eu l'opportunité de te livrer aux autres Mangemorts ou mieux, de te tuer moi-même, je n'ai pas réfléchi avec les principes qu'on m'a enseignés dès mon enfance, ni avec le fait que nous soyons dans des camps opposés. J'ai décidé d'écouter ma conscience, et de faire ce qui m'a semblé juste à ce moment. Je me suis retourné contre mes principes, et mon camp! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai dû sacrifié et ce que cela va entraîner.

La pensée douloureuse de la mort de ses parents me traversa.

- Je te crois. Je... t'admire presque. Mais...

- Mais je suis toujours un Malefoy, termina-t-il. Je comprends.

Sa voix était amère. Il ferma les yeux.

- Je vais remettre le bandage.

L'atmosphère était trop intense, trop pesante à ce moment. Nous avions chacun des blessures et un ressentiment, et cela se ressentait.

Je ne voulais pas que l'on se rapproche, pas encore du moins. Ses paroles et sa franchise étaient en train d'opérer quelque chose en moi.

Et cela me faisait peur.

Je m'exécutais, veillant à rester douce dans mes gestes. Je ne voulais plus voir ce bras...

- Merci Granger.

Je relevais la tête. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas. Depuis quand me regardait-il?

Je me dépêchais de finir.

J'étais mal à l'aise.

Qu'avait-il à me fixer ainsi bon sang?

J'eus l'impression qu'il se passa une éternité avant que je finisse enfin mon oeuvre. Je me levai. Je devais tenter quelque chose.

_Fuir, encore..._

- Malefoy, est-ce que... Je peux aller voir Ron? Il... il a besoin de moi tu sais. Et inversement. Je... je reviens dans une heure d'accord? C'est... Je ne peux pas abandonner mes amis.

J'osais le regarder.

Il s'était apprêté à ajouter quelque chose mais je l'avais devancé.

Étais-ce moi ou la lueur qui passa furtivement dans ses yeux était... une... une lueur de _tristesse_?

Non, ça devait être moi. La seconde d'après il me regardait avec sa moue de dégoût que j'avais si longtemps essuyée.

Son visage s'était fermé.

- Encore et toujours. Après Potter, Weasley, hein... J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Pardon?

Il renifla et ajouta d'une voix qui se voulait glaciale:

- Alors lui a besoin de toi mais moi non, c'est cela? Tu accours à son chevet alors qu'il est en pleine forme, paraît-il, mais le fait que moi je sois dans un état critique par ta faute ne te touche aucunement...

- Je... Non, c'est faux! Mais je n'ai pas encore pu voir Ron! Et il est en psychiatrie! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'abandonne! Je veux au moins prendre des ses nouvelles, tu peux essayer de comprendre!

- Parce que moi tu ne m'abandonnes pas en faisant ça?

Je reculais. Il semblait hors de lui.

- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je vaux autant que lui? C'est comme ça que tu tiens tes dettes? Est-ce qu'il s'est retourné une seule fois après la Salle sur Demande? Est-ce qu'il demande de tes nouvelles aussi, par le biais de sa sœur ou je ne sais qui?

Ces paroles me blessèrent. Pas parce qu'il me les crachait au visage en libérant sa colère.

Mais parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était la vérité.

- Calme-toi Malefoy, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, je voulais juste...

- Sors. Sors d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon.

Ses yeux reflétaient la colère et l'épuisement.

- Je... Je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour...

- Non! Pars et ne reviens pas aujourd'hui! Je veux pas de ta pitié ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre! Pars juste!

Je ne voulais pas le laisser dans cet état mais j'obéis. Il semblait prêt à exploser.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction!

Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte.

Il n'ajouta rien.

Je l'ouvris, et avant de la refermer sur moi, je demandais doucement, comme pour moi :

- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi lorsque je parle d'Harry, de Ron et de tous ceux qui sont dans mon coeur?

Je fermais la porte, ne pensant pas avoir une réponse.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il murmura.

_«Parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser y entrer.»_

* * *

><p>Quelle douce fin, n'est-ce pas? :)<p>

Comment ça, c'est de la torture?

Je me ferais pardonner la prochaine fois, promis :)

En attendant, vous pouvez laisser une review ou un message, si l'envie vous prend!

Allez, bisous tout pleins!


	10. Chapter 10 : Souvenirs, présent

Coucou tout le monde!

J'espère que ça va! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires pour le chapitre précédent, donc je ne sais pas trop votre impression, mais je poste la suite!

Le point de vue est aujourd'hui... *Tambours* De Draco! Et, oui, vous verrez qu'il est encore plus mal intérieurement qu'à l'extérieur en première partie^^'

(Méchante Granger qui ne veut même pas essayer de le comprendre! Heureusement, notre malade a une alliée qui se révélera de taille, j'ai nommé, Ginny Weasley! Si, si, vous avez bien entendu!:^) La rouquine a pratiquement tout perdu, son Harry, son frère Ron, notre cher Fred ( c'est pas juste... :'C ) Donc, si elle peut éviter à sa meilleure amie de passer à côté d'un possible futur bonheur à venir, elle le fait! Quel superbe amie!)

Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'y ai passé plus de 8 heures et je n'en suis pas satisfaite, mais je me dois de le poster car c'est peut-être ce qui débloquera la situation!

Ginny fait son come-back, en super amie et alliée! J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop dans la lecture, moi j'entame le suivant, que je posterais d'ici trois-quatre jours aussi, en espérant qu'il s'écrive plus vite que celui-ci...

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre impression, cela m'aide à continuer en ligne droite et à ne pas sortir de la route, par vos conseils et avis.

Merci aux revieweuses!

* * *

><p><strong>* CHAPITRE DIX : * Souvenirs, présent<strong>

C'était injuste.

Tellement injuste tout ça.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour en arriver là?

Non, c'est bon, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs les dix-sept premières années de ma vie, ne répondez pas à ma question. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi. Est-ce que la seule chose que j'ai fait de bien dans ma vie. N'est même pas reconnue. Par la personne concernée.

Cette idiote ne se rend-elle pas compte de tout ce que j'ai dû sacrifier?

Je voulais que cette guerre se termine. Je voulais être de nouveau libre, où plutôt l'être pour de bon.

J'ai choisi de faire une croix sur mon père, sur mon éducation, sur mon honneur et mon «camp» lorsque j'ai retourné ma veste dans le but de protéger les «bonnes personnes».

Enfin une en particulier.

Bon sang! Quand je repense à la scène, j'ai presque envie d'en rire.

Huit personnes de ma connaissance, baguettes à la main, pensant retrouver leur _allié_ et éventuellement quelques prisonniers à torturer, se retrouvent devant un traître, qui protège l'amie de Potter - la tête à abattre, de ce fait - qui plus est Sang-De-Bourbe.

Inconcevable. Et pourtant...

.

.

.

__« _Non, pas toi, Draco! _»_ _

Si, Pansy... Je ne plaisante pas.

_« On va s'occuper comme il se doit de toi, Draco, comme le sale traître à ton sang que tu es, et crois-moi tu vas en oublier jusqu'à pourquoi tu es ici. Tu supplieras à genoux qu'on t'achève, et là, seulement là, je te tuerais avec la baguette de cette traînée que tu protèges. Pour que jusque dans tes derniers instants tu sois conscient de l'erreur que tu as commise. »_

Théodore Nott.

_« Théo, arrête! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal! Allez, Draco, baisse ta baguette! Éloigne-toi de cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe qu'est Granger, et reviens vers nous! Draco...? Draco, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis... Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que Théo a raison... S'il te plaît Draco! »_

Pansy Parkinson.

_« Fais pas le con. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu. On devait séparer Potter et sa bande pour qu'ils ne soient plus les trois côte à côte, et on a réussi! La fille est là, le plan a réussi! Potter et Weasley ont déguerpi, tu peux arrêter de jouer la comédie, maintenant! On doit la tuer avant qu'elle ne se réveille, alors grouille! _»__

Gregory Goyle.

_« Laissez tomber. Il osera pas la tuer. On n'a plus le temps, on doit aller prêter renfort au Maître. On les abat tous les deux. _»__

Marcus Flint.

Ce que je n'avouerai jamais, c'est que des huit sorciers que j'ai tué cette nuit-là, cinq étaient de ceux que j'ai côtoyé durant des années à Poudlard, de ceux qui étaient sinon des amis, du moins des connaissances. Des gens comme Millicent, Théodore, Marcus, Pansy et Goyle, revenu, comme nous l'avions prévu...

Car nous avions un plan.

Plan que nous avons mis en place quelques jours avant la grande offensive du « Maître ».

Un plan simple, amener par n'importe quel moyen Potter et sa bande afin de les séparer, pour qu'ils soient moins dangereux.

L'occasion s'est présentée dans la Salle sur Demande, où Goyle et moi devions nous débarrasser de Weasley ou Granger.

Nous aurions laissé Potter s'enfuir, car le Seigneur le voulait pour lui seul, et nous nous serions occupé de Weasley ou Granger, enfin celui qui restait. Nous, c'est à dire moi, Goyle, les quatre autres Serpentards et trois nouveaux Mangemorts que je ne connaissais pas, des amis de Pansy. Des gamins. Quatorze ans peut-être.

Seulement voilà, Potter nous a sauvé la vie à l'issue de cette journée. Je lui devais la vie et lui m'a demandé de veiller sur celle de Granger. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser filer Weasley. Je n'aurai pas dû me sentir redevable. Mais lorsque j'ai vu Potter partir pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres je me suis surpris à espérer qu'il le vainque. Et j'ai compris que je n'étais pas à ma place.

Je ne voulais pas tuer Granger, je ne voulais pas empêcher le bon camp de gagner. Je ne voulais pas de l'oppression et de la suprématie d'un fou à lier. Mon père m'avait délaissé pour lui, ma mère se taisait par peur de lui.

C'en était assez.

Alors j'ai pris une décision. Je me battais pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'allais me battre _contre_.

Tout est venu comme une évidence ensuite.

Je me suis posté devant Granger, comme pour la protéger. J'ai levé ma baguette dans la direction de mes _amis_. Je les ai laissé comprendre.

Et je les ai fait tomber les uns après les autres, mû par mon appel à la liberté. Sans aucun regret.

Je crois que le plus dure aura été de faire face à Pansy. Pansy qui m'avait soutenu quand j'étais mal, qui me soignait quand je me battais, qui me comprenait dans mes doutes quant à cette guerre. Cette fille que je trouvais tellement stupide au départ mais qui avait finit par devenir une amie. Celle qui n'avait pas lever la baguette sur moi, quand j'ai fait tomber les autres un par un.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle, sans voix, debout autour de ces corps devenus sans vie.

_- Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça._

C'est vrai Pansy. J'aurais dû agir comme un Mangemort. Seulement je n'en étais plus un.

Je me demande même si j'en ai été un un jour.

C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Et c'est là que tout a changé. Nous n'étions plus deux amis, dépassés par les évènements et se faisant face sans le vouloir.

Nous étions deux sorciers, baguette pointée, qui défendaient deux causes opposées. Nous étions des _ennemis_.

Elle attaqua en premier. Elle me jeta _ce sort_ sur mon avant-bras déjà brûlé.

Je sus alors que c'était fini.

Je ne choisis pas d'éviter le sort, qui sait, peut-être parce que je voulais me punir au fond de moi.

J'eus juste le temps de la désarmer. Elle s'apprêtait à me lancer le sort le plus impardonnable qui soit.

Mais c'est moi qui le lança.

Je la vis fermer les yeux.

La douleur commença à se propager.

Mais j'avais _réussi_.

Et j'avais tout perdu.

Tout ça me hante, dans cet horrible lit de cette horrible pièce blanche.

J'avais vraiment tout perdu. Mes parents avaient dû apprendre ma trahison, car ils ne sont jamais venus me voir.

Coincé dans cette chambre d'hôpital, seul et démuni, je me demandais si tout cela en avait valu la peine.

.

.

.

J'étais en train de dormir, ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais_,_ car je fus soudainement réveillée par des bruits de pas. Par Salazar, quel était l'imbécile qui avait osé entré? Et en talons en plus!

J'avais prévenu l'infirmière que je ne voulais pas recevoir de visites!

Autres que celles de Granger bien sûr.

Granger...

Cette sotte. Elle devait probablement être au chevet de Weasley en ce moment. Son cher petit _Ronald_. Tsss.

Un élan d'amerture me gagna. Je préférais ne pas y penser.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir qui avait osé me déranger.

Cela devait être une infirmière ou le médicomage. Sûrement pas Granger.

- Bonjour, Malefoy.

Super. J'étais en présence de la Weasley femelle.

J'étais étonné, mais je ne laisserais rien paraître. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais.

- On ne t'a pas dit que je ne voulais recevoir personne? Tu peux faire demi-tour.

Elle soupira mais ne se démonta pas.

- Une guerre vient de finir Malefoy, je ne veux pas en commencer une autre avec toi. Je ne viens pas en ennemie.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête alors?

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- J'ai croisé Hermione, en sortant de la chambre de Ron. Elle était mal.

Je soupirais. Et cela devrait me faire quelque chose?

...

Oui, cela me faisait quelque chose. Et c'en était horripilant, parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que j'avais placé des espoirs en elle et que je n'avais pas été satisfait, je ne sais pas, mais le fait est qu'il avait suffit à la rousse de dire son prénom pour que je tende l'oreille.

- Écoute, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture, que vous vous détestez mutuellement, mais essaye de ne pas être trop dur avec elle, s'il te plaît.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

J'eus envie de me lever et de hurler de colère!

- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? Tu penses que c'est _moi_ qui ne fait pas d'efforts? Tu penses que c'est moi qui la rejette et la juge?

Je fis mine d'être dégoûté.

- Ton petit cerveau de rouquine écervelée est vraiment limité, tu sais. Si tu connectais tes deux neurones quelques secondes, tu te rendrais compte que tu es à dix trolls de la vérité.

Elle semblait à bout de nerfs. Ça tombait bien, on était deux.

- Malefoy, calme un peu ton humeur massacrante, pas besoin d'agir comme ça avec moi d'accord? Je suis de ton côté, et je ne serais pas venue parler à un Serpentard qui m'insupporte depuis six ans si je ne lui faisais pas un minimum confiance! Alors tu la fermes et tu écoutes gentiment ce que j'ai à dire avant de te jeter sur moi! De toute façon tu ne peux pas, alors reste un peu tranquille!

Si cette idiote croyait qu'elle m'intimidait avec ses airs de renard excité, elle se trompait lourdement.

Mais ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'elle _était de mon côté? _

J'avoue que j'avais du mal à comprendre, aussi, je ne l'interrompis pas.

- Bien.

Elle se calma.

- J'ai été la première à dire à Hermione que tu avais probablement changé, vu tout ce que tu as fait, et je pense que je ne sais pas tout.

En effet.

- Si je te détestais, ce n'est plus le cas. D'ailleurs je trouve que c'est une bonne idée que tu lui aies demandé de s'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois apte à sortir d'ici. Elle, doit libérer sa chambre cette semaine, mais elle va continuer à venir ici tous les jours, bien sûr. Elle va s'installer chez moi. Elle n'a plus de famille. Cela lui permettra de penser à autre chose qu'à Harry, Ron et tous les autres.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler.

- De quoi alors?

Mon ton était sec, mais j'agis toujours comme ça quand je me ne sens pas en confiance, ou à ma place.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

- Je veux savoir la vérité. Je veux arriver à te cerner, à te comprendre et te faire totalement confiance... parce que j'ai un service à te demander.

Une lumière dans mon esprit clignota, celle qui signifiait : «danger». Mais elle en avait soit trop dit, soit pas assez pour que je la stoppe maintenant.

- Quel service?

- Tu réponds à mes questions, je réponds aux tiennes.

Bien sûr, je n'en attendais pas mois. Qu'elle m'agaçait cette Weasley!

- Tout l'inverse de la belette, n'est-ce pas? Perfide et manipulatrice.

Un petit sourire apparut malgré elle.

- Disons que je veux arriver à mes fins. Ron est trop passif pour être malin.

J'acquiesçais.

- Le service?

- Je veux que tu veilles sur Hermione. Elle me jure qu'elle va bien, qu'elle n'a pas à se plaindre, mais je la connais. J'aimerais que tu la surveilles un peu, vu que tu la verras tous les jours, et qu'elle laissera tomber plus facilement son masque avec toi.

Quelle drôle d'idée. Cette fille ferait mieux d'aller vivre auprès des licornes, si elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait.

- Weasley, je ne crois pas que tu aies raison. Au contraire, elle le renforce, son fichu masque.

Je pris une voix plus hautaine. Plus "malefoyenne". Qu'elle ne croie pas qu'on était amis!

- Et qu'est-ce que je gagnerais en échange? Pourquoi le ferais-je, d'ailleurs?

- J'ai déjà répondu à ta question, c'est à mon tour normalement. Mais je vais quand même te livrer les réponses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre Hermione et toi, mais cela couve quelque chose. Ou ça viendra. Bref, j'ai bien l'impression que toi tu préférerais l'avoir en tant qu'amie que le contraire, donc tu as tout à gagner en acceptant. Et entre parenthèses, n'oublie pas que je suis sortie avec les trois quarts des garçons de ma maison, donc je détecte ce genre de choses à des kilomètres. Bref, elle est fragile et elle ne peut s'appuyer ni sur Harry ni sur Ron. De plus, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, elle se sent redevable auprès de toi, et le fait que tu lui pardonnes la soulagerait. Ah, et j'allais oublier : tu vas le faire parce que tu as changé. En bien. Et prend le temps de respirer aussi.

Bon sang qu'elle m'énervait!

Ou avait-elle trouvé ses arguments? Bon, si elle voulait une réponse complète, j'allais la lui donner. Qu'elle me foute un peu la paix après cela!

- Tu oublies une chose, la rouquine. C'est _elle_ qui ne veut pas laisser les choses avancer. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien, alors je vais te faire un petit récap. J'ai sauvé Granger le jour de la grande bataille, suite à la demande de ton Potter, qui m'avait lui aussi sauvé la vie. Je me suis pris plein de sorts dans la figure en voulant tenir ma promesse, avant de finalement sombrer, et quand j'ai enfin ré-ouvert les yeux c'était au bout de deux semaines de sommeil comateux. Je ne pouvais plus parler ni bouger une narine. Jusque là tout allait à peu près normalement. Sauf que ton amie Granger est revenue me voir, je ne sais pour quelle raison, une semaine et demi après mon réveil, et m'a balancé à la figure ses répliques du genre «tu ne mérites pas d'avoir été sauvé», ou «mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours». Tu arrives à suivre? J'ai voulu la faire payer de son insolence - je t'avoue que je suis toujours en forme pour cela, même alité dans un hôpital. Alors j'ai eu cette idée de dette, et j'ai réussi à négocier cette close de «tutelle» ou je ne sais quoi, d'ailleurs je me demande encore comment c'est possible parce que ce sont mes parents mes tuteurs. Enfin, ils m'ont sûrement renié après tout cela.

Elle ferma les yeux à ces paroles, mais je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle était sensible à ma situation ou si cela lui rappelait je ne sais quel souvenir douloureux. Cela m'était égal de toute façon.

-Bref. Elle est venue tout à l'heure et on a... discuté. Et toujours le même discours. Enfin, elle a reconnu ses torts s'est excusée car elle ne pourrait jamais croire en moi, et blablabla. Ah, et elle a aussi avoué qu'elle fuyait parce que je lui faisais se souvenir de pas mal de mauvais moments. Quelle ironie. Je suis lié à ses mauvais souvenirs du passé, et elle à ceux de mon futur.

J'essayais de prendre une voix désintéressée et lointaine. Weasley ne fut pas dupe.

- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas?

Je levais les yeux vers elle, surpris.

Elle me regardait de ses iris couleur ciel dégagé -je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais doué en comparaison, d'ailleurs ça doit être un de mes seuls défauts- d'un regard compréhensif. Je soupirai.

- Si stupide sois-tu, je n'arriverais pas à te faire avaler un mensonge, n'est-ce pas?

- Effectivement.

Quelle scène étrange. Deux âmes totalement opposées, qui se comprenaient malgré toutes leurs différences.

- Et bien... Ce n'est pas cela qui fait le plus mal. Je pense que le plus terrible, c'est le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas que je suis _sincère_. Que je n'ai pas joué de rôle.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Malefoy... Qu'est-ce que tu as dû sacrifier pour en arriver là, en paix avec toi-même?

La ferme. Pas ce terrain-là.

- Comme tu l'as dit, je suis réconcilié avec moi-même. C'est le résultat qui compte, non?

Son sourire s'effaça. Il ne restait que la tristesse sur son visage clair.

- Alors tu as vraiment sacrifié des choses.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, menace muette.

- Weasley...

Mais je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle allait me rendre folle. Je préférerais encore la compagnie de Mimi Geignarde, c'est dire...

- As-tu été obligée de tuer, Weasley?

Elle hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Ces Mangemorts, je les connaissais. Ils étaient à Poudlard. À Serpentard. Ça répond à ta foutue question?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Un ange passa, avant qu'elle ne se lève enfin.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je dois aller voir Ron puis essayer de négocier pour avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Le personnel reste muet comme la page d'un grimoire quand il s'agit de lui... Mais tu dois t'en moquer...

- C'est faux.

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux comme une chouette -rousse.

- Je ne m'en moque pas, de l'état de Potter, ou même de la belette... ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'appellerais pas ton frère par son _nom_.

Ai-je déjà dit qu'elle m'insupportait, à toujours lever les yeux au ciel?

- Hum. C'est juste que cela m'énerve que leurs noms reviennent toujours. Par le médicomage, par toi, par Granger surtout! Il n'y a pas eux qui se retrouvent dans un sale état!

- Bien évidemment qu'il n'y a pas qu'eux deux! Mais ils sont ceux avec qui nous sommes les plus proches! Dis-moi, remarques-tu seulement ta jalousie vis-à-vis d'eux? Non? Ce serait pourtant un bon sujet à méditer. Et la raison, par la même occasion. Sur ce, rétablis-toi bien, Draco.

Et elle sortit sans plus attendre.

J'étais sidéré par le caractère de cette fille. Quelle folle!

Mon cerveau mit un peu de temps à réagir, et quand je me réveillais de mon intense réflexion, je m'écriais - inutilement, je l'accorde... - :

- Mais je ne suis _PAS_ jaloux, tu entends Weasley? Jamais! Et surtout pas d'eux!

Attendez, elle m'a appelé _Draco_?

Je me sentis tout bizarre. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle dit vrai, qu'elle me fais réellement confiance?

Je me repassais la discussion en boucle.

Est-ce que Granger savait qu'elle était venue me voir? Et si Weasley répétait tout? Je ne voulais pas que Granger ne change de comportement par _pitié_. Surtout pas.

Pourquoi je pensais à Granger d'ailleurs? Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par elle, comme le sous-entend Weasley femelle... Quelle stupide idée! A sa hauteur, bien entendu.

Alors pourquoi... l'idée que Granger m'appelle aussi par mon prénom ne me déplaisait pas...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou! Verdict?<p>

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures - la suite, quoi! - x)


	11. Chapter 11 : Entente

Bonjour tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je voudrais vraiment **m'excuser** du retard, mais je n'ai plus d'internet depuis bientôt une semaine.

J'avais terminé le chapitre deux jours après avoir posté le précédent, aussi je suis vraiment dégoûtée et désolée que ma box ait eu un problème maintenant, et par la même occasion de vous avoir fait tant attendre...

Pourtant je ne suis pas restée là à attendre les bras croisés que tout se débloque, j'ai essayé d'aller sur la connexion de ma voisine (oui c'est mal mais je voulais vraiment tenir mon engagement pour cette fiction), sur mon téléphone avec le EDGE, et même sur celle de mon lycée après ma rentrée de ce matin^^' Je suis sur la psp de mon frère, c'est vous dire!^^'

Enfin, pour me faire pardonner de ce si long délai, j'ai continué ce chapitre au lieu de le couper après le flash-back (vous verrez quand vous lirez).

Je vous offre ainsi ce qui aurait dû être le chapitre 12, et 11 pages word, mon record!:)

Nos deux protagonistes commencent à s'apprécier, à s'apprivoiser.

Mais il reste beaucoup d'obstacle sur le chemin, rassurez-vous cette histoire ne va pas se finir en queue de poisson sans que tous les points ne soient éclaircis... Il reste, bien sûr les sentiments de nos héros qui doivent se révéler, ainsi qu'Harry, la Marque, et un quiproquo qui va s'ajouter à tout cela... dans les prochains chapitres! J'ai une bonne vision de la suite de l'histoire, mais la fin reste à paufiner. J'hésite entre une fin douce et triste, ou un happy-end...

Quel est votre avis?

Je vous laisse lire maintenant, vous avez assez attendu comme ça!

Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs fidèles!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>* CHAPITRE 11 : * Entente<strong>

Trois semaines ont passé depuis mon accrochage avec Malefoy.

Il y avait du nouveau sur tous les fronts.

Tout d'abord, au niveau de l'Etat, le ministère avait mis en place des centres d'hébergements et de soins pour tous les sorciers, et avait débuté les travaux de reconstruction de tous les bâtiments publics et privés. Poudlard allait donc ré-ouvrir prochainement.

Concernant l'hôpital, j'avais trouvé mes repères. J'y allais chaque jour, du matin à la tombée de la nuit, partageant mon temps entre les enfants et blessés dont le soin était de mon ressort et un certain patient. J'habitais désormais chez les Weasley, Molly m'ayant pris sous son aile le temps que je ne sois «prête» selon elle, à entrer dans la vie active... Je pense surtout qu'elle ne veut pas que je me retrouve seule après tout ce qui a été vécu.

Je les accompagne, chaque dimanche, se recueillir sur la tombe de Fred, et je me rends ensuite sur celles de tous ceux qui m'ont été enlevés.

La première fois a été de loin la plus dure. Le cimetière de Londres est devenu impressionnant... Des centaines et des centaines d'allées ont été ajoutées pour les trop nombreuses victimes, et tous ces gens en larmes... Ce lieu est un havre de douleur.

J'admire vraiment la famille Weasley, et ils sont devenus depuis longtemps ma famille de coeur, à défaut de sang, tout comme Harry.

Molly est bénévole à Sainte Mangouste, Arthur s'occupe des orphelins de la guerre dès son retour au Terrier. Georges a décidé de reprendre son commerce de farces et attrape ne serait-ce que pour redonner un peu le sourire en ces temps durs aux enfants qui ont perdu un frère, ou un proche... et en hommage à Fred.

Charlie se remet doucement de la guerre et de la mort de Fleur - une boule se forme à chaque fois que j'y pense- et Percy s'est beaucoup rapproché d'eux tous. Enfin, Ginny est pour moi la plus forte, la plus courageuse, bien qu'elle masque ce qu'elle ressent réellement derrière son sourire et sa bonne humeur...

Quant à Ron...

Je n'ai pu le voir qu'une fois, c'était l'après-midi qui avait suivi la crise de Malefoy. Les visites sont toujours autorisées bien sûr, mais c'est lui qui refuse...

Je me rapelle que j'avais été chamboulée par ma dispute avec Malefoy, et que je pensais pouvoir retrouver Ron, mon Ron, celui que j'appréciais tellement depuis tellement d'années...

.

.

.

_J'accélérais le pas. Les mots de Malefoy résonnaient encore dans mon esprit... Si seulement je savais pourquoi il se braquait comme cela!_

_Je fus vite arrivée devant la porte du service de psychiatrie. Chambre 338, m'avait dit Ginny._

_Je me rappelais notre rencontre, nos querelles d'enfants avant de vraiment nous apprécier, nos aventures avec Harry, les repas dans la Grande Salle... Je le revoyais, brillant, sur l'échiquier géant, dans le Poudlard Express les années suivantes, au bal de la quatrième année, où je savais déjà que mon coeur battait pour lui, le déchirement que sa disparition a causé, lors de notre cavale aux Horcruxes... Ce petit garçon timide et joyeux à l'aube de notre première année... _

_Trois petits coups sur la porte, c'est ainsi que je faisais avant._

_- Ron?_

_Je le découvris, dos à moi, face à sa fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour de l'hôpital. Il ne se retourna pas._

_- Ron, c'est moi, Hermione! Oh, je suis si contente de..._

_- Tu en as mis du temps._

_Une voix sèche, tranchante._

_Une fêlure dans mon coeur._

_- Je... quoi? balbutiais-je._

_- Je te vois, tu sais. Traverser la cour, de temps à autres. Mais jamais pour moi, hein?_

_Mon sang se glaça. Non, non, c'était faux, je ne lui ai pas tourné le dos!_

_- Ron, ça n'est pas cela, je ne t'ai pas oublié, jamais!_

_Il se retourna brusquement._

_- J'ai reçu toutes tes lettres! Et tout ce que Ginny m'a transmis. Mais ça ne m'a rien fait. Pas une once de soulagement, de bonheur. Au contraire._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait?_

_- Je... Je ne sais pas Ron, tu as sûrement besoin de temps pour faire le vide..._

_Il s'approcha, menaçant._

_-Pourquoi ça ne me fait rien!_

_Il m'agrippa le poignet. Je frissonnais. Ça n'était pas le Ron que je connaissais. Lui, n'avait que haine et noirceur en lui. Lui me regardait avec une moue dégoûtée que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota :_

_- Tu veux que je te dise, Hermione? Savoir que tu ne m'aies pas oublié, que tu aies souffert de me savoir là, ça ne me touche même pas. Ce à quoi je tenais, c'était ma famille. Et elle a explosé!_

_Il haussa le ton._

_- Tu crois peut-être que je suis fou, ou sous le choc, mais non! Je suis parfaitement lucide, et même plus que jamais! Tu voulais cette guerre, Harry voulait cette guerre! J'étais à peu près heureux avant cela, tu m'entends? Ma mère a toujours adoré Ginny, ses jumeaux chéris et son Bill chéri, mais elle nous aimait tous! J'ai quelquefois eu des doutes, mais c'était vrai! Et maintenant... Elle pleure Fred, je pleure Fred, la mort pèse sur nous, et on ne pourra jamais plus reformer une **famille! **_

_- Ron, ne dis pas de bêtises, elle ne vous aime que plus! Tu as une famille qui te soutient et est présente, alors cesse de penser des inepties pareilles!_

_- Justement. J'ai ma famille. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni toi, ni Harry. J'étais à ses côtés quand Fred est..._

_Il resserra sa prise. _

_- J'ai raté tellement de moments, à les passer auprès de vous! Et le résultat? La désolation! _

_- Tu me fais mal, Ron, s'il te plaît, calme-toi... _

_- Me calmer?_

_Il y eut une lueur dangereuse qui traversa ses yeux._

_- Oh non je ne peux pas me calmer, Hermione, rien que de te voir me fait me souvenir de toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises, et ça me tue! J'aimerais tellement retourner en arrière et ne jamais vous avoir suivi! Je regrette tellement de vous avoir connu!_

_Je reçus un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Un Doloris, plutôt._

_- Toutes ces années aux côtés d'Harry et toi ne compensent pas la mort de mon frère, et ne la compenseront **jamais**! Va-t'en Hermione, ne reviens jamais plus me voir ou je ne promets pas de me tenir... Et arrête de m'écrire tes niaiseries! Tout ça est ridicule. _

_- Ron, j'ai mal..._

_- Si tu __m'apprécies un tant soit peu, tu vas disparaître de ma vie et de celle de ma famille. Retrouve Harry ou je ne sais quel moldu, et oublie tout! Ma famille n'avait rien à faire dans cette guerre de sang, nous sommes des **Sang-Purs**, Hermione, nous n'avions rien à faire là-dedans!_

_Là, la vérité me frappa de plein fouet. _

_Ce n'était pas cet homme que j'avais apprécié, sûrement aimé. _

_Ça n'était plus Ron. C'était juste un homme détruit par la guerre, qui ne ressentait plus rien de bon au fond de lui..._

_Je me dégageais de sa poigne de fer. Il n'aurait pas hésité à me la broyer..._

_- C'est cela, disparais. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans le monde moldu et faire retrouver la mémoire à tes parents, Hermione. La famille, c'est le plus important, tu devrais t'en rendre compte._

_Il n'avait pas le droit de me balancer cela, il savait que mes parents ne pourraient jamais plus me reconnaître! J'étais déchiré. Mon meilleur ami me rejetait, mon R__on me rejetait..._

.

.

.

Ginny m'avait prévenu qu'il avait changé. Mais je gardais espoir qu'un jour il change d'avis... Je n'abandonnerais pas! Comment tirer un trait sur sept ans d'amitié et de sentiments?

J'y croyais et y croirai jusqu'au bout. Et si cela n'est pas le cas... Les souvenirs s'effaceront mais pas mon attachement pour lui. Jamais, jamais.

J'ai continué à lui écrire des lettres; j'ose espérer qu'un jour il voudra bien accepter de les lire. Enfin...

J'essayais de penser à Harry. Dieu merci, son état s'est un peu amélioré, d'après mon médicomage - qui s'était renseigné pour moi. Les visites devraient être autorisées d'ici quelques semaines... C'est encore tellement long. Terence m'a affirmé que son métabolisme se remettait doucement, mais sûrement. Mais lui aussi était transpercé par ces horribles tuyaux et instruments médicomagiques... sa colonne vertébrale avait été gravement endommagée, et des séquelles étaient attendues... Mais si son état se stabilisait correctement, Terence jugeait qu'il pourrait remarcher d'ici un semestre maximum -la magie est géniale-, et parler dès son réveil... Comme Malefoy.

J'essayais de penser à tout ce qui était positif, et de m'y raccrocher autant que je pouvais... Je donnerais tellement pour revenir en arrière...

Concernant ce dernier, j'étais un peu perdue... On ne se parlait plus. Lui est froid, et distant, comme _avant_. Moi aussi. La haine en moins, je crois.

Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait la conviction qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'il aurait besoin de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, après tout ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait vu...

Je restais à son chevet une bonne partie de la matinée ou de l'après-midi, chaque jour. Je lui donnais à manger, changeais ses pansements, vérifiais son état. Il pouvait difficilement se déplacer, chaque mouvement étant une torture pour son corps.

Il m'ignorait souvent. Plus de remarques, plus d'échange.

Cela me pèsait, je devais bien l'avouer... J'aurais pensé qu'il serait moins fermé, avec moi, et bizarrement, le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas me... blessait?

Je ne le comprenais pas! Depuis un mois, en fait. ...Depuis la _crise_.

Je n'en avais pas reparlé. Lui non plus. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je me renseigne, mais je restais persuadée que c'était la meilleure chose à faire... Voldemort n'était plus, je ne voyais aucune explication. A part peut-être un sort ou un «enchantement».

Mais aborder le sujet ne servait à rien, à part à entendre un «Ferme-là, Granger».

J'avais mal à le voir ainsi. Je pense que tout ce qu'il s'est passé m'a fait réfléchir. Je ne pouvais toujours pas le supporter, ou le voir en tant qu'un proche, mais je ne souhaitais cela à personne. Ainsi, je m'appliquais à lui rendre la vie moins difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Mon coeur se serra. Je redoutais le moment où je devrais lui _annoncer_ la mort de ses parents.

Oui, cela faisait presque deux mois que la guerre s'est terminée, il devrait être au courant désormais mais... Je sentais qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre cela, il est encore trop fragile... Et malgré ce qu'il dit, qu'il a tiré un trait sur son passé de Mangemorts et sa famille, je devine qu'il souffre intérieurement...

Je ne peux simplement pas lui livrer cette nouvelle, pas encore...

J'ai tenté de retrouver les sépultures de ses parents, si quelqu'un leur en avait construit une, ou d'avoir au moins le fin mot de l'histoire... Le corps de Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas été retrouvé, celui de Narcissa a été brûlé avec le manoir Malefoy, sous sa propre demande avant de mourir... Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils puisse hériter d'un quelconque bien... C'était une tragédie innommable.

J'avais mal pour lui, et je savais qu'il aurait bientôt besoin de soutien... Je serais là, je lui devais bien cela. J'aimerais juste que ce moment ne vienne jamais...

.

Je pénétrais dans le bâtiment. C'était devenu mon quotidien : m'occuper des rescapés enfants ou femmes la matinée, puis monter en «Soins Sérieux», saluer Rose Brown à l'accueil, pousser la porte de la salle 225, avant de recommencer.

Malefoy semblait en pleine contemplation de vue de la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris ce jour-là, et le soleil, absent.

Il semblait concentré, dans ses pensées peut-être, son visage était tendu, et ses yeux regardaient au loin.

Il ne m'avait pas encore vu.

Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment observé depuis qu'il était ici, aussi je le détaillais pour la première fois.

Malefoy était relevé, appuyé sur des oreillers. L'infirmière avait dû passer, lui pouvant difficilement bouger...

Son visage s'était creusé, il avait maigri. Des cernes marquaient ses yeux, plus ombrageux qu'avant.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés, ils retombaient en longues mèches sur son front plissé. Son nez était plus fin que je ne le pensais -enfin, je ne pensais _pas_ à lui, hein- et contrastait avec la dureté de son visage.

Son teint était très pâle, plus que porcelaine, mais cela lui donnait l'air innocent d'un «ange», en complément avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui entouraient le visage.

Mon regard descendit. J'observais ses mains, fines et toujours froides, et ce qu'il dégageait.

Avec son pyjama d'hôpital blanc, ses bras pansés et l'ensemble des tuyaux qui le reliaient aux divers instruments de mesure magiques, il semblait presque _fragile_. Fragile mais assez beau. Effrayant... Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi il avait autant de succès auprès des filles à Poudlard, moi qui ne voyait qu'un hautain fils-à-papa enragé, vaniteux et avide de pouvoir et de méchanceté gratuite...

Je vois plus clair, désormais.

- Granger, quand tu auras fini de m'admirer, tu pourras peut-être libérer le passage et aller ouvrir la fenêtre? Je meurs de chaud.

Oui, enfin, vaniteux et hautain, cela n'avait malheureusement pas disparu...

- J'admirais les rides qui sont apparues sur ton visage autrefois sans défauts, d'après toi, combien y en a-t-il?

Il me jeta un regard noir. Aucun humour...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!

J'haussais les épaules et allai ouvrir la fenêtre.

C'était probablement les seules paroles que l'on échangerait aujourd'hui. Je devrais être ravie de ne plus avoir d'effort à faire, mais c'était le contraire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais?, demandais-je quand même.

Il me fixa, sceptique.

- En quoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, Granger?

- Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, et je...

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir, coupa-t-il.

Je soupirais. C'était le continuel jeu du chat et de la souris.

Je m'assis près de son lit.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela, Malefoy? demandais-je doucement. C'est à cause de la dernière fois? Si c'est par rapport à ta Marque, je ne dirais rien à personne, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète!

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Pourquoi _toi_ tu réagis comme cela?

Cela sonnait comme un reproche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sien, tellement il semblait profond. Ses yeux me scrutaient, j'étais mal à l'aise. Son regard avait une telle... intensité, que j'avais l'intuition qu'il essayait de _lire_ en moi, qu'il cherchait des réponses à travers moi.

Savait-il pratiquer l'occlumentie? Non, de toute façon il était trop faible... Mais je verrouillais mon esprit, par prudence...

- Toi, Granger, tu me caches quelque chose.

Mon sang se glaça. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore? Tiens, est-ce que tu as au moins pu boire de l'eau, aujourd'hui? essayais-je.

- Ne te défiles pas, bien que tu le fasses toujours à merveille. C'est toi qui a voulu lancer la conversation. J'étais bien, et tu m'as dérangé alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à ta petite personne et à ton besoin de tout savoir.

J'allais répliquer violemment, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- On va faire quelque chose. Je questionne, tu réponds, et si je trouve cela satisfaisant, on inverse les rôles. Une question à la fois.

- Je me demande bien où tu as trouvé ça. C'est complètement stupide comme idée.

Il eut un sourire narquois du genre « Ah, si tu savais ma vieille».

- Si tu le dis. Mais ça n'est pas négociable. Bien sûr, c'est moi qui commence.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Évidemment.

- Pourquoi es-tu si... comment dire, aussi peu _hystérique_?

- Je te demande pardon?

Il paraissait réellement intrigué.

- Tu ne claques plus les portes, ne m'insultes plus pour la moindre raison. Tu gardes ton calme quand je teste ton dévouement envers moi - ne me regarde pas comme cela, tu m'es dévouée un minimum, même si tu préfères appeler cela «remplir sa dette» -, et tu sembles presque _t'inquiéter_ pour moi. Je soutiens que cela n'est pas normal.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre? Je ne portais pas Malefoy dans mon coeur mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé. J'avais peut-être mis du temps, mais je m'étais rendue compte qu'il était une personne comme les autres et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on l'abandonne, et surtout pas maintenant.

- Tu me fais assez confiance pour me laisser m'occuper de toi, et tu as su mettre de côté tous nos différents. Je te respecte et je fais des efforts. Cependant après un mois à te côtoyer tous les jours, je n'ai pas l'impression de me forcer. Prend-le comme tu veux.

Il me fixa longuement, avant d'acquiescer.

- A toi.

Je savais déjà ce que j'allais demander.

- On répond sincèrement, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Comment te sens-tu, _réellement_? Je n'arrive pas à te cerner, mais je sais bien que tu ne montres qu'un centième de ce que tu ressens réellement.

Il parut étonné, mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde.

- Toujours Miss Je-Sais-Tout, hein?

- Si tu le dis...

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer que je ça ne lui plaisait guère, mais répondit. Après tout c'était son idée.

- C'est pas la forme. Je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus faire de mouvements trop intenses pour mon bras gauche- donc adieu le Quiddich comme avant -, que je vais sûrement être envoyé à Azkaban à ma sortie d'ici pour avoir été du mauvais côté. Mais ça je verrais plus tard; J'en ai marre d'être ici, incapable de faire la moindre chose tout seul, à attendre que tu viennes pour avoir un peu de compagnie, tout en sachant que plus personne ici ne m'apprécie ou ne se rappelle un tant soit peu de moi. Je sais que Pansy (il ferma les yeux), Blaise et les autres ne sont plus là... Je parlais surtout de ma mère, mais je pense que tu l'avais deviné.

Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mes parents. Alors que je suis à Sainte Mangouste pour un bout de temps. Mon père, j'ai accepté il y a bien longtemps déjà de tirer un trait dessus, mais ma mère... Je pensais qu'elle avait plus de considération pour son fils. J'ai eu beau avoir été éduqué à être un Malefoy, ça me fait plus mal que ce que j'aurais imaginé...

Je voulais répondre quelque chose, mais les mots se bloquèrent.

- Je sais que tu t'en moques probablement Granger, après tout tu dois penser que c'est bien mérité, mais crois-moi c'est dur...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Comment pouvait-il croire que je me réjouissais de tout cela?

- Non! Tu crois vraiment que je te déteste au point d'être contente de ce qu'il t'arrive? Malefoy! Je ne souhaiterais jamais cela même pour mon _pire ennemi_! Jamais!

C'est là que je me rendis compte que quelque chose avait changé. Malefoy n'était _plus_ mon pire ennemi. Depuis quand? Comment cela se faisait-il? J'étais mal de le voir ainsi, était-ce vraiment possible? Oui, ça l'était...

Un ange passa.

Je n'osais plus bouger, ni ajouter quelque chose.

- Alors comme ça je ne suis plus celui que tu hais plus que tout et que tu voudrais voir disparaître de la surface de la Terre? demanda-t-il doucement.

Doucement j'osais jeter un coup d'œil vers lui.

Il souriait. Pas de manière moqueuse ou sarcastique, un vrai sourire. Je fus scotchée. Jamais je n'avais vu Malefoy sourire ainsi, c'était... Cette scène était tellement étrange!

- C'est mon tour Granger, répond s'il-te-plaît.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme un ordre, plutôt comme un encouragement.

J'avais détourné le sujet le plus douloureux, je ne pouvais que continuer sur cette voie.

- Ce... C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je ne te voie plus comme le con prétentieux que tu étais... Je... enfin, tu sembles au-dessus de tout ça. Cela doit être à force de te côtoyer tous les jours, on en perd la raison. J'ai même perdu l'envie de t'assommer, c'est dire!

Je souris à mon tour. Est-ce que la guerre apporterait un semblant de bon sens?

- Merci, Granger.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, aussi je ne répondis pas. Je commençais à lui changer ses bandages quand il continua.

- Tu es une des seules personnes, si ce n'est la seule, qui est là pour moi. Qu'importe que ce soit pour rembourser une dette, mais le fait que tu restes m'aide beaucoup... Et que je sache que je ne te répugnes pas, c'est réconfortant, vraiment... Tu ne peux pas comprendre Granger, toi qui as les Weasley et Potter à tes côtés... Tu t'en rends peut être compte, que c'est plus facile lorsque l'on est entouré.

Un voile recouvrit ses yeux. Je n'aimais pas voir des personnes ainsi... Si ç'avait été Harry ou Ron, je n'aurais pas attendu pour les enlacer et les réconforter. Mais je n'osais pas le faire ici. Je pus juste dire la chose suivante, pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu.

- Ça va aller, d'accord? Je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu peux compter sur moi, Malefoy. Promis.

Je finis de lui attacher son bandage, puis le je fis boire. Le silence était là, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant ou contrit, au contraire. Il me regardait faire sans bouger, je sentais son regard.

- Tu as besoin que je te renouvelle tes sorts ou ça va aller comme ça?

- Ça va. Mais j'ai envie d'être un peu seul, tu peux repasser plus tard?

Je levais les yeux. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal?

Il soupira.

- Je ne te mets pas à la porte, j'ai juste envie de dormir...

- Ah...

- Et il faut aussi que je me «vide», Granger...

Oh. Je préférais ne pas chercher dans quel sens était tournée cette phrase...

- Hem.. . Bien, je... vais t'appeler une infirmière alors!

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Je peux quand même y arriver tout seul! C'est gênant, Granger!

- Justement, non. Je ne sais pas quel sort d'aide les infirmières lancent...

- Et je ne veux **pas** que tu l'apprennes! Granger!

- Oui , oui, d'accord! C'est bon! Je te laisse!

J'alais me lever pour sortir, quand il agrippa mon bras. Faiblement, mais ça suffit à me stopper.

- Granger... Tu peux me rendre un service?

Il était de nouveau sérieux. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser?

- Je... Bien sûr.

- Fais des recherches sur mes parents s'il te plaît. S'ils sont à Azkaban, s'il ont fuit, et ce qu'il reste du manoir... Rassemble le plus de choses possible, ça m'aidera beaucoup.

Je vacillais.

- Et ne me cache rien, s'il te plaît. Donne-moi ta parole.

Il ressera son emprise. Oh Merlin, qu'allais-je faire?

Je savais que cela comptait énormément pour lui...

- Je... Oui, promis...

- Bien.

Il me lâcha. Je me hâtais de quitter sa chambre.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire?

* * *

><p>Voilàà, en espérant que vous me pardonnez mon impardonnable retard, et les éventuelles fautes!<p>

Est-ce que le Ron de mon histoire vous gêne? Je suis désolée pour toutes les fans du rouquin mais étant donné qu'Hermione est à l'origine amoureuse de lui, je ne voyais qu'un moyen de la faire s'éloigner de lui, et donc il est un petit peu détestable...^^'

Je posterais la suite plutôt vers le WE prochain, car je préfère prévoir large avec cette connexion à pile ou face, et faire de longs chapitres... Ce qui va être plus difficile pour tenir un rythme de 3jours avec mon emploi du temps de terminale S euro!^^'

M'enfin, j'y mettrais tout mon coeur, comme toujours :)

Sur ce, plein de bisous!


	12. Chapter 12 : Révélation

Coucou!

Fin du week-end, chapitre écrit!

Voici un petit chapitre qui va mener le tournant dans cette histoire. Je me suis avancée dans l'histoire mais je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose pour le suivant( à la fin^^)

Je poste vite avant que ça bugg!

**Merci** pour toutes les reviews et les lecteurs, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>* Chapitre 12 : * Révélation.<strong>

- Il faut que tu lui dises Hermione.

La réponse avait claqué dans l'air.

Nous étions le soir-même, à table. Trois paires d'yeux me fixaient, gênés. Molly, Arthur et Ginny me faisaient face.

Nous étions assis autour de la table du salon, mais des chaises restaient vides. Georges ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, Percy avait disparu.

J'avais parlé de la situation de Malefoy, de ce que je me devais de faire, mais que je ne pouvais pas, et la réaction avait été immédiate.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à lui cacher, Hermione, il a le droit de savoir.

- De plus, tu lui as donné ta parole, ajouta doucement Arthur, tu dois la tenir.

Sa femme le regarda durement.

Leur relation s'était beaucoup dégradée, le couple joyeux et heureux qu'ils formaient avant n'était plus qu'une ombre désormais. J'avais mal pour eux.

- Le problème est bien plus complexe, Arthur! Ce garçon souffre de l'absence de ses parents! Hermione, il t'a fait promettre de les retrouver, il s'attend à ce que tu trouves quelque chose. Il est temps pour lui de faire leur deuil, crois-moi je parle en connaissance de cause. Je n'aurais pas aimé ne pas savoir que mon fils...

- Molly!

- Non, Arthur, laisse-moi finir. Je ne fais que dire la vérité! Continuer à espérer qu'il soit toujours en vie, garder l'espoir qu'un jour on nous appelle pour nous prévenir de son retour, ou vivre dans la peur de recevoir un hibou apportant la pire nouvelle qu'il soit, c'est horrible! On ne peut pas _vivre_ ainsi, et je le lui fait comprendre!

- Je préférerais vivre dans l'espoir!

Le poing d'Arthur s'était abattu sur la table, douloureusement. Le silence tomba. Nous le regardâmes, choqués. Molly semblait la plus surprise.

- J'aurais encore une raison de croire en la vie, avait-il enfin murmuré.

- Oh, Arthur, comment peux-tu dire cela! dit sa femme en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses cela.

Elle semblait anéantie.

- Nous devons l'accepter, nous devons être forts. Regarde ta fille, Arthur. Elle est magnifique, nous devons faire cela pour elle.

Je me sentais terriblement honteuse. Ginny était à ma droite, je lui serrais vivement la main, comme pour la réconforter. J'étais responsable de cette dispute.

- Arrêtez, laissez-tomber, vraiment! Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir parlé de cela!

Ils se retournèrent vers moi.

- Je suis tellement désolée..., répétais-je en un sanglot.

Les Weasley avaient été là pour moi, alors qu'ils avaient mille raisons de ne plus vouloir me supporter, ni même m'accepter...

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi, ni qu'ils ne repensent à leurs blessures et leur douleur! Ginny était la seule à ne pas réagir, elle gardait la tête baissée.

Je resserrais mon étreinte.

- Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas...

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je me sentais horrible.

- Oh, chérie, cela n'est rien, voyons! Je souhaitais juste t'apporter une aide, ne sois pas si triste. Nous sommes tous forts. Viens par là.

Je ne voulais pas gâcher le repas, je ne voulais pas abandonner Ginny, mais Molly ne voulut rien entendre.

Ma main se sépara de celle de ma meilleure amie, et je suivis sans trop comprendre sa mère vers la porte.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'elle avait laissé mienne. Nous nous assîmes en silence, puis elle prit la parole.

- Tu ne vas sûrement pas comprendre ce que je vais dire, d'ailleurs j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre, mais je vais te dire ce que je pense.

- Je ferais mieux de partir, Molly, je vous crée tellement de problèmes...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, voyons! Tu es comme notre deuxième fille, au même titre qu'Harry! Nous avons déjà perdu tant de proches, tu ne crois pas? Je ne veux pas que la liste s'allonge avec ton nom, même si tu déménages seulement. Tu as bien compris? Ne doute jamais de notre attachement pour toi, ma petite Hermione. Tu as presque grandi avec nos enfants, alors il n'y a aucune différence pour nous!

J'acquiesçais. Ils comptaient tous tellement pour moi!

Elle sourit puis reprit.

- Le jeune Malefoy, je le connais depuis le onzième anniversaire de Ron. Ils n'étaient certes pas proches, comme tu t'en rapelles, je dois même avouer que pour moi la famille Malefoy était l'une des plus détestables de l'histoire de l'Angleterre, mais tout a changé aujourd'hui. Et ce jeune garçon y compris. Tu nous en parles plus ou moins depuis ta première visite, et je ne doute pas de lui, si tu veux mon avis. C'est juste un garçon perdu et incompris. Il a le droit de connaître la vérité, d'ailleurs dans des temps plus « normaux » il aurait été mis au courant sous vingt-quatre heures, c'est la loi. Mais le chaos est total et tout le monde doit se débrouiller seul, tu le voies bien. Lui a la chance de t'avoir près de lui, et il a raison de placer tant d'espoirs et de soutien en toi. Tu ne peux _pas _lui faire faux-bond, Hermione, tu dois lui dire le plus vite possible que ses parents ne sont plus ici et ainsi lui donner une chance de tourner enfin la page.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur de le lui avouer... Pourquoi réagis-je comme cela? Je sais que je le lui _dois_, que c'est la seule chose à faire sur tous les plans, mais d'imaginer ce qu'il va ressentir, c'est déjà trop dur!

Elle sourit plus tristement.

- C'est parce que tu es humaine Hermione. Peut-être cela te rappelle-t-il tes parents, et d'une certaine manière tu as peur de revivre leur perte...

Je me blottis contre elle.

C'était vrai. Je souffrais encore de leur absence. Je savais que j'avais fait le meilleur choix, je devais protéger mon père et ma mère de la menace de Voldemort, mais je le regrettais toujours quelque part. Je les avais perdus, pour de bon, et je ne souhaitais cela pour personne!

- Mais tout se passera bien. Ce garçon t'a accordé sa confiance, son état, et tout est entre tes mains. Plus tu tarderas, et plus il conservera l'espoir de les revoir, au moins sa mère. Et bien sûr, plus la chute sera dure.

Je fermais les yeux.

- Et s'il ne s'en remet pas? Ca à beau être Malefoy, je commence à le connaître un peu Molly! Ca va l'anéantir!

Elle me regarda longuement, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais?

- Qu'il n'aie plus mal.

C'était sorti spontanément, d'un coup. J'écarquillais les yeux? Avais-je vraiment dit cela?

Certes, avec Malefoy s'était installé une certaine relation, mais je me rendis vraiment compte à ce moment-là que je l'_appréciais_. Je l'appréciais sincèrement, et je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre autant. J'aurais réagi ainsi pour Harry, pour Ron... Pour Neville ou encore Fleur. Comme les personnes dont j'étais proche et que j'affectionnais. Je l'_affectionnais_?

Molly sembla ressentir mon doute, car elle ajouta :

- Si tu es là pour lui, tout ira bien. Tu seras son épaule et un peu son ange gardien.

- Peut-être pas autant...

Elle rit.

Cela fit du bien d'entendre son rire franc et cristallin. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était de rire...

Elle redevint ensuite sérieuse, mais douce.

- Il surmontera cette perte, comme je surmonterais les miennes, et il ne t'en voudra pas Hermione, si tu as peur de cela. Il n'a plus que toi, et ton soutien sera le plus important. Je me mets à sa place, et je me rends compte que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, ce moment a déjà été trop repoussé.

C'est vrai...

- Promets-moi de lui dire demain la vérité.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, et attendait mon accord. J'acquiesçais.

Nous restâmes ainsi ce qui me parut de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne se relève et ne retourne auprès des autres.

Auprès de Arthur, car Ginny était à la porte.

Molly sortit après lui avoir embrassé le front.

- Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce qu'il se passe avec Draco? murmura-t-elle seulement.

Je relevais la tête. Elle l'appelait par son prénom?

- Pas encore, soupira-t-elle. Mais cela viendra. En attendant, veille bien sur lui. Moi je veillerais sur Harry et Ron pour toi.

Elle s'approcha et m'enlaça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on a passé le pire, Hermione. Le meilleur est devant nous.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

- Mais non, c'est dans ta tête! Ne t'en fais pas. On ira ensemble demain, je continuerais jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, en espérant qu'ils accepteront enfin. Nous ferons le chemin ensemble, cela te donnera le courage dont tu as besoin, et moi aussi, d'ailleurs! Et tout va bien se passer!

Si seulement cela pouvait se passer comme tu le dis, Ginny, si seulement...

- Allez, bonne chance Mione.

Ginny m'embrassa sur une joue et me laissa.

.

.

.

Mon coeur pulsait en moi.

Je la regardais s'éloigner en direction de la chambre d'Harry, qui était peut-être accessible, désormais - Ginny n'avait pas souhaiter demander à la soeur de Lavande, impulsive comme elle était.

J'espérais que cela soit le cas, Harry me manquait terriblement, et il me tardait de le soutenir.

Mais avant je devais franchir cette porte, et me libérer d'un poids.

La porte était entrouverte, aussi j'entendis des voix.

Je poussais doucement la porte. Draco ne recevait pas de visites, qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Je m'affolais.

Une jeune femme en blouse blanche se tenait à son chevet tout en lui replaçant ses tuyaux et les liquides magique qu'ils contenaient.

Une infirmière. Ce n'était qu'une infirmière. Je stressais pour un rien dans cet état!

Je m'approchais doucement.

Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqués, l'infirmière et lui étaient en train de parler. L'atmosphère semblait tendue. Draco avait les sourcils froncés et le teint légèrement rougi.

- Pardon?

Sa voix était tranchante.

L'infirmière eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je... Vous... Vous ne saviez pas? Oh Merlin... Je... Je suis désolée, oubliez ce que je viens de dire!

Une peur me traversa. Je sentis que je devais intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco?

Ils se retournèrent en même temps.

Il me regarda d'abord avec des yeux reconnaissants.

La jeune femme allait prendre la parole, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Cette infirmière vient de me présenter ses «condoléances». Tu sais de quoi elle parle? Si non vire-la d'ici Granger.

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. J'eus très chaud, puis très froid.

_Oh non, non, non, non._

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et son visage changea.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et de colère.

- Granger.

Je sursautais.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu me caches? hurla-t-il.

_Non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela!_

- Je... Je suis désolée... Ils... Les deux...

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais de douleur cette fois-ci. Il avait compris.

- Non... fit-il d'une voix blanche. Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Ne me fais pas cela Granger. Par pitié ne me fais pas cela.

Je vis la douleur dans ses yeux. La haine et la fureur. Le déni et l'horreur.

- Je suis tellement désolée Draco, tellement désolée...

* * *

><p>Voilà!<p>

Pour me faire pardonner de ce chapitre que je juge beaucoup moins bien que les autres, je vous propose de choisir le POV du suivant : Hermione ou Draco?

Harry revient... Et Ginny revoit Draco!:D

(L'infirmière n'est pas importante pour la suite!)

Répondez par review ;)

J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite!

Bises ! :)


	13. Chapter 13 : Effondrement

Bonsoir tout le monde! Nous sommes encore le WE, n'est-ce pas? Je vous promets d'essayer de me dépêcher pour poster les prochains chapitres!^^'

En vérité, j'avais fini d'écrire celui-là vendredi soir, mais je n'en étais pas satisfaite. Et puis, au départ il ne faisait que cinq pages words... Huhu.

J'ai donc re-développé autant que possible et essayer de bein faire transparâitre les sentiments de... Draco! Et, oui, à l'unanimité ou presque, c'est notre beau blond qui a été préféré!

J'ai dans l'idée de continuer le chapitre 14 de son point de vue, surtout que Ginny vient forcer la porte. Vous allez voir, il est vraiment mal... J'ai eu beaucoup de pincements au coeur en écrivant cette scène, mais c'est nécessaire de passer par là, avant le happy-end (enfin, pas encore pour maintenant).

Je vous offre donc neuf pages où j'ai mis tout mon coeur et tout mon courage (parce qu'il en faut pour aller jusqu'au bout), et j'espère réussir à faire transparaître la douleur de Draco, et le fait qu'il y a une sorte de chute dans l' s'effondre, absolument tout, plus rien ne lui est accordé. D'où le nom de ce chapitre ;)

Il est clair que pour Hermione, rattraper le mal qui a été fait va être une rude épreuve. Mais peut-être que ce sera l'occasion pour elle de se rendre compte qu'elle ressent une sorte de vide intérieur?

Draco commence à s'en rendre compte, lui. Mais ce 'nest pas sa plus grande préoccupation (malheureusement?)

Je vous livre sans plus tarder la suite!

Bonne lecture, et merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Au prochain chapitre j'y réponds! (Là je suis un peu limitée dans le temps si je veux poster à temps...)

Plein de bisous!l

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapitre 13 : * Effondrement.<strong>

Je n'avais rien entendu. Mon coeur battait tellement fort qu'il m'était impossible d'entendre quoi que se soit. Je tremblais, il a soudain fait très froid. Un horrible pressentiment m'a traversé.

Mais ça n'était pas possible.

Cette stupide infirmière s'était trompée de chambre, elle s'était trompée de personne. C'était obligatoire.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai!

Granger allait rire au éclats et se moquer.

Elle allait gentiment virer cette incompétente d'ici, et me dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé sur mes parents.

_«- Je viens faire le tour de l'étage, c'est moi qui suis chargée ce matin de venir vérifier que tout va bien. Enfin... Si vous n'allez pas trop mal..._

_- Je vais très bien. J'attends un proche, c'est elle qui s'occupe de moi. Merci d'être passée, au revoir._

_- Je vois. Remettez-vous bien, j'espère que cela ne va pas freiner votre rétablissement... Sachez que des psychomages sont à la disposition des patients qui le souhaitent. Il vous suffira juste de parler au tableau pour qu'il vienne nous prévenir de votre demande, comme pour n'importe quoi d'autre. Voilà, je vais vous laisser._

_- Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang? Allez faire votre travail au lieu de gaspiller de l'air! Moi, aller voir un **psychomage**? Vous y croyez vraiment? Tss. Et en quel honneur?_

_- Et bien, hem... Vous savez... Je débute juste, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet du deuil avec les patients, c'est vraiment délicat, je suis désolée si je vous ai blessé, ça n'était pas du tout mon attention, et..._

_- Un deuil?_

_- Oui, je... Vous êtes bien Monsieur Malefoy, quand même?_

_- A votre avis?_

_- Je suis vraiment confuse alors, je pensais avoir compris que vos deux parents... Oh mon dieu..._

_- Pardon?_

_- Je... Vous ne saviez pas? Oh, Merlin... Je... Je suis désolée, oubliez ce que je viens de dire!_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Draco?»_

Avais-je bien entendu mon prénom?

_Elle_ m'avait appelé par mon prénom! J'ai tout de suite tourné la tête vers elle.

Forcément, l'autre idiote devait raconter n'importe quoi!

J'avais chargé Hermione de me tenir au courant de ses recherches, si mes parents étaient... enfin, elle aurait tout de suite trouvé!

Cela ne pouvait forcément qu'être faux... Cela n'était pas...

Et puis j'ai posé les yeux sur elle.

Et j'ai su.

On pouvait lire en elle comme en un livre ouvert.

Je l'ai vu vaciller, je l'ai senti se crisper à ma question. J'ai lu la vérité dans son _regard_.

Elle était là, les yeux larmoyants, à essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'entendre.

Je connaissais ses lèvres et son visage. Son désarroi. Son désespoir, et ses excuses.

Elle ne rigolera pas, ne se moquera pas.

_Boum._

L'espoir qui disparait. La peur qui prend la place. La terreur, la crainte. J'avais un pied dans le gouffre. Là, je m'y enfonce totalement.

_Boum_.

La vérité qui éclate, et qui foudroie. La colère prend le dessus. Mais ce n'est pas _possible_.

_Boum_.

Quelque chose se casse en moi.

C'est une intense blessure qui fend l'âme.

On sait que l'on est perdu, que l'on a tout perdu. La douleur ne s'atténue pas. Elle est vive, elle est entraînante. On perd toute notion. Tout bourdonne et se mélange. _Ç__a n'est pas possible..._ C'est la descente aux enfers.

C'est le noir.

.

.

.

- Ah, enfin, vous reprenez connaissance. Non, ne bougez pas, vous avez fait une chute de tension. Malaise vagal, si vous préférez. Ouvrez la bouche, avalez.

Je distinguais le médicomage qui s'occupe de l'étage, et devinais l'infirmière derrière lui. Une substance fraîche et âcre coula dans ma gorge.

J'essayai de me relever, mais n'eut pas les forces nécessaires. J'étais dans une sorte de brouillard, et mes pensées étaient floues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Enfin, j'arrivais à parler. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrai sur mes derniers souvenirs.

Granger devait venir. Je crois que je discutais avec une nouvelle stagiaire, ou médicoquelque chose.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas?

Imbécile, si je demande.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Il fallait que je me souvienne. Des bribes de phrases me revinrent.

_«Mauvaise nouvelle...»_

_« ...freiner votre rétablissement...»_

_«...parents»... _

_«Deuil_.»

- Dites-moi que ça n'est pas vrai.

L'atmosphère devint étouffante, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Il arrêta ses mouvements, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Des yeux couleur chocolat, mais qui exprimaient la tristesse. Comme s'il pouvait être _triste_.

Il n'avait rien perdu, comment osait-il seulement essayer de ressentir ce que je ressentais?

- Enlevez cet air-là de votre visage, crachais-je, méprisant, et répondez!

L'infirmière qui était derrière s'approcha alors vivement. Je pouvais la reconnaître, désormais.

- Vous...

Elle tenta de me prendre la main, en signe d'affection.

_Clap_. Peut importe que je lui ai fait mal, et que je ressente une vive douleur pour avoir viré sa paume de mon poignet.

- Personne n'a le droit de me toucher. Surtout pas vous, pauvre idiote!

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Quelle fille stupide. Comment pouvait-elle seulement pleurer, alors que c'était moi, et seulement moi qui était en position de douleur?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Au lieu de cela, elle posa sur moi un regard grave.

Je reçus comme un coup à l'estomac. Elle était dépitée. _Tout_ était bien réel.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur Malefoy. Je ne peux vous dire cela, car ce ne serait pas la vérité. Laissez-moi finir de vous auscultez, vous avez subi un important choc, je dois vous...

- Quand cela s'est passé?

Ma voix était rauque et coupante. Ma patience avait atteint sa limite.

Il n'allaient pas s'en sortir ainsi. Je voulais savoir. Je _devais_ savoir!

Eux restaient muets et immobiles. Mais que quelqu'un me réponde! Je me sentais me déchirer de l'intérieur, me préparant au pire et ils ne daignaient me répondre!

- Depuis combien de temps, merde!

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de se tourner vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachaient?

- Votre père est mort pendant la bataille.

Mon souffle se coupa. Cela faisait presque deux mois.

Tout se mélangea en même temps.

Il n'avait donc pas survécu à la guerre...

Il n'avait pas su que j'étais là, ni que je m'en étais sorti.

- Comment?

Ma voix était lointaine, blanche. Tout prenait une dimension réelle. Lucius Malefoy était tombé.

- Un... Un auror l'a désarmé, et il a reçu un sort imprononçable qui avait fusé durant la bataille, sans avoir pu le contrer... C'est... Je suis désolée Mr Malefoy, nous aurions dû...

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Il avait été désarmé puis tué d'une des manière les plus pitoyables qui soient. Recevoir un sort de mort qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Quelle comble pour un Malefoy.

Quand je pense que cet homme, qui m'avait si longtemps appris la dignité, les principes et la loyauté avait fini sa vie sur un champ de bataille, impuissant et sûrement effrayé...

Mon père avait toujours été un lâche.

Lui qui se montrait si hautain envers moi mais qui n'hésitait pas à se rabaisser devant son «Maître». Il l'avait toujours fait passer avant son fils, avant sa femme, avant sa propre vie. Il avait regardé son épouse se faire torturer, son fils recevoir l'ordre de tuer un homme, avec _fierté_. Il avait battu sa femme et frappé son fils quand le «Maître» le lui demandait.

Ou avait été ce maître qu'il adulait tant quand il s'est fait désarmé? Cet homme qui l'a envoyé à la mort?

Non, cela m'était égal.

Cet homme que j'ai essayé de rendre fier durant toute mon enfance, avant que je comprenne qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, n'était rien.

Je ne ressentais pas ce poids s'abattre sur moi, pas cette soudaine oppression...

- Monsieur Malefoy? Monsieur Malefoy? Draco vous m'entendez?

J'avais pensé qu'il s'était échappé, qu'il avait quitté le pays, comme l'homme lâche qu'il était, et qu'il n'ait plus pensé à ceux qui y étaient restés.

Je ne sais pas quelle vérité aurait été la meilleure.

Il n'était pas parti sans se retourner. Mais il était mort pour celui qui avait guidé sa vie, et le seul qu'il avait jamais aimé.

Ni la pire.

- Monsieur Malefoy?

Une effroyable vision me vint à l'esprit.

- Ma mère l'aimait sincèrement, vous savez?

- Pardon?

Stupides femmes.

- Malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait enduré, elle l'a toujours aimé. Elle le préférait à moi. En fait, je ne rendais pas mon père fier. Alors comme je le décevais, je la décevais. Je l'ai toujours su. Elle m'a peut-être vraiment aimé, mais je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. Elle l'a toujours _suivi_.

Le médicomage était blanc, l'idiote tremblait de tout son être.

Je ne jouais pas dans le mélodrame. Mais j'avais bien peur d'avoir raison.

- C'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé, n'est-ce pas?

Et j'avais visé juste.

Je crois que s'il est possible pour notre coeur de se déchirer, cela venait d'arriver.

Elle m'avait abandonné. Ma mère.

Sans penser à tout ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle, elle avait préféré choisir l'option la plus facile. La plus _lâche_.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvé, les époux Malefoy.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Malefoy...

Je n'étais rien pour elle, alors.

- Non, pas Malefoy, juste **Draco**.

Je ne tenais pas d'eux. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me rappelle des origines si pitoyables.

J'avais pourtant eu l'illusion qu'elle tenait à moi. Qu'elle avait eu peur pour moi. je me souviens ce jour où _il_ m'avait confié la tâche d'abattre Dumbledore. Mon père avait, pour la première fois, semblé fier de moi.

Ma mère avait pleuré et n'avait pas voulu que je le fasse. Je pensais naïvement que c'était par peur et parce que j'étais son fils. Mais j'en doute désormais.

Elle avait dû se douter que j'aurai été incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas que son mari ne soit déçu, une fois de plus.

- Elle a laissé quelque chose?

Ma voix était distante, désintéressée.

J'avais mal. Mais j'avais reçu une éducation dont je ne m'étais pas encore débarrassé. Froid et impassible, c'était la devise. Cela avait toujours marché.

Je ne suis pas touché. Je m'y attendais. Ça ne me fait rien.

Enfin c'est ce que je devais faire croire.

- Hem, et bien...

- Si vous pouviez accélérer, ça serait pas mal.

- Oui, bien sûr, désolée!

Je soupirais. A quoi elle servait, quelqu'un pouvait me le dire?

- Quand vous voulez..., aboyais-je, lui tendant tout mon mépris.

Oui, rabaisser les autres apaisent. Cela ne soulage pas, non, mais on se sent moins pitoyable. Ou plus, mais on n'y pense pas.

- Docteur...

Quoi? Était-ce une si mauvaise nouvelle pour que ce soit le médicomage qui se doive de la rapporter? Lui était occupé à vérifier que tout allait bien.

Comme si ça pouvait aller.

Il se releva, et me sonda du regard.

Ses yeux bruns étaient encore plus sombres.

- Presque rien, malheureusement. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer de cette manière, Draco... Narcissa Malefoy... enfin, votre mère, a mis le feu au domaine Malefoy. Presque rien n'a été sauvé... Vos elfes de maison avaient reçu l'ordre de ne rien tenter... Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? Monsieur Malefoy?

- Ne m'appelez plus _jamais_ comme cela!

Non, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu me faire cela. D'abord, j'avais pensé perdre seulement mon père. Puis ma mère. Puis son amour. Et maintenant je n'avais même plus d'endroit où vivre.

J'étais au fond. Plus que jamais.

- Sortez d'ici.

- Nous n'avons pas fini de vous soignez, il est nécessaire de vérifier que...

- J'ai dit sortez. Immédiatement.

Ils avaient intérêt à écouter. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils savaient la vérité.

Tout le monde le savait.

Personne n'est venu me prévenir. Tous ces regards, tous ces sourires, toute cette _pitié_.

Toutes ces personnes que j'ai commencé à apprécier.

À qui j'ai accordé ma confiance.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

Granger.

Comment avait-elle pu...

- Calmez-vous, Draco, je vais vous jeter un sort qui vous apaisera, vous êtes sous le choc, et cela est normal, je...

- Elle était au courant. Bon sang elle était au courant depuis le début!

J'avais du mal à respirer.

- Elle savait toute la vérité, et elle a osé me mentir ouvertement!

- Pardon?

- Hermione Granger, soufflais-je.

Je la détestais. Je la détestais de m'avoir menti. Je la détestais de m'avoir reproché tellement de choses, alors qu'elle, se disait être droite.

Je la détestais parce de tout ce que je venais d'apprendre, c'est sa trahison qui m'avait peut-être fait le plus mal.

_Pourquoi?_

- Miss Granger était en effet la personne qui devait vous le révéler. Mais cela s'est déroulé autrement...

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur Draco! Mais, je venais d'apprendre la nouvelle, et je pensais que vous le saviez, car, justement, vous auriez dû être...

- Le premier au courant de la mort de mes parents, en effet! hurlais-je. Pourquoi ça n'a pas été le cas! Hein? Pourquoi, ça ne s'est pas passé comme cela! Comment avez-vous pu me cacher toute la vérité avec autant de tact? Comment avez-vous osé? Vous êtes tous plus médiocres les uns que les autres! Et Granger est au-dessous de tout.

Les flammes qui me transperçaient de douleur depuis mon réveil se transformèrent. En flammes de rage, de haine.

De déception.

- Cela n'a pas été aussi simple... Votre était était, et reste très sensible, vous exposer à cette nouvelle était risqué pour votre santé...

- Mais je _devais_ le savoir! Vous n'aviez pas à me le cacher. Elle n'avait pas à me le cacher. Maintenant sortez d'ici ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. Laissez-moi tranquille, ne me dérangez pas quand je suis réveillé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être assisté par une incapable, ou une moins-que-rien.

Le médicomage soupira.

Je tremblais de rage. Je maîtrisais l'occlumentie, et connaissait des sorts peu amicaux. Je m'en fichais de blesser un médecin ou une pauvre gourde. Qu'ils dégagent juste de ma vue!

- Je reviendrais quand vous serez calmé. S'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de forcer vos membres. Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire le moindre mouvement. Prenez aussi votre repas, je vous prie. Une rechute ne serait pas supportée par votre organisme. Vous m'empêchez de terminer les sorts. Donc ne tentez rien. Essayez de vous reposer, Draco...

Je vis rouge.

- Comment pourrais-je rire à nouveau? Vous m'avez tout pris. Même le peu d'espoir que j'avais. Alors laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour m'aider, c'est me foutre la paix. C'est assez clair? Je ne veux plus voir personne. Par Salazar, barrez-vous!

Il acquiesça.

- Ah, et interdisez à Hermione Granger de pénétrer ici. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ressorte en vie, si elle revient un jour.

Ils sortirent sans rien ajouter.

Je ne faisais que dire la vérité. Peu importe le vide que sa présence comblait, ou le sourire qui apparaissait sur mes lèvres et que j'essayais de cacher quand elle franchissait la porte. Peu importe cette petite voix qui me disait que cela allait être dur à supporter. Sa trahison l'était encore plus.

Elle n'était rien, rien du tout.

_Et elle devait le rester._

Je me retrouvais seul. Encore.

Mais plus que jamais, cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou!:)<p>

Je commence à écrire le chapitre 14 demain, car je pense avoir du mal à l'écrire :P

J'ai réfléchi, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait astucieux que Ginny débarque et aie une vraie discussion avec Draco. Cela s'est déjà produit, des choses en ont découlé.

A la semaine prochaine!

Gros bisous, et merci pour les rewieuveurs/euses! :D


	14. Chapter 14 : Entrecroisement

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je suis vraaiment, absolument, totalement désolée pour ce retard d'une semaine!:$

J'ai honte!

J'ai eu de légers problèmes avec mon ordi, et vous savez quoi? J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur une feuille... Une vraie! Ma pauvre main... x')

Mais bon, cela n'excuse pas le retard, et j'ai re-eu internet aujourd'hui, et j'ai un nouvel ordi (enfin, c'est un peu celui de ma maman, mais bon!^^") alors j'ai passé mon dimanche à recopier sur word ce chapitre que voici x)

Haha! Par contre, j'ai changé de style pour ce chapitre, c'est un entrecroisement (pour celles qui sont en 1ères, oui j'ai pris ce terme de mes cours de français :D), des POV Ginny-Hermione.

En fait, le chapitre 14 devait être un POV Hermione, et le 15, Ginny, mais c'est plus astucieux ainsi :) J'ai dû tout remodifier, du coup! Ah, que de travail, que de travail!

Je répondrais à vos précieuses reviews (d'ici et précédentes) peut être pas ce soir, car j'avoue que je sature ^^'. Je vous livre donc mes 12 pages word, en espèrant que ça ne vous décevra pas trop!

J'ai hâte de rédiger le prochain chapitre, qui sera surtout un dialogue entre Ginny et Draco, mais avec les cours et le code, je pense que je ne le commencerais que mercredi:'(. Pas grave, je me ferais le film dans ma tête! :D

Bon, je vous laisse vite lire mon pavé, et je vous dit au WE prochain, cette fois, sans retard, promis, juré, craché! *krrrph!*

* * *

><p><strong>* Chapitre 14 : * Entrecroisement.<strong>

**Hermione.**

_Cela faisait neuf jours._

Neuf jours et Draco ne voulait ni ne donnait plus de nouvelles. À personne.

J'avais réussi à quémander quelques explications.

Il ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec l'_extérieur_. En particulier avec moi.

Il faut que je résume depuis le début. Cela a été la semaine la plus éprouvante de toute ma vie, j'en ai bien l'impression.

Il faut que je reparte de la source : lorsque que je suis allée voir Malefoy.

J'avais vraiment l'intention de le lui révéler, ce jour-là. Je m'étais préparée à des insultes, des coups, des larmes...

Je me devais de le soutenir, de le rassurer, quoi qu'il disait sur ses parents je savais que cela était faux, ils les aimait, et leur absence lui pesait tellement... J'aurais tellement voulu que cela se passe autrement.

Mais ce fut malheureusement bel et bien la réalité.

Lorsque je suis entrée dans la chambre et que j'ai compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer, j'ai vraiment espérer _rêver_.

Que tout cela ne soit pas réel, que cette infirmière n'avait pas fait cela...

J'essaye de prendre un ton neutre, mais j'ai le coeur qui se fend rien qu'à y repenser. Tout a basculé, depuis ce moment.

Depuis qu'il a compris.

À repenser à son visage, à me rappeler comment il s'est décomposé...

J'ai ressenti la douleur qui s'était emparée de lui... Ce qu'il a ressenti en comprenant que tout était vrai... La déception, l'horreur, la douleur, lancinante et immédiate, le vertige qu'il a dû ressentir.

Ce fut comme une éternité, une éternité durant laquelle il s'est décomposé petit à petit, brisé.

Et moi aussi par la même occasion. Je ne comprenais pas, je n'y croyais pas. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi.

Et j'ai eu mal, vraiment, en le voyant dans cet état. Je n'étais pas prête, en fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il plonge à nouveau, qu'il perde le semblant de sourire qu'il me montrait parfois.

Je m'étais plu à croire que Malefoy me rendait indifférente.

C'était faux.

Je me rendais désormais compte que je ne voulais _pas _qu'il vive cela, je ne voulais pas qu'il passe par tout cela, et que j'aurais même pris sa place pour l'épargner. Je ne ressentais pas de la pitié, ou de la compassion, comme cela aurait été le cas avec n'importe quel autre ancien ennemi.

Non. C'était au-delà de cela, c'était bien plus profond.

Malefoy était devenu avec les jours un ami, un proche, et je m'étais sans doute aucun _attachée_ à lui. Et cette vision me détruisait.

Je me rappelle m'être approchée, m'être excusée, encore et encore.

Il était perdu, atterré et terrassé.

J'étais appelée à aller vers lui, à le prendre dans mes bras. À le soutenir, à l'empêcher de sombrer.

Je me rappelle n'avoir rien pu contrôlé, c'était une évidence, je ne pouvais le laisser ainsi, je devais lui prendre la main, le bras, n'importe quoi mais agir, et vite.

Et puis il a changé. Je l'ai vu se ressaisir.

Il brûlait de douleur, mais d'une douleur terrifiante, violente.

Il ne me pardonnerait pas.

« Et moi qui te faisais confiance.»

C'était ce que disait son regard. Cette pensée m'atteignit de plein fouet, créant un gouffre en moi.

J'étais figée. Plus rien ne répondait.

Seules mes pensées m'écorchèrent.

Je n'avais rien fait pour lui, je lui devais tout. Maintenant j'avais sûrement tout perdu. J'étais stupide d'avoir autant douté, de l'avoir autant blesser.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas compris que nous avions dépassé le stade d'ennemis depuis bien longtemps?

Je me rappelle que mon esprit s'était ensuite embrouillé, et qu'on me demandait de partir. L'infirmière était devant moi et me poussait. Elle était tellement paniquée que j'eus directement le réflexe de me tourner vers Draco.

Il était en train d'essayer de se lever, il se débattait. Un médicomage était entré entre-temps et essayait de le calmer.

Il hurlait de colère, il se débattait. Je luttais moi aussi pour aller à lui, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi!

Je criais : «Malefoy, arrête! Draco!» mais il ne m'entendait pas.

Je fus poussée dehors, et la porte de sa chambre se referma sur moi.

Il n'avait plus voulu de visites depuis. C'était Annah, la soeur de Lavande qui m'avait doucement congédiée lorsque le lendemain je voulus prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ne m'avait pas avoué qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne me tienne pas au courant de son état, mais je l'avais bien deviné. Après tout, je commençais à le cerner.

Je crois bien que je suis restée plus de dix minutes devant la porte, à attendre que les médecins sortent. J'étais vraiment sonnée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis j'ai essayé de reprendre mes esprits et de réagir.  
>Je reviendrais le lendemain, il n'était pas question que j'abandonne Malefoy dans un moment aussi critique! Mais je devais mettre tout cela de côté, car Harry était peut-être réveillé! Ginny était allée voir si elle pouvait négocier une visite, et je me devais d'aller la rejoindre! Je pourrais peut-être revoir mon meilleur ami, lui tenir la main, le rassurer!<p>

Harry me manquait terriblement, comment avais-je pu oublier même l'espace d'une seconde qu'il était lui aussi dans une chambre de cet étage?

Qu'est-ce que Malefoy m'avait fait pour que j'en oublie jusqu'à mon meilleur ami, quand je suis avec lui?

J'avais décidé de laisser de côté le poids énorme qui me consumait, et de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Harry.

.

Ginny était dans le couloir, en discussion animée avec celui que je pensais être le responsable du service.

- Et qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela?

Et qui était en position de faiblesse, visiblement. Ginny était géniale.

- Mademoiselle, nous ne faisons qu'appliquer les règles. Et ce patient, plus que n'importe qui, peut être en danger si les visites sont autorisées dans sa chambre, vous le savez bien!

- Mais je suis **amoureuse** de lui! Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit? Cela fait vingt minutes qu'on est devant cette chambre à se renvoyer la balle, mais je vous ai dit que j'étais allée jusqu'à voir le chef de votre établissement? C'est inadmissible! Peu importe que ce soit le «Survivant» ou Salazar Serpentard qui gît derrière cette porte, le fait est que c'est un proche, et que vous ne pouvez pas refusez à ceux qui tiennent à lui de lui rendre visite! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça cette fois! Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez avec les fans emcombrants mais nous sommes ses plus proche amis, alors pas question de cela avec nous! Après toutes les démarches que l'on a faite, ma famille et moi, vous osez encore nous refusez l'accès?

- Ginny?

Elle se retourna vivement.

- Oh, Hermione, il ne veut pas nous laisser voir Harry, même deux minutes! C'est inadmissible!

Elle fit une pose, fronça les sourcils et ajouta, plus bas:

- Cela c'est mal passé avec Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? Tu me raconteras tout cela...

J'acquiesçais. Si cela se lisait même sur mon visage, c'était plus grave que je ne le pensais.

Mais nous devions d'abord régler le problème de la chambre...

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny.<strong>

Enfin! Enfin! Après toutes ces démarches, toutes ces semaines à insister pour pouvoir avoir l'occasion de revoir Harry, cela a payé!

Je n'y crois pas! C'est tellement irréel!

Quand je pense à tout ce que Maman, Papa, moi et même Hermione avons dû faire, aux appels que nous avons dû passer, au Ministère que nous avons dû relancer tant de fois, aux aurors chargés de la sécurité d'Harry (de nombreux «fans» tentent de le voir, les journalistes sorciers se battent pour la moindre information, des Mangemorts rescapés tentent de lui faire parvenir des cadeaux empoisonnés...) et aux règlements et lois que nous avons dû retrouver pour faire appuyer notre demande (car même si n'étant pas sa famille à proprement parler, nous avons réussi à prouver que nous avions le droit à des visites légitimes!) ...

Par Merlin, c'était tellement inespéré!

Il y avait enfin du bon depuis des mois!

Hermione a pleuré quand on nous a informé que nous allions vraiment pouvoir revoir Harry, et je l'ai suivi de peu!

Mon coeur battait à en exploser.

J'allais _le_ revoir!

Je me rapellais son visage fin, ses cheveux toujours en fouillis qui lui donnaient cet air si séduisant, les fossettes qui se créaient lorsqu'il souriait...

Et ses yeux! Ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens!

Je nous revoyais encore avant la bataille, lorsque nous avions échangé notre dernier baiser, tout ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, cette promesse, ce pour quoi j'ai persévéré et restée forte!

Merlin, que je l'aimais!

Et il pouvait être défiguré, sourd, mourrant et handicapé que je ne le laisserai pas!

Je pris la main d'Hermione. Nous étions devant la porte, un médicomage et deux infirmières à notre côté, par sécurité.

Elle la serra fort.

Je m'inquiètais pour elle. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être une voyante pour deviner qu'elle était en plein dilemme intérieur. Elle avait vu Malefoy, elle avait dû lui dire la vérité pour ses parents, et je ne sais quelle tournure cela avait pris, mais elle souffrait.

Il l'avait rejetée, c'était sûr. Hermione était pâle et ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes quand elle m'avait retrouvée.

Elle était blessée à l'_intérieur_, je pouvais le deviner d'ici.

Elle tenait à Draco Malefoy, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Leur petit manège avait mis du temps à s'installer mais il perdurait depuis des semaines. Elle souriait en sortant de sa chambre, lui ne voulait que de ses visite à elle.

Il n'avait accordé sa confiance qu'à elle, elle se rendait à la bibliothèque de Pré-au-Lard (la plus complète) dès qu'elle pouvait pour faire des recherches sur son bras... Sur sa Marque.

Peut-être qu'Hermione ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas, mais une proximité s'était installée entre eux, et ils se sont attachés.

Et elle avait mal pour lui, mal à cause de lui, mais aussi à cause d'elle...

Maman m'a dit que cela se passerait bien, car Draco a besoin d'Hermione, et qu'elle est un pilier pour lui... Je n'en suis plus si sûre...

Mais Harry est le plus important!

- Ne pense pas à lui, Hermione, Harry est derrière cette porte, et nous allons le revoir, tu te rends compte? Maman et Papa nous rejoignent, et j'irais voir Ron après pour le lui annoncer. J'espère de tout coeur que cela lui fera du bien...

Elle sourit tristement.

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part? Et tu lui transmettras ma lettre? Bon sang, Ginny, j'ai tellement peur de l'état de Harry... Je ne supporterais pas de le voir comme...

Comme Draco.

- Il va bien, Hermione! Peut importe qu'il soit entouré de pansements, d'appareils de mesures, de sorts, ou de stabilisateurs magiques! La seule chose dont il a besoin, c'est de nous, et nous sommes là, alors, il ne pourra qu'aller bien! Dis-toi cela, s'il-te-plaît, sinon tu vas sombrer... c'est Harry, Hermione, il s'en est toujours sorti, et ça n'est pas maintenant que tout est fini que cela va s'arrêter! Et tu sais pourquoi il arrive toujours à s'en sortir, Mione?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Parce qu'il a toujours eu des personnes qui l'aiment et qui le soutiennent.

Elle frissonna à ces mots. Je ne sais pas comment elle les avait compris, mais j'eus le sentiment que cela lui redonna un petit coup de fouet.

Nous entrâmes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione.<strong>

Une étrange impression de déjà-vu.

Une chambre, un lit, une fenêtre.

Du blanc, des appareils médicaux qui flottent un peu partout. Et Harry.

Ginny se rua sur le lit, et lui murmura des tas de choses. Ils étaient tellement mignons. Je m'approchais. Son visage était découvert, mais il avait des plâtres à base de lotus magique (il a des vertus apaisante et réparatrices...) sur ses quatre membres. Son teint était pâle, mais pas autant qu'un autre... Il n'avait pas de blessures au visage, mis à part son éternelle cicatrice. Il ne semblait pas souffrir, juste attendre de se réveiller. Un immense poids s'envola de ma poitrine. Harry semblait serein, il était comme paisible. Il respirait doucement, mais sûrement.

- Bonjour, Ry'.

Je déposais un léger baiser sur son front. Des larmes de bonheur me montèrent aux yeux.

Harry n'était pas à l'article de la mort, il ne l'était plus. Il avait juste besoin de se régénérer et se remettre petit à petit, dans les meilleures conditions, et pour cela il devait nécessiter de tous les soins de l'hôpital.

- Oh Harry, tu nous as tellement manqué. Je peux te jurer que personne ne t'a oublié, et qu'on attend tous avec impatience que tu ouvres les yeux. On s'est tellement inquiétés! Molly et Arthur ne devraient plus tarder! Si tu savais toutes les démarches qu'on a fait pour avoir le droit de te voir! Tu as réussi Harry, tu l'as vaincu, grâce à toi, l'Angleterre et le reste du monde vont enfin pouvoir vivre librement! Tu es notre héros à tous, Harry. Tu vois, je n'ai jamais douté, et j'ai eu raison de te suivre aveuglément... Il faut que tu te réveilles, il y a tellement de choses que tu dois savoir! Ron va bien, il... ne peut pas encore venir pour le moment, mais lui aussi a hâte de te revoir... Oh, Harry, comme tu nous as manqué!

Et je lui ai parlé pendant plus de vingt minutes, aux côtés de Ginny, avant que les médecins ne nous prévienne qu'il ne pourrait y avoir qu'une personne dans la chambre, pour minimiser les risques et la fatigue de Harry. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, lui promit de revenir dès que possible, et le laissa à Ginny.

Elle était vraiment touchante, à le couver ainsi de ses bras; je voyais l'amour et l'espoir dans ses yeux, et me rendis compte de la force de ses sentiments.

Ils étaient vraiment beaux, l'un près de l'autre dans cette pièce toute blanche, à se rassurer mutuellement. Elle pleurait de joie et de douleur, le tenait avec force et douceur. C'était superbe.

Après toutes ces images de guerre et de haine, voir deux personne s'aimer vous touche vraiment.

Je sortis doucement de la salle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais tellement chamboulée.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que Molly et Arthur étaient arrivés, et qu'ils me demandaient si tout allait bien.

Je leur répondis distraitement.

En fait, je pense que j'avais une explication.

Je ne croyais plus en l'amour depuis bien longtemps. Et je ne savais pas si je pouvais y croire, maintenant.

**Ginny.**

Nous sommes rentrés tard. Maman et Papa ont pu voir Harry quelque minutes, Hermione une demi-heure, et moi, plus d'une heure.

Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir le droit, mais le médicomage chargé de soigner Harry est amoureux, et j'avoue avoir joué de cela.

Nous avons ensuite passé le reste de la journée avec Ron, mais Hermione est rentrée au Terrier...

Ron ne veut rien entendre, il ne veut plus que l'on lui parle d'Hermione, mais j'ai bien l'intention de remédier à cela... Je sais que cela blesse Hermione mais elle encaisse, et garde tout au fond d'elle.

- Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi heure, chérie, va prévenir Hermione, me dit Maman.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante.

Maman comprenait tout.

.

Hermione était dans sa chambre, enfin celle de mon frère. Je chassais cette pensée et rentrais, après avoir frappé à la porte.

- Nous sommes rentrés, lui dis-je doucement. Ça c'est bien passé, dans ton service?

Elle était allongée sur son lit et faisait voler des objets dans la pièce, sans baguette aucune. Un _wingardium Leviota _muet. Déjà à Poudlard, elle faisait voler ses livres quand elle était triste.

- Comment va Ron?

- Pas trop mal. Comme toujours, tu sais. Il... il a parlé de Fred, de Georges et de Charlie. Il en veut à Georges, comme pour Charlie. Il lui en veut d'être parti en Allemagne pour essayer de tourner la page. Il... Il a reparlé de Poudlard, aussi.

Elle se tourna vers moi, toujours couchée.

- C'est vrai?

Un éclair d'espoir traversa ses yeux.

- Il a dit qu'il repensait souvent à toutes les aventures qu'il avait passé là-bas, toutes les anecdotes qu'il pourra raconter lorsqu'il aura des enfants. Mais... il n'y retournera pas, quand l'école sera reconstruite, Hermione. C'est paradoxal, il ne veut pas oublier, mais ne veut pas se rappeler ni revoir l'école.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

- Tu lui as donné ma lettre?

- Comme à chaque fois.

J'inspirais.

Il fallait qu'on aborde un sujet encore plus délicat, maintenant.

- Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco!

Elle se releva à la mention de son nom.

- C'est _Malefoy_, Ginny, pas Draco! Et il n'y a rien à expliquer! Il m'en veut comme jamais. Il ne me pardonnera pas.

Je la fis se rasseoir, et la pris dans mes bras.

Elle avait beau être la plus âgée de nous deux, c'était aussi la plus sensible. J'arrivais à faire la part des choses, elle non.

- Calme-toi, d'accord? Je suis là, mais calme-toi. Que t'a-t-il dit?

- Cela n'a plus d'importance. J'ai vu à quel point il me détestait, et à quel point je l'ai déçu.

C'était donc cela.

- Qu'est-ce que cela t'a fait? demandais-je doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Ça a été... horrible, tu sais. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Quand il a compris ce qu'il se passait, et que j'ai vu à quel point il a été mal, je me suis sentie tellement... Mauvaise. Et d'un autre côté, j'avais _mal_ pour lui. Mais vraiment, profondément, comme ce que j'aurais ressenti si j'annonçais à Ron où à toi que vos parents étaient... Enfin. Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends plus. Depuis quand je m'inquiète autant pour lui? J'en ai même pleuré! J'ai un trou béant à la poitrine, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose! Cela me fait peur, Ginny! Je me rends dès que je peux à la recherche d'indices sur sa Marque, je passais au moins deux heures avec lui tous les jours, je ne le déteste plus... Plus j'y repense, et plus j'ai peur de ce que cela peut signifier.

Moi je le sais, mais tu n'es pas encore prête à l'entendre.

Elle inspira, avant d'ajouter.

- Et quand il m'a dit... Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, j'ai reçu un coup au coeur, c'était pire qu'un Doloris. J'ai eu aussi mal que quand j'ai vu Ron, Ginny!

- Tu t'es _attachée_ à lui.

- Non! Pas dans ce sens-là! Jamais! Et c'est précisément pour cela que je ne voulais pas lui rendre visite la première fois, Ginny! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne sais pas depuis quand j'ai baissé mes gardes, mais je ne suis **pas** en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends!

Elle avait l'air très en colère, mais je savais que c'était parce qu'elle était terrifiée.

- Et en quoi serait-ce un crime, Hermione? Pourquoi cela te révulse à ce point?

- Qu'est-ce que tu imagines? Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger, ensemble? Tu y crois réellement? Nous n'aurions même jamais dû nous reparler! Quand il ne me fait pas souffrir, c'est moi qui le blesse, et inversement. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et ça le restera. J'ai essayé de croire au contraire, mais non. De toute façon, il me déteste à l'heure qu'il est.

Pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Et tu t'en veux.

Ça n'était pas une question. Elle tourna la tête pour que je ne puisse pas la voir, mais elle ravalait ses larmes.

Elle reprit d'une voix grave.

- Oui. Je l'ai déçu, blessé, et il ne veut même plus de mon aide, ni de mon soutien. Je m'inquiète. Quand j'ai dû effacer la mémoire de mes parents, Harry et Ron étaient là pour m'épauler. Lui doit tout supporter tout seul, et la seule personne qui aurait pu lui alléger sa peine, il la déteste. J'aimerais qu'il accepte mon aide, ou qu'au moins il voit des gens...

- J'irais le voir.

Elle rit jaune.

- Il ne veut plus de visite de personne, tu n'arriveras pas à le voir, Annah, la sœur de Lavande m'a mise au courant tout à l'heure. Il refusera tout contact.

Oh non j'y arriverai. Je l'aurais à l'usure.

_Draco est amoureux de toi, Hermione, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, et il doit croire que tu le hais, comme toi, tu l'aimes et que tu penses exactement la même chose._

- Hermione, il ne te détestes pas. Il se sent trahi, mais il a besoin de toi, alors n'abandonne pas.

Elle secoua la tête et ses boucles brunes s'entrechoquèrent.

- Oh non, Ginny. Il me hait, et plus que tout. Mais tu as raison, je ne vais pas abandonner pour autant. Il ne voulait pas que je me renseigne pour la... Marque, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je doublerai d'efforts pour mes recherches, j'irai à Pré-au-Lard chaque jour, après avoir fini à l'hôpital. Je finirais bien par trouver. Je lui dois au moins cela...

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Oh, Ginny... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

_- Le dîner est servi, les filles!_

Tu tombes amoureuse, Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>Cela faisait neuf jours.<em>

Neufs jours pendant lesquels le moral d'Hermione était au plus bas. Elle passait des heures dans les bibliothèques sorcières de Londres, à chercher sans relâche un indice sur le mal de Draco.

Lorsqu'elle avait une pause ou qu'elle avait fini d'aider au services des blessés légers, elle montait à l'étage d'Harry et de Draco, soit pour rendre visite à Harry (quand elle y était autorisée), soit elle se postait devant la porte du second, dans l'espoir de pouvoir entendre quelque chose.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle allait devenir folle, si cela continuait.

Venez me dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse...

Draco ne voulait plus donner de nouvelles. J'allais les prendre de force.

Ginny Weasley obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

.

.

.

- Bonjour Annah! Comment allez-vous?

La blonde me sourit.

- Bien, merci, et toi Ginny?

- J'ai bu du jus de citrouille au petit déjeuner, ça ne peut qu'aller!

Elle rit. C'était le moment.

- J'ai un message du Ministère à donner à Draco Malefoy. Par rapport à l'acte de décès de ses parents... Vous savez, Herrmione est responsable de sa tutelle, mais il ne veut plus la voir... Alors je dois m'en charger.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je le sais, oui, mais ce patient a interdit toutes les visites, quelles qu'elles soient, alors je ne peux pas te laisser... Laisse-moi le document, je le ferais transmettre, si tu le souhaites.

Je pris une mine grave.

- C'est à propos du décès de ses _parents_, Annah... Je ne peux pas laisser une infirmière lui faire passer le message, sans tact aucun! Je vous en prie, c'est mon ami! Si je peux alléger un peu ce choc, et donc sa peine, par Merlin, laissez-moi faire...

Elle baissa les yeux.

- S'il vous plait, Annah... Je ne sais pas dans quel état il est, mais vous pensez vraiment que cela ne va pas l'empirer?

Elle se morda la lèvre.

- Très bien, Ginny. Vas-y. Mais je te donne dix minutes, pas une de plus. Jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, ensuite tu repars discrètement, et tu ne l'as jamais vu.

- Merci Annah!, m'écriais-je en m'éloignant.

Je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre, et courus jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

_Tu me remercieras plus tard, Hermione!_

J'entrais.

Devant moi était couché un jeune homme maigre et pâle. Il écarquilla ses yeux montés de cernes profondes, et s'apprêta à parler.

- C'est moi qui parle, alors écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire, Draco Malefoy...

* * *

><p>Voilààà!<p>

A bientôt pour la suite, encore désolée du retard!

Pour moi c'est un chapitre long, après je ne sais pas^^" (J'ai un netbook, ceci explique peut être cela^^")

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, c'est maintenant que ça se passe! :D

Bisous les cocos!


	15. Chapter 15 : Aveu, enfin

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Excusez-moi de publier en retard (promis la prochaine fois, quand je dis WE, ça sera WE!) Mais ce WE, justement, c'était mon n'anniversaaaire!:D Doonc, entre les amis, la famille et les sorties, je n'ai vraiment pas pu poster! (J'avais carrément une interro de maths que j'ai _limite_ sqwizzée...**

**Bref! J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews mais je crois qu'il y a eu un problème et que je dois tout recommencer XD Pas grave, je peux bien faire cela!**

**Ce chapitre est de loin mon préféré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! (En plus 15 est mon chiffre préféré - 15 Octobre, date sympathique!)**

**On y arrive presque! Encore quelques efforts et ils s'aimeront pour le meilleur et pour le pire... ou pas!**

**Je suis juste un peu triste parce que je n'ai presque plus de reviews, et j'ai donc l'impression que mes fidèles lectrices (oui je me suis résolue à accepter qu'il n'y a que des filles ici présentes) ont délaissé cette fiction... Je me trompe peut-être, mais quand je me souviens de l'époque (oh, quelques semaines, mais quand même!) où j'avais les impressions de chacunes et leur suggestions, je suis nostalgique! T_T Adieu les sourires de quinze mètres de long devant mon écran en lisant vos superbes commentaires... Enfin! :')**

**Merci à celles qui continuent de lire et de me donner leur avis, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'un auteur puisse recevoir!**

**Je me suis plue à écrire, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes z'amis!**

**Signé : votre dévouée folle, qui vient de vieillir d'un an sans murir pour autant!^^'**

* * *

><p><strong>* Chapitre 15 : * Aveu<strong>

_._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Weasley?

Aïe.

Cela s'annonçait très mal.

Il était dans un état terrible... Il avait encore maigri, était encore plus pâle (oui, c'était malheureusement bien possible), des cernes lui assombrissaient le visage, et il paraissait encore plus affaibli.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi juste.

Il m'adressa un regard terriblement noir.

- Non. Tu dégages. Maintenant.

Oui, cela allait être dur.

Mais Ginny Weasley n'abandonne jamais.

-Non.

Duel de regard. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Mais il ne me faisait pas peur.

Je savais ce que je faisais, et pour qui je le faisais. Et c'était en partie pour lui.

Je m'avançais encore.

- Reste où tu es, espèce de folle.

- Non, répétais-je seulement.

Je voyais à quel point il était énervé, toute sa haine et sa colère l'entourait. Il en tremblait, mais je pouvais distinguer une lueur de peur qui était apparue. Il redoutait ce que je pouvais lui dire.

- Je te déteste, cracha-t-il.

- Je le sais, Draco, mais crois-moi, tu ne réagis pas de la meilleure façon qui soit, et...

Il me coupa, en sussurant :

- Je ne réagis pas de la _meilleure_ façon qui sois? Est-ce que tu te foutrais de moi, Weasley? Mes parents sont morts, et tout le monde le savait! Je vous hais tous, et je ne veux plus voir personne, parce que _personne_ n'est là pour moi, malgré ce que vous pouvez dire! Non, en fait, je vous hais, mais encore plus, je vous emmerde. Et crois-moi que si je pouvais bouger, tu aurais déguerpi comme un centaure depuis longtemps! Je ne suis encore conscient de ce que je dis, alors dégage maintenant, avant que je ne me mette à t'insulter et à te blesser. Parce que, crois-moi, j'arriverais à te détruire avec des mots. C'est ce que j'arrive de mieux à faire.

Il était menaçant, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Merlin, comment allais-je faire?

Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout, et peut-être que ce que j'allais dire allait le faire se calmer un petit peu...

- Je le sais, Draco... J'ai vu Hermione pleurer tellement de fois à cause de tes fameux mots, que je ne doute pas de leur force... Mais je suis prête à prendre le risque.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais consolé Hermione, encore et encore, depuis ma première année, l'épisode de la Chambre des Secrets nous ayant rapprochées. Une once de tristesse avait percé dans ma voix.

Et lui avait sursauté à son nom.

Il avait repris un visage impassible, sans sentiments, même la colère avait disparu de son visage. Il avait _juste_ l'air fatigué. Comme c'était bien feint!

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Il avait parlé lentement, négligemment, mais je voyais bien qu'il s'était crispé.

- Juste que tu m'écoutes, Draco. Je te promets de te laisser tranquille après cela.

Il ne bougea pas, mais renifla de mépris.

- Je ne te demande que quelques minutes, Draco, seulement quelques minutes.

Je m'approchais alors. Il ne fit rien pour m'en dissuader, alors je m'assis à son chevet.

- Tout d'abord excuse-moi, de n'être pas venue te voir avant. Je sais que l'on n'a aucun lien, que je suis une Weasley et que tu me détestes, mais sache que pour moi tu n'es pas un ennemi. Je dirais même le contraire. Depuis la fin de cette guerre je t'apprécie, même. Je sais que tu vas difficilement me croire, mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et pour cela je t'admire. Alors, je te demandes de me croire quand je te dis que je m'inquiète pour toi, et que je suis vraiment peinée par ce que tu vis... Tu ne mérites pas cela, Draco, vraiment...

Je marquais une pause, sondant son esprit. Il me dévisageait, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur.

Il ne me croyait pas.

- Malefoy, sincèrement, cela fait des jours que je tente coûte que coûte à pénétrer ici et te remonter le moral, regarde-moi, tu me connais un minimum, non? Est-ce que je ferais cela pour n'importe qui?

- Pourquoi...?, répondit-il seulement.

Son timbre se voulait indifférent mais j'étais sûre que cela le touchait sincèrement.

- Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, parce que je sais que tu ne veux plus parler d'_elle_. Mais il y a deux raisons. La première est que je n'en sais rien, mais que je ressens l'envie et le besoin de t'aider. Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais cela vient peut-être du fait que des fois j'aimerais que Ron soit comme toi... Il a beaucoup changé... Et il blesse énormément Hermione. La seconde, c'est justement que tu es quelqu'un qui a beaucoup fait pour elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ouvra la bouche puis la referma. J'insistais.

- C'est ma meilleure amie, Draco, et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée. C'est pour cela que tu dois me croire. Elle est ma plus grande force depuis que cette guerre a éclaté, elle m'épaule et me soutient. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. J'ai aussi une _dette_ envers toi, de cette façon...

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ombrageux. Magnifiques. Pas autant que les ceux de Harry, mais ils étaient _transcendants_.

Je me demandais comment Hermione pouvait y résister...

- Es-tu sérieuse?, me souffla-t-il.

Je m'approchais encore, et répondis « oui», avec force.

Le silence tomba, et aucun de nous deux rompit l'échange de regard.

Il soupira enfin, et se redressa ( de ce qu'il pouvait).

- Je n'arrive pas à te détester, Weasley. Pourquoi donc?

Je souris légèrement.

- Personne ne peut me détester, Draco.

Il sourit imperceptiblement, avant de se ressaisir et de froncer les sourcils à nouveau.

- Pourquoi dis-tu que Weasmo... _ton frère_ a beaucoup changé?

Je devinais qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Hermione.

- Il refuse de voir Hermione... Il... il la prend pour responsable de la... disparition de nos proches, dit que si les sangs-mêlés et sangs «impurs» n'avaient pas existé, la guerre n'aurait pas eu lieu, que Fred serait toujours en vie, que le chaos ne se serait pas abattu sur notre monde...

Son visage se crispa.

- Enfin tu vois. Il a complètement changé... Je ne le reconnais plus du tout. Hermione souffre de tout cela mais pardonne et ne renonce pas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il le faisait à merveille.

- Comment cela?

- Elle lui écrit chaque jour. Je donne ses lettres à Ron, mais il les déchire immédiatement... Elle le devine mais ne veut pas pour autant abandonner... Et c'est la même chose pour toi.

Il releva la tête, supris. Mais bien vite cette expression fut remplacée par un masque de dédain.

- Bien sûr, Weasley, bien sûr. Granger s'inquiète pour moi, autant que pour son copain. N'insulte pas mon intelligence en essayant de me faire gober cela.

Il ne me croyait pas!

- Mais c'est vrai!

- Arrête cela tout de suite.

- Je dis la vérité!

- Bien sûr, cracha-t-il.

Cela me mis hors de moi.

- Et oui, bien sûr, _Malefoy_! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur! Tu ne sais rien du temps que passe chaque jour Hermione à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur ton bras! Tu ne sais rien des larmes qu'elle a versé, ni du sourire qu'elle a perdu depuis des jours! Tu ne sais rien de la culpabilité qui la ronge sans relâche ni des nuits blanches qu'elle passe à se ronger les sangs pour toi! Tu peux lui en vouloir pour beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'as pas le droit de douter de sa sincérité comme ça! Elle fait bien plus que n'importe qui pour toi!

J'avais fini par crier. Je m'étais emportée.

Draco me dévisageait, sidéré. Je repris ma respiration, et ajouta, plus doucement :

- Tu croyais sérieusement qu'elle était passée à autre chose?

Un éclair de douleur traversa ses iris, et il se mordit les lèvres.

Il semblait être en plein dilemme intérieur.

- Granger, elle...

- Oui. Elle se soucie vraiment de toi, Draco. Certes, elle ne l'admettra jamais en face, mais elle est vraiment tourmentée. Sais-tu qu'elle se rend ici tous les jours? Elle ne peut jamais entrer, mais elle vient quand même à ta porte. Je le sais, elle monte dès qu'elle a finit avec les gens dont elle s'occupe.

- Balivernes, murmura-t-il.

- Il serait temps de t'en rendre compte, Draco. Tu n'es pas cet homme seul et abandonné que tu te plais si bien à croire. Tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps.

Mes mots lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Il serra ses poings si forts que je pus voir ses jointures ressortir de sa peau. Il retenait son souffle et me fixait comme si j'avais été un dragonneau à ailes roses...

- Draco...? Est-ce que ça va?

- Pourquoi ferait-elle cela?

Bon sang, Merlin aidez-moi! Comment la situation pourrait-elle s'arranger si chacun reste muré dans ses doutes!

- Pourquoi doutes-tu de cela?

Il tilta mais ne répondit pas.

Je soupirais. Merlin, il ne me simplifiait pas la tâche...

- Bien, je vais te raconter quelque chose, mais ne m'interrompt plus s'il te plaît.

Comment allais-je le convaincre? Il lui en voulait énormément. D'un autre côté, il semblait être certain qu'elle l'avait déjà oublié, or ce n'était pas le cas et maintenant qu'il le savait cela pourrait...

_Oh merde._

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il était en train de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Une expression de douleur intense se peignait sur son visage. Bon sang il était en train de se passer quelque chose!

- Draco! Draco! Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je me mettais à paniquer. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier mais il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de douleur.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? criais-je.

.

Je me hâtais de sortir ma baguette, en essayant de me souvenir d'un sort pour calmer la douleur ou d'une incantation quand il murmura :

- C'est... c'est passé... C'est bon.

Il ferma les yeux et respira bruyamment.

- Ça va mieux? Tu veux que je prévienne quelqu'un?

- Non!

Il avait perdu des forces mais son ton était tout de même catégorique.

- Draco... Est-ce que c'est ton bras qui te fait cela?

Regard noir. Je prends cela pour un oui.

- Est-ce que ça te fait cela souvent?

- Non.

- Tu mens...

- Mais fous-moi la paix Weasley! Sérieusement qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire... Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Ça changerait quoi dans ta vie? Tu aurais l'impression de servir à quelque chose, pour une fois? Non mais regarde-toi! Tu as besoin de venir _me_ voir pour exister? C'est pitoyable!

En effet. Ça blesse. Comment pouvait-il réussir à toucher les gens avec seulement quelques paroles?

- Non, c'était de l'inquiètude. Mais tu as raison, c'est pitoyable d'essayer de me mettre à ton niveau. Je vais aller _exister_ loin de toi. Salut.

Je fis demi-tour, mais je l'entendis s'écrier presque aussi tôt.

- Non, attends!

Je me stoppais.

- Désolé. C'est... un vieux réflexe. Attaquer pour se protéger. Pour détourner l'attention sur autre chose que soi. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, Ginny.

Il m'a appelé par mon prénom.

Il devait être un minimum sincère.

- Ne refais plus cela avec moi. Je ne suis pas là pour te servir de _punching ball_.

- De quoi?

- Laisse tomber.

Je restais cependant debout, près de la fenêtre.

Il soupira encore, et dit à voix basse, presque à contre-coeur:

- Tous les jours.

- Pardon?

- Mon bras. Ça me fait cela tous les jours, maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qui provoque la douleur, mais c'est devenu quotidien. Ça dure dix seconde comme dix minutes. Mais ça finit par passer.

- Il faut que tu en parles, Draco, tu ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça.

- Ça va, je te dis. Ta _copine_ m'a dit d'appliquer cette pommade dès que je sens que ça vient.

- Draco...

- Arrête de faire ça!

Je le regardais avec un air désapprobateur.

- Et toi arrête de mentir. Ça peut être très grave...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein? Que je dise à une infirmière :« Salut, beauté, dites, j'ai un petit problème au bras où il y a la _Marque des Ténèbres_ que je me suis fait apposé quand j'ai rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui, vous voudriez pas jeter un petit coup d'œil, des fois que?»

En effet...

- Je vais déjà avoir assez de problèmes comme ça quand je sortirais de ce foutu hospice, pour ne pas m'en créer d'autre, alors sois gentille et ne dis rien. Même pas à _ta_ Granger.

Non mais j'hallucinais, là!

- Elle s'appelle _Hermione_, Draco!

Haussement d'épaules qui se voulait désintéressé.

- Avec moi, c'est Granger.

- Elle, t'appelle par ton prénom.

Je pense que s'il avait pu se lever, il m'aurait frappé.

- Mais à quoi tu _joues_, là?

- Je te demande pardon?

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

Bon, là j'avais dépassé les limites de ma patience.

- Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui ne comprend rien. Vous êtes tellement stupides, stupides, stupides...

- J'ai compris...

- La ferme! Hermione et toi êtes de sombres idiots, même un Sombrale réagirait plus intelligemment! Elle, dépérit depuis des jours à cause de la distance que tu imposes sans toutefois vouloir avouer que tu lui manques, et toi, tu éloignes la seule personne à qui tu tiens et dont la présence te ferait du bien, tout ça par principe et par rancune!

- Elle m'a menti!

- Elle ne t'a pas avoué la vérité parce qu'elle craignait pour ta santé et ton moral, Draco! hurlais-je. Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'elle repoussait ce moment pour ne pas te faire encore plus de **mal**? Enfin, Draco!

_C'est bon, tu comprends enfin ce que cela signifie?_

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais qu'est-ce...?

Et après, c'est moi qui suis pitoyable.

- Draco.

Il leva la tête.

- Est-ce qu'elle te fait souffrir?

Lèvre pincée. puis sa réponse.

- Oui.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux gris acier.

- Est-ce qu'elle te manque?

Un silence.

- Est-ce qu'elle te manque?, insistais-je.

Puis sa réponse.

- Oui, Ginny.

On y était presque.

- Est-ce que tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à elle?

Mâchoire qui se sert.

- Oui.

C'était un «oui» soufflé, résigné. Je m'approchais de lui, m'accroupis à hauteur de son lit, et dégagea l'espace, où seyaient de nombreux tuyaux, afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie?

Le temps, suspendu, en attente d'une dernière réponse. Une réponse qui pourrait tout changer.

Et lentement, doucement, ses lèvres s'agitèrent, pour former la réponse que j'espérais.

_- Cela signifie que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle._

_._

_._

_._

J'arrivais chez moi.

Papa et Maman devaient être à Sainte-Mangouste, auprès de Ron. Hermione devait avoir filé à Pré-au-Lard.

Je montais dans ma chambre.

J'avais réussi. J'avais enfin fait ouvrir les yeux à Draco. J'espère que cela allait changer la donne. Malheureusement, j'ai été obligée de quitter la chambre au plus vite, Annah était venue me prévenir que le temps était écoulé.

Enfin, j'espérais que Draco allait accepter à nouveau de recevoir des visites, maintenant.

Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Je sais ce que je ressens, quand moi je me rends au chevet de Harry. Ce que d'ailleurs j'étais allée faire juste après avoir quitté la chambre de Draco. J'ai le droit à une visite par jour pour Harry. J'aimerais que Draco arrive à cela avec Hermione...

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je pensais à Harry, bien sûr, à ce qui allait se passer entre Hermione et Draco maintenant, à Ron, aussi.

Je sursautais quand un hibou vint se poser à ma fenêtre.

Je me levais et alla lui ouvrir. C'était un hibou blanc avec un ruban rouge autour du cou. Un hibou de Sainte-Mangouste.

J'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave...

Je dépliais le mot qui, je pense, m'était adressé.

C'était signé _D.M._

_#_

_Weasley, ou Ginny, si tu préfères,_

_Je sais que l'on s'est quittés il y a quelques heures seulement, mais c'est le temps qu'il m'a suffit pour réfléchir à tout ce dont nous avons discuté._

_Je ne regrette pas notre rencontre, au contraire. Mais je dois t'avouer que cela est dur à admettre. Je pense que tu es la seule personne à qui je peux en parler, désormais, alors lis ces mots attentivement, je ne me répèterais pas._

_Je la désire depuis que je me suis réveillé, dans cette hideuse chambre, et qu'elle était là, assise à côté de moi, les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais la haine a pris le dessus, comme toujours et nos rencontres sont chaotiques. J'ai sacrifié beaucoup de choses durant cette guerre, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le refaire, si l'occasion se présentait._

_Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ce qui est en train d'arriver. C'était tellement plus simple de la détester._

_Enfin. Si je t'écris maintenant, c'est pour te demander une chose. Un service. Tu me dois bien cela, Weasley. Et tu ne vas _pas_ refuser._

_Je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron trois heures, alors ouvre bien tes yeux bleus et fais-toi une raison :_

_Je ne veux pas que Granger ait le moindre doute. Ce n'est pas réciproque, et je ne veux pas que ça le soit, il s'entend. Ça passera mieux ainsi. _

_Alors je vais lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux de _toi_. _

_Et ça n'est pas négociable._

_N'oublie pas que tu t'es mêlée de ton plein gré de tout cela, alors ne te défiles pas._

_À bientôt, «Amour**»**._

_D.M_

_PS : Tu as gagné, j'accepte de recevoir à nouveau des visites. C'est trop dur de toute façon. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je risque de la faire souffrir, si elle espère que je lui ai pardonné._

_#_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors? Verdict? :3<em>**

**_Une petite review, pour faire d'une pierre deux coups (me souhaiter mon anniv' et commenter ce chapitre ^^)_**

**_Comment trouvez-vous Ginny? :3_**

**_Et le bras de Draco, qui continue à faire des siennes... Terrible! :'(_**

**_A ce WE, mes lectrices, sans faute! Promis, juré, craché! *Kof!* :D_**

_PS : Il aurait dû être posté lundi 17, mais à 10min près (le temps que je me relise)... Ben on est mardi. Shit!"_


	16. Chapter 16 : Damn, I love her

**Bonsoir tout le monde! A l'aube de cette nouvelle semaine, je vous offre mon chapitre!**

**Il est très long et j'en suis fière! Surtout la scène de la fin ;^)**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Moi, je vais m'atteler à l'écriture d'un OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plus d'une semaine! **

**Et bien sûr, à la suite de cette fic!**

**A toute les revieweuses, followeuses, et liseuses (je voulais une rime! XD)**

**Bonne lectuure! **

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapitre 16 : * Damn, I love her.<strong>

**Ginny.**

Par la barbe de Merlin... Comment ai-je pu en arriver là?

C'est encore pire qu'avant...

Je résume.

Après avoir rendu visite à Draco et avoir réussi à le faire reconnaître qu'il éprouve beaucoup de choses pour Hermione, je rentrais chez moi, fatiguée mais pleine d'espoirs. Et je découvrais _ça_. Bon sang, pourquoi se rend-t-il la vie aussi difficile? Sous le choc et en totale opposition avec sa supplique, je lui avais envoyé une réponse bien sentie.

_Draco._

_Je vais être brève et concise._

_Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que tu pouvais attendre de moi. _

_Certes, je ne te tournerai pas le dos, mais il est hors de question que je fasse souffrir volontairement ma meilleure amie parce que le garçon dérangé et orgueilleux qui est tombé amoureux (oui, je ne lésine pas sur ce mot car c'est ce que tu es) d'elle souhaite la blesser en retour. _

_Sache que je refuse catégoriquement ton chantage affectif. Si tu veux vraiment une aide de ma part, c'est un conseil que je te donne : envoie un mot à Hermione - au lieu de m'en envoyer à moi - et demande-lui de te rendre visite. Vous avez de nombreuses choses à vous dire, qui sont restés en suspens. Et cela n'est pas bon de laisser une telle situation dans ce même suspens!_

_S'il te plaît, ne fais pas plus empirer les choses qu'elles ne le sont déjà..._

_Je viendrais te voir demain, avant Harry, car je sais bien que cette lettre sera déchirée dès que tu auras lu les mots «stupide» et «orgueilleux..._

_A demain, donc, et ne t'étonnes pas de me voir débarquer. De toute façon, tu ne pourras m'empêcher de franchir ta porte. Et tu sais que des excuses bidons ne marcheront pas avec moi. Alors, même si tu es «fatigué» ou «en pleine toilette», je rappliquerais._

_Ginny._

_PS : Ne m'appelle plus __jamais__ Amour!_

_._

_._

_._

Le lendemain, donc, je retournais le voir.

Regard noir et atmosphère meutrière dès que j'avais poussé la porte. Génial.

- Tu as eu ma lettre?

- À ton avis.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, outrepassant sa colère.

- Bien, alors tu sais que je ne jouerais pas ta petite mascarade.

Il serra la mâchoire.

- Non, mais sérieusement, Draco, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas lui parler de tout cela?

- Tu crois que c'est facile? On ne va pas retourner au point de départ, Weasley, ne sois pas si stupide. Tu es la première à savoir que cette situation n'a rien d'évident.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, à la fin?!

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- Rien, justement. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. On n'est pas dans un monde rose et insouciant comme tu l'espères, Ginny. Granger, je la _désire_. J'ai envie de sa présence. Mais je la _hais_. C'est un paradoxe que je ne peux expliquer. Je souhaite qu'elle souffre mais qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne me voir, mais elle me manque. Tout est tellement absurde. Ces sentiments sont absurdes. Tu ne peux pas comprendre... On se fait du _mal_. Chacun notre tour. C'est à celui qui détruira l'autre en premier. Et je ne me dévoilerai pas, jamais. Parce qu'elle saura qu'elle a une emprise sur moi. Et dans tous les cas, elle me détruira.

Il parlait avec une rancoeur mêlée de tristesse. Non, je ne comprenais pas...

- Tu es tellement sûr de cela... Ça n'est pas possible, tu sais? De s'aimer à s'en déchirer l'âme. Tu as juste peur de l'amour. Mais je trouve cela triste que tu en aies une vision aussi pessimiste... Hermione ne te ferait jamais de mal. Tu ne te rends pas compte... Si seulement tu essayais de...

- Non, trancha-t-il. Écoute, j'ai mes raisons. Visiblement, tu ne les partages pas. Mais je te demande de l'aide, et j'en ai vraiment besoin... Je ne peux pas _assumer_ tout cela. Pas encore.

- Et donc tu veux mentir à tout le monde? dis-je, amère.

- Et donc je veux me permettre d'aller mieux, avant. Il y a trop de choses à gérer. Ma priorité est de sortir d'ici.

- Et tu y penses, à elle?

- Justement. Toi qui est si persuadée de ce qu'elle ressentirait, ne trouves-tu pas que c'est une bonne idée?

Il avait posé les yeux sur moi, et semblait être mu d'une telle conviction...

- Pardon?

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Granger sera jalouse. Déçue. Et énervée. Et tu sais bien que jamais elle n'avouerait par elle-même quelque chose d'aussi... _contre-nature_. Il lui faudrait un déclic. Ça pourrait être le bon. C'est une tête de mule. Je suis une tête de mule. Je t'offre une occasion en or de mettre en action ton plan.

- Ça n'est pas pour moi que je le fais.

- Ça ne change rien. C'est toi qui détiens les cartes.

Il n'avait pas l'air de croire une seconde en ce qu'il disait. Mais mon cerveau était déjà en train d'analyser ses dires. Et il aimait ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Je connaissais bien Hermione pour savoir quel genre de réaction elle aurait. Elle était en plein déni. Draco avait soumis une idée qui finalement n'était peut-être pas si folle...

- Alors? demanda-t-il, car je ne répondais pas.

Je l'observais une dernière fois. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, j'étais persuadée au fond de moi qu'il espérait que j'accepte. Ce n'était pas pour blesser Hermione qu'il me demandait cela, c'était pour la faire réagir. J'en étais sûre.

J'acquiesçais lentement.

- C'est d'accord. À quelques conditions. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui parler de toi. Ensuite, fais-lui du mal et je reviens t'enfoncer ma baguette entre les deux yeux, tu es un assez bon occlumens pour voir que je ne plaisante pas, je ne tolérerais pas que tu la blesses. Enfin, je veux que tu me promettes de lui dire la vérité lorsque ce sera le bon moment. Promets.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça fait beaucoup de conditions, Weas..., Ginny. C'est un réflexe. J'accepte parce que c'est toi, et que tu me fais penser à autre chose que ma douleur. Je te promets de finir par lui dire.

- Merci.

Je me levais.

- A bientôt, Draco, et n'oublie rien de notre discussion. Essaye de te rétablir vite!

.

.

J'étais sortie, encore plus perdue qu'auparavant. Mais j'ai pour philosophie de ne jamais perdre espoir, aussi, je restais persuadée que j'avais bien agi.

Je me suis ensuite rendue au chevet, bien évidemment, de Harry. Il y avait encore deux journalistes qui attendaient devant sa chambre dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques informations sur l'état du «héros national», comme ils se plaisaient à le dire.

Je ne sais jamais comment ils arrivent à franchir le seuil de l'hôpital, malgré l'interdiction pour les non-proches ou les patients de franchir les portes de l'établissement. Je les renvoyais méchamment et appelais la sécurité, avant d'enfin pouvoir voir Harry.

- Bonjour toi! Aujourd'hui est le jour de tes examens, donc nous n'avons qu'une petite heure devant nous. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien en profiter et... _OH MON DIEU !_!

Devant moi, se trouvait l'homme que j'aimais, réveillé.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione.<strong>

J'étais à la bibliothèque municipale sorcière de Londres, celle de Pré-au-Lard ne m'avait aidé en rien pour mes recherches.

À vrai dire, je piétinais.

Ne sachant pas quoi chercher, et n'ayant pas de point de départ, les heures que je passais à fouiller dans les livres étaient loin d'être fructueuses. De plus, le nouveau Ministère avait décidé de supprimer la plupart des ouvrages de Magie Noire dans les lieux publics.

Je pense que je me mettrais bientôt à arpenter les librairies privées, ou au moins chercher hors de Londres.

J'avais de plus en plus de temps à consacrer aux recherches sur sa Marque, étant donné que les patients à Sainte-Mangouste était - heureusement -de moins en moins nombreux, et ceux qui y restaient voyaient leur état s'améliorer au fil des semaines.

Bien sûr, cela n'était vrai que pour le service où j'aidais, les blessés plus graves n'étaient toujours pas sortis d'affaire.

Et Merlin sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup...

Pourtant je ne me sentais pas mieux.

Je repensais sans cesse à _lui_.

Je n'arrivais même plus à prononcer son nom. Mon coeur se levait à chaque fois. C'était absurde. Depuis que je l'avais vu dans cet état, depuis que j'avais ressenti sa douleur et sa déception, il ne quittait plus mes pensées.

Je crois que c'est parce que c'est la première fois que je fais du mal à quelqu'un, de cette manière-là du moins.

Mais je prends cela trop à coeur, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre pourquoi cela m'atteint autant! De savoir que je l'ai déçu, qu'il refuse de me revoir, qu'il se retrouve encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était avant.

Je n'avais pas une seconde de répit... Chaque nuit, chaque jour j'y repensais. Et je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, s'il allait bien, si son état s'arrangeait. Ce à quoi il pouvait penser seul dans cette chambre, si quelques fois il pensait à moi, autrement qu'en mal...

Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais définir. Quelque chose qui faisait que j'avais mal en repensant à lui, en repensant à nos disputes, en repensant au fait qu'avant il ne m'ignorait pas.

_Tout était tellement plus simple quand on se vouait une haine sans bornes._

Maintenant je ne pouvais même plus le détester. Au contraire, c'est moi que je détestais.

En fait, bien souvent je repensais à ces dernières semaines. Ces deux derniers mois. C'était devenu ma routine, de lui rendre visite tous les jours.

De m'occuper de lui, de lui changer les idées. De le découvrir un peu plus humain et fragile, de savoir que je l'aidais. Parce qu'au fil des visites cela n'était plus une dette que je lui devais. C'était un échange, un rendez-vous volontaire. Je voulais sincèrement qu'il aille mieux. Sauf que maintenant je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

Alors je me surpassais, je me forçais à aller faire toutes ces recherches, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. J'avais le pressentiment que cela n'était pas normal, et même s'il ne voulait plus que je me mêle de ce qui le concernait, je ne pouvais le laisser avec cette blessure.

Je savais que je m'accrochais, pourquoi je ne savais pas, mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser à lui. À Malefoy. Non, à _Draco_.

Je me rendais tous les jours à Sainte-Mangouste. Je rendais visite à Harry tous les jours, lorsqu'ils me laissaient. Je passais devant la chambre 225, et à chaque fois, j'avais ce serrement de coeur qui revenait. J'aimerais entrer.

_Comme avant._

Je ne cherchais même plus à revoir Ron. J'avais abandonné, il me haïssait tellement. Je lui écrivais, encore et toujours, même si je savais que mes lettres finissaient déchirées. Je n'avais plus cette volonté, avec Ron. Et je crois que c'est cela qui m'effraie le plus.

Car cette même volonté ne s'estompait pas pour Malefoy. Au contraire, elle était doublée d'un espoir. Je ne comprenais plus. Tout avait évolué, même mes principes.

J'étais donc à la bibliothèque, comme tous les jours depuis cette dernière rencontre avec _lui_. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'avais ce sentiment d'oppression qui me relance.

- **Hermione!**

Je sursautais. Ginny arrivait sur moi en courant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demandais-je, étonnée.

La bibliothécaire nous lança un regard noir.

- Un peu de silence, je vous prie!

- De toute façon on s'en va! Allez, Hermione, dépêche-toi!

Elle me tira par le bras et m'entraîna vers la sortie. Je dûs lâcher le grimoire que j'avais dans les mains, _Manifestations du corps et sortilèges_.

- Mais enfin, Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Et... attends, je dois le ramasser!

- Pas le temps, j'ai dit! Harry s'est réveillé!

Mon coeur rata un battement.

-_ OH MON DIEU!_

- Exactement!

.

.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire!

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Nous étions devant la chambre de Harry, attendant que les médicomages et infirmières qui étaient entrés aient fini leur analyses. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient passé la porte.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment la tête à plaisanter mais c'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire en attendant.

- Et mon donc! Hermione, je t'assure, j'ai ouvert la porte, commencé à parler, et lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes! Mon dieu, ce que ça m'avait manqué!

Oui, les yeux de Harry sont des perles.

- Et ensuite, tu as hurlé de toute tes forces, car tu croyais que tu hallucinais, dis-je en souriant.

C'est fou ce qu'elle l'aimait. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux en ce moment-même, pour s'en apercevoir.

- Oui, rit-elle, et une infirmière a rappliqué aussi vite qu'un Éclair de Feu. Et elle aussi s'est mise à crier!

Nous rimes en chœur. Cela nous permettait de ne pas trop nous affoler.

- La suite tu la connais, tous les médecins du service ont débarqués, et ils ne sont pas ressortis depuis. Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à vérifier sur son état de santé?

- Je pense. Il a quand même subi beaucoup de dommages, et il a été branché sur un défibrillateur cardiaque plusieurs semaines d'affilée. Je sais que grâce à la magie le danger a vite été réduit, mais il a quand même eu de nombreuses blessures, et son coma a duré plus de deux mois. Je me rappelle, que lorsque je me suis réveillée ici, j'ai dû subir deux jours d'examens en tout genre. Harry va en avoir pour un mois...

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Oui je me souviens. J'aimerais que Ron soit là. Mais plus, j'aimerais Maman et Papa soient là.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, ils ont décidé de passer la journée au cimetière, là-bas les nouvelles n'arrivent pas. Hors, vu comme tu as crié dans la bibliothèque, je doute que la nouvelle ,n'aie pas déjà fait le tour de l'Angleterre. Demain cela fera les gros titres. « Harry Potter, le Retour. », tu imagines?

Je ne pouvais parler de Ron. Mais je réussis tout de même à la faire sourire.

- Ne m'en parle pas, je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de journalistes et de «fans» qui essaieront de passer ces portes.

Je soupirais. Oui, ce sera la cohue...

- Crois-tu que l'on pourra le voir avant demain? demandais-je, désespérée. Terence nous a pourtant dit qu'il nous tenait au courant!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce sont des paroles dans le vent. Ton médicomage a beau être le plus sexy et le plus compréhensif des médecins d'ici, il n'en reste pas moi un professionnel. Autrement dit, il est là pour nous rassurer.

Je grimaçais.

- Je ne le trouve pas _sexy_. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Ne me mens pas, Hermione Granger. Un grand blond aux yeux bleus? C'est tout à fait ton genre.

À cette phrase, ce fut l'image d'une autre personne qui me vint à l'esprit. Je serrais les dents.

_Pas lui._

- Hermione... Je sais à qui tu penses.

Je relevais la tête.

- Non, ce n'est rien, je me disais juste... enfin...

Mais la fin de ma phrase se perdit.

- Vas le voir.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Était-elle folle?

- Je suis très sérieuse, Hermione. Vas le voir.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas de visites.

- Non, il ré-accepte de recevoir des gens. Je suis allée le voir hier.

Mon souffle se coupa.

- Quoi? Tu es allée le voir? Et tu ne m'as rien dit? Comment as-tu pu rentrer dans sa chambre? soufflais-je.

Elle baissa la voix.

- J'ai défoncé la porte. Non, mais sérieusement Hermione, tu ne faisais rien! Tu te contentais d'errer devant sa porte en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, je te pensais plus lionne que cela! Agis, maintenant! Je t'ai ouvert la voie!

Je n'y crois pas!

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? Il me déteste, Ginny! Et ça ne changera pas!

Elle plissa les yeux et me lança :

- Tu ne laisses jamais tomber d'habitude, pire, tu fonces tête baissée dès qu'il y a une infime chance. Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela, tout à coup, tu as _peur_?

Je ne répondis pas.

Bien sûr que j'avais peur! Je ne voulais pas revoir son expression de déception, ni la colère dans ses yeux.

Même si j'avais une terrible envie de courir jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Allez, Hermione... Tu restes celle qu'il a nommé pour sa prise en charge... Je pensais que tu aurais au minimum envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles...

Sa voix était traînante. Je réagis au quart de tour.

- Mais bien sûr que j'ai envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles, je ne souhaite que cela depuis des jours Ginny! Mais s'il n'a pas envie de me voir, s'il souhaite tout sauf ma visite, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne peux pas débarquer comme une fleur et lui demander s'il va bien! Je pense d'abord à lui!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais justement! Fonce! Tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera! Oh, tu réfléchis trop! Sincèrement, Hermione, c'est quoi le pire? D'aller le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles au risque de se faire rejeter ou de ne jamais lui rendre visite et le laisser croire que cela te laisse indifférente? Je peux savoir?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Elle avait totalement raison...

- J'ai totalement raison, n'est-ce pas?

Elle sourit. Je mordis ma lèvre encore plus fort.

- Tu réagis vraiment n'importe comment quand il s'agit de Draco, tu n'es plus toi-même... Vas-y Hermione, je reste ici de toute façon.

- Tu penses vraiment que...?

- Fonce, je te dis. Sinon tu le regretteras encore plus.

Elle se releva, pour m'obliger à me lever à mon tour.

- Et n'oublie pas qu'il est encore sous le choc. Ne fais pas attention à ses insultes. À tout à l'heure.

Je me mis à avancer dans le couloir, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. J'étais perdue.

- Hermione, c'est de l'autre côté...

- Ah oui... C'est vrai...

- Ca va aller.

Je n'en étais pas si sûre. J'arrivais au bout du couloir. Je me retournais une dernière fois.

Ginny me fit un signe d'encouragement.

- Ginny? l'appelais-je, assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

- Oui?

- Merci.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, et retourna se placer devant la porte de Harry.

Et moi, j'arrivais devant celle de Malefoy, et mon coeur battait à deux cent à l'heure...

* * *

><p><strong>Draco.<strong>

Trois petits coups furent frappés sur la porte.

Trois petits coups brefs, doux. Je savais qui c'était.

Et je la regardais entrer en essayant de ne pas penser à mon coeur qui tambourinait si fort au fond de moi.

- Bonjour..., dit-elle, hésitante.

Je ne pus même pas répondre.

Je lui en voulais d'être si belle.

- Je... Ginny m'a dit que tu avais accepté de la recevoir, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être venir prendre de tes nouvelles, enfin si tu préfères que je parte je peux te laisser tu sais je...

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de venir me voir avant?, la coupais-je. Par toi-même je veux dire.

Mon ton était cassant. Je ne voulais pas être si dur mais je n'arrivais pas à prendre un ton détaché. Elle cilla.

Je connaissais la réponse mais voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Je...

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je vois, dis-je, acide.

Elle s'approcha du lit, mais resta quand même en retrait.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je... oui, j'ai essayé de venir te voir. Souvent, même. Mais je m'arrêtais devant la porte. Je n'osais pas la franchir... Je sais bien que tu me détestes, et que tu avais insisté sur le fait que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir, alors je n'ai jamais eu le courage de pousser la poignée...

Je la détaillais.

Elle avait le visage creusé de cernes, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon tombant, laissant échapper quelques unes de ses longues mèches. Elle était en robe, une robe noire, qui la rendait encore plus pâle (et je m'y connais en pâleur), et ses mains tremblaient.

Elle fixait la fenêtre, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle s'en voulait et qu'elle était dépassée par la situation.

Je sais que c'est mal, mais cela me plut. Cela signifiait qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour moi, et donc, qu'elle n'était pas totalement indifférente à mon sort.

- Je suis désolée, je suis terriblement désolée de tout ce qu'il t'arrive, crois-moi je suis loin de m'en moquer, et si je...

- Assieds-toi.

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise. Je lui montrais le bord du lit, qu'elle rejoignit après un moment d'hésitation. Comment avais-je pu ne jamais m'en rendre compte?

Elle avait cette espèce de fragilité, sous cette carapace d'assurance qu'elle voulait toujours montrer. Je l'avais toujours vu en insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, puis en femme au tempérament explosif.

Mais jamais je ne l'avais vue ainsi, aussi perdue, aussi si peu sûre d'elle, et surtout, aussi accessible.

- Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle en un souffle.

- Pas trop mal. Cela t'intéresse réellement?

J'avoue, cela me plaisait de la savoir à ma botte. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse! Pour qui me prends-tu? Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, tu n'as pas le droit de croire le contraire!

Je ne sais pas si j'avais mal vu, mais je crus voir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux.

- Je te crois. C'est juste difficilement compréhensible. Tu as changé, Granger.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sa mauvaise habitude. Je l'avais remarqué il y a quelques temps.

- Je me suis mise à t'apprécier. Bien sûr que j'ai changé. Mais cela ne me dit pas comment tu vas.

Je soupirais.

- Ça va mieux. Je prends du recul. Je crois qu'au fond de moi je savais qu'ils allaient mourir. Je m'y étais préparé, de toute façon. Mais c'est de ne pas l'avoir appris par toi qui m'a le plus blessé. Parce que quand j'ai compris que tu savais déjà, et que tu ne m'avais rien dit, j'ai pris cela pour une trahison.

Elle retena son souffle.

- Et plus maintenant?

- Si. Mais je comprends mieux, Granger. Quelque part cela me plaît de savoir que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal. C'est fou ce que ça valorise.

- Mais tu m'en veux.

- Oui, je t'en veux. Tu sais, que je ne voulais pas te revoir. Mais ta copine m'a persuadé.

_Et le pire, c'est qu'en te regardant je ne peux t'en vouloir._

- Mais cela a toujours été ainsi. Quand ça n'est pas moi, c'est toi. On fonctionne comme ça. Je finirais par te blesser à mon tour.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- On était fait pour se détester...

- Est-ce que tu me détestes?

J'avais besoin de savoir.

Elle releva la tête, et mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens. Ils reflètaient la tristesse.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me poses encore cette question. Non. Bien sûr que non. Je m'inquiète même plus pour toi que pour Ronald.

Je haussais un sourcil.

- De toute façon il ne te méritait pas.

- Pardon?

Elle avait l'air sincèrement choquée.

- Je suis sérieux.

Elle tourna la tête, mettant ainsi fin à notre échange de regard. Je la regardais peut-être trop intensément.

- Moi c'est Pansy que je ne méritais pas.

Je serrais les poings.

Ne pas repenser à cela, à elle, à la bataille...

- Comment va ton bras?

Un échappatoire, super.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus en parler.

Elle posa son bras sur mon bandage.

- Je sais. Mais ça n'est pas rien, Malefoy.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, répondis-je tout de suite.

Elle me regarda, surprise.

- Je... Désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchis... _Draco_.

Cela me contracta la poitrine, de l'entendre prononcer mon nom ainsi.

Elle m'attirait, irrémédiablement.

- Je ne veux plus penser à eux. Alors ne m'appelle plus comme ça, répétais-je seulement.

Elle acquiesça.

- Si tu veux revenir de temps en temps pour mon bras, ça ne me gêne pas. J'accepte de recevoir Ginny, alors pourquoi pas toi...

Elle se mordit la lèvre plus fort. Je suis désolé, Hermione.

Mais je vais te faire mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione.<strong>

Il l'appelle par son prénom...

Je pensais que c'était plutôt bien reparti... Mon estomac se serra.

Des larmes amères me montèrent aux yeux, mais je me retint.

- Elle me l'a dit, oui. Vous êtes proches?

J'évitais de le regarder; j'avais essayé de garder un ton neutre.

Pourquoi avais-je quand même mal?

J'avais peur de la réponse.

- Assez, oui. J'apprécie sa compagnie.

Et voilà. C'était ce que je ne voulais _pas_ entendre.

- Oh... Alors, vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés.

Il semblait mal à l'aise, il avait perdu de l'assurance.

Enfin cela dura un dixième de seconde. J'avais dû rêver.

- Oui, on peut dire cela comme cela. On s'est... rapprochés.

Alors c'était cela. Il avait raison, on était fait pour se détester.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais venue, de toute manière je ne lui serais plus d'une aide précieuse, ici.

Lui continuait à parler.

- Je ne sais pas comment le définir, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je crois...

J'avais besoin de sortir de cette pièce, de m'éloigner de lui. J'avais peur de comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose qui ne m'apporterait rien de bon.

- ... et elle a un certain charme, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Je vais y aller. Je... Harry s'est réveillé. Je veux être près de lui lorsque les visites seront autorisées. Je... Je suis désolée.

Je tremblais, j'espère qu'il ne le remarqua pas. J'avais besoin de partir, et vite, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

- Granger...

Il essaya de croiser mon regard. Je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir.

- Je dirais à Ginny de revenir te voir.

Je lui tournais le dos, et attrapais le sac que j'avais posé plus tôt au pied du lit.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, après tout je suis encore celle que tu as désigné pour s'occuper de toi, enfin, pour l'instant.

Je fis mine de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac. Bon sang mes mains tremblaient beaucoup trop!

- Granger...

Je me levais, mais ne pus pas encore avancer.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir revu, et d'être toujours en vie.

Je ris nerveusement.

- Mais bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, tu dois sûrement être fatigué. Ne force pas trop sur ton bras, prends bien les potions que te donnent le médicomage, même si tu ne supportes pas leur goût.

- Granger, attends...

- Je vais te laisser tranquille, répétais-je.

Je voulus m'éloigner en vitesse et sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante, mais une force m'empêcha d'avancer.

Je jetais un oeil, surprise. Malefoy me retenait par le poignet, avec son bras indemne.

- Non, murmura-t-il seulement.

Et doucement, comme au ralenti, je me sentis retomber sur le lit.

Je le vis s'approcher de mon visage, et distinguer ses iris grises qui semblaient tellement plus sombres.

Il était plus proche que jamais, et je pouvais distinguer les nuances de couleurs de ses pupilles. Il fixait ma bouche, et je le vis fondre dangereusement sur moi.

Mon coeur rata un battement lorsque je sentis son souffle sur mon cou, et un frisson me parcourut. Je ne maîtrisais plus rien, je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il avait resserré sa prise comme pour m'empêcher de partir, mais de toute évidence je n'en aurais rien fait.

- Oh Granger..., murmura-t-il, et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes.

J'étais paralysée, mais son baiser me brûla. Il fit littéralement tout fondre en moi.

Son baiser était un poison, qui répandait des frissons et de la chaleur dans tout mon corps.

Mon coeur avait cessé de battre, moi, de me débattre.

Je ne pouvais plus penser, plus bouger, j'étais là, sur ce lit, à me sentir m'envoler, brûlante, perdue, aux prises avec ce garçon qui ne m'aimait pas, et qui pourtant m'embrassait avec passion.

_Draco et Ginny._

_Se sont rapprochés._

_Que fais-tu donc?_

Cette petite voix au fond de moi me donna la force de tout arrêter.

Je le repoussais violemment. Je pris mon sac et m'éloigna avec force de lui.

J'avais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais la douleur le remplaça bien vite, puissante, lancinante.

J'étais essouflée, mais je pus quand même lui dire une dernière chose avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco.<strong>

- Je crois que tu m'as confondu avec Ginny, chuchota-t-elle.

Si seulement tu savais...

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris. La voir ainsi, si frêle, si déçue et si blessée, je n'avais pas pu résister.

Je n'avais même pas réfléchi aux gestes, j'ai juste su qu'il fallait que je la retienne, là, où ce serait trop tard.

Je ne savais pas comment réparer cette erreur. Mais j'avais lu dans ses yeux qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose, comme moi.

Je ne la désire que plus. Et je savais qu'elle ne quitterait plus mes pensées avant longtemps.

Je penserais aux conséquences plus tard.

J'avais le goût des lèvres d'Hermione Granger gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire, et, par Salazar, que c'était bon.

Et je n'avais plus de doute désormais : je ne regrettais plus de l'avoir sauvée, ni d'avoir sacrifié tout ce que j'ai sacrifié depuis la bataille.

J'étais peut-être même déjà amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? <strong>

**J'ai réussi à vous faire pleurer? :D  
><strong>

**Ou au moins à vous frustrer! Allez, dites-moi que oui!**

**A la semaine prochaine! :D **


	17. Chapter 17 : Découverte

Bonsoir tout le monde!

A l'aube de cette nouvelle semaine, qui a été pour moi riche en inspiration (j'ai pondu deux OS, comme ça, pouuf! :D) je vous poste cette suite!

Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce n'est pas joyeux-joyeux! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop morne non plus. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre du point de vue de Hermione, car, en tant qu'auteur, je connais les pensées de Draco, Ginny, et tout ce qui leur est externe, écrire son ressenti a été une lourde tâche.

Harry est de retour, mais pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Je suis désolée pour toutes les fans d'Harry, mais il était nécessaire qu'il sème le doute dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Un mal pour un bien, c'est ce qui va permettre à Hermione de comprendre quelque chose, et pas seulement la nature de ses sentiments (mais aussi, oui).

Je tiens à vous préciser tout de suite que je ne suis pas satisfaite de cet écrit, je le trouve trop fade, trop terne, et je m'excuse à l'avance de celles qui auraient placé un espoir monstre dans les lignes qui vont suivre. Je pense déjà au prochain chapitre, et à délier la plupart des soucis de l'histoire, alors soyez indulgents, le prochain à venir devrait vous contenter :3

J'attends vos critiques et avis avec impatience :)

Bonne lecture!

PS : Il vous sera peut-être utile de vous remémorer les premiers chapitres de l'histoire, ainsi que le chapitre 10 (vous savez, le premier POV de Draco!:P) pour mieux suivre celui-ci.

Nous retournons dans le passé!

* * *

><p><strong>* Chapitre 17: * Découverte<strong>

- Bonsoir Hermione!

- Harry!

Je courais vers le lit de mon meilleur ami.

Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, et l'hôpital nous avait accordé le droit de le voir quelques minutes, car nous avions attendu presque sept heures avant de pouvoir entrer.

J'avais laissé Ginny y aller la première, bien sûr, puis Molly et Arthur. C'était mon tour.

- Ne me refais plus jamais cela, Harry James Potter! Combien de fois depuis que l'on se connaît m'as-tu fais ce coup-là? Tu adores les lits d'hôpitaux ou quoi?

Je m'assis près de lui. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, les yeux plissés, qui je l'espérais lançaient des éclairs, mais mon sourire ne trompait pas. J'étais aux anges, pour Harry.

- Ils sont moelleux et douillets. C'est mieux que dans mon ancien placard, rit-il doucement -enfin, comme il pouvait.

- Idiot.

Il avait l'air en forme. Enfin... _En forme_, outre les tuyaux qui le transperçaient de toutes parts, les bleus qui ornaient ses membres encore immobiles, les nombreux appareils auxquels il était relié, et le râle de son souffle qui prouvait qu'il respirait douloureusement.

- Comment vas-tu?

Et c'était lui qui me posait cette question. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

- Idiot, répétais-je. Je ne crois pas être celle qui sort d'un coma de plusieurs mois. Je te retourne ta question, Harry.

Ses lèvres s'étendirent un peu sur les côtés, j'en déduis qu'il souriait intérieurement.

- Et bien, crois-le ou non, mais ça va. Il y a deux raisons à cela, en fait. La première c'est que les médicomages ont ordonnés que l'on me gave de potions anesthésiantes, revivifiantes et apaisantes - je crois que c'est parce que c'est _moi_, qu'ils se sont donné tout ce mal... je me sens un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cela, je reste une personne comme les autres après tout! Enfin, bref... et la secondes, et bien, c'est que... Ginny vient de m'annoncer qu'elle m'aimait. Et elle m'a embrassé!

Ses yeux verts brillaient de fierté autour de leur anneau de cernes.

Je ressentis une grande joie pour mes deux amis, puis me souvint de ce qu'il se passait en même temps du côté de Malefoy... et un goût amer s'infusa dans ma gorge.

Lui qui était attiré par Ginny, il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance avec elle. Un élan de jalousie et d'incompréhension me submergea. Cela était tellement peu logique... Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Malefoy avait pu s'enticher de Ginny...

Enfin, si, bien sûr que je comprenais. Ma meilleure amie était parfaite. Elle était ravissante, elle avait du caractère à souhait, ce qui avait dû plaire à Malefoy en premier... Elle était droite, juste, et toujours joyeuse. Il est tombé sous son charme et j'avoue que j'avais bien du mal à le digérer...

Je crois que je suis _jalouse_. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de dire, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être une miss Je-sais-tout pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe... Quelle imbécile je suis... M'être prise d'affection pour Draco Lucius Malefoy...

Je pensais être la seule qui l'aidait, après tout je lui devais cela et cela me rendait heureuse de savoir que je pourrais peut-être avec le temps redonner le sourire à celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Quelque part, il avait réussi à me faire mûrir et dépasser mon ressentiment pour celui qu'il avait été jadis. J'avais naïvement cru que nous aurions pû repartir sur de nouvelles bases depuis qu'il avait accepté à nouveau de recevoir des visites...

J'avais eu mal de savoir qu'il était déjà passé à autre chose, et qui plus est que toutes ces heures où j'étais venue à sa demande, puis de moi-même, ne signifiait rien... Il s'était fié à moi, m'avait accordé sa confiance puis s'était confié. J'avais fait de même.

J'avais pensé que nous nous étions _apprivoisés_, que nous étions arrivés à quelque chose. Qu'une amitié aurait pu naître, au moins. Mais cela n'était que poussière. Et je crois que ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est que c'est entièrement par ma faute que nous en sommes arrivés là.

Je l'ai blessé, il a repris toute la confiance qu'il m'avait accordé. Il s'est refermé, est redevenu méfiant et distant. Et il replace désormais tout ces espoirs en Ginny.

C'est douloureux, de savoir que j'aurais pu réellement compter pour Malefoy. Je me mentais à moi-même en me disant qu'il m'importait peu. C'est faux. J'aurais voulu continuer cette nouvelle relation, ce nouveau échange que nous avions commencé.

J'avais perdu Ron, ma gaieté, ma foi en la vie. Nous ne nous entendions peut-être pas, mais lui arrivait à me faire réagir. Peut-être même plus que Ginny.

Je crois qu'en fin de compte je tenais à lui depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai pris cela pour de la pitié, mélangée à mon dégoût pour sa personne. Mais le fait était qu'il avait besoin de moi, et je ne l'ai pas abandonné.

Et j'avais mal qu'il m'abandonne au jour d'aujourd'hui.

- Hermione?

Je sortis de mes pensées. Oh, non, Harry me regardait avec inquiétude!

- Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, Harry! Sincèrement, elle a espéré sans jamais fléchir! Tu n'étais sûrement pas conscient, mais depuis qu'ils nous ont autorisé à te rendre visite, il n'y a pas un jour où elle n'est pas venue. Elle te prenait la main et te parlait du futur, du présent, de quand tu ouvrirais les yeux...

- Je le sais, j'étais conscient.

J'écarquillais les yeux, surprise.

- Vraiment? Alors tu as pu tout entendre? Oh, Harry, c'est tellement super! Tu as su que nous ne t'abandonnions pas, que nous étions présent tous les jours!

Je lui pris la main.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de cela pour le savoir, Mione. Je m'en suis même voulu de ne pas pouvoir vous rassurer!

Il serra ma main imperceptiblement.

Une pensée me traversa.

- Tu sais pour Ron...

Il ferma les yeux.

- Oui. Molly m'a tout expliqué en détail.

- Cela me tue, Harry, vraiment, je prends sur moi, j'essaye de me dire que tout cela va s'arranger, mais j'y crois de moins en moins...

- Ne dis pas ça. Continue à lui montrer que tu ne l'oublies pas et qu'il compte pour nous. Quoi qu'il dise c'est Ron, il nous reviendra un jour.

J'espérais... Depuis la fin de la bataille, depuis que j'avais rouvert les yeux dans ce même hôpital, tout partait en vrille, rien ne semblait s'arranger...

Je repartis dans mes pensées, et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne relève la tête.

Harry avait rouvert les yeux, et me fixait maintenant, le visage sérieux et grave.

- J'ai pris beaucoup de risques pendant la bataille, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- J'aurais dû te laisser venir avec nous, Hermione, plutôt que de te laisser aux soins de _Malefoy_.

Il avait prononcé son nom avec mépris et rancoeur.

- C'était irresponsable. J'ai joué avec le feu. C'est vrai, il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'il n'en profite pas pour te faire du mal! Je m'étais dit que parce que nous venions de les sauver, les deux nous seraient redevables. Résultat, tu as passé trois semaines dans le coma! Je m'en veux, je n'avais pas mesuré les risques, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser avec ce Mangemort!

Il se contenait, mais je pouvais sentir à sa crispation qu'il bouillait de colère. Je ne comprenais pas, ne savait-il pas que c'était justement grâce à Malefoy que j'avais échappé à bien pire que de rester inconsciente quelques semaines?

- Mais, Harry, c'est tout l'inverse! Je ne m'en serais pas sortie, sinon! On ne peut pas savoir ce que se serait passé si j'avais continué avec vous, l'issue aurait pu être désastreuse! Regarde-moi, je suis vivante, et en pleine forme, et ce depuis trois mois maintenant, alors ne te blâmes pas pour quelque chose qui s'est passé sans problèmes aucuns! C'est au contraire Malefoy qui a le plus souffert dans l'histoire, et on lui doit au moins cela!

Il s'étouffa à ces mots, si bien que j'eus peur qu'il ne se blesse ou ne s'étrangle avec un des nombreux fils auxquels il était relié. Je m'étais levée pour appeler à l'aide, mais il m'empêcha de m'éloigner.

- C'est... bon! Je... Je vais bien. C'est juste ta réponse qui m'a... surpris.

Je l'examinai quand même, au cas où il me mentirait, et posai la main sur son front pour vérifier sa température et son pouls.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira, Harry? (Il acquiesça.) Mais... pourquoi? Qu'ai-je dit qui t'aie sidéré à ce point?

Il plongea ses émeraudes droit dans le fond de mes yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas, Hermione. Tu défends _Malefoy_?

- Harry, il a respecté sa parole, je me rappelle de tout, il n'avait même pas voulu me laisser vous rejoindre! Il avait dit qu'il avait une dette envers toi et qu'il comptait bien la tenir, quitte à me lancer un _stupéfix_!

- C'est un sort de confusion qu'il t'a lancé, oui!

- Harry!

Je pensais qu'il réagirait plus calmement, mais après tout, j'avais moi-même eu du mal à accepter le fait de devoir ma vie à Malefoy.

- Écoute, repris-je plus doucement, après que vous soyez partis, je l'ai insulté, repoussé, et j'ai voulu continuer mon chemin pour vous rejoindre, et peu importe ce que lui serait devenu. Seulement voilà, où moment où je lui ai tourné le dos, j'ai été projetée contre un mur, et j'ai été assommée. J'avais baissé ma garde, Harry, et il y avait une horde de mangemorts qui étaient prêts à m'achever! Sais-tu ce qu'à fait Malefoy à ce moment-là? Il m'a protégé, Harry, il s'est retourné contre eux et les a tués alors qu'il aurait dû me livrer! Ce n'est pas un monstre!

- Mais c'était ses amis! rugit-il avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Il les a tués sans hésitation quand il a compris que son camp était en train de perdre la guerre!

Quoi? Mais que racontait-il?

Un ange passa, Harry me regardait d'un air intransigeant, moi d'un air interrogateur.

- Pardon?

Je ne comprenais rien. Cela dut se lire sur mon visage, car son expression changea petit à petit.

Il perdit de son assurance, puis sa colère se dissipa peu à peu, et il finit par poser sur moi un regard horrifié.

- Harry, tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il serra la main que je lui avais repris.

- Oh, non, ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas...

- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas?

Il ne répondit pas, détourna le regard.

Je lui pressai la main.

- Harry!

- Je... je suis désolé Hermione. Je me disais bien que quelque chose t'échappait, pour que tu parles de Malefoy comme s'il était une personne _bonne_. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu le défendais... Oh Merlin...

-Harry, dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe!

Il avait l'air _navré_. Et ses yeux reflétaient de la compassion. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il savait, bon sang?

- Hermione, sais-tu ce que sont devenus Zabini, Parkinson, Nott et les autres Serpentards qui avaient rejoint Voldemort?

Oui, je l'avais appris par Malefoy, aucun de ses amis n'avait survécu.

- Je... Oui, ils ont été tués pendant cette dernière bataille, d'ailleurs. On a retrouvé leur corps à Poudlard, je l'avais lu dans la Gazette... Ils étaient ensemble quand ils ont été tués. Mais, pourquoi, quel est le rapport?

Il me lança un regard désolé.

- C'étaient des Mangemorts, Hermione. _Les_ Mangemorts...

J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Mais la scène d'avant ma perte de connaissance me revint en mémoire.

J'étais projetée violemment contre un mur en pierre du château. Je n'avais pas sombré tout de suite. J'avais entendu une voix crier mon nom, et aperçut une poignée de mangemorts sortir de la fumée de l'explosion. Qu'avait dit Malefoy déjà?

#

_- J'ai eu affaire à huit méchants Mangemorts._

_- ?_

_- Oui parce que moi je suis un gentil Mangemort._

_- Comment peux-tu rire de cela, Malefoy? Regarde-toi, tu es à l'article de la mort! Arrête de faire comme si ça t'était égal et réponds-moi!_

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Granger? Que j'ai risqué ma vie pour ta petite personne? Que je me suis _retourné contre mon camp_ pour vous permettre de gagner cette guerre? _

#

- Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais que tu le savais... Je ne comprenais pas que tu le défendes alors qu'il les a tous tués par intérêt. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver, Hermione. Ron et moi les avons croisés, ils avaient leur masques d'argent, d'ailleurs, mais le temps pressait trop pour que nous ne nous arrêtions.

- Non, c'est impossible...

La salle tanguait. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Je ne revoyais plus que la scène, les Mangemorts qui apparaissaient tranquillement, Draco qui n'avait pas paniqué, et moi qui n'avait rien compris.

Bon sang tout cela était tellement logique! Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide pour croire en lui?

Depuis tout ce temps il me mentait, en m'affirmant qu'il avait changé de camp parce qu'il souhaitait un monde sans chaos et sans massacres, et se débarrasser de sa Marque. Mais c'était lui qui avait massacré ses amis de sang froid!

Il m'avait fait croire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de tuer les Mangemorts qui nous avaient retrouvé, alors qu'il leur avait tendu un piège!

J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, dès qu'il avait avoué qu'il y avait eu huit Mangemorts! Même Harry, Ron et moi réunis arrivions difficilement à en désarmer deux ensemble! Ils avaient sûrement baissé leurs baguettes, baissant par la même occasion leur garde. Ils lui faisaient confiance, et n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir lorsqu'il s'est mis à les tuer les uns après les autres! C'était horrible!

Ma gorge se serra, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux dès lors que j'imaginais la scène.

- Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas juste désarmé...

Un sanglot m'empêcha de continuer.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione... Zabini et Malefoy s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande afin de nous arrêter, ils savaient tous qu'on y serait. Seulement cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Nous avons sauvé Malefoy, Goyle s'est enfui. Il a peut-être paniqué, peut-être changé de camp au dernier moment. Je pense qu'il ne t'a pas sauvé, Hermione, mais qu'il s'est sauvé lui. Cependant il n'a pas pu s'enfuir ensuite car il a sombré lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait juste eu le temps de trouver un auror et de le prévenir de l'endroit où tu te trouvais, Ginny m'a tout expliqué. Alors à son réveil il a changé la version des faits. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux...

Je frissonnais.

- Car je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il avait dit cela plus doucement, comme pour m'inciter à parler.

Je ravalais mes sanglots. J'avais juste envie d'oublier tout ce que je venais de comprendre...

- Je me sens vraiment trop nulle, Harry...

Il m'interrogea du regard.

- Dis-moi tout, Hermione.

J'inspirais afin de chasser la boule qui me comprimait la poitrine, et lorsque je pus enfin parler, les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, je ne me rappelais plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Ginny m'a dit qu'on m'avait retrouvé grâce à Malefoy, et que c'était à lui que je devais la vie... Tu sais, choc crânien, hémorragie interne... s'ils ne m'avaient pas récupérée à temps et soignée, j'aurais pu y passer. Mais avec la magie, ce fut un choc bénin. Par contre Malefoy était dans un sale état. C'était moins grave que toi, bien sûr, mais il a dû subir de nombreux soins, et ce n'est toujours pas fini. Je ne voulais pas le voir, Harry, pour moi c'était un connard de Mangemort qui n'aurait pas dû survivre, je ne comprenais même pas que tu sois retourné le sauver, d'ailleurs. Mais Ginny m'en a convaincu, et lorsque j'ai vu l'état dans lequel il était, et qu'il m'a dit que c'était après m'avoir protégé contre des Mangemorts, j'ai ravalé mon aversion pour lui, difficilement, et j'ai accepté d'être là pour lui. Après tout, j'avais une dette envers lui.

Il pressa ma main. Il comprenait.

- Je suis allée le voir tous les jours, Harry, au moins deux heures chaque jour, et ce depuis trois mois maintenant! Je commençais à me dire qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était pas si mauvais, nous étions même arrivés à ne plus nous insulter, à parler de nos souffrances... Il m'avait fait confiance pour retrouver ses parents, et... tu sais, Harry, quand j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient morts les deux, j'ai eu mal pour lui, tellement mal...

Ma voix se brisa.

- Il m'en a voulu parce que je n'ai pas pu lui annoncer, et il l'a appris par une autre bouche... Et je me suis sentie horrible, je n'ai plus réussi à penser à autre chose, je suis désolée Harry, vraiment, je n'ai jamais voulu être autant touchée par lui, mais à ce moment-là j'ai bien vu que cela avait dépassé le stade de la dette... Je... je n'ai jamais voulu cela!

- Je sais, Hermione, je le sais bien. C'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne lui as jamais menti.

- Non! Au contraire! Je croyais que l'on pouvait se faire confiance... Oh mon Dieu, je lui ai même dit que je m'inquiétais pour lui comme je le ferais pour Ron ou toi! Et là...

Je vis Harry serrer la mâchoire. Oui, j'avais vraiment été stupide de croire que la guerre pouvait changer les gens.

- Est-ce que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, Mione?

Je me figeai à ses mots.

Je ressentis un grand vide.

.

_Amoureuse?_

_._

Non, j'avais été amoureuse de Ron, cela n'avait rien à voir avec maintenant! Certes, je m'inquiétais pour Malefoy, je pensais souvent à lui, j'allais même des heures à la recherche d'indices pour son bras, j'avais mal à chaque dispute ou insulte, et je supportais difficilement l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour Ginny, mais ce n'est _pas_ de l'amour!

Avec Ron j'étais jalouse, je pensais sans cesse à lui, et mon coeur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans mon champs de vision!

Son baiser m'avait brûlé, certes, mais c'était seulement parce que j'avais été surprise, et que nous étions proches, que mon coeur s'était accéléré, et je ne...

- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione.

Je sursautais.

- Non! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui! Comment cela serait-il possible? C'est impensable!

Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur mes joues. Bon sang, que faisaient-elles là?

Il me fixait avec des yeux tristes et douloureux.

- Comment as-tu compris pour Malefoy? Je parle de la bataille! Je n'ai même pas eu le moindre soupçon! Comment est-ce possible?

- Ginny.

- Quoi Ginny?

Que faisait-elle là? Que savait-elle que je n'ai jamais su?

- Ginny était allée le voir, et il lui avait dit que les Mangemorts auxquels il s'était opposé étaient les Serpentards. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi aucun de ses amis ne lui rendait visite, il avait répondu qu'ils étaient tous morts.

- Oh mon dieu...

- J'ai tout de suite fait le lien avec Zabini, Parkinson, Flint, et les autres que nous avions croisé Ron et moi, juste après t'avoir quitté, qui avaient revêtu leurs masques de Mangemort.

Une colère sourde s'empara de moi. Je chassai mes larmes d'un geste vif.

- Ginny savait? Et elle ne m'a rien dit?

- Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas cela! Elle n'a rien voulu ajouter, mais je suis sûr que Malefoy lui a fait promettre de ne rien te dire... Il vous a manipulé, Hermione! Ne la blâme pas, s'il te plaît.

Mais elle m'avait menti!

- Elle aurait dû me le dire! Harry, j'aurais compris tout cela bien avant! Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait?

Il soupira.

- Qu'il s'était retourné contre son camp parce qu'inconsciemment, il ne pouvait pas te faire du mal. Elle est persuadée qu'il est amoureux de toi, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Elle voulait juste pousser un peu les choses.

Je reçus comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Alors c'était pour cela qu'elle essayait de nous rapprocher depuis tout ce temps? Qu'elle agissait ainsi, qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas de vouloir oublier Ron?

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle allait voir Malefoy? Pas pour elle, pas pour lui, mais pour moi?

Et moi qui étais jalouse d'elle.. Je me sentais horrible.

Je fermais les yeux pour me calmer, mais je sentais le regard d'Harry sur moi.

Une chaleur envahit mon ventre quand je fus prise d'une soudaine pensée.

- Est-ce que... tu crois que c'est possible, toi? murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Qu'il t'aime?

Il soupira.

- Oui.

Mon souffle se coupa à ce mot. Mon coeur tambourina dans ma poitrine comme jamais.

- Je pense qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi ici. Mais cela ne rend qu'encore plus horrible ce qu'il a fait. Ne te voile pas la face, il a assassiné ses amis pour s'en sortir. Il l'a fait de sang froid, j'en suis certain. Puis il s'est réveillé, et tu as été la seule présente pour lui. Il a commencé à nourrir des sentiments pour toi. Il a fait en sorte que tu ne le détestes plus. Et il continue de te mentir pour que tu restes.

Ce fut comme si je chutais d'un balai en plein vol. Je crois que mon coeur venait de se fendre, littéralement.

- Mais... Il n'a pas élaboré une _stratégie_ pour qu'on en arrive à là, quand même! Et quand il m'a avoué que Ginny lui plaisait!

Harry sursauta.

- Le connard!

Il se calma, et plongea ses orbes dans les miens.

- Hermione, quand je suis sorti avec Cho, c'était pour rendre Ginny _jalouse_!

Oh...

- Écoute, rentre au Terrier, parle-en avec Ginny. Je pense que vous pourrez revenir demain. Hermione... Je suis désolé de te confronter à cela, et de m'en mêler, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, et quand j'ai compris tout cela je me suis dis que je devais t'en toucher mot... Cependant je ne savais pas que tu ne connaissais pas tous les détails... Je viens seulement de me réveiller et déjà je te mets devant le fait accompli...

Non, qu'il ne s'excuse pas ou j'allais fondre en larmes!

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis venue pour profiter de toi et nous n'avons fait que parler de moi! C'est injuste! C'est à moi de m'excuser!

Il sourit doucement.

- Mais je suis en pleine forme. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que parce que je suis celui qui a anéanti Voldemort, tout l'hôpital fait de son mieux pour me sortir d'affaire. Regarde, ils ont même mis au point un sortilège pour me redonner mes forces! Je devrais être en train d'agoniser sans pouvoir bouger le moindre membre, et voilà que je suis presque sur pied! Que crois-tu qu'ils ont fait durant tout l'après-midi!

- C'est génial, Harry!

- Oui, mais c'est injuste. Je commence la rééducation après-demain, alors que je ne devrais pouvoir le faire que d'ici quatre mois!

- Peu importe, tant que tu te sens bien!

Il me serra une dernière fois la main avant de la relâcher.

- Mon médicomage arrive, Hermione.

Je n'avais même pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

- S'il-te-plaît, ne te rends pas malade pour tout ce qui a été dit... Hermione, je vois bien que tu as des sentiments pour Malefoy, ne le nies plus. Tu devrais aller le voir demain, et mettre les choses au clair... Je ne connais que ce que Ginny et toi m'avez dit. Ginny a confiance en lui. Elle pense qu'il voulait vraiment un nouveau départ. Tu sais ce que je pense de Malefoy, mais ce n'est que mon opinion. Je n'ai pas été présent lorsque tout cela s'est produit, alors ne te fies pas à ma vision des choses...

Son regard s'assombrit. Ma poitrine se comprima.

- Mais s'il s'est joué de toi, je te jure que je sors d'ici même relié avec tout ces trucs et je vais l'achever. Je lui frappe dessus avec cet espèce d'oscilloscope s'il le faut.

Je ris franchement à travers mes larmes, imaginant la scène.

- Et ensuite on part étrangler Ron avec tes tuyaux jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de nous revoir?

- Ensuite on s'occupe de Ron.

Cela nous fit du bien, de rire, de retrouver cette légèreté, cette insouciance d'avant.

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

- À demain, Harry. Si tu savais à quel point cela me fait du bien de te retrouver.

- À moi aussi, Hermione. À moi aussi.

Je dégageais une de ses mèches rebelles, et lui souris une dernière fois.

- Harry! dis-je avant de passer la porte. Je suis heureuse, pour Ginny et toi. Je désespérais que cela se fasse un jour!

Je pus entendre un petit rire cristallin quand je sortis.

.

.

.

- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, viens manger quelque chose!

Ginny avait déboulé dans la chambre en hurlant. Je n'avais plus ouvert la bouche depuis que j'avais vu Harry.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, mais Molly n'avait pas abandonné, et Ginny encore moins.

- Allez, Maman t'a laissé une part de cake à la citrouille! **Hermione!**

Je soupirais. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, et j'observais le plafond. Une tête rousse se mit dans mon champ de vision.

- Ginny, je n'ai pas faim. Laisse-moi.

Sa tête disparut, et mon lit se souleva d'un côté. Elle s'était assise.

- Tu m'en veux.

Je fermais les yeux. Si elle voulait me faire parler, elle réussirait. Elle réussissait toujours en me prenant par les sentiments.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu savais. Tu savais pour Parkinson, Zabini, et les autres. Tu savais qu'il les a tués.

- Oui. Mais écoute, Hermione, il t'as sauvé! Tu me fais quoi là? Il t'aimait peut-être déjà inconsciemment à l'époque, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, le résultat est le même! Il t'a _sauvé_, il a abattu d'autres Serpentards pour _te_ sauver! Il aurait pu te livrer, il ne l'a pas fait! Il aurait pu t'achever de lui-même, il ne l'a pas fait! Alors tu n'es pas en mesure de lui en vouloir outre mesure! Où est le problème?

Je gardais les yeux fermés. Je ne voulais pas voir son regard désapprobateur.

- Tu ne sais même pas. Tu lui en veux parce qu'il a touché à ceux qu'il prenait pour des amis, mais ces mêmes personnes l'auraient descendu s'il n'avait pas réagi le premier! C'était une guerre, Hermione! C'était chacun pour soi!

- Tu sais, Ginny, je suis lasse de tout cela. De toujours apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui me blesse. Quelque chose qui le concerne. À chaque fois.

- Tu compliques toujours tout, Hermione!

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que c'est facile!

Je me redressais.

- Sérieusement, Ginny, je suis perdue! Je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance, quand je peux le croire, quand je dois me méfier! Je suis en train de me perdre en route, Ginny! Je ne me reconnais plus, quoi que je fasse! D'ailleurs je ne sais même plus quoi faire! Tu trouves cela normal? Et en plus de cela tout s'emmêle! Toi tu me dis qu'il m'aime, lui dit qu'il t'aime, Harry qu'il faut que je me méfie et moi, au milieu de cela je n'arrive même pas à savoir ce que je ressens!

Elle soupira.

- Tiens. Lis. C'est Draco qui me l'a envoyé après que je sois allée le booster. Elle t'aiderait peut-être à te trouver.

Je pris la lettre qu'elle me tendait.

Je la lus sans grande conviction, jusqu'à ce passage.

.

_«Je la désire depuis que je me suis réveillé, dans cette hideuse chambre, et qu'elle était là, assise à côté de moi, les yeux pleins de larmes. Mais la haine a pris le dessus, comme toujours»_

_._

Mon souffle se coupa.

Avait-il bien écrit ces mots? Je relus ces lignes une dizaine de fois. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui y était marqué.

.

_J'ai sacrifié beaucoup de choses durant cette guerre, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le refaire, si l'occasion se présentait._

_Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ce qui est en train d'arriver. C'était tellement plus simple de la détester._

_._

Et c'est tellement plus dur de mettre un mot sur ce que l'on ressent.

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice était en train de se produire en moi?

.

_Je la désire._

_._

Je ne veux pas ce qui arrive non plus!

.

_«Je ne veux pas que Granger ait le moindre doute. Ce n'est pas réciproque»_

_._

Pourquoi ces mots me retournent-ils l'estomac?

.

_Alors je vais lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux de _toi_._

_._

Et pourquoi une vague de soulagement me submergea à ces mots?

.

_Tu as gagné, j'accepte de recevoir à nouveau des visites. C'est trop dur de toute façon._

_._

- Oh Merlin...

- Alors? Tu me crois maintenant?

Je relevais la tête, j'étais sonnée. Elle m'avait parlé?

- Tu trembles Hermione.

- Je... je crois...

- C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas? Il ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant de la seule chose qui aurait pu vous rapprocher. Draco voulait te rendre jalouse, parce que tu étais indifférente. Et toi, tu cherches le moindre défaut pour te convaincre que tu le haies, et qu'il n'est qu'un salopard.

Elle reprit la lettre.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, Hermione. Je lui ai fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, je vais faire la même chose avec toi. Écoute, tu ne peux rien faire, d'accord? Il t'en veut énormément pour ses parents, et toi, tu es horrifiée d'avoir appris ce qu'il a fait le jour de la bataille. Tu peux continuer à fuir, ou aller essayer d'entamer une discussion. Tu peux essayer de calmer les choses, ou les laisser se décomposer... Laisse-le s'expliquer, tu n'as pas à juger d'un acte qui lui a coûté autant, pas avant d'avoir écouté sa version des faits! J'étais devant lui, Hermione, quand il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, et je t'assure qu'il mérite un peu plus de reconnaissance que cela!

J'étais dans une sorte de transe, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, mais une pensée ressortit au milieu de toutes.

J'étais bel et bien _amoureuse_ de Malefoy, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Et ce depuis peut-être plusieurs semaines déjà.

- Allez, viens manger quelque chose.

...

Je me mis à pleurer doucement, tout en la suivant. Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules, et me murmura :

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Mione. Tu es juste un peu dépassée par les événements. Viens, Maman a préparé un festin pour fêter le réveil d'Harry. Elle ne posera pas de question, promis.

J'avançais sans grande conviction, tout en me laissant entraîner.

.

Je ne pus m'endormir de la nuit. Il y avait trop de choses qui me tourmentaient, trop de sentiments qui me prenaient. J'avais essayé de fermer l'œil en vain, me retournant sans cesse dans mon lit, cherchant la bonne position, ôtant mes couvertures, puis les remettant, secouant mon oreiller... Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je crois qu'il y a des moments dans notre vie où l'on se remet en cause, où l'on ne sait plus qui l'on est, ou que l'on ne se reconnait plus. J'en étais là.

Je décidais de sortir dehors m'aérer l'esprit quand je compris que j'étais en proie à une nuit blanche.

Le souffle du vent me fit du bien. Nous n'étions certes pas en été mais cela m'allégea l'esprit.

J'étais en train de repasser dans ma tête tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la bataille. Tout ce qui _le_ concernait, bien évidemment.

Comment j'en étais arrivée là, depuis quand à peu près, depuis quand lui avait changé à mon égard, si j'avais envie de le voir, si je pouvais assumer les sentiments qui me traversaient...

Mais une image revenait tout le temps.

Je l'imaginais, devant la Salle sur Demande, moi inconsciente contre un mur, lui devant moi, faisant face à d'anciens Serpentards.

Et je ne comprenais pas comment la scène avait pu se produire. Il y avait Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott, et ce n'étaient certes pas des sorciers passifs! Ils avaient dû se défendre, au moins contre-attaquer lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'il se retournait contre eux...

Non je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment avait pu se dérouler ce massacre.

_À moins que..._

Oh, par Merlin. Il y avait bien une possibilité, mais elle était complètement folle!

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, cela n'avait pas pu se dérouler ainsi!

Mais tout coïncidait! Les faits, les blessures de Malefoy, l'absence de réaction des autres... Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de cela! C'était tellement évident!

Mais je fus prise d'un vertige au même moment où je pensais aux conséquences.

Il fallait que je me trompe. Il fallait que ça ne se soit pas déroulé comme cela, parce que sinon...

Sinon je savais d'où venait la douleur à l'avant-bras de Malefoy. Et cela n'était pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

Mes jambes fléchirent, et je tombais sur le sol.

Plus rien n'importait, que je _l'aime_, que je lui en veuille, que je ne lui fasse plus confiance... Tout cela devenait ridicule, face à la gravité de la situation.

Il fallait que je me trompe.

...

Parce que si j'avais raison, alors il était _condamné_.

* * *

><p>Je sais, vous me détestez et je suis une horrible auteuse qui vous maltraite en vous assommant à coup de suspense et de frustration! ('x<p>

Mais je vous promets que les prochaines lignes vous plairont.

Bisous, et donnez-moi votre avis, je suis prête à tout entendre!:')


	18. Chapter 18 : Éclaircissement

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Je suis vraiment vraiment, mais complètement horrifiée du retard que j'ai eu!

Vous devez avoir l'habitude, maintenant :'/ Mais ces deux dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes et je n'avais vraiment pas l'inspiration. Je me suis perdue en route, remise en question, et j'ai beaucoup douté de moi et mes écrits! Je ne rentrerais pas dans le détail mais une déprime a pointé le bout de son nez et j'ai été incapable d'écrire. Autant pendant la Toussaint j'ai pu pondre pas mal de choses, autant là, c'était le désert de Koh-Lanta!-' Donc excusez-moi de tout mon coeur, pour cela, je sais, je suis une mauvaise auteure... T.T

Maais! Comme j'essaye toujours de rattraper les choses, je vous offre deux chapitres, l'avant-avant-dernier, et l'avant-dernier! Et oui, les loulous, on arrive à la fin! Le prochain que je posterai sera le dernier! Et je vous promets un épilogue à la hauteur de vos espérances!

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire, durant les heures de la nuit où je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, j'ai tourné et retourné toutes les possibilités, et, après avoir noirci de nombreuses pages de mon cahier, j'ai réussi à fixer une fin, qui je l'espère, vous contentera. Je pense qu'elle vous surprendra assez, mais c'est la plus pertinente que j'ai à vous offrir, et celle qui m'inspire le plus. Il en va sans dire que j'avais pensé à finir cette fiction à la manière _tragedy_, mais après mûre réflexion, ça ne me correspond pas, ou plus. Je vous évite donc un Draco mourrant dans d'atroces souffrances, une Hermione qui dépérit à petit feu, sans pouvoir rien faire, et un amour partagé, mais qui restera à jamais inavoué.

En fait, pour les chapitres qui vont suivre, cela donne un peu cette impression... C'est pour cela que je vous préviens que, oui, il y aura une fin moins triste, pas un happy-end quand même, mais une ouverture sur l'avenir, et l'espoir. Parce qu'au final, c'est cela, leur relation. Rien n'est jamais totalement acquis, mais on fait tout pour, et cela est possible si l'on y croit.

Pour les deux chapitres à venir, voici quelques petites choses que je souhaite placer quand même, alors retrouvons-nous en bas!

Bonne lecture, et merci d'être toujours là, ça apporte le sourire à chaque fois *:)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 18 : Éclaircissement.<span>**

Je jetai un autre un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Huit heures cinquante-neuf. Plus qu'une minute.

J'étais au pied des marches de la _Wizard Connor's Library_, une petite librairie de Pré-au-Lard, et non pas une bibliothèque comme son nom l'indiquerait, attendant son ouverture.

C'était là que j'avais le plus de chances de continuer mes recherches. J'avais discuté avec Connor, le gérant, il y avait de cela quelques jours, après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans sa boutique. Il était venu de lui-même. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'entamer des discussions avec des étrangers, mêmes libraires ou bibliothécaires, mais ce vieil homme avait attiré mon attention.

Il avait une longue barbe grise et des lunettes, peut-être était-ce pour cela.

En effet, c'était un ancien employé de la bibliothèque souterraine du Ministère, qui avait fermé après la guerre. Je savais qu'il y avait là-bas un grand nombre d'ouvrages sur la Magie Noire, à la disposition des Aurors et autres, mais interdite au public. Normal, après tout, si des informations comme celles-ci parvenaient aux mains de n'importe qui...

Connor avait été renvoyé à la fin de la bataille, et tous les livres jugés interdits car a_u contenu illicite_ devait être détruits. Et c'est à lui que l'on avait attribué cette tâche, dernière qu'il accomplirait pour le Ministère. Cependant, il ne les a jamais détruits.

Connor a ouvert une librairie à Pré-au-Lard après son renvoi, et a aménagé une arrière-boutique où il a entreposé tous les livres interdits.

Bien sûr, il finirait par être découvert, qu'importe les sorts de dissimulation dont il usait, mais pour lui cela sera le prix à payer pour avoir sauvé des ouvrages d'une mort certaine - il vouait un culte fou à la littérature et à la connaissance, donc aux livres.

_«Vous savez, Miss Granger, ces livres sont en sécurité où ils sont, et je ne laisserai jamais personne les ouvrir et en avoir un usage maléfique. De tout ce que j'ai sauvé, il y a des perles rares et des ouvrages passionnants! Je n'aurais pas supporté de les laisser être supprimés à jamais.»_

Ce vieil homme était dérangé, inconscient, mais je crois qu'il m'avait pris d'affection dès que j'avais mis le pied dans sa librairie.

Pour me révéler tout cela, c'était certain, bien qu'il m'ait fait comprendre que je n'aurais jamais accès au contenu de l'arrière-boutique, évidemment.

.

Mais j'avais passé une nuit horrible, à me torturer l'esprit encore et encore.

J'avais réfléchi toute la nuit, à tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, et étais arrivée à une unique conclusion. Mais pour la vérifier, il _fallait_ que j'aie accès aux écrits de l'arrière-boutique. Il le fallait absolument, pour... _lui_.

.

Neuf heures.

Une sonnerie retentit et la petite porte en bois s'ouvrit non sans fracas. Je pénétrais dans l'antre du libraire, et tout de suite l'odeur du papier, de la poussière et des reliures de cuir m'envahit.

Que j'aimais cette odeur.

- Oh, Hermione! Que me vaut ce plaisir?

Connor n'avait jamais de clients, ayant placé sa boutique à l'ouest de Pré-au-Lard, au niveau des allées malfamées. Il était sûr d'être tranquille, ainsi.

- Bonjour Connor.

Je ne savais comment procéder. Il me fallait pénétrer là où il cachait tous les livres de magie Noire, c'était essentiel! Je ne pouvais me permettre d'échouer maintenant.

La vision de Malefoy me vint en tête. Je le voyais, dans sa chambre blanche, agoniser, hurler de douleur à cause de son bras, priant qu'on le sauve.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'essayais de paraître neutre, mais Connor fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il, petite? Venez vous asseoir, je ne suis pas pressé.

Je le suivis près de son comptoir, et tomba lourdement sur la chaise qu'il avait fait avancer jusqu'à moi.

- Est-ce si grave?

Je pinçai mes lèvre.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Connor. Vraiment.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, et il m'invita à continuer.

- Je... J'ai un ami, qui ne va pas bien du tout. Je le soupçonne d'avoir reçu un sort. Un sort que peu de gens connaissent, mais que vous connaissez sûrement, vous.

Il plissa les yeux, attendant la suite.

_- Un sort impardonnable_.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Connor, vous devez bien savoir qu'il n'existe pas _que_ trois sorts impardonnables, n'est-ce pas? Qu'il y en a cinq en tout.

Il se tendit immédiatement. Oui, il était au courant.

- J'ai parcouru tout Londres et ses environs, et cherché dans toutes ses bibliothèques afin de trouver des indices pour mon ami... Mais je cherchais dans la mauvaise direction. Je pensais que ses crises à répétitions étaient purement psychologiques, mais je n'ai jamais établi l'hypothèse qu'il puisse avoir été touché par un maléfice. Cela a réduit mes chances de trouver ce qu'il avait.

- Mais...?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Mais voilà, hier, j'ai appris qu'il avait lors de la bataille finale, combattu des Mangemorts. Des Mangemorts puissants. De ses amis. Et voyez-vous, je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu s'en sortir indemne. La trahison est la pire insulte pour les partisans de Voldemort...

Il tressaillit à son nom.

- Et pourtant, il avait réussi à tous les... arrêter.

Je ne pouvais pas dire _tuer_. Pas encore.

Il acquiesça.

- Et vous pensez que l'un d'eux a riposté.

- C'est cela. Je pense notamment que c'est la personne qui était la plus proche de lui qui lui a lancé un sortilège... à la hauteur de sa trahison.

Il frissonna. Moi aussi d'ailleurs...

Dire cela à haute voix était tellement plus conséquent...

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais... Je suis sûre que celle qui lui a lancé ce sort était d'un niveau de magie Noire très haut, et...

Ma voix dérailla.

- Je ne vois que cette solution. J'avais eu vent il y a quelques mois de l'existence de deux autres sorts impardonnables, mais au fil des siècles, étant trop complexes pour la majorité des sorciers, ils avaient été oubliés de tous. Enfin, presque. Seules les familles nobles et anciennes ont continué à les maîtriser, les enseignant à leur descendance, pour que ces sorts ne soient jamais oubliés.

Et... Pansy Parkinson était de celles-ci. J'avais imaginé tous les scénarios possibles dans ma tête, et cela ne pouvait être Blaise, mais Pansy faisait partie d'une des plus anciennes familles sorcières d'Angleterre, qui plus est famille de Mangemorts.

Tout correspondait.

Je regardai à nouveau le vieil homme. Il était blanc, et me fixait avec horreur.

- C'est terrible, Miss, ce que vous dites là.

Il allait esquiver mes questions. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'échappe, je devais réussir à le faire parler, à poser un nom sur ce sort. _Sa_ vie en dépendait!

- Cela fait des dizaines d'années que vous parcourez les écrits, Connor, je sais que vous êtes au courant de l'existence de ces sorts!

Il se releva, et évita mon regard.

- Je ne peux vous aider, Hermione, vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé.

- Connor!

Il se dirigea vers un étalage de livres, m'ignorant, mais d'un pas chancelant.

Je le suivis.

- Si vous le pouvez! Écoutez, vous me connaissez bien, non? Vous savez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi! Vous savez tout ce que j'ai du abandonner pour permettre à notre civilisation d'être enfin en paix! Vous savez que je n'utiliserais jamais la Magie Noire à des fins malfaisantes! Connor!

Il me tournait le dos, refusant de me faire face. Non, il fallait qu'il cède!

- Connor, s'il vous plaît!

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, répéta-t-il, mais c'est trop dangereux. Je me suis promis de ne jamais plus permettre à quiconque d'user de la magie. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je ne peux me permettre de vous donner ces informations. J'ai confiance, Hermione, n'en doutez pas. Mais nombre de personnes avaient confiance en Tom Jedusor aussi, et voyez ce qu'il en est advenu.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. C'était un honnête homme, un trop honnête homme.

- Vous devriez partir, maintenant, Hermione. J'ai beaucoup de travail ici. Je suis sincèrement navré pour votre ami, mais je ne peux rien faire.

Il s'éloigna encore. Non!

- Non, ne fuyez pas! Vous devez m'aider, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ainsi!

Il se retourna brusquement, livide comme jamais. Ses yeux étaient douloureux.

- Je ne vous dois rien! Je n'ai jamais livré mes informations à personne, et cela est sans appel! Votre ami est condamné, que vous le vouliez ou non! Sortez d'ici maintenant!

_Condamné, condamné, condamné._

Ces mots me percèrent de toutes parts. Non, non, non, NON!

.

- Non...

Je m'effondrais sur place. Tout autour de moi tournait. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, et un mot résonnait, encore et toujours.

Un horrible mot.

_Comdamné_.

Mourrant.

- Mais... Je l'aime...

.

Ces mots sortirent tout seul.

Je les avais murmuré sans même m'en rendre compte.

C'était tellement injuste. Toute ma douleur et mon désespoir pouvait tenir en ces trois mots. Les sanglots recouvrèrent ma voix, et j'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux.

Je sentais un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

- Je venais juste de le comprendre... Pourquoi faut-il que je fasse déjà une croix dessus? C'est tellement injuste, pourquoi, pourquoi?

Les mots continuaient à sortir d'eux-même, à flot. Je ne dirigeais rien, je ne savais pas ce que je disais, mais les mots sortaient. J'étais dans une sorte de transe, c'était la douleur qui parlait pour moi.

- Pauvre petite...

Connor s'était agenouillé à ma hauteur, je crois. Je sentais sa présence près de moi. Mais je m'en foutais, je m'en foutais de sa pitié, de sa compassion! Lui qui ne pouvait rien!

Mais je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir, c'était moi, c'était ma faute, encore et toujours!

- Il m'a sauvé, vous savez? C'est lui qui m'a sauvé, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a dû combattre ses amis! Et moi je ne peux rien, rien du tout! J'aurais dû mourir, pas lui! Et je ne l'ai jamais remercié... Je l'ai toujours détesté alors qu'il a été si juste... Tellement, trop! Pourquoi est-ce que lui a pu m'aider, et pas moi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui rendre la pareille! C'est injuste! Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez rien!

J'hurlais, j'hurlais de colère, de désespoir, de haine, d'amour.

J'hurlais contre la vie, contre les dieux, contre le destin. J'hurlais contre Malefoy qui m'avait sauvé, et qui n'allait pas s'en sortir. J'hurlais contre moi-même, d'avoir été aussi lâche, aussi stupide, aussi incompétente.

Connor me prit dans ses bras, pour m'apaiser, mais je m'en foutais. Qu'il garde sa compassion, son savoir et ses promesses. Je m'en foutais. Je m'en foutais, parce que si je n'arrivais pas à _le_ sauver, je le rejoindrais.

.

- Au contraire, Hermione... vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous comprends.

Je levais les yeux. Ma vue était brouillée mais je le distinguais.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Elle s'appelait Alice. Et elle était à peine plus âgée que vous. Je ne peux pas tourner la page, ni accepter... Vous me faites un peu penser à elle.

- Que s'est-il passé...?, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

- C'était ma fille... et elle était amoureuse. Elle avait vingt-deux ans. Et elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Mangemort. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que vous recherchez. Parce que cet homme avait lancé le même sort à ma pauvre Alice.

Mon corps se tendit à ces mots. Je m'attendais au pire.

- Elle est...

- Oui.

Il essuya une larme, avant de reprendre.

- Je ne devrais rien vous dire, Hermione Granger, mais vous me faîtes tellement penser à elle... Elle était honnête et courageuse. Fonceuse, aussi! Elle était tellement vivante...

Sa voix se cassa.

- Alice était quelqu'un de bien vous savez? Elle était tellement juste. Mais elle était amoureuse. Je... Je connaissais l'existence des cinq sorts impardonnables, mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un mythe. Jusqu'à ce que cela se produise...

Il me lâcha, et s'adossa contre l'étagère.

- Alice a découvert que celui qu'elle aimait venait de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténebres. Elle ne l'a pas supporté. Elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours. Alors il est venu, et lui a lancé ce sort. Il l'aimait aussi, mais l'aimait _mal_.

- Quel... quel est ce sort? chuchotai-je.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Sa vie dépendrait de ce qui suivrait.

- Le sortilège d'Enchaînement. _Possessium. _Je ne sais pas si le sortilège de mort ou celui-ci est le pire. Mais l'Enchaînement est terrible. Je suis désolé de ce qui va suivre, Hermione, tu es bien jeune pour être confrontée à toutes ces horreurs. Lorsqu'un sorcier lance ce sort à un autre, les esprits des deux se retrouvent _reliés_. Les corps sont séparés, mais chacun vit dans l'autre. Cela peut-être un gage d'amour éternel, mais cela mène aussi à la folie. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que tout cela engage?

J'acquiesçai.

- Lorsque l'un souffre, l'autre ressent cette souffrance, aucun des deux ne peut se libérer de l'autre. Ils sont... enchaînés l'un à l'autre, sans moyen de s'en échapper. A jamais. Ce qui signifie aussi que, quand l'un meurt, l'autre s'éteint à petit feu. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma pauvre Alice. Ce salopard de Mangemort s'est fait tué deux mois après avoir prononcé ce sort. Elle a dépéri, et a succombé au sort treize semaines plus tard. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était d'amour, ou du sortilège...

Je me figeais en comprenant ce qu'il me racontait.

_Enchaînés_?

_Folie_?

_Dépéri_?

Oh mon Dieu... Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai...

- C'est encore pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer..., dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Alors il était condamné à mourir? Cela n'était pas possible! Non, cela était absurde! Combien de temps? Qu'allait-il faire? Et moi, qu'allais-je faire maintenant?

- Connor... Combien de temps... lui reste-t-il?

Je fus déchirée en prononçant ces mots. Tout devenait tellement _vrai_. C'était horrible!

Sa main ancienne vint recueillir mes larmes. Il mit une éternité à répondre. Et chaque foutue seconde qui passait, j'attendais sa réponse, comme on attendrait sa sentence.

- Cela dépend de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, petite. Plus la relation est forte, plus le lien est puissant, et plus celui qui a perdu l'autre est entraîné précipitamment. Car il ne faut pas l'oublier, tout sorcier qui tue, torture, ou utilise un Impardonnable est voué à l'_Enfer_. En faisant cela, le Mangemort promet à l'autre une éternité de désolation.

Et elle avait réussi. Cette folle avait réussi. Plus terrible que la mort elle-même... Elle l'avait contraint à une vie pleine de souffrance, et l'avait entraîné dans le malheur. Et maintenant, il allait mourir à petit feu pour la rejoindre en enfer. C'était ignoble!

- S'aimaient-ils?

La question était tombée, terrassant, achevante. Connor me regardait d'un air désolé.

**- Non!**

J'avais crié comme si ma vie en dépendait. Malefoy et Pansy, ensemble? Jamais! Cette simple vision me mettait hors de moi. Et puis c'était tellement absurde!

Je n'écoutais pas ma petite voix qui le nommait. _Jalousie_.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement.

Il avait tout de même reculé sous la surprise.

J'essayais de me calmer. j'étais en plein cauchemar, mais je ne devais pas m'égarer. Je devais rester forte.

- Non, ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils ne se sont jamais aimés! Enfin, je ne sais pas... Pansy peut-être. Mais pas Draco.

Cela me heurta de prononcer son prénom. Une boule se forma, encore, dans ma gorge. J'essayais de ne pas l'imaginer, enchaîné par ce lien invisible, entraîné par elle, chaque jour un peu plus.

- Non, ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Mon ton était catégorique. J'y croyais dur comme fer. Il ne serait pas tombé amoureux de Parkinson. Elle ne lui correspondait tellement pas.

- De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'est tellement... horrible, inhumain d'imposer cela à une personne qui compte un tant soit peu pour vous. Même par vengeance. Mais lui l'appréciait, vous savez? Je crois qu'elle comptait quand même pour lui, elle était son amie. Je pense. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment attaché aux gens, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Je fus surprise de m'entendre parler. C'est vrai, quand est-ce que j'avais pris cette distance d'avec mon passé et commencé à lire en lui?

- Sauf pour vous.

Je relevai la tête.

- Il a l'air de tenir à vous, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous venez de découvrir que c'est réciproque.

- C'est vrai, cédai-je.

Il soupira.

- Écoutez, ne cherchez pas de solutions.

- Mais je...

-Il n'y en a pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. Sortez-vous cette idée de la tête. Vous devriez être près de lui, plutôt qu'ici. Il a besoin de vous. Rassurez-le, soyez là pour lui, c'est le meilleur que vous puissiez faire.

Il avait sûrement raison... Mais je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter cela...

- Allez-y, Hermione. De toutes façon vous devez le lui dire.

Il m'aida à me relever. Ma tête tournait, mais je tins bon.

- Si je peux vous aider pour quoique ce soit, petite, n'hésitez pas, revenez.

Et sur ces mots, il me poussa hors de la boutique.

Tout se jouerait maintenant.

* * *

><p>""<p>

Comme promis, me revoilà! Alors, préparez-vous, c'est long! Je voulais mettre cela avant le chapitre, mais il y aurait eu des choses hors contexte, alors, voilà pourquoi je vous fais mon speech ici-bas!

Attention c'est long!

* Premièrement, ce chapitre est celui qui va tout éclairer. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de lui, j'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas l'impression d'un cheveux qui tombe sur ma soupe.

J'ai décidé de tout révéler, avec cet état d'esprit d'Hermione, dans ce lieu précis, car je trouvais qu'il illustrait bien tous les efforts qu'elle faisait depuis des semaines pour enfin arriver à mettre un nom sur le mal qui touche Draco.

Je tiens à vous préciser qu'elle vient juste d'accepter ses sentiments, qu'elle est paumée, qu'elle ne comprend rien à la vie, et qu'elle est partagée entre son rejet pour 'Malefoy' et son attachement, sur lequel elle vient enfin de mettre un nom. De vous à moi, je crois que j'aurais réagi beaucoup plus violemment à sa place, mais elle reste Hermione Granger, Gryffondor posée et courageuse, qui a essuyé beaucoup d'épreuves et de déceptions. Ajoutez à cela la culpabilité qui la ronge, car c'est quand même pour (à cause?) elle qu'il en est là. J'espère avoir réussi à faire passer tout cela à travers mes lignes :')

Pour l'histoire des cinq sorts Impardonnables, j'ai trouvé ce concept intéressant à placer. En effet, on ne peut rien contre un sortilège de cette catégorie. C'est aussi un clin d'œil à sa relation entre elle-même et Draco. Elle déteste Pansy parce que quelque part, c'est à elle qu'il est attaché, au sens propre du terme.

Ah, et pour celles qui se poseraient des questions, oui, Connor m'a été inspiré par Dumbledore :P C'est un peu la «voix de la sagesse», celui qui détient les informations, et les clés pour s'en sortir. Je compte le faire revenir dans le prochain chapitre, car il a peut-être une solution, malgré tout.

Je sais, vous devez vous dire qu'il n'y a rien à faire, que c'est mort! (mauvais jeu de mots, désolée!), je vous réponds : patience, petits scarabés :)

Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter d'autre, alors je passe au chapitre suivant, que je publierais juste après l'avoir corrigé, donc dans la soirée ou dimanche au plus tard (demain, pas droit à l'ordi ')

* Concernant le chapitre à venir - qu'il faut que je peaufine un peu - cela va être l'ultime face-à-face Hermione-Draco.

Souvenez-vous, on les a laissé sur un quiproquo, Draco balançant à Hermione qu'il tombait d'amour pour Ginny... (Complètement stupide. D'ailleurs, vous avez été normbreuses à bondir!XD (Désolée pour toutes les adeptes des GW/DM, mais... non, pas ici.)) Et Hermione s'enfuyait - encore - énervée, blessée, en se demandant encore pourquoi elle ressentait tout cela. Question existentielle à laquelle elle a désormais pu se résoudre à répondre.

Bref, ici, un règlement de compte, des réponses, des aveux. Un rapprochement, en perspective. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire car je modifie des choses toutes les deux minutes, en effet il faut que tout coïncide au final! Mais juste, vous prévenir, que mes personnages vont se trouver. Je me voyais mal leur faire encore des misères, aussi ils sont fatigués de toutes ces tensions, de leurs sentiments qui les rongent, de leur déni et de leur haine respective, et c'est en parti tout ce trop-plein qui va les propulser l'un vers l'autre.

J'éprouve beaucoup de respect pour Draco, je trouve que des deux héros, c'est lui qui aura mériter le plus d'être comblé, certes il est bourré de défauts, certes il aime peut-être mal, mais c'est tout bonnement Draco Malefoy, et un Draco Malefoy vraiment noble. J'ai essayé de placer en lui toutes les valeurs qui me tiennent à coeur, et j'espère que cela s'est ressenti.

Hermione est, elle, vraiment dans le déni, le refus, le blocage, et c'est en partie à cause de ce foutu rejet qu'ils ont tous deux tellement souffert. Mais il y a un stade où les pulsions et l'attirance physique et physiologique surpassent la conscience et toutes les barrières qu'elles s'imposent (oui, je m'inspire de mes cours de philo!:D), et de ce fait, permettre enfin l'acceptation. Et donc, l'union?

C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire transparaître tout cela dans le prochain chapitre. En espérant vous faire frémir d'impatience, et en m'excusant encore une fois,

Bises à tou(te)s!

PS : Oui, il est vrai qu'Hermione pleure souvent... Mais quelle serait votre réaction, à sa place? :)


	19. Chapter 19 : Remboursement

Bonsoir tout le monde! Prêts, prêts? :D

Alors je vous préviens, ce chapitre est looong!

Ça tombe bien pour vous, c'est l'avant-dernier! x)

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu pondre un truc pareil, ni quand est-ce que j'ai eu le temps de l'écrire (aah, si, si, je l'ai écrit au lieu de faire mon explication de texte en philo, que je vais devoir faire, heu... ben maintenant?) alors, si il y en a qui me dit quoi que ce soit, je l'assomme à coup de Descartes, et de son Discours de la Méthode!

Aheem. Bon. Plus sérieusement. Je tiens à vous prévenir, quand vous allez lire, vous allez avoir, comment dire... Des envie de meurtre. Contre moi? Heu... Ben peut-être bien, oui^^'

Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce ne sera PAS une _tragedy_ donc on abaisse les haches, hein? J'ai adoré la fin de mon chapitre. Haha. Je vais vous assommer à coup de frustration "

Vous allez vous dire : MAIS COMMENT ELLE VA POUVOIR RATTRAPER ÇA, LA FOLLE?

J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon caleçon mes ami(e)s!

Alors, comme vous le voyez, après une intense concentration pour clore ce chapitre, j'ai (un petit peu) perdu les neurones qu'il me restait. Je vais essayer de redevenir sérieuse deux minutes, pour vous expliquer quelques petites choses.

Top, chrono!

Ce chapitre est fait de trois POV, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Hermione (oui, trois!) Je ne vous le cache pas, c'est pas très joyeux joyeux, mais franchement, vous commencez à me connaître, je n'aurais pas posté, à un chapitre de la fin, de la guimauve digne de Barbie au pays des Ours Roses! Hermione n'est pas Barbie, Draco n'est pas Ken, ils ne vont pas discuter d'Ours Roses et se faire des bisous bisous dans le cou... Enfin... :)

Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à le faire transparaître, mais il est important pour moi que l'on voit bien, que même s'ils se révèlent leurs sentiments, tout ne va pas subitement devenir gai et beau. Non! D'ailleurs, ils s'engueulent encore...(on a dit qu'on ne me tuait pas, hein?) Oui, vous allez sortir de vos gonds et vous demander comment on peut être aussi nouilles pour s'embrasser et vouloir s'entre-tuer juste après...Je vous réponds : c'est comme cela qu'ils fonctionnent, lui c'est Malefoy, elle, Granger, et c'est triste mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas les respecter si je vous offre une scène de bisous-bisous-tu-es-l'amour-de-ma-vie-mon-ptit-sucre... De toute façon ça ne collerait pas du tout avec le reste de l'histoire, alors!XD Après, ils sont quand même attachés l'un à l'autre, certes involontairement, mais c'est bien là, et c'est puissant, alors, oui, Hermione change un peu de façon d'ête, oui, Draco souffre, même s'il ne le montre pas... :')

C'est bon, je vous ai convaincu? :3 Bon, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre va vous plaire, moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire! J'ai essayé quand même de montrer qu'ils s'aiment, mais c'est assez dur, étant donné qu'Hermione l'a toujours rejeté, que Draco a perdu confiance en Hermione... (Pour cette dernière, j'espère que son côté "je suis pessimiste, et je pleure tout le temps" ne vous embête pas trop. C'est de cette manière que je la vois, ayant perdu toute foi en la vie, allant même jusqu'à accepter d'abandonner ses amis et... oups, non, mais allez lire :$$)

Enfin! Je m'arrête là avec mon speech digne d'une politicienne, et je vais plutôt aller commencer à... gratter ma feuille double U.U'

Ça me fout quand même les boules! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier! :'O J'ai du mal à y croire! Cette fic est ma première, et même si j'ai bidouillé d'autres trucs entre temps, c'est un peu mon bébé! J'ai pu avoir des critiques, débuté des échanges, et prendre du plaisir à poster, toutes les semaines (ou presque... ^^'). Nostalgie, quand tu nous tiens...

Bref! Cette fois je m'arrête, et je vous laisse savourer (ou non), ce pavé que je vous offre. (Désolée pour les fautes!)

Have fun, don't buy a weapon, please! :')

PS : Pour ceux ou celles qui aiment les fins tragiques, je vous conseille de vous arrêter là. Certes, ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'Indepted, mais pour les adeptes de la fiction qui se finit mal, ooh, ben faites-vous plaisir, alors!

Pour les autres, séchez vos larmes, je vous promets d'essayer de vous rendre le sourire!

A bientôt! Bonne lecture! °O°

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 19 : Remboursement.<strong>

Trois petits coups faibles, toujours, et je poussai la porte. Je tremblais de tout mon être et je voyais le sol divaguer.

J'avais _peur_.

Ce n'était pas la peur que je ressentais quand je combattais un Mangemort, pas celle que j'ai ressenti dans les cachots du Manoir, pas celle qui vous glace le sang et vous inquiète.

Non, une peur panique, une crainte enfouie qui ressortait.

C'était cette peur-là, celle qui est douloureuse, celle qui est intenable. Celle qui nous donne l'impression d'être impuissant, de regarder la fatalité s'abattre sans rien pouvoir faire. Celle que l'on ressent quand on sait que l'on va perdre quelqu'un pour de bon.

Celle qui terrifie à l'idée de dire _Adieu_.

- Granger?

Il se tenait, là, au centre de la pièce, dans son lit d'hôpital. Il paraissait surpris. Il avait repris des couleurs, mais était toujours si faible.

_Comme s'il était entraîné vers le fond._

Je faillis trébucher, tellement j'étais happée par lui. Il dégageait une telle aura...

- Malefoy, réussis-je à articuler.

Nos yeux se croisèrent. Il était clairement mal à l'aise. Mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Au contraire, ses yeux avaient quelque chose de... subjuguant.

Depuis quand avait-il des yeux si ombrageux?

Je rompus enfin le contact, avec toute la volonté qu'il me fut donnée d'avoir. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait entendre mon coeur battre. Il cognait tellement fort!

Je me dépêchais de lui tourner le dos, je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque mon trouble.

C'était tellement étrange. De le voir d'un oeil nouveau, d'accepter de plus être tendue par l'animosité mais par l'attirance, de me rendre compte que je ne bouillais pas de fureur, mais d'émoi, de comprendre pourquoi la chaleur de la pièce augmentait d'un coup...

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt.

Sa voix était froide, son ton indifférent. Il avait repris son rôle.

- Moi non plus.

Il se crispa, mais ne renchérit pas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous jouions encore et toujours à cela, à cet espèce de «fuis-moi je te fuis aussi»... Je ne pouvais pas encore lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

- Ginny est revenue te voir?

C'était sorti tout seul. Notre dernier échange m'était resté sur le coeur, et je lui en voulais d'essayer de me faire souffrir. Nous allions droit dans le mur, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi lorsque cette question était sortie.

Un ange passa. J'étais sûre qu'il serrait la mâchoire et les poings à ce moment précis.

C'était risible. Je devinais jusqu'à ses moindres réactions...

- Granger..., commença-t-il.

Je ne me retournais pas. Qu'il parle. Qu'il m'explique ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Qu'il fasse le premier pas avant que je m'effondre à ses pieds.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

Il soupira.

- Non. Elle n'est pas revenue. Que lui as-tu dit?

Son ton était accusateur. Ce fut à moi de serrer les poings. Qu'il était stupide!

- Pourquoi lui aurais-je dit quoique ce se soit, Malefoy? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut avec toi!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais penser la dernière fois!

Je fis volte-face, outrée.

- Je te demande pardon? Tu me soupçonnes d'être _jalouse_?

Je saignais intérieurement, je savais que je mentais, mais il était si blessant!

- Tu vas me dire que tout t'est totalement égal? Que tu ne t'es pas occupé de moi et que tu as continué ta petite vie de princesse? Je suis ici à cause de toi, Granger, et cela tu sembles encore l'oublier! Tu me dois tout!

- Et tu crois que ce n'est pas le cas? Je remue ciel et terre pour toi, Malefoy! Pendant que toi tu dragues ma meilleure amie et cherche à me pourrir la vie! C'est toi qui essaye de me faire mal, volontairement, moi je cherche seulement à t'aider! Tu ne sais rien!

- Non, je ne sais rien! Je ne sais rien de ce que tu fais, de ce que tu trouves, de ce que tu veux! Je sais juste que tu ne m'aides en rien! Tu ne sais que te défiler. Tu n'es jamais là quand il le faut.

- Parce que Ginny oui?

-Ginny, oui c'est peu dire! Elle a plus fait en deux heures que toi en deux mois. Tu n'es qu'une moins-que-rien Granger, tu ne sers à rien.

Son ton était tranchant, hargneux.

- Tu ne méritais pas tous ces sacrifices.

Quelque chose en moi venait de se briser, tandis qu'il continuait.

- J'aurais dû te laisser crever, continuait-il. Ça m'aurait évité toutes ces emmerdes! Tu m'étonnes que même Weasley ne veuille plus de toi!

- Ferme-la, ferme-la espèce de connard! hurlais-je.

Il n'avait pas le droit! Il n'avait pas le droit de me balancer cela alors que je venais juste de comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour moi! Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser tomber amoureuse de lui pour ensuite me rejeter ainsi! J'étais venue pour lui! Putain, j'étais venue pour le lui dire...

Je m'effondrais contre la fenêtre, et me laissais glisser au sol. Il était le pire, le pire! Comment avais-je pu me laisser attirer par lui? Après tout ce qu'il y avait eu? C'était contre-nature, et j'étais foutue maintenant!

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû me rapprocher, je savais qu'on ne pouvait que se faire du mal!

- Tu n'avais pas le droit... tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça!

- Granger...

- Non, non ferme-la! Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus t'entendre! Tu es en train de tout me prendre, de ma force jusqu'à mon espoir!

Je ne voyais plus rien de toute façon, je n'entendais que mes sanglots. J'étais pitoyable, j'étais effondrée. Il avait tellement raison. Mais tout était de sa faute!

J'avais envie de vomir, je hoquetais, je tremblais.

Bon sang, je lui donnerais ma vie, à ce connard! De toute façon, je n'en voulais plus, je ne voulais pas souffrir pour lui, je ne voulais pas être responsable de son état! Je voulais juste qu'il me foute la paix, je voulais le détester, sans autres sentiments! Juste une haine terrible et incontrôlable!

- Tu n'es qu'un connard! Tu n'es qu'un connard, putain! Pourquoi... m'as-tu sauvé? Pourquoi tu as arrêté d'être l'enflure que tu étais! Quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de te mépriser, et pourquoi d'ailleurs je n'ai pas... continué! Pourquoi est-ce que je te dois tout cela? Tu me brises, et moi je souffre! Je viens juste... de comprendre, putain! Et j'ai cru en Ginny! J'ai cru en... Connor! Tu vas me tuer! Je te déteste tellement! Si tu savais! Hier encore, ça m'aurait été égale! Mais là... Là je ne peux plus l'ignorer! Tu n'es qu'un con Malefoy, je te hais!

J'étais secouée de sanglots, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Tout sortait sans que j'aie le moindre contrôle, bon sang j'aurais tellement aimé me relever et partir! Ou me réveiller, me réveiller au moment de la bataille et réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar!

- Tais-toi. Je... t'en veux tellement aussi Granger...

Un souffle. Un souffle dans mes cheveux. Il était devant moi. Il venait de marcher jusqu'à moi! Il s'affaissa devant moi, sur les genoux, sans force, et posa sa tête contre la mienne. J'étais figée. Seuls mes sanglots continuaient.

Il resta ainsi, reprenant son souffle. Il avait entraîné avec lui tous ces foutus appareils qui lui étaient reliés.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté... Je t'ai dit de venir près du lit, tu n'as pas écouté... J'ai dû venir jusqu'à toi...

- Je te hais...

- Regarde-moi, chuchota-t-il.

- Si tu savais à quel point je...

- Merde, _Hermione_!

Je relevai la tête, sous le choc.

Il n'était plus hors de lui, plus rouge de colère.

Son visage exprimait seulement une profonde incompréhension et de la _douleur_. Cette même douleur que j'avais vu lors de notre dernière dispute.

Il était beau. C'était un fait. Je détournais le regard.

- Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en peux plus de tout cela. Je veux te briser, tu sais? Je veux te détruire pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Je tressaillis.

- Tu y es arrivé, Malefoy.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny...

- Je sais.

Il se recula un peu, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prend, bon sang? reprit-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Je déteste ce qu'il se passe.

- J'ai changé, Hermione.

Je fermais les yeux, ravalais mes sanglot.

- Laisse-moi t'appeler Hermione.

C'était doux, presque suppliant.

- Tu me hais.

- Autant que je t'aime.

Je levai les yeux à ces mots. Il ne plaisantait pas.

_Était-ce réellement possible?_

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Un long moment. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais changé. Mais tu n'y as jamais cru.

- C'est contre-nature.

- C'est vrai. Et je regrette de t'avoir sauvé, tu sais? J'ai tout perdu. Et là encore je continue de perdre. Je me perds moi-même.

Oui, cela blesse. Mais c'était tellement vrai.

- Et je regrette que tu m'aies sauvé.

- Pardon?

- Parce que ça nous as mené jusque là, et que c'est tout ce qu'on aurait voulu éviter. Parce que j'aurais dû mourir et toi vivre. Parce que je ne peux plus rien faire, et que je te déteste de me faire m'en vouloir autant. Je ne pourrais pas, Malefoy, je ne pourrais pas survivre! Je ne pourrais pas accepter de ressentir cette culpabilité, ce manque, cette injustice! Tu me tortureras jusqu'à la fin! Je... je...

- Dis-le. Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi.

Sa voix avait changé. Son souffle s'était accéléré, je le sentais sur mon visage. Il posa encore son front contre le mien, mais cette fois pressa plus fort.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Je savais où il voulait en venir.

.

_Ne m'oblige pas à te le dire._

_._

- Dire quoi?

Il s'appuya un peu plus.

- Dis-le.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Putain Hermione! Regarde-moi!

Il était de nouveau hors de lui. Très bien...

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, Draco?

Il soupira de rage.

- Tout! Ca me prouverait que je ne me fais pas des putains de films depuis des jours! Que ta Ginny ne s'est pas foutue de moi, et surtout, surtout, que toi, tu n'es pas l'ennemie qui me laisse crever dans cette foutue chambre et qui attend de me voir mourir pour être _tranquille_.

Il avait dit cela avec tellement de force, y croyait-il vraiment?

- C'est absolument faux! criais-je. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, bon sang!

- Alors dis-le! Dis-le une bonne fois pour toutes!

- Je n'y arriverai pas.

Il se décolla. Glacial. Méprisant.

- Alors ne viens pas me balancer ta pitié à la figure.

Il allait partir. Il allait s'éloigner.

Pourquoi cela me retournait le coeur?

Il essayait de se relever.

.

_Non, reviens! Ne me laisse pas déjà!_

_._

- Je t'aime, bordel!

Il stoppa son mouvement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

Je l'avais dit. Je l'avais... avoué? Accepté? Ma bouche n'était pas en feu, mon coeur n'avait pas explosé. C'était...

Juste un poids qui s'était levé, en le voyant _sourire_.

Me sourire. À travers ses traits crispés. Un vrai sourire.

En le voyant s'affaler à côté de moi. Et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Mais à quel point?

- Autant que je te déteste.

C'était la vérité.

- Alors tu m'aimes plus que n'importe qui.

Je fermai les yeux.

- Malheureusement.

Nous restâmes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, de longues secondes. À réfléchir. À se demander où l'on allait.

J'étais vraiment perdue. Pas d'insultes, pas de hargne, pas de coups. Seulement sa chaleur, et mon coeur qui battait.

- Hermione...

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, et... rencontrai ses lèvres.

Elles étaient glaciales. Et me _brûlaient_, se répandant tel un feu en moi. Ce fut court, léger, une simple pression.

Si faible. Et pourtant si _intense_.

Mais cela suffit à me faire perdre pied.

_Encore_.

Je voulais ses lèvres.

.

_Prends-moi. Je te hais tellement de me faire cela, mais je te désire tellement pour t'empêcher de continuer._

_._

Était-ce cela? Perdre tous ses moyens au simple contact de ses lèvres? Ne pas vouloir qu'il s'éloigne ou il fera plus froid que jamais? Se dire que malgré tout c'est de lui qu'on avait envie?

- Ne me laisse pas... par Merlin, ne m'abandonne pas...

Les larmes recoulèrent. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes.

Un baiser noyé sous les larmes. Une supplique.

_Deux coeurs qui battaient la chamade._

_Et la fatalité qui les rattraperait._

J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou. Il m'emprisonna de ses bras. Il était glacé, mais je m'en moquais. Je me moquais de savoir qui était celui qui me tenait, ce qu'il avait fait, d'à quel point nous nous en voulions, de ce qu'il allait nous arriver, lui arriver. Ce moment était juste parfait ainsi. Faire abstraction de tout, ne plus penser à rien.

Il était trop tôt pour souffrir, trop tard pour regretter.

J'abandonnais. J'en avais assez de me battre, de résister.

Oui, il était trop tôt pour les conséquences.

#

- Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas?

Je lâchai sa main de surprise. Je savais que l'on finirait par _en_ parler. J'essayais juste de repousser le moment.

Il était tard. Personne n'était venu, seulement la nuit.

Je l'avais aidé à se recoucher. _J'étais là_, cette fois.

- Répond franchement. Et regarde-moi, j'en ai marre de répéter cette phrase.

- Harry va se demander pourquoi je ne lui ai pas rendu visite aujourd'hui.

C'était la seule chose que j'avais pu dire. Harry... qui savait sûrement comment cela se passerait depuis longtemps.

- Hermione...

- J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop...

- Réponds à ma question, veux-tu, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Je fixai la fenêtre. La nuit était claire, le ciel dégagé. Que j'aimais regarder le ciel, _avant_.

- Si, il devait s'inquiéter...

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu profitais de moi avant qu'il ne soit _trop tard_. Arrête de fixer la fenêtre. C'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il, pour me faire réagir.

Ce qui marcha.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres!

- Tu es à mon _service_. Tu as une dette envers moi, je te signale. Et tu me dois la vérité.

Je me relevais.

- Pas maintenant...

Il attrapa mon bras, violemment.

- Reste-là, _Granger_. Je n'ai pas fini.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement, murmurai-je.

- Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qu'il se passe.

Je tentai de me dégager, sans succès.

- S'il-te-plaît..., soufflai-je.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Son visage se ferma.

.

_Ne me demande pas de te dire que le temps t'est compté._

_._

- Putain, Hermione. Ne me refais pas ce coup-là. J'ai pardonné une fois, pas deux! Arrête de faire ta garce et dis-moi tout ce que tu sais! _Immédiatement._

Et voilà. La dure réalité reprenait ses droits.

- Je n'en sais rien!

- Tu mens. Tu ne sais faire que cela.

Il renifla avec hargne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

- Tu sembles un peu oublier à qui tu as affaire. Je ne te laisserai pas me cacher des choses encore une fois, tu entends? Dis-ce que tu as à dire avant que je ne perde mon calme.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Mais que crois-tu savoir de moi? Quels droits penses-tu avoir sur moi? Je ne t'appartiens pas, Draco Malefoy, quoi qu'il se soit passé! Ne viens pas me mettre ta soi-disant supériorité sous le nez!

Je réussis à me dégager de sa prise, et avançais à reculons vers la porte. Je le voyais trembler de colère.

- Ne fais pas cela, Granger, reviens tout de suite! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Non. Je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher... Pas encore.

- Sors de cette pièce maintenant et ce ne sera plus la peine de revenir. Je ne me répéterai pas.

Cela finit de m'assommer.

- Tu es le pire...

Il rit, d'un rire affreux. Douloureux, sarcastique.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis cela. Tu te défiles encore, Granger. Tu vois, j'avais raison. Jamais, je ne pourrais te faire confiance. Ne reviens plus me faire croire le contraire! Tu n'es qu'un _poison_.

Le coup de grâce. Sa marque au fer rouge. Ma torture.

.

_Merlin, emmenez-moi loin, très loin... Quelque part où mon coeur sera à l'abri..._

_._

- Et toi tu es le mal! hurlai-je. Tu veux savoir, tu veux vraiment le savoir? Oui, oui tu es en train de mourir! Tu plonges droit en Enfer, Draco! Et c'est inévitable! Tu es satisfait? Tu crois que c'est tout ce que j'espérais? Tu te barres, connard que tu es, et tu vas tout abandonner! Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé! Alors ne dis pas que c'est moi qui me défiles! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça!

.

_Toutes ces nuits blanches que j'ai passée à essayer de trouver la cause, les explications, et maintenant une issue...! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir à ta place? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant? Je finirai par mourir de culpabilité aussi. Alors ne dis pas que je te laisse tomber, jamais! Parce que je risque de te rejoindre d'ici peu, Malefoy. _

_Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver. Regarde où cela nous mène. Je ne peux même plus penser aux autres, à ceux qui tiennent à moi..._

_._

- Je le savais, Hermione. Je le savais depuis le départ. Je t'avais dit de ne pas faire de recherches. Je t'avais dit de rester loin, même si c'est moi qui imposait une proximité. Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Ta volonté de vouloir tout savoir te tuera.

Il parlait avec un tel détachement. Alors que moi j'arrivais à peine à l'accepter...

- Je le sens, tu sais? À chaque fois je sens que je pars un peu plus. Je suis désolé, parce que je le savais. Et que je me suis quand même accroché à toi. Je voulais que tu tombes avec moi.

Je me figeai. _Il n'était pas sérieux?_

- Connard..., murmurai-je. Tu n'avais aucun droit de me faire ça... On aurait dû se détester...

- Je sais. Je porte peut-être vraiment bien mon nom après tout... _Malefoy_. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les autres, et je pense seulement à moi. Égoïste et indifférent. Et je n'arrive même pas à le regretter.

- Je vois...

Je ne voulais plus le voir, plus l'entendre. Alors c'était cela?

- Tu dois m'oublier.

- Je sais. Mais ç'aurait été plus facile si tu m'avais laissé tranquille dès le départ, Draco. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu fais.

- Tu sais qui étaient les Mangemorts que j'ai abattu durant la bataille? dit-il seulement.

Ma gorge se serra.

Il me dévisageait maintenant, guettant ma réponse.

Je ressentis une colère sourde monter en moi.

Il ne pouvait pas être aussi indifférent, ce n'était pas possible!

- Tu veux dire les _amis_ que tu as abattus? Je sais que tu les a fait tomber un par un sans remords, que tu les as pris par surprise, que Parkinson a été la dernière à mourir, et que c'est elle qui t'a mis dans cet état! Oui, oui je sais qui ils étaient, _Malefoy_!

Je l'avais appelé volontairement par son nom.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent pour de bon, il était encore plus pâle. Il serra les poings si fort que ses jointures ressortaient, tout comme ses veines.

- Alors tu sais ce que je suis.

Je ris jaune.

- Quoi, un salopard? Un traître, une pourriture? Oui, oui je le sais depuis longtemps, je l'ai même toujours su!

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui cracher cela. Je savais que ça serait impardonnable, que je n'en avais pas le droit. Je le savais et pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde.

Alors je fermai les yeux. Je retins ma respiration et attendis. J'attendis sa réaction. Il allait me pulvériser... j'attendais ses mots assassins, qui allaient m'exploser à la figure.

- Sors d'ici Hermione. Ne reviens jamais.

Quoi?

_Juste ces deux phrases, murmurées._

Que se passait-il?

Pas de venin craché, pas d'insultes hurlées, pas de ton hargneux...?

Pas de fureur... Juste une once dans sa voix de... d'_abandon_?

J'osais rouvrir mes yeux.

Il se passait la main dans les cheveux, fixant le plafond. Son visage reflétait la lassitude et la fatigue. La tristesse, aussi. Comme s'il ne voulait plus réagir. Comme s'il s'était éteint.

- Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. Je me suis trompé, en pensant t'aimer. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Je crois que je t'empêche de vivre, avec cette soi-disante "dette". Alors, c'est bon, Hermione. Je te libère. Tu ne me dois rien. Seulement la tranquillité.

Mais que...?

- Pars, je te dis! Je ne peux plus te voir. Si tu m'apprécies un tant soit peu, tu ne reviendras pas. Jamais.

Il était _sérieux_. Il était si sérieux!

Pourquoi ne partais-je pas? Pourquoi avais-je soudainement envie de lui hurler de se taire? Pourquoi diable mes jambes refusaient de réagir!

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voulais _pas_ partir pour ne plus revenir?

- Draco...

- Arrête, coupa-t-il. Je ne t'apprécie pas, je t'ai seulement utilisé pour me sentir moins seul. Mais là, ça ne marche plus. Je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant, et je préfère de loin ne plus avoir affaire à toi. Je n'ai _jamais_ eu besoin de personne, tu m'entends? Ni de mes parents, ni de mes «amis», et encore moins de toi! C'est compris? Alors pars, pars avant que je ne te tue, comme tous les autres!

Je crois, je ne sais pas, que j'ai fini par sortir, fermant une dernière fois cette porte, témoin de nos tumultueux face-à-faces.

_Tu te trompes Draco, je ne l'accepterai jamais, mais même si cela m'horrifie, je crois que je peux affirmer que je t'aime, envers et contre tout._

_#_

Comment avais-je pu croire en quelque chose de bon, en lui? Comment avais-je pu avoir cette illusion?

Je me sentais tellement stupide.

J'avais réussi à tout ruiner. Sa vie, la mienne, la nôtre.

Harry avait Ginny, Ron avait sa famille. Malefoy n'avait plus rien, et moi, je ne devrais même plus être là.

Je relevai la tête. J'étais dehors. Quand avais-je quitté l'hôpital? Où étais-je?

La nuit, encore et toujours, la nuit qui couvrait mes larmes de son habit sombre. La nuit, compagne de mes pensées, et compagne fidèle.

C'était dans la nuit que je m'étais réveillée, à Sainte-Mangouste, dans la nuit que je m'étais effacée pour toujours de la vie de mes parents, dans la nuit que j'avais découvert que j'aimais Malefoy, et dans cette même nuit que j'avais compris ce que lui réservait son triste sort.

Je marchais, ou peut-être pas, je n'en sais rien, et c'est dans la nuit que j'ai repensé au fil de mon existence. De mes erreurs, de mes actions, de mon attachement pour ce monde, et de ce que je valais.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée, dans cette obscurité, mais ce que je sais, c'est que quand mon esprit s'illumina, l'aube se levait.

J'avais _la_ solution.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny.<strong>

Lorsque Hermione rentra, il faisait jour.

Je m'étais inquiétée, comme Maman et Papa, mais comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne rentrait pas de la nuit, nous n'avons rien dit.

Cependant, quand je l'ai vu revenir, les yeux gonflés, les chaussures pleines de terre et claquant des dents, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une limite. Elle commençait à faire n'importe quoi, et il fallait que nous l'aidions.

Je m'avançais vers elle, prête à lui débiter mon plaidoyer, mais elle m'interrompit.

- Il faut que je te parle, Ginny. Dans ta chambre.

#

- Es-tu bien sûre de cela, Hermione?

J'étais horrifiée.

- Oui. C'est bien le sort qu'il a reçu. Par Parkinson. Et il n'y a aucun échappatoire...

Elle regardait dans le vague, comme si elle était déconnectée de tout. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas... enfin, il n'était pas condamné à... non!

Cela aurait dû se passer tellement mieux!

- Oh mon Dieu... Mais... il y a forcément un moyen! Je veux dire, c'est un sortilège, de la magie, quoi! Il y a forcément un contre-sort!

Elle secoua la tête, donnant en même temps vie à ses longues boucles brunes.

- Non, Ginny. As-tu déjà pu contrer un _Doloris_? Résister à l'_Imperium_? Survivre à l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_? Je ne compte pas Harry!

Je pinçai mes lèvres. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela?

- Mais j'ai peut-être une idée, Ginny. Il faut que j'essaie!

Je sursautais. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé la forme, et me fixais avec des yeux décidés.

J'eus soudain très peur.

- Quel genre d'idée, Hermione...? Est-ce qu'il y a des risques?

Son visage était pâle.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'avait-elle en tête?

- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser m.. partir sans rien faire!

- Quel genre d'idée? répétais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle tourna la tête, et baissa la voix.

- Je vais apprendre à maîtriser le sortilège _Possessium_, et je le lui lancerai...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et si...?

- QUOI? Mais es-tu folle? Et si cela t'entraîne avec lui? Et si tu meurs à petit feu comme lui?

- Et si j'arrive à le sauver comme cela? Ginny, imagine! Il ne sera plus lié à Parkinson, mais à moi! Et je suis toujours en vie! Et Connor m'a dit que plus un lien était fort, plus le sortilège était puissant! Je dépasse bien Pansy Parkinson, non? Non?

Elle était folle, elle hurlait presque.

- Oui, bien sûr que tu la dépasses aux yeux de Draco! Mais ce n'est pas une simple équation que tu essayes de résoudre, là, Hermione, il y a tellement de choses en jeu!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a sa _vie_, en jeu, Ginny! Ne me dis pas que tu le laisserais mourir sans rien tenter parce que tu crains pour la tienne! Après tout ce que tu m'as dit! Tout ce que tu m'as poussée à faire! Je ne peux pas, tu m'entends, je ne peux _pas_ le laisser comme ça! Tu n'as rien à me dire! Et je lui dois la vie, tu m'entends? J'ai été assez idiote pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant longtemps, mais maintenant c'est une évidence, et je ne peux pas le laisser mourir alors que je devrais être à sa place! Ginny!

J'étais terrifiée. Elle avait tellement raison...

- N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen?

- Non.

Son ton était sans appel.

- Es-tu allée le voir? tentai-je, timidement.

Elle s'adoucit.

- Oui... Je ne comprends rien, tu sais?

- Que s'est-il passé? demandai-je, lui prenant la main.

- On s'est disputé... Puis on s'est... embrassé. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, même pour... Ronald.

Elle serra ma main plus fort.

- Et puis on s'est disputé à nouveau. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Que je devais juste... l'oublier.

Non, je connaissais Draco, maintenant. S'il avait dit cela, c'était qu'il voulait l'éloigner d'elle. S'il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne, c'était qu'il avait deviné qu'elle souffrirait si elle restait. S'il avait deviné cela, c'était parce que...

- Il sait? Pour le sortilège.

Elle acquiesça.

Je... Mes dernières défenses tombèrent.

- Je... C'est d'accord.

Elle releva la tête, sidérée.

- Pour tenter cela. Je vais t'aider, Hermione, mais à une seule condition. On trouve d'abord des informations dessus. On va demander à ce Monsieur Connor, on remue ciel et terre pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de risques. Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour maîtriser le _Possessium_?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je dirais que je pourrais le maîtriser parfaitement en dix ou onze heures, c'est à dire une nuit complète. On doit se dépêcher, Ginny! Chaque jour compte, chaque jour il perd des force, même si on a l'impression du contraire!

- Il faut que tu te reposes, avant, quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois?

Elle soupira de mécontentement.

- Il existe des sorts pour récupérer, Ginny! On apprend cela en quatrième année, alors, non, je n'ai aucunement besoin de repos!

Qu'elle pouvait être têtue! Elle avait réponse à tout, malheureusement! Cela ne fit qu'ajouter un peu plus de méfiance, mais je ne dis rien. Elle avait raison, après tout.

- D'accord... Quand veux-tu aller voir le libraire?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- En fait, Ginny... j'avais pensé à autre chose...

#

- Tu. Es. Folle.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Peut-être bien. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je soupirai.

- N'oublie pas, Hermione. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, tu reviens à la maison. Dix heures, tu dis? Je t'attends pour vingt-deux heures, alors. Je vais rendre visite à Harry, après. Dois-je ne pas lui en parler?

- Surtout pas! s'écria-t-elle. Comment veux-tu lui dire cela? «Harry, il faut que tu saches, pour essayer de sauver Malefoy j'ai aidé Hermione à faire diversion dans une librairie qui détient des livres sur les Impardonnables et autre Magie, pendant qu'elle a utilisé ta cape d'invisibilité pour aller en dérober un, avant d'aller se cacher dans une forêt le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser le sort voulu, avec ma baguette, que du coup je lui ai passé car elle n'en a plus. Je la retrouve ce soir, et ensuite on fera des recherches pour savoir s'il n'y a rien de dangereux là-dedans. Comment se passe ta rééducation mon coeur?» Ne lui en parle pas!

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Elle disparut sous la cape de Harry, que George avait eu le temps de récupérer avant que les secours et les Aurors n'arrivent.

Bon sang, j'espérais de tout coeur que tout se passerait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione.<strong>

Enfin. Enfin, j'y étais arrivée!

Après des heures et des heures d'échecs, d'étincelles, de frayeurs et d'épuisement, j'y arrivais.

Je m'assis contre un arbre et repris des forces.

Cela me rappelait les mois avant la Grande Bataille, où nous ne cessions de nous entraîner avec Harry.

Je regardais le ciel. Il était approximativement neuf heures et demi. Si je me dépêchais je pourrais l'aider dès ce soir.

Je n'étais pas dupe. J'avais pu récupérer six ouvrages. Je les avais lu, et repéré les passages les plus importants.

Et je n'allais pas m'en sortir.

J'avais réussi à lire entre les lignes, et en déduire les réponses à mes questions. Il était possible de relancer le sort sur quelqu'un déjà victime d'un autre sorcier. Le premier lien se rompt, pour permettre au nouveau de se tisser.

Cependant le premier sortilège ne pouvant disparaître comme cela, toute sa puissance et son flux magique se dirigera sur le nouveau sorcier, c'est-à-dire moi. Autrement dit, lorsque je lancerai le sortilège, je vais recevoir en moi toutes la magie que Parkinson a placé en Draco, plus celle de son lien, plus celle du nouveau lien. Tout va être transplanté en moi, sans que je ne sois sûre que mon métabolisme supporte ce surplus de magie.

Cependant je n'hésiterai pas. J'ai la preuve que je pourrai le sauver.

Je me relevais, chancelante, et pris une sucrerie magique pour me donner ce qui me manquait de forces.

J'étais peut-être inconsciente, sûrement folle, mais j'avais pris ma décision.

Je déchirai une page vierge d'un des livres de Connor - qu'il me pardonne de l'avoir volé - et écris un mot à l'adresse de Ginny.

Je ne pouvais aller la retrouver, la regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir en lui disant que l'on sera heureuses, _après_ que j'eus fait ce que je ferai.

J'espérais sincèrement m'en sortir, mais j'étais réaliste.

Harry m'en voudra, Ron sera heureux. J'espérais que Harry, Ginny et sa famille me pardonnerait ce geste.

Mais comme je l'avais dit, ma décision était prise. De toute façon, je n'aurai même pas dû vivre jusque là.

Je récupérais toutes mes affaires avant de m'enrouler dans la cape d'invisibilité. Ainsi, il pourrait la récupérer.

J'inspirai une dernière fois, si sûre et pourtant si effrayée. La nuit était belle. Je ne regretterai pas de l'avoir vue une dernière fois.

#

Je refermais la porte doucement derrière moi. Personne ne l'avait remarqué bouger, pas même Draco.

Je sortis de sous la cape, et m'avançai.

Il avait les yeux fermés. C'était aussi bien, ainsi il ne me verrait pas. C'était ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

Je chassais une larme qui venait de naître.

Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer!

- Gr... Granger?

Je sursautais.

Oh, non, il s'était réveillé!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bordel?

Sa voix s'éleva. Il se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller, et me dévisagea à nouveau.

Il était beau, vraiment beau.

- J'ai trouvé, soufflai-je. J'ai trouvé comment te sauver!

Il écarquilla les yeux, mais reprit bien vite une expression sombre.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies continué les recherches? Je t'avais pourtant...

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Draco Malefoy, vraiment, l'interrompis-je.

- Ça, je le sais, rétorqua-t-il, acide. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire?

- Je viens te rendre ce que je te dois.

Cette fois, il ne put masquer sa surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je le devançais.

- Je sais. Je sais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je... Je suis désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner. Je... Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit. Tu n'es pas une pourriture, ni un salopard. Encore moins un Mangemort. D'ailleurs, tu n'as même plus la Marque.

- Elle est sous les bandages, répondit-il seulement.

- Moi je ne la vois plus.

Il me dévisagea.

- Granger...

Il ne m'appelait pas par mon prénom et cela me blessa. Mais je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Non, écoute-moi. Je suis désolée, d'accord? Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, de t'avoir rejeté, de n'avoir rien dit pour tes parents... D'avoir toujours fui. Mais ce soir je suis là, d'accord? Je te demande juste de me croire.

- Granger, laisse-moi parler...

- Je sais que tu as changé, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je sais que je te dois tout. Je te hais tellement que c'en est risible, parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je ne l'aurai jamais avoué sans Ginny... ni toi.

- Granger.

- Mais c'est là, et autant l'accepter jusqu'au bout. C'est bizarre de me dire que je t'ai détesté autant, dès le premier jour, que j'ai souffert autant de tes insultes, que je ne serais jamais allée te sauver dans la Salle sur Demande, que j'aurais continué à te haïr même dans cet hôpital, mais que je suis là, au final. Je n'arrive pas à le croire moi-même...

- **Hermione!**

Je sursautais, encore plus violemment.

- Tu vas m'écouter, bordel?

- Je...

- Laisse-moi parler!

Il soupira.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose, reprit-il plus doucement. Au départ, j'aurais dû te tuer. Nous vous avons suivi dans la Salle sur Demande pour vous piéger. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, et je devais ma vie à Potter. Et là, je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose en moi qui a changé. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas dans le bon camp, que j'avais préféré suivre la désolation, plutôt que la justice. J'y repense encore quelque fois, mais quand Potter m'a demandé de te protéger, j'ai su que je le ferai. C'aurait été une telle opportunité, tu étais à ma botte, il aurait été aisé de te tuer.

Il marqua une pause, plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je frissonnai.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je savais que cela anéantirait mes dernières chances de retrouver le bon camp. Et quand les autres sont arrivés, je me suis mis entre eux et toi. Tu as raison, je ne suis un traître, et un salopard. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Mais j'ai fait ça sur une impulsion. Je ne sais pas si je recommencerais, où si je te livrerais moi-même, si c'était à refaire. Quelques fois, je regrette d'avoir agi ainsi, et d'avoir perdu mes parents, mes «amis», ma vie. Quand je me suis réveillé, et que je t'ai vu, les larmes aux yeux, devant mon état, je t'ai haï. Plus que jamais. Et je voulais te faire souffrir parce que, soyons sincère, c'était à cause de toi que j'étais dans cet état. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais montrer à tout le monde que j'avais bel et bien changé.

Je détournais le regard, cela devenait trop... _intense_.

- Après, je ne sais pas. Je suis passé de «vouloir te détruire», à «vouloir te convaincre que j'étais sincère». Sauf que tu résistais, encore, et encore. Et Ginny est entrée en jeu. Et elle m'a dit que peut-être je commençais à te trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne sais pas. Quand on passe toutes ses journées dans une foutue chambre sans pouvoir bouger de son foutu lit, et en recevant quotidiennement des visites d'une seule personne, oui, peut-être que cela déclenche quelque chose. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'étais jaloux de Weasley ou de Potter, mais ça me gênait que tu leur portes une telle attention.

- Draco...

- Après, il y a eu la vérité sur mes parents. C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était bien plus qu'une envie de copuler - parce que, oui, j'ai commencé à te désirer, c'est _normal_ pour un garçon, ne fais pas cette tête Granger. Parce que j'ai compris que je t'avais accordé ma confiance, comme je ne l'avais accordé à personne, et que ça m'a franchement blessé que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur. Arrête avec cette lèvre, Granger, tu vas me tuer de _frustration_.

J'avais commencé à torturer ma lèvre, il l'avait remarqué.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je savais que mes parents seraient morts, ou en fuite. Ça m'a juste pris de court.

- Je suis désolée, je...

- Et puis on en est là. Tu as raison de dire que c'est contre-nature. Ça l'est. Mais moi je l'ai accepté. J'ose croire que toi aussi. Mais j'ai toujours autant besoin de te faire _mal_, tout comme toi tu l'as aussi. C'est en nous, et l'on n'y peut rien. On a déjà essayé d'être _gentils_. Des clous! Mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes ce matin. Je veux juste que tu me sentes, que tu souffres pour moi, que tu t'effondres, parce que c'est ce que toi tu me fais.

Il me fit signe de m'approcher, lui ne pouvant bouger avec les tuyaux.

Mon coeur était sur le point d'exploser. J'avais tellement chaud.

- Je ne comprends rien non plus. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de moi en toi autant que de briser. Je ne suis pas un saint, Granger, loin de là.

J'avais maintenant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Nos souffles se mêlèrent, comme ce matin, et je pouvais deviner ce qu'il voulait. Je désirais exactement la même chose.

Ce fut lui qui me tira. Je m'écrasai contre lui, tremblante, brûlante, mais entreprenante.

Nos langues se trouvèrent, nos cheveux s'emmêlèrent, nos corps se caressèrent. Il reprenait des forces au fil des secondes, et mon excitation monta en flèche. Tout comme la sienne.

C'était brûlant. Il y avait toute notre colère, notre désir, notre refoulement de ces dernières semaines.

Je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps, ne réagissant qu'à lui, que pour lui. Je ne me connaissais pas.

Je crois que de nombreux tuyaux s'étaient détachés, et que j'avais dû enjamber le lit, car je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Granger? soufflai-je, entre deux baisers ardents.

- Parce que c'est ce qui nous va le mieux. «Hermione», «Hermione» ce serait promettre que je ne te ferai plus de mal, que je ne te blesserai plus. Que je pourrai te faire confiance. Et je ne peux rien faire de tout cela. Pourquoi es-tu revenue?

Il replongea dans ma bouche et m'entraîna dans un baiser osé, féroce, punissant.

Il commença à soulever mon haut, mais s'arrêta pour me dévisager.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir.

Alors il me lâcha, et j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son coup. Glacial, comme toujours. Il n'avait plus de forces.

- Je suis venue pour te sauver, Draco.

- Tu ne m'appelles plus _Malefoy_?

- Je t'appelle ainsi que je veux te faire _mal_.

Il souffla dans mes cheveux, et répondit.

- Alors sauve-moi, puis fais-moi mal. Je veux connaître la suite.

Je souris. Je souris mais hurlais intérieurement.

_Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée. Il n'y aura plus de suite._

Lentement, je me relevais. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa tempe. C'était ainsi que je disais adieu.

Je pris la baguette de Ginny entre mes mains, et la pointa sur lui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Je suis désolée._

Je commençai à me concentrer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Non, Hermione, arrête!

Oh non.

Ginny.

- Herrmione, ne faîtes pas cela! Vous ne connaissez pas les risques, c'est trop dangereux!

Je sursautai, prise de surprise.

Connor.

Je me retournai vers eux, et chuchotai :

- Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée... Pardonne-moi. Dites à Harry et Ron que je les aime.

Je me remis face à Draco. Il avait compris.

- Granger, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous! Arrête ça! Putain! HERMIONE!

- _Possessium_.

Je souris. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom.

Ce fut la dernière chose qui me vint à l'esprit, tandis que je me sentais lourdement tomber sur le sol, déchirée et brûlée de toute part. Cette fois le noir me recouvra pour de bon, et je pus partir sereinement.

J'avais rempli ma dette.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaam!<p>

Hein? Oooh! Je suis désolée! S'il vous plaît, séchez vos larmes! :'(

Je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si cela valait le coup d'arriver jusqu'à là, où si vous n'avez qu'une envie, vous lancer un _Oubliettes_ pour ne plus y penser!x)

Comment pensez-vous que cela va se terminer? J'ai une fin, que j'ai hâte de commencer à écrire, et qui j'espère sortira du lot, où de l'idée que vous vous faites de l'épilogue, mais bon, je je répète, je suis curieuse, hein!

J'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, bon, oui, j'ai aussi adoré écrire les dernières lignes, et imaginer vos têtes... God, I am so bad.

Bon, les loulous, c'est pas tout, mais les devoirs m'apellent (ha ha.)

Je tiens vraiment à dire un GRAND merci à toutes celles qui suivent depuis le début, ça me fait trop plaisir de savoir que vous êtes encore là. Pourtant, ce n'est vraiment pas du grand art, loin de là!

Je crois qu'en fait, c'est une des choses que j'aime le plus : lire et partager les impressions que l'on se fait des personnages, de la trame, de leur psychologie... C'est vraiment super intéressant comme expérience, et franchement, si je compte le nombre de fois où j'ai souri en lisant un message... xD Ca me donne envie de pondre d'autres choses, tiens! x)

Sur ce, à bientôt, pour _the end _(snif). Gros bisous! :D


	20. Chapter 20 : Unis ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

Voilà, nous y sommes. La fin. The **END**. Oh mon, dieu, je crois sincèrement que je vais pleurer à la fin de cette note... Mais avant, il faut que je vous explique encore une ou deux choses!

* Premièrement, je suis vraiment, horriblement désolée du retard que cela a pris mais... Je l'ai récrit cinq fois... En fait, je me suis vraiment beaucoup investie dans cette fiction, je pense que cela s'est senti, et j'ai vraiment voulu de quelque chose de complet, pour finir en "beauté", si je puis dire. Il a fallu que je finalise tous les détails, que tout coïncide, que tout s'enchaîne, que rien ne paraisse absurde ou tombé du ciel... En gros, que ça tienne la route jusqu'au bout! Et, outre l'inspiration qui ne venait pas, ou mon obsession de tout parfaire, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels ce derniers mois, qui n'ont fait que retarder cette dernière publication... La vie est parfois dure, vraiment.

Enfin! Pour toutes celles (ceux?) que j'ai déçu, ou désespéré, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser! Et j'ai décidé, que maintenant, quand je publierai une fiction, j'aurai toujours un chapitre d'avance, pour ne plus jamais en arriver là! Foi de Panda! :-)

* Je voudrais vous **remercier **du fond du coeur d'en être arrivés jusque là, d'avoir lu et suivi toute cette histoire, je crois que c'est ce qui rend les auteurs vraiment heureux : de savoir que ce que l'on écrit, plaît, et continue de plaire au fil des chapitres. Cette fiction était la première que j'ai commencé, et celle (je radote") pour laquelle je me suis le plus investie... Je ne compte même pas les heures que j'ai passé sur ce dernier chapitre, mais, préparez votre soirée (ou journée), parce que, là, c'est _vraiment_ très très long... Je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus court, parce qu'il a fallu que je comble toutes les explications, que je reconnecte tout les détails entre eux, pour enfin, arriver à un épilogue intéressant.

Désolée aussi pour :

_ le manque d'espacement, maais! J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose! Y'a des boutons, en haut à droite, pour régler la police, la taille des espaces entre les lignes et les lettres... C'est cro bien! (Hmmm, ah, vous le saviez depuis longtemps...? Heemm, ah oki doki^^' )

_ les fautes d'orthographes, pardonnez ces erreurs d'inattention, j'ai essayé de me corriger le plus possible, mais, toutes ces pages word, au bout d'un moment... Si quelqu'un veut devenir ma Bêta, j'accepterai avec un graand plaisir!:'3 Faudra juste être très courageuse... XD :)

* Je vous ai laissé, je m'en rends compte maintenant, un suspens énoorme, à la fin du chapitre 19, mais rassurez-vous, tout s'arrange! :') J'espère juste que cela sera à la hauteur de votre attention, car comme on dit, un récit se juge d'abord par sa fin (enfin, comme _je_ dis... ^^") J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop grotesque, absurde, guimauve, cul-cul pour vous... Mais quand on y pense bien, je les ai quand même pas mal fait souffrir, les pauvres!

* Ne vous attendez pas à trouver Draco et Hermione réunis dès les premières pages... Il y a vraiment un long travail pour tout mettre au clair dans cette histoire et répondre à toutes les interrogation qui demeuraient jusque là... Un happy end, oui, mais un peu de patience :$$

* Je sais plus vraiment quoi dire d'autre, je parle, je parle, je veux pas vous laisser tranquille T.T" Je vais m'arrêter là. AAH SI! Encore une chose! J'ai l'intention, je pense, d'écrire un ou deux **BONUS**, en fonction de comment vous aurez perçu la fin... Si c'est allé trop vite, s'il manque des choses, ou si vous en avez simplement envie^^ Par contre, pas de mariage! Nananan! C'est trop... guimauve! Les "Je le veux" murmurés avec une voix emplie d'amour, c'est pas pour eux! XD

* Bon... Ben les cocos... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Merci encore d'avoir été jusque là, et de m'avoir supporté toutes ces semaines (pour celles qui ont suivi la publication) ou tous ces chapitres! J'espère vous combler pleinement, et voir vos petits yeux s'illuminer de joie à la fin!

J'attends avec, (je l'avoue) un stress énorme, vos impressions et vos avis.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, qui me font toujours sourire comme si j'étais au Paradis! Idem pour ceux/celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leur Favoris, waouw, ça me fait à chaque fois un petit quelque chose au coeur, c'est fou!:'3

J'y répondrai en même temps que ces dernières-ci. :)

**Pour cette dernière fois, Bonne Lecture!:))**

_(Et n'oubliez pas! **I'll be back!**)_

Amicalement, et amoureusement,

Little Smiling' Panda.

°O°

PS : Encore merci :')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Unis?<strong>

C'est étrange de se retrouver dans le noir complet mais d'avoir l'impression d'être toujours conscient.

C'était cela, la mort? Ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour l'éternité? Je ne sentais plus mon corps, je n'entendais rien. Enfin, si, un espèce d'écho lointain et vague, mais cela devait être mon imagination. J'étais bien seule.

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, aucun indice sur l'endroit où j'étais. J'aurais dû faire plus de recherches, lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, sur les théories de la vie après la mort. Oui, j'aurais dû; après tout, je l'avais frôlé bien plus d'une fois...

En tout cas, la théorie de notre vie qui défile devant nous en une seconde, ou celle du tunnel blanc sont bien stupides. Il n'y a que du noir. Du noir, et cet affreux bruit.

Si l'au-delà c'était cela, je risquais de trouver le temps long...

Je me mis à réfléchir à ce qu'ont été mes dernières heures.

J'avais fait le bon choix. Certes, cela équivalait à un suicide, à un acte de lâcheté peut-être aussi. Pourtant je ne regretterai pas. Il devait être sauf, maintenant. J'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'il avait dû se passer... ensuite.

Lui m'en voudrait. Harry aussi. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était l'unique solution. Puis le visage de Ginny me revint en mémoire et une boule se forma au creux de mon ventre. Ginny... J'avais fait le bon choix, et pourtant...

Je ressentais comme une âcre sensation de défaite. Je revoyais le visage effrayé de Ginny, celui plus pâle que jamais de Draco... Je revoyais Molly, toujours souriante et encourageante, Arthur, qui était devenu comme un second père pour moi; je revoyais George, qui m'avait un jour dit, avec Fred, que j'étais comme une deuxième petite soeur, non-rousse. Je revoyais Ron tel que je l'avais connu, un peu gauche, très maladroit, et glouton par dessus-tout, mais irremplaçable.

Je nous revoyais, grandir, mûrir, nous affirmer, mais sans jamais nous éloigner. Nous avons toujours tout traversé ensemble, jusqu'au dernier combat.

Je me rappelais toutes nos mésaventures, toutes nos découvertes, toutes ces stupides disputes, que je détestais, mais que j'aimais car la réconciliation était tellement belle.

Je me rappelais nos doutes, nos pleurs, nos convictions, tout ce qui a fait que nous sommes devenus ce que nous sommes.

Je revoyais Harry, sur son lit, dans sa chambre, que nous avions eu la permission de redécorer de rouge et d'or Ginny et moi, souriant et rassurant. Je lui en avais tellement voulu de nous laisser sans nouvelles, sans la certitude qu'il irait un jour mieux, qu'il se réveillerait, même. Je l'ai sermonné, Ginny m'a sermonné, et Harry l'a sermonné à son tour, avant que nous n'éclations de rire. Avant que les choses ne se gâtent. Avant que j'aboutisse à mes recherches...

Oui, cette hypothèse sur notre vie qui défile en une seconde n'était pas vérifiée, et n'était sûrement pas vraie. Ce qui l'était, c'était tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, à la pelle. Je ne revoyais pas ma vie entière se dérouler sous mes yeux. Seulement les moments les plus heureux, ceux qui m'ont le plus marqués. Et tandis que je me souvenais, le doute s'installait peu à peu en moi.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni où j'étais destinée à aller, mais plus le temps passait, et plus je remettais mon acte en question.

Les dernières images revenaient sans cesse. J'avais agi sous le feu de l'action... C'était tellement peu moi. Moi qui aie toujours été réfléchie, calme et posée, je m'étais précipité au fond du gouffre. J'avais complètement changé, _il_ m'avait complètement changé! Je n'aurais jamais agi ainsi, avant. Mais ça, c'était avant. J'étais coincée ici, dans le noir, avec pour seule matière à penser mes souvenirs, et mes doutes.

Et là je doutais. Parce que je ne me reconnaissais plus, parce que je me rendais peu à peu compte de ce que j'avais fait, parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi tous ceux qui tenaient un minimum à moi. Qui es-tu, Hermione, qu'es-tu devenue?

En vérité, je m'étais égarée depuis bien longtemps. Je savais, quelque part au fond de moi, que si je baissais mes gardes avec lui, j'allais finir par sombrer. Et c'était arrivé. J'aurais dû être plus forte, après tout ce que j'ai traversé, mourir pour une dette? Affligeant. Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de mes amis, je ne l'étais plus depuis longtemps. C'était indéniable.

Et tandis que je prenais conscience de la situation, plus lucide que jamais, ce fut une pensée qui surpassa toutes les autres.

_Qu'avais-je fait?_

Oui, je crois que j'étais morte. Je ne sentais même plus mes larmes couler, si elles coulaient.

J'avais froid. Merlin, qu'il faisait froid! Je le percevais, maintenant! Une sorte de courant d'air froid qui me mordait jusqu'aux os, comme lorsqu'on ouvre notre fenêtre un matin de décembre. J'essayais de bouger, sans succès. Pourquoi est-ce que je pouvais sentir ce froid, alors? Est-ce que j'étais arrivée quelque part? Au terme?

Je tendais l'oreille et essayait de distinguer le moindre indice. Je me concentrais, j'attendais.

Mais rien. Il n'y avait que ce foutu noir qui m'entourait, et ce bourdonnement qui ne cesserait jamais!

Quelle horreur. Alors j'étais destinée à attendre ici éternellement? C'était un cauchemar.

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. En fait... Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais qu'il se passerait, je ne sais pas si je croyais vraiment que je m'en sortirai mais... J'ai peut-être foncé bien trop vite.

Je m'en suis toujours sortie, plus ou moins indemne, quelque soit le problème qui se posait... Bon sang, depuis notre première année jusqu'à la bataille, nous avons toujours réussi à nous sortir des situations les plus critiques... Ai-je eu trop peu de doutes, de méfiance?

Je... Oui, sans doute. J'avais imaginé m'en sortir, sortir Draco d'affaire, me réveiller indemne et enfin pouvoir pensé à re-vivre normalement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Dans le pire des cas, je m'attendais à atterrir quelque part où Pansy Parkinson serait. Que ce soit en Enfer, dans un monde parallèle où je ne sais où. Je pensais pouvoir la neutraliser et ainsi être renvoyée dans la réalité, j'avais lu de nombreux témoignages de sorciers qui avaient ainsi échapper à la mort, à force de volonté et de ténacité.

Quelle imbécile j'ai été. Si je m'en étais toujours sortie, c'était parce que j'étais aux côté de Ron et Harry. Nous étions trois, nous étions unis, nous nous complétions. Or là j'étais seule. Seule et sans plan de secours.

Je m'étais jetée dans la gueule du loup; et j'avais été avalée toute crue. Oui, j'avais fait n'importe quoi. Avais-je été aveuglée par l'espoir de m'en sortir? Je voulais y croire, je voulais tellement y croire... Bon dieu, j'ai été tellement naïve... J'espère au moins que cela a servi à quelque chose, que Draco, lui, est sain et sauf.

Qu'il vive pour moi.

Je repensais à ses lèvres sur les miennes, aux picotements qu'ont créées ses mains sur mon corps, et à toutes ces choses intenses et contradictoires que j'ai ressenti, avant d'atterrir ici. C'était fou, c'était terrible, c'était dangeureux. Peut-être m'étais-je réfugiée ici pour me protéger de tout cela. De ce que j'aurais pu faire et laisser faire. Je ne me connaissais pas ainsi. Si... Si peu moi.

Oui, tous les évènements m'avaient dépassé, et... Je crois que je n'étais pas prête à assumer cette... cette attraction dévastatrice pour _lui_. Ou peut-être bien que si; je ne saurai jamais.

Si j'avais eu le contrôle sur mon corps, j'aurais poussé un long soupir. Mais rien ne se produisit, bien sûr.

J'étais quelque part, nulle part, avec en tout et pour tout indice, cet espèce de bruit de fond lointain.

Je reportai mon attention dessus. De toute façon, il fallait bien que je m'occupe, ou que j'essaie de me sortir de là. Personne ne viendrait plus.

Je me sentais partir. C'était bizarre, j'étais morte et pourtant, je ressentais encore la fatigue... Effrayant.

J'étais sûre qu'il s'était passé plusieurs heures car j'avais pu compter jusqu'à huit-mille-eux cent-quarante-trois secondes, avant d'en avoir marre... Et maintenant, c'était le sommeil qui me gagnait.

Cela m'avait achevé, d'essayer de me concentrer sur le bruit au loin, mais maintenant je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement, j'étais comme sonnée. Dans le brouillard. Sauf qu'il était désespérément noir et opaque, mon brouillard.

Je soupirais intérieurement. Stupide stupide stupide j'étais. Et franchement inconsciente. Je ne pouvais même pas me plaindre, c'était moi et moi seule qui m'avait octroyé cela...

Harry et Ginny me manquait. Tous. Mon monde me manquait. Même _ses_ regards noirs me manquaient... J'essayai de me rappeler leur voix. Leur timbre. Leur façon de parler.

C'était bizarre, j'arrivais à concevoir cela.

_« Elle est forte, elle y arrivera!»_

J'arrivais à entendre Ginny, comme si elle était à côté. J'arrivai à imaginer sa voix inquiète, aiguë mais toujours pleine d'espoir.

_« Ginny, chérie... Ne te rattache pas à des illusions...»_

Celle de Harry aussi, délavée, terne. Comme si les deux discutaient au-dessus de moi.

_« Tais-toi. Je la vois bouger, quelques fois!»_

Ils auraient pu avoir cette discussion, si je m'en étais sortie. Oui, c'était exactement le genre de discussion que mes amis auraient eu. Mon esprit était vraiment dérangé. Peut-être aurais-je voulu les entendre se disputer à mon sujet, sur mon état.

_« C'est dans ta tête, Ginny... On en a déjà parlé. Les médicomages ont dit que c'était perdu d'avance.»_

Non, je n'aurais pas voulu participer à cela. Cela me ferait trop mal de les regarder comprendre que je ne reviendrai pas.

_« Tais-toi...»_

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je les entendais si distinctement?

_« Tu crois que quand je la vois pleurer, c'est dans ma tête aussi? Ce sont des vraies larmes, Harry, son esprit est quelque part mais elle est consciente!»_

Comme si mon esprit les matérialisait.

Oh, je savais. Il y a toujours eu cette théorie sur les mondes parallèles, selon les choix que l'on faisait dans notre vie, celle-ci prenait un tournant particulier. Cependant, si autre chose avait été décidé, la réalité aurait été toute autre.

De nombreux scientifiques se sont intéressé à ce qu'il pouvait se passer, en nous, en fonction de nos choix. Il y a donc une infinité de possibilités pour notre vie, autant que de choix que nous faisons. Et c'est cela qui créerait toutes les réalités parallèles, créées par toutes les actions non-faites et les décisions non-prises ou modifiées : elles se permutaient en énergie et formaient ces mondes-parallèles qui graviteraient autour de nous, sans que nous n'en soyons conscient. Ainsi, les choix refoulés pouvaient s'exécuter et exister.

Bon, tout cela n'était que de la théorie, et le domaine du subconscient restait un mystère, moi-même j'avais du mal à en comprendre les faits. Mais maintenant que j'y repensais, ceci pouvait expliquer cela.

_« Les médecins ne savent pas à quoi cela est dû, mais ils disent que c'est une réaction corporelle et rien de plus! Elle est dans le coma depuis trois mois, Ginny, trois mois et deux semaines, tu le sais bien, que les chances pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance sont de plus en plus fébriles...»_

Oui, peut-être était-ce une autre réalité? Une où je n'aurai pas été tuée suite à ce sort, une réalité où j'avais ''seulement'' plongé dans le coma. Peut-être que j'étais en train de voguer entre toutes les versions parallèles qu'aurait pu être mon existence? Je ne pouvais certes rien voir, à cause du noir qui m'entourait, mais j'entendais bel et bien. Peut-être que, ceci finit, je m'éteindrai pour de bon...

_« Je veux qu'elle se réveille... Tellement de morts... Je n'en peux plus, Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'on a gagné au final? La souffrance et l'amertume... Je... Le monde est encore pire qu'avant!»_

Oh Ginny...

_« On a déjà discuté de cela tant de fois... Elle aurait voulu qu'on garde la tête haute, qu'on vive pour les autres. Ron aussi.»_

Ron...? Non...

_«Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Luna... Tous. Alors on leur doit au moins cela, tu ne crois pas?»_

Je reconnaissais bien Harry là. Qu'importe la réalité parallèle dans laquelle j'étais plongée, Harry était le même. J'aimerai voir la scène en chair et en os, si elle n'était pas dans mon imaginaire. J'étais sûre qu'il avait entouré de Ginny de ses bras, pour la réconforter.

Ses bras avaient toujours été réconfortants. Oh Harry...

_« Ca te détruit, de venir tous les jours ici, Ginny. Cela n'est pas sain. Pas tant que tu te raccrocheras à l'espoir qu'elle se réveillera.»_

Il avait raison. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette version de la réalité, mais apparemment Ginny n'arrivait pas à se libérer de... de moi.

Mon coeur se serra.

_« Il faut que tu cesses de venir la voir autant, Ginny. J'en ai discuté avec Molly, elle est d'accord avec moi... Il faut se concentrer sur le présent, maintenant. J'ai réussi à tirer un trait sur Hermione, mon coeur. Je suis réaliste. Je me suis fait du mal, à espérer chaque jour un peu plus, et tu t'en fais aussi... Ca va te ronger, tu ne peux plus continuer comme cela, je n'en peux plus de te voir pleurer à chaque fois que tu rentres de l'hôpital parce que c'est un jour de plus qu'elle passe dans le coma...»_

Harry... J'étais sûr qu'il pleurait... Les sanglots étouffés que j'entendais étaient les siens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me laissait subir cela? C'était horrible! Je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir de cet prison et les serrer dans mes bras, mais j'étais comme emmurée!

Pourquoi est-ce que je devais assister à cela? Bon sang, laissez-moi m'en aller et arrêtez cette torture!

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que je dois laisser tomber ma meilleure amie? Elle n'est pas morte, Harry, ne parle pas d'elle comme si elle n'était plus là!»_

La Ginny qui était près de moi hurlait. Elle hurlait de rage, d'incompréhension. C'est fou, comme elle ressemblait à _ma_ Ginny. Celle que j'avais côtoyé tellement d'années, celle qui en ce moment devait être dans la chambre de Draco, au dessus de mon corps inanimé, à me maudire et me détester parce que je les avais imaginer. Elle n'arrivera jamais à comprendre, et j'en étais désolée...

Cette Ginny, comme celle que j'ai connu, semblait tellement optimiste. J'avais mal pour elle. Vraiment.

_Écoute Harry. S'il te plaît ne te rends pas malade pour moi. _

Draco n'avait pas dû me sauver, dans cette vie-là. J'étais dans le coma depuis des mois, il avait dû fuire. C'était toujours Draco Malefoy. C'était dommage. C'était horrible. Ce Draco-là ne serait jamais celui pour lequel je m'étais battue, je m'étais livré à la mort.

Mais ça devait être dans l'ordre des choses. Après tout, dans cette réalité, je n'étais même pas morte. Pas éveillée, certes, mais toujours en vie.

_« Calme-toi, calme-toi... Chut... Doucement, respire. On va y aller, d'accord? Je ne peux plus te laisser te faire ça, Ginny... Viens, on y va.»_

J'entendais des pas... Qui s'éloignaient. Non!

_« Non!»_

Ginny avait protesté en même temps que moi. Mais moi, personne ne pouvait m'entendre.

Non, s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas, ne laissez pas la Hermione de votre monde toute seule, elle a besoin de vous! Harry, s'il te plaît, ne l'éloigne pas de là...

Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais prise d'une peur panique, ils ne _devaient_ pas partir, je le sentais! Je devais les retenir, je voulais me réveiller!

_« S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à l'abandonner... Et si elle se réveille, là, tout de suite?»_

Je voulais me réveiller, j'en avais assez.

C'était là qu'était ma place, auprès de Ginny et Harry, sans Malefoy! Cela me tuait de le dire, mais c'était la vérité, cet endroit était _ma_ réalité! Ron ne m'avait jamais détesté, même s'il était...

Ginny et Harry ensemble, Draco qui avait fui avec les Mangemorts, qui n'avait jamais changé de camp, et moi, toujours en vie, oui c'était là que je devais être! Je devais réussir à sortir de ce brouillard, et me relever! Allez, Hermione!

_« Tu ne sais rien, Harry, tu n'es pas en mesure de savoir quand elle se réveillera!»_

Mais j'allais me réveiller, oui, j'allais bouger! Continue à espérer, Ginny, je t'en prie, continue à...

_« Mais elle ne se réveillera PAS! Bon sang, c'est fini, Ginny! Cela fait trois mois que c'est fini! On ne l'a pas retrouvé à temps, et même si elle se réveille, crois-tu que ce sera comme avant?»_

J'étais horrifiée. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser cela? Hermione Granger, moi, que ce soit dans n'importe quelle dimension, avait toujours été une battante, je n'aurai jamais baissé les bras! Comment pouvait-il croire ce qu'il venait de crier? Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, n'avait plus foi en moi? En sa Hermione? Non!

_« Comment... comment peux-tu dire ça? Après toutes ces années à ces côtés tu abandonnes si facilement...»_

Ginny pleurait. Harry pleurait. Je pleurais aussi, au fond de moi. Je voulais me réveiller. Je ne voulais pas les abandonner, comme j'avais abandonné les miens...

_« Je t'aime, Ginny. Et je ne veux plus te voir ainsi. J'ai... J'ai perdu tellement, tout au long de ma vie... Je ne veux plus... souffrir, jamais. Et s'il faut que je lâche prise quelque part, ou que j'oublie une partie de ma vie d'avant la guerre, je le ferais. Cela sera dur, douloureux, et horrible, même. Je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans une glace en sachant que... j'ai arrêté de venir soutenir Hermione. Mais je le ferai. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. Nous avons un avenir à construire, toi et moi, et... J'ai changé, sûrement. Je suis sûrement égoïste, mais après avoir vu tout cela, avoir vécu tout cela, je ne peux plus... Je n'en peux plus de tout cela. S'il te plaît, Ginny...»_

Harry...

_«Harry... Je... je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas l'abandonner... pas encore. Mais d'accord, rentrons.»_

Ils s'éloignaient... Ils n'y croyaient plus.

Je ne... Non! Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner, pas encore une fois! Allez, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît! Bouge, bon sang! Je voulais hurler, je voulais me lever, ouvrir les yeux et sortir de ce fichu endroit! Je devais réussir à crier, à me libérer! Je n'étais pas morte, bon sang!

Je ne pouvais pas les blesser encore une fois, il n'en était pas question!

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser repartir en pensant que je les abandonnais!

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me perdent une nouvelle fois!

l fallait que j'y arrive, il fallait que je me libère, il fallait...

.

_« Harry! Oh mon Dieu, regarde!»_

_._

... que je sorte de là!

.

Que je réussisse à me réveiller!

.

_« Harry, regarde, elle a bougé!»_

_« Ginny... Arrête, s'il te plaît...»_

_«Mais regarde, bon sang!»_

_._

Que je me réveille, que je me relève...

.

Alors j'hurlais. J'hurlais toute la douleur, toute ma peur, toute ma peine. Tout mon désespoir, j'hurlais, j'hurlais, j'hurlais.

J'hurlais de toutes mes forces.

J'hurlais de toute ma vie.

.

_« Oh Merlin...»_

Et je l'aperçus. Enfin, je finis par l'apercevoir!

.

_« Hermione!»_

La lumière du jour.

_._

- C'est incroyable...

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Docteur?

- Ce... C'est un miracle. Après tout ce temps inconsciente qu'elle se soit réveillée. Quel a été le déclencheur?

- Je... Je vous... entends vous savez...

Le médicomage se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je réussissais plus où moins à distinguer son visage. C'était un homme âgé, me semblait-t-il.

- Vous devez économisez votre énergie, Mademoiselle, vous sortez d'un coma de trois mois, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela représente! Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, attendez seulement que nous finissions nos prélèvements.

- Je veux... voir Ginny et Harry, murmurai-je.

Bon sang, comme j'étais faible! Il m'avait fallu une heure pour réussir à prononcer un mot à nouveau, et trois avant de pouvoir avaler quelque chose.

Je n'avais pas compris ce qui s'était passé. Je m'étais réveillée, je ne sais comment, je m'étais retouvée ici, dans cette chambre, dans cette version de ma vie. Étais-je destinée à me retrouver ici? Est-ce que j'avais... forcé les choses, et donc, modifié l'ordre des choses? Il fallait que je parle à Ginny ou Harry, que je leur explique ce qu'il se passait!

- Il n'en est pas question, mademoiselle. Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible pour pouvoir supporter un échange avec l'un de vos proches. Vous n'êtes pas idiote, vous devez connaître les règles de l'hôpital, et votre statut ne vous permettra pas de passer entre les mailles.

Il m'exaspérait. C'était lui qui me fatiguait! Je savais quand j'étais apte à tenir une discussion ou non...

- Quel statut?

- Celui d'héroïne de la guerre. Et maintenant celui de miraculée.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais il s'éloigna, les infirmiers qui l'accompagnaient lui emboîtant le pas.

- Vos amis répondront à vos questions bien assez tôt. En attendant, je me répète, mais reposez-vous.

Et il sortit de la salle. Où avais-je atterri... Je regardais la porte se refermer, mais une tête dépassait encore. Blonde.

- Excuse-le, il y a beaucoup de pression, pour nous. Et... l'Angleterre n'est plus ce qu'elle était... Mais c'est toujours une victoire lorsque un patient est tiré d'affaire. Surtout si c'est quelqu'un qui a tant donné pour la bonne cause, et qui n'était pas là pour voir la victoire. Le monde se reconstruit petit à petit, bienvenue Hermione Granger. Bon, je vais te parler franchement, tu vas devoir rester ici un petit moment. Le temps que ton corps se remette à fonctionner correctement. Mais rassure-toi, dès demain tu pourras recevoir de la visite, nous sommes à Sainte-Mangouste, pas dans une prison...

J'avais déjà entendu cette voix J'essayais de me concentrer, pour la reconnaître.

- Qui êtes...

- Tu connaissais sûrement ma soeur, Lavande.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

- Oh, Rose...

Elle hoqueta.

- Tu connais mon nom? Alors tu étais consciente quand tu étais dans le coma?

A sa voix je devinais qu'elle était surprise. Que pouvais-je bien dire?

- Je... Pas tout à fait. Enfin.. Je suis désolée, pour Lavande...Sincèrement...

Cela recommençait, tous ces innocents sacrifiés, même ici...

- Oh... non! Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Elle s'en est sortie, grâce à Ginny, d'ailleurs! Elle s'est faite attaquée par un loup-garou, durant la bataille... Heureusement Ginny l'a sauvée à temps... Elle... Elle est juste transformée. Ce n'est pas facile à vivre, mais merci Merlin aucun membre de notre famille n'a perdu la vie... Nous avons été bien chanceux, contrairement à tant d'autres...

Je soupirais de soulagement à ces paroles. Au moins une vie d'épargnée.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Repose-toi bien, et, désolée, mais on a eu pour consigne de t'infuser un léger somnifère. Ce n'est rien, juste du lotus vert. C'est pour reprendre des forces. Au revoir, Hermione.

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

J'étais à présent seule, et ce n'était pas un rêve, j'étais bel et bien là. Il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec mes amis le plus rapidement possible, eux sauraient me répondre.

Je sentais le sommeil me gagner. Je ne savais quoi penser. Tout me paraissait tellement absurde, je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était réaliste. Mais je ne voyais pas comment prendre tout cela.

J'étais encore lucide, et malgré la fatigue, mes pensées convergèrent à nouveau vers la même personne. Une seule et unique.

Draco Malefoy.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, désormais? Que s'était-il passé dans l'autre dimension, celle où je m'étais sacrifiée? Pensait-il à moi? Lui manquais-je?

Un million de question me traversaient l'esprit, et aucune réponse ne venait.

J'étais seulement sûre d'une chose. Qu'il soit vivant ou non dans cette réalité, ce n'était pas celui pour qui je m'étais abandonnée. Ce n'était pas celui contre lequel j'avais tant lutté, avant de finalement céder et accepter.

Ce Draco-là demeurait loin, très loin de moi.

_Qu'avais-je fait?_

Et doucement, doucement, je sombrais dans un sommeil pesant, avec, comme dernière image, son visage.

- Hermione!

J'ouvris les yeux. Quelqu'un était en train de me caresser les cheveux.

- Ginny...

Elle me fit un grand sourire. Je me frottai les yeux pour le réveiller. Derrière elle, j'aperçus Harry, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-il, d'une voix inquiète.

C'était étrange de le voir debout, en pleine forme et sain et sauf. Mais c'était tellement mieux ainsi.

- Bien... Je dois m'asseoir...

Ginny m'empêcha de me relever, et me conseilla d'économiser mes forces.

- Maman voulait venir te voir, mais ils n'acceptent que deux visites en même temps, alors ne t'étonne pas qu'il n'y ait que nous. De toute façon, il y a tellement de gens qui attendent de te revoir!

Elle me fit un grand sourire, mais ses yeux de mentaient pas.

- Ron..., murmurai-je. Il est...

Ginny ferma les yeux.

- Oui, finit par dire Harry. Je suis désolé, Hermione, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps... J'ai réussi à vaincre Voldemort, et je suis retourné dans la Grande Salle, tout était dévasté, et je ne trouvais pas Ron... Je... Neville était près de lui, ils étaient dans les escaliers... Il gisait sur le sol, à côté de Nagini... Il... Neville a tué le serpent trop tard... Il avait déjà tué Ron...

- Je sais, le coupai-je. Je sais, Harry. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu ne peux plus changer le passé... Moi-même je me suis faite à l'idée de l'avoir perdu il y a bien longtemps...

Qu'est-ce que je racontais? Il fallait que j'aborde le sujet de ma présence ici, et voilà que je parlais comme si c'était ma place, comme si j'avais vécu dans cette dimension.

- Comment cela? Tu étais consciente? Tu nous entendais? Oh mon dieu, alors tu pouvais nous entendre, mais c'est génial! Est-ce que tu te rapelles tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que je t'ai confié? Je savais que tu pouvais entendre, j'en étais sûre! Tu vois Harry?

Ginny me regardait, pleine d'espoirs. Je soupirais. Il fallait que je leur explique maintenant.

- Pas tout à fait... Écoutez, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Ça va vous paraître aberrant, mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici.

Et je leur expliquai tout. Ce qu'il s'était passé, dans l'autre réalité, que je m'étais retrouvée quelque part, que j'avais fini par entendre des bribes de leur voix, et que j'avais lutté pour les rejoindre. Je leur dis absolument tout, comment j'avais été sauvée par Draco, là-bas, comment j'avais été amenée à m'occuper de lui. Du monde tel qu'il était devenu, aussi, des gens qui essayaient de se reconstruire tant bien que mal. Les lettres que j'écrivais à Ron, même s'il ne voulait plus me voir, et le trait que j'ai dû tirer pour réussir à passer à autre chose.

Voilà pourquoi savoir qu'il était... qu'il n'était plus là, ici, me touchait moins durement, parce que je l'avais déjà perdu avant. Je leur expliquai pour le sortilège, pour Connor, pour Harry, qui avait été entre la vie et la mort, et qui venait seulement de se réveiller, du temps que j'aurai voulu passer près d'eux, mais de la dette que je devais à Draco... Je ne dis rien quant à mes sentiments. Pas encore. Le Draco de leur monde devait être à Azkaban ou en fuite, à l'heure qu'il était, ils ne comprendraient pas.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai parlé, combien de fois je me suis excusée. Ils m'écoutèrent sans m'interrompre, gardant le silence et les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je crois que mon corps me faisait mal, et qu'à un moment donné j'ai pleuré, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Ce n'était pas ma place, pas mes séquelles, et j'allais sûrement repartir bientôt, alors autant me forcer à finir.

Et j'ai parlé, parlé, je ne sais combien de temps, je n'avais même pas eu à réfléchir tant les mots sortaient tout seul. Je leur ai expliqué tout ce que j'avais ressenti, ce que j'avais espéré, et ce que je pensais qu'il allait m'arriver, désormais...

.

- Voilà... Je... Vous savez tout. Je suis désolée de vous balancer cela comme ça, mais il fallait que vous sachiez la vérité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais j'espère que vous resterez près de moi le temps que je parte.

Je souris tristement.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis la même Hermione que celle que vous avez connu... En tout cas vous êtes vraiment comme mes amis.

- Oh, Hermione... souffla Ginny, entre deux sanglots.

Harry restait silencieux, et ne bougeait pas. Je savais qu'il se contenait.

- Harry...

- Tu te trompes, cingla-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Il paraissait sincèrement énervé. Ginny recula sous la surprise.

- Je... Pardon?

- J'ai dit que tu te trompais, Hermione. Tout ce que tu as cru vivre, c'était un rêve, et ici, c'est la réalité.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il semblait si sûr de lui.

- Écoute, Harry, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord? Je sais encore reconnaître quand je suis en train de rêver de quand je ne le suis pas!

- Non, _je_ sais ce qu'il s'est passé! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? On a fait des recherches, on a essayé de trouver comment te faire sortir du coma, et on a découvert beaucoup de choses sur le sujet! Notamment les simulations de vie! Quand le cerveau, déconnecté de la réalité, mais toujours actif, se créée un monde où la personne continue à vivre! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- Il a raison, mademoiselle.

Nous nous retournâmes tous en direction de la voix grave.

Oh, non. C'était le médicomage. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici?

- Êtes-vous là depuis longtemps?

- Assez, oui. Mais vous avez dit de ne pas vous interrompre.

Je serrai les poings. Il m'ignora.

- Je vous suis depuis votre entrée au bloc, le soir de la bataille, donc. Vous avez été projetée contre un mur de manière très violente, et vous avez subi un sévère traumatisme crânien, une commotion cérébrale plus précisément, qui s'est suivi d'un coma profond d'emblée. Rien qui ne puisse être guéri par la magie, seulement par le temps. Ou pas.

Il marqua une pause. _Une commotion cérébrale?_

- En général, plus le temps passe et moins le verdict est bon. Trois mois peuvent paraître bien peu mais c'est énorme suivant l'âge et le statut des patients. Vous, mademoiselle Granger, c'est devenu inquiétant au bout du premier mois. Votre électro-encéphalogramme ne signalait rien de bon, votre cerveau ne donnait pas de signes de réception. C'est comme si vous étiez _déconnectée_.

Je frissonnais à ce mot.

- C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons commencé à exploiter la thèse du sommeil paradoxal comateux. C'est en quelque sorte un sommeil dans lequel se plonge le cerveau pour continuer à vivre. Vous n'êtes pas conscient que vous rêvez, et votre conscient reprend des éléments du réel pour les intégrer à votre phase de léthargie.

- C'est absurde, murmurai-je.

- Non, c'est un des seuls moyen qu'a trouvé votre cerveau pour continuer à vivre. Une sorte de vie par procuration.

J'avais peur de comprendre.

- En somme, vous n'étiez pas consciente de ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais une part de votre esprit l'était. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que vous avez été plongée dans le coma a été le fruit de votre subconscient, et je suis désolé de vous dire cela, mais rien n'a jamais été vrai, si réel que cela fut.

- Mais je... C'est impossible, je n'ai pas pu tout imaginer! Les personnes dont je me suis occupée, la tutelle, le sortilège du _Possessium_! Je n'ai pas pu inventer Connor, Terence... Rose! Rose existe, la soeur de Lavande!

- Miss Brown existe réellement, oui. C'est l'infirmière qui se chargeait de vous administrer vos potions. C'est là que je veux en venir aussi. De nombreuses similitudes avec la réalité vous sont apparues. En fait, votre esprit les a détourné de manière à les intégrer à ce qu'il était en train de rêver. Miss Brown vous a sûrement parlé de sa soeur, de la bataille, et elle vous est apparue dans votre sommeil paradoxal.

Mon dieu...

- C'est... C'est totalement fou...

- L'esprit humain est capable de bien grandes choses, on le sous-estime souvent, oui. Écoutez, vous venez de sortir de léthargie. Vous êtes perdue, vous avez cru à tout ce qui a précédé, c'est normal. Mais vous n'avez qu'une seule vie, et c'est celle-ci, alors tâchez de vous y rattacher petit à petit. Bon. J'étais venu prendre votre tension, votre rythme cardiaque et votre flux magique. Tendez le bras.

Je le laissais faire, trop sonnée pour réagir à quoi que ce soit.

Je ne voulais pas y croire. De mon réveil à mon «suicide», rien n'avait été réel? Toutes ces heures passées à faire des recherches, toutes ces larmes versées, tous ces jours à me battre, pour rien? Pour quelque chose d'irréel, de virtuel? Rien n'avait été vrai? Et Draco? Et Ron? Et... Oh mon Dieu...

- Ron...

Les larmes montèrent toutes seules.

Le médicomage était parti, je ne savais quand.

- Harry... Harry, Ron est...

Il prit ma main et la serra. J'avais oublié ce que cela faisait. Harry qui prenait ma main quand j'allais mal... Oui... J'étais dans la réalité...

- Ron, Ron... Et dire qu'il ne m'a jamais repoussé, jamais renié... C'est tellement horrible... Je suis tellement horrible Harry, tout ce temps, j'ai pensé qu'il... Mais en fait, il ne m'a jamais trahi... Oh mon dieu...

- Calme-toi, calme-toi. Je sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas choisi ça. Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire... Ils étaient à deux contre Nagini, mais Ron ne s'en serait pas sorti de toute façon...

- C'est vrai, Hermione. C'était un héros. Mais peut-être un peu trop... Il n'a pas reculé devant le danger, c'est ça qui l'a... qui lui a coûté la vie, murmura Ginny.

Je lui pris la main à mon tour. Nous pleurions Ron. Je pleurais Ron pour de bon.

- Comment vont Molly et Arthur, Ginny...?

Elle pinça les lèvres.

- Pas très bien... Nous savions qu'on perdrait des proches, c'était inévitable, mais quand on se retrouve devant le fait accompli...

Sa voix se cassa.

- Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute, somma Harry. J'aurai dû agir plus tôt, je n'aurai pas dû les laisser venir jusqu'à Poudlard.

Je lui serrai la main.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît! Tout mais pas ça!

- Et alors, Hermione, ce n'est pas vrai peut-être? Tu devrais me détester d'ailleurs!

Ginny et moi nous retournions vers lui.

- C'est vrai. C'est moi qui t'ai laissée avec _Malefoy_.

Je sursautai à son nom. Alors ça Si tu étais venue avec nous, qui sait comment cela se serait passé? Si nous les avions laissé dans la Salle sur Demande, comment ça se serait déroulé? Et si tu étais allée chasser Nagini avec Ron, hein? (_nda : nous on sait, jamais nous n'en serions là :P_) J'ai merdé!

- Harry, ça suffit maintenant!

Ginny criait.

- Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé? C'es Neville qui avait l'épée, c'est lui et lui seul qui pouvait tuer le serpent! Tu les aurais envoyé les deux à la morgue, alors arrête de penser cela s'il te plaît!

Il se figea tout de suite. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

- Bon, j'aimerais parler à Hermione... de Draco. Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles.

Harry acquiesça doucement, avant de faire une grimace.

- Tu as raison. Je reviens, Hermione.

Il finit de ses larmes, embrassa Ginny, déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de sortir.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, peur de ce qu'était la réalité.

J'inspirai.

- Dis-moi tout, Ginny.

- Draco faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il a joué un double jeu depuis le début.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que...?

- Oui. Il n'a jamais rejoint Voldemort et ses partisans. Il était au service de Dumbledore. Quand vous l'avez suivi, en sixième année, il était déjà avec nous. Quand il devait tuer Dumbledore, c'était une demande de notre directeur lui-même.

J'essayais de comprendre ce que tout cela entraînait...

- Dumbledore avait laissé une lettre à Harry, pour le mettre dans la confidence, il l'a découvert au début de cette année.

- Harry savait...

- Oui. Mais c'était le seul, Dumbledore avait bien précisé qu'il ne devait le répéter à personne, pour ne pas mettre en danger Draco... C'était trop risqué.

- Et toi...?

- Non, je ne l'ai su que pendant la bataille! Je... Lorsque je j'ai su qu'il t'avait laissé avec lui, je me suis mise à l'insulter et à le traiter d'inconscient... Il m'a tout révélé, avant que je ne l'assomme...

Elle sourit doucement.

- Tu sais, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas hésité à faire demi-tour, lorsque vous étiez dans la Salle sur Demande, afin de le sauver... Ce n'était pas un acte de folie. Bien sûr, Harry m'a confirmé qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Malefoy, comme il l'appelle encore, comme l'un des nôtre au final, il a compris qu'il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance, c'est pour cela qu'ensuite il t'a laissée avec lui, qu'il l'a sommé de te protéger, tandis qu'il partait avec... mon frère. Maintenant il s'en veut car il est persuadé de t'avoir fait courir un grand danger, et... tout est retombé sur Draco.

Je frissonnai.

- Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas...

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- C'est bien compliqué... Jusqu'où te rappelles-tu?

- Nous dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry qui a fait demi-tour pour secourir les Serpentards, je me rappelle l'avoir suivi à contre-coeur, puis reproché son geste... Mon dieu. Ensuite, je ne sais pas, enfin, je ne sais pas si ce qui s'en est suivi appartenait à mon imagination, ou à la réalité... J'ai été touchée par une flamme de Feudeymon, et je n'arrivais plus à marcher. Harry m'a laissé là avec Malefoy, et Goyle s'était enfui entre temps...

- C'est cela. Ensuite...

Je la coupai.

- Ensuite j'ai insulté Malefoy. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Je voulais rejoindre Harry et Ronald, je ne voulais pas rester sans rien faire! Je me rappelle lui avoir tourné le dos, et ensuite, avoir été projetée contre un mur. Il m'avait appelé mais... Je ne l'ai pas écouté.

- Tu as perdu connaissance à partir de ce moment-là... Hermione, est-ce que tu détestes Draco?

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac... Que répondre? J'aimais, j'aimais Malefoy, mais _mon_ Malefoy, celui qui m'avait amadoué, celui que j'avais rêvé... Non, celui-là, le vrai, n'était pas celui que j'avais réussi à apprécier, à accepter.

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom..., dis-je seulement.

Elle soupira. Étaient-ils si proches?

Je ressenti une légère pointe de jalousie.

_Non, tu ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas le même._

- Je sais que ça va te paraître absurde, mais il a vraiment changé. Tu sais, rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix impliquait de trahir sa famille, son camp, ses «valeurs». Il a pris d'énormes risques, pour la paix et la liberté, c'était sincère, tu vois? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fuit loin pendant la bataille, où s'il avait retourné sa veste au dernier moment, lorsque ses parents l'ont appelé à eux. Il les a regardé droit dans les yeux et leur a dit : «_jamais_».

Je gardais le silence. J'essayais de comprendre tout ce qu'elle me disait. C'était complètement fou...

- Que s'est-il passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Le bouclier a été brisé par les Mangemorts. Ils ont pu entrer dans le château. Certains se sont retrouvés sur votre chemin, et ils ont attaqué. Draco a réussi à... en venir à bout.

Je me figeai

- Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on les connaissait? Ces sorciers...?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi?

Une vague de soulagement me submergea. _Dieu merci._

- Non, je... Je pensais que peut-être...

- Il n'a pas élaboré de guet-appens, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends, Hermione! Écoute, reprit-elle, après cette attaque, il est revenu vers nous autres, nous étions dehors, nous croyions tous qu'Harry avait échoué, et... Voldemort et ses partisans nous proposaient de les rejoindre, si nous ne voulions pas mourir... Quand ils ont vu Draco, ils l'ont appelé à eux. Son père, sa mère... Voldemort. Il te portait encore dans ses bras, et... C'est comme s'il leur avait dit d'aller se faire _foutre_, il leur a tourné le dos et est retourné à l'intérieur, toi avec. À ce moment, Hermione, plus personne n'a douté de sa sincérité.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Malefoy avait...?

Elle remarqua mon trouble, mais continua sur sa lancée.

- Voldemort était furieux, tout comme Lucius Malefoy... Harry étaient aux prises avec Voldemort, les Mangemorts ont forcé l'entrée de la Grande Salle, là où nous nous étions tous réfugiés... Tu sais, Harry t'expliquera tous les détails de la bataille, mais sache que les derniers moments ont été les plus horribles. Je... Draco a été la cible de nombreux sorciers, qui voulaient le faire payer de cette trahison... Il a perdu un bras... Bellatrix Lestrange lui a lancé un sort de magie noire, j'imagine. Elle visait son coeur, mais n'a pas atteint sa cible. Maman l'a tué ensuite.

Oh mon Dieu... Pourquoi toutes ces choses revenaient-elles? Tout ce que j'avais cru vivre, s'inspiraient de ce qui s'était réellement passé ici! Qu'allais-je découvrir encore...

- Son bras... C'était le droit? murmurai-je.

Ginny me regarda, surprise.

- Je... Oui. Cela faisait parti de ce que tu as rêvé durant le coma, n'est-ce pas?

J'acquiesçai. Je leur avais presque tout raconté. Ce que j'avais omis de dire concernait Draco.

- Hermione... Est-ce que tu l'aimais?

Je sursautai. Elle me regardait avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles? répondis-je, un peu trop durement.

Mais je m'étais raidis, et elle l'avait senti.

- Draco. Enfin... Celui que tu as côtoyé... lors de ton coma... Tu l'aimais. Il devait être exceptionnel.

Je soupirai. Cela se voyait-il tant que cela?

- Il l'était. Ou peut-être pas, je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai haï, je l'ai évité, avant d'admettre que cela avait changé, peut-être depuis longtemps. On était toujours en train de se chercher, de se faire du mal.

Je ris, j'avais envie de pleurer.

- Je n'aurais jamais assumé, si tu n'avais pas été là.

Elle m'interrogea des yeux.

- Ginny Weasley, mon ange gardien. Qu'importe que ce soit dans la réalité ou non...

- Ça a toujours été vrai, termina-t-elle.

Elle me serra la main plus fort.

- Tu devrais le voir, dit-elle tout bas.

- Lui n'est jamais venu? demandais-je, acide, soudain.

- Harry n'a pas voulu... Tu sais, quand il a compris que tu n'étais pas simplement évanouie, mais bel et bien inconsciente, il a accusé le coup. Il a rejeté la faute sur Draco, et sur lui-même, accessoirement. Tu sais, je crois que Draco n'est pas très bien non plus... Je veux dire, il s'en veut aussi. Il m'envoie son hibou, pour prendre de tes nouvelles, mais toujours à distance. Hermione, je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Réellement.

Je voulais contester, j'avais ouvert la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais aucun son n'avait pu en sortir. Sincèrement, que se passait-il ici?

- Hermione...

Elle attendait une réponse.

Mon esprit était emmêlé, de toute part, tout se mélangeait. Je ne savais quoi penser, quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Mais une pensée prit le dessus sur toutes les autres.

- Je ne veux pas, Ginny. Je ne veux pas le voir, _lui_. Tu ne sais pas tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour en venir à accepter Draco, dans cette foutue réalité qui n'en était pas une? Tout ce par quoi je suis passée, puis tout ce que j'ai investi pour le sortir d'affaire? Jusqu'où je suis allée? Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer? Et je me retrouve là, où on me dit que tout cela a été du vent, qu'il y a une autre réalité, un autre Malefoy, un autre présent? Tu crois que je peux accepter cela sans broncher et oublier tout ce que je viens de _«vivre_»? Non!

Les larmes s'écoulèrent, traîtresses.

- Hermione...

- Bien sûr que c'est impossible! Et par-dessus tout, le voir, lui. _Votre_ Malefoy. Non, je refuse. Vous venez me balancer que celui dont je me suis occupée corps et âme n'était qu'un mirage, que tout ce que j'ai investi pour lui ne valait rien, et qu'il y en a un autre qui attend que je lui parle, et que je dois oublier celui qui n'est plus là! Mais non! Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas! Pas encore! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes? De le rayer de mes souvenirs, de mes sentiments? Pourquoi, pourquoi...? Je venais juste d'accepter... Je... On s'embrassait juste avant que... Pourquoi...?

- Chut, chut, calme-toi... Je sais.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me berça, un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

J'avais changé. Je n'étais plus moi-même. J'avais vécu trop de choses qui m'avaient changé. Je repensais à la Hermione que j'étais, avant. Avant tout cela, avant la bataille, avant ce foutu coma.

À la Hermione qui était juste, loyale, qui détestait les Serpentards, qui aimait Ron, et qui n'était pas en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

J'étais tellement mieux, avant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord? Il faut d'abord que tu te remettes de tout cela, que tu acceptes.

Puis je pensais à Malefoy. À tout ce que j'avais cru ressentir durant tout ces mois. À ce qu'il m'avait fait comprendre, à la maturité que j'avais gagné. Comment avais-je réagi, au début? Je l'avais repoussé, sans lui donner une possibilité de discussion. Je l'avais jugé sans le connaître, et n'avais pas cru en sa bonté. Je voulais l'oublier, l'ignorer, et ne pas accepter le fait que je lui devais tout...

Cela nous avait coûté à tous... avait tout compliqué. Nous avais blessé plus qu'autre chose...

Mais...

N'était-ce pas ce que j'étais exactement en train de refaire?

D'une certaine manière, de le trahir? De trahir Ginny, aussi, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi?

Tout, absolument tout était flou, je ne savais pas quoi penser...

- Essaye juste d'accepter, d'accord?

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Je croisai son regard, et, ce fut comme un déclic.

Je pensais à Malefoy, ici. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire cela. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour tout ce pour quoi, pour qui, il avait combattu.

Je n'avais pas le droit de réagir ainsi une deuxième fois. De refaire les même erreurs. De le blesser encore.

- Non, tu as raison... Je dois le voir...

Elle s'écarta, étonnée.

- Vraiment? Tu le penses réellement?

Je séchais mes dernières larmes, et essayais de ne pas penser au poids dans mon coeur.

- Oui. Je lui dois la vie, n'est-ce pas?

Elle garda le silence, avant de finalement acquiesçer.

- Alors je lui dois bien ça.

Les mots m'écorcheraient la bouche, mais ils sortirent quand même :

- J'ai une dette envers lui, alors.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre.

Il allait venir. Malefoy allait venir.

.

. 

Cela faisait une semaine que je m'étais réveillé dans cette chambre. J'avais pu voir Ginny, Harry, Molly et Arthur. Cette semaine n'avait été menée que par les tests et examens que les médicomages me faisaient faire. Je ne pouvais pas encore sortir dehors, et difficilement m'asseoir. Bon sang, j'avais été trois mois dans le coma, et c'est comme si toutes mes fonctions motrices avaient oublié comment fonctionner!

Harry m'avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, depuis que j'étais tombée dans le coma, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il m'avait dit que le monde sorcier se remettait doucement mais sûrement de ce chaos. Je le croyais, mais j'étais sûre que c'était un euphémisme. La guerre ne s'oublie pas comme cela.

Poudlard sera reconstruit, d'ici un an, le temps que le gouvernement réorganise la vie économique et sociale du pays.

Les derniers Mangemorts ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban, et de nombreux procès ont eu lieu. Harry a réussi à obtenir de ne pas leur infliger le baiser du Détraqueur. Il trouve cela inhumain, et je suis d'accord.

Il a plutôt du mal avec son nouveau statut de «Héros International». Une place au sein du Ministère lui a même été proposée, bien qu'il n'ait que dix-sept ans, mais il l'a doucement refusée. Auror, c'est ce qui l'intéresse.

Il faut penser au futur, désormais. Moi, je ne sais pas. Je repense souvent aux gens que j'ai aidé, enfin, que j'ai rêvé aider. Psychomage, peut-être. Je pense que beaucoup de personnes auront besoin de soutien psychologique.

Je lui avais fait promettre de m'emmener sur la tombe de Ron dès que je pourrais sortir d'ici, ce qu'il accepta directement.

Il a ensuite tenu à me parler de Malefoy. Il m'a avoué qu'il lui en voulait, parce qu'après Ron qui nous avait été enlevé, il n'aurait pas supporté de me voir partir, à mon tour. Mais qu'il s'en voulait encore plus. J'ai tenté de le rassurer autant que je pouvais. J'étais là, quoi que l'on puisse en dire. Et à vrai dire, c'était en entendant sa voix que j'avais eu la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il m'avait tellement manqué.

J'ai sommé Harry de faire un effort avec Malefoy, comme moi j'allais prendre sur moi. Il avait été étonné.

_Tu as changé, Mione._

Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Je reposai mes yeux sur la porte. J'avais peur. Peur de découvrir Malefoy, peur d'être déçue, de le détester. Peur qu'il soit différent de _Draco_.

Mais, je me mentais à moi-même. J'avais surtout peur, peur de l'apprécier, un peu trop. De mélanger mes sentiments et de tout relâcher. De baisser mes gardes, et de commencer à l'aimer. L'aimer à nouveau, peut-être aussi puissamment, aussi douloureusement. Qu'il _le_ remplace. Que je fasse une croix sur _lui_.

- Tu rêves, Granger?

Je me figeai.

Cette voix...

Malefoy se tenait là, à l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux posés sur moi.

Mon coeur s'affola. Ce n'était pas possible... J'avais des sueurs froides. Il était le même. Aussi pâle. Aussi glacial. Aussi captivant.

Je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux mots, dans ma tête, tant j'étais hypnotisée. J'étais comme absente. _Le même._

- Ma...lefoy...

- Lui-même.

Un silence s'installa, il entra, mais resta à bonne distance de mon lit. Il faisait assez chaud, mais il portait une longue et épaisse cape noire qui recouvrait tout son corps. Il était imposant, trop imposant, même.

- On m'a dit que tu t'étais réveillée.

Je ne répondis pas.

J'étais trop stoïque, trop embrouillée pour pouvoir parler.

- Comment vas-tu?

Je le dévisageais. Il paraissait _réellement_ inquiet.

.

.

.

_Non, non, je ne pourrais pas..._ Il était tellement...

.

.

.

- Sors s'il te plaît...

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu me demandes de partir, là, tout de suite?

Sa voix vibrait de rage.

- C'est au-dessus de mes forces, laisse-moi. Je suis désolée. Va t'en, juste.

- D'accord.

Il me jeta un regard empli de mépris, mais ne bougea pas.

- S'il te plaît.

Je ne voulais pas le voir, pas encore. Pas déjà.

Cela me retournait au plus profond de moi...

- Tu sais quoi, Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme cela. Tu n'essayes même pas de faire le moindre effort. J'ai mis de côté toute notre animosité, je pensais que tu arriverais à faire de même. Il faut croire que non. Toi qui prêchais le pardon et la tolérance, qui refusais de juger les gens sans les connaître. Du vent. Tu _fuis_.

Mon souffle se coupa à ce mot. Bon sang, c'était Draco qui disait cela! _Mon_ Malefoy!

- Sors d'ici! hurlai-je, de tout mon être.

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand je vis qu'il repartit sans aucune autre formalité. J'avais sûrement tout gâché, il ne reviendrait pas.

Cela avait été tellement rapide... Était-ce que j'avais voulu?

Je ne savais pas, je ne savais même plus. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien, maintenant que je l'avas revu.

Et ses yeux...

- Tu m'autorises à entrer, maintenant, où je dois rester là?

J'eus le souffle coupé. Malefoy se tenait de nouveau contre la porte, comme ce matin.

_Ressaisis-toi, bon sang! _

Un ange passa. Que faisait-il là? Je ne pensais plus le revoir, plus du tout, après la manière dont je venais de le traiter... Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse désarmer.

- Je... Oui.

Il s'avança, le silence s'était fait roi. Je priais pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes yeux gonflés, ni mes joues trop rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il s'était passé la journée sans que je n'ai réussi à me remettre de l'avoir vu... En chair et en os.

- Que...?, commençai-je, pour me donner contenance.

Mais les mots se bloquaient avant de passer mes lèvres.

- Ginny m'avait prévenu que tu serais déboussolée, et que tu réagirais stupidement.

Il insista sur le dernier mot.

- J'ai gagné en patience, j'ai attendu la fin de la journée pour revenir te voir. Enfin voir si tout allait bien.

Je bassai les yeux.

_Draco..._

Je me sentais terriblement mal. Quelle garce j'étais.

Je relevai les yeux pour croiser son regard, et m'excuser, mais...

C'est là que je le vis. Son bras. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il en _restait_. Il lui manquait la moitié de l'avant bras. Un bandage couvrait ce que je devinais être la blessure.

- Ton... ton bras...

- Ce n'est rien, coupa-t-il.

- Tu n'as plus la Marque, continuais-je.

Il fut surpris par ma remarque, puis fronça les sourcils.

- C'est tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit? Tout ce qui t'importe? Que je n'ai plus la Marque sur moi, _Granger_?

Furieux, il était. Je le voyais serrer le poing. Il serra la mâchoire.

_Il était le même._

- Non! Je... Elle te corrompait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es mieux sans, Malefoy, tu vaux tellement mieux que cela.

C'était sorti tout seul. Je regrettais immédiatement ces paroles, mais c'était trop tard. Il leva un sourcil, ce qui affola mon coeur. Il s'approcha, et s'assit près du lit.

- Tu as vraiment dû te prendre le mur très violemment.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un micro-sourire.

_Étais-je bien moi-même?_

Il redevint sérieux.

- Non, ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis désolé, Granger. Je ne t'ai pas protégé correctement.

Mon sourire s'effaça immédiatement. L'atmosphère venait de changer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

Ses yeux révélaient une profonde sincérité. Il s'en _voulait_ réellement. Je n'avais jamais vu ces yeux-là. Ils étaient tellement... expressifs. Son visage était dur, impassible, mais ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient comme le miroir de ses sentiments.

Cela me toucha au plus profond de moi. Je sentais qu'il s'en voulait, c'était comme avec Harry. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, au fond.

- C'est tellement ironique... Quand je pense, que de ce que j'ai rêvé, les rôles étaient inversés... C'était moi qui m'excusais de t'avoir mis dans un tel état, moi qui ne riais pas alors que tu déversais ton cynisme...

- Granger...

- Arrête, Malefoy. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait confiance, j'aurais tout fait pour rejoindre Harry et Ron. Je t'aurais insulté, frappé, s'il le fallait. D'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait, je crois.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Je ne t'aurais même pas sauvé de la Salle sur Demande, si ç'avait été à moi de décider.

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Je savais que je le blessais. Mais je devais tout dire. J'avais décidé de tout dire.

- Je te détestais et je t'aurais sûrement désarmé si j'avais pu.

- Je vois, cracha-t-il.

Il chercha à se lever, mais je le retins par le poignet. Il se stoppa immédiatement, et me jeta un regard noir.

- Non, attends.

- Attendre quoi? J'ai compris le message, Granger.

- Laisse-moi finir, dis-je doucement, s'il-te-plaît.

Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'avais juste ressenti le besoin de le _rassurer_. Lui.

- Il y a un «mais».

Il se rassit, son air impénétrable sur le visage.

- Balance, Granger.

Je soupirai.

- Mais. Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais.

- Sans blague.

Son regard noir, je le lui rendis.

- Bon, je te propose quelque chose. Chacun son tour pose une question, l'autre répond sincèrement et on échange les rôles. Sinon je vais t'étriper avant la fin de la journée.

Oui, cela avait une once de déjà-vu.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Mais j'accepte.

Comment pouvait-on passer d'un moment sérieux à ça, en si peu de temps?

- Qu'acceptes-tu?

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Je détournais le regard, avant qu'il ne comprenne sur quoi mes yeux s'étaient fixés.

- Bon, soupirais-je, je commence alors.

Il acquiesça.

- Pourquoi as-tu changé de camp?

C'était dit.

Il me fusilla des yeux. C'était un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas, je le sentais. Mais il devait me répondre.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Granger. Ton côté de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-et-je-veux-tout-savoir m'a toujours horripilé.

- Tu ne me connais pas, rétorquais-je.

- Toi non plus... Tu vas me payer cet affront, prévint-il, mais il répondit quand même. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec la manière de penser de mon père. Crois-le ou non, mais j'étais contre. Seulement, je ne voulais pas le décevoir, alors je reprenais ses manières. Je crois que, jusqu'en troisième année, je ne me suis pas posé de questions. J'appliquais ce qu'on m'apprenait.

- Tu l'appliquais sur moi, oui, dis-je, amèrement.

Il releva la tête.

- C'est vrai. Jusqu'au poing que tu m'as asséné, cette année-là. Je crois que ça a fait un déclic. Le fait qu'on pouvait réellement blesser avec des mots, que cela n'avait rien d'un jeu ou d'un passe-temps.

Je ne répondis rien.

- Enfin. Je t'ai détesté, ensuite, encore plus que Weasley ou Potter. Tu as été la première personne à t'opposer. Cela m'avait marqué. Mais cela m'a en quelque sorte, réveillé. Mais je ne me suis rebellé qu'en sixième année. J'hésitais à m'enfuir, je ne voulais pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Un Malefoy n'a pas de maître, comme dirait mon père. Ce salopard...

- À toi, me hâtais-je de proposer, pour ne pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs en lui. Ta question.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, pourquoi tu n'as plus envie de m'envoyer à Azkaban?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Comment répondre le plus sincèrement possible?

- Est-ce que tu sais... pour le coma? Que j'ai vécu une sorte de vie par procuration?

Il se raidit.

- Oui, Ginny m'a expliqué.

- Tu étais dedans.

- Ah.

Il attendait la suite, tendu.

- Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'avais rien de grave. J'avais seulement perdu connaissance quelques jours. Par contre, toi... Tu étais dans un état critique. Comme Harry... J'ai été contrainte d'aller te voir. C'était à cause de moi qui tu gisais là-bas. Ça a été dur. Psychologiquement dur. On s'est beaucoup disputés. Beaucoup blessés. Je crois que... c'est ainsi qu'on fonctionne. Et puis tu m'avais demandé de m'occuper de toi, jusqu'à ton rétablissement. Et j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais bien stupide, de penser que les gens ne changeaient pas, que les cons restaient des cons toute leur vie.

- Merci..., dit-il, mais il avait un petit sourire.

- C'est gratuit. Non, sérieusement... Je suis désolée. Désolée d'être restée autant perplexe, contre toi. Je ne voyais que ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy.

- Et maintenant?

_Et maintenant j'aime Draco._

- Tu as passé ton tour, répondis-je.

Il grogna, mais attendit ma question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je veux dire... Ginny m'a dit que tu prenais de mes nouvelles, qu'Harry t'avait empêché de venir me rendre visite mais... Pourquoi? Tu ne me dois rien...

Il se raidit une nouvelle fois.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse, dit-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

- Dis toujours, murmurai-je.

- On s'est retrouvé seuls, après qu'Harry et Ron soient partis. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit?

- Non...

"_Pardon? Est-ce que tu insinues que les sept foutues dernières années où tu n'as cessé de m'insulter et de me rabaisser moi et toutes les personnes qui ont eu la "malchance" de ne pas naître sang-pur étaient des stupidités? T'es vraiment un beau connard, Malefoy!" _Ces mots m'ont transperçés, et ils sont restés en moi depuis. Là, je me suis dit : "C'est vrai. J'ai été un connard toute ma vie. Mais je veux changer cela." Alors je me suis promis de changer, et de te faire oublier toutes ces années de tyrannie. Et j'espérais que tu te réveilles, pour pouvoir te montrer que j'avais changé. Mais j'ai fini par croire que tu ne te réveillerais sûrement jamais, Granger, et là... J'ai compris que je ne voulais pas cela.

J'avais le souffle coupé.

- Pourquoi? chuchotai-je.

Il s'approcha.

- Parce que tu es la seule à qui je veux prouver que je suis meilleur. Les autres, Potter, le Ministère, la presse... Je m'en contrefous. Mais toi, Granger, ça a un sens. Depuis que tu m'as dit ces mots, depuis que j'ai vu que quoique je fasse, ça n'irait jamais... Et maintenant que je peux venir te voir et t'expliquer, Granger, je me rends compte que ça ne sert à rien, parce que tu es déjà convaincue que je ne suis pas qu'un "Malefoy". Mais tu l'as découvert avec un autre. L'autre, c'est ça?

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec rage.

- Malefoy...

- Réponds à ma question maintenant, coupa-t-il, est-ce qu'il t'aimait, _lui_?

Je me mordis la lèvre fort, plus fort. Je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

- Il...

- Je vois, dit-il seulement.

Il s'écarta de moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué notre proximité.

Mon pouls battait la chamade.

- Draco...

- Pose ta question, Granger.

Il était de nouveau glacial.

J'inspirais.

- Ton bras... Comment en est-il arrivé là?

Il fixa son regard sur la fenêtre.

- Mon bras, hein. Il était déjà bien brûlé à cause des feudeymons, mais ma chère tante, Bellatrix, n'a pas hésité à m'en ôter définitivement l'usage, avec un de ses sorts de folle. Je l'ai fait amputer, la magie noir se progageait lentement mais sûrement sur le reste de mon bras, et la douleur était insupportable.

J'avais une énorme boule dans la poitrine. Je regardais son bras, puis le mien.

- Au moins ta Marque a disparu à jamais. La mienne sera toujours là.

Il posa ses yeux sur mon avant-bras.

_Sang-de-Bourbe _y était inscrit en profondeur.

- Elle est morte, c'est fini, tout cela, dit-il doucement.

Je vis sa main s'élever et son doigt vint toucher la cicatrice.

Je frissonnai à ce contact. Mon corps... mon corps réagissait comme si... comme avant que je ne me réveille. Comme lorsque Draco m'avait touché. Cela me brûlait de la même manière...

Il passait son doigt sur les lettres, doucement, presque sensuellement.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

- Je suis désolé, pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Manoir...

- ...

- Et tes parents...

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- On ne joue plus?

- On ne joue plus.

Il sourit.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

Il était beau, beau à en crever. Toujours cette beauté froide et hautaine, ce sentiment qu'il était intouchable, inapprivoisable... Sa pâleur, qui contrastait avec le gris de ses yeux, et ses cheveux. Ses cheveux en bataille, qui lui donnait cette prestance.

Il était éblouissant. Vraiment. Je me perdais dans ma contemplation.

- Granger.

Je sortis de ma torpeur, et rougis. Je tournai la tête, pour qu'il ne me voie pas.

- Ne me refais plus cela.

Je serrai les dents.

_Non, ce n'était pas le même..._

Et je fus surprise d'avoir _mal_ à cette pensée. J'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais de lui.

- Ils ont sûrement été tués, vu qu'ils ne sont pas à Azkaban.

- Oh... Je...

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ils étaient destinés à mourir. Ce sont qui l'ont choisi, en servant Voldemort. Ils voulaient m'y contraindre aussi, alors n'aie pas de pitié pour eux.

Je pinçais les lèvres. Un peu trop, peut-être, car ma lèvre inférieure se remit à saigner.

- Arrête de faire ça à tes lèvres!

Je sursautai. Il avait presque crié. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Je mis une main pour les cacher, mais il me devança, et me bloqua le poignet.

- Putain, Granger...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque.

- Je pense à toi tous les jours depuis la fin de cette foutue guerre... Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit toi? La seule avec qui ça ne sera jamais facile... Tu sais combien de fois j'ai voulu forcer la porter et venir te secouer pour que tu te réveilles? Et là, là, tu es sauve...

Il s'approcha encore. Son souffle se mêla au mien.

_Exactement comme..._

- J'en peux plus... Faire semblant d'être indifférent alors que je pense à toi tout le temps. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé que tu te réveillais, que tu envoyais valser Potter, et que tu me rejoignais...

Il frôla mes lèvres avec les siennes.

_Lui._

- Fière, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que tu es...

Je tremblais de tout mon être. Il l'avait remarqué, lui aussi.

- Tu m'as ensorcelé. J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi, et au final...

Sa langue vint recueillir la goutte de sang qui perlait à mes lèvres.

J'écarquillai les yeux, incapable du moindre geste.

- Tu es déjà amoureuse de moi... Mais d'un autre moi. Quelle putain d' ironie.

Sa main agrippa mon cou, et je fermais les yeux.

Mon coeur allait exploser, tout mon corps allait exploser, d'ailleurs.

_Lui._

- Tu te rends compte? Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis ce jour-là... Je ne t'ai pas revu ensuite, je ne te connais même pas, et pourtant... Mais toi, Granger, tu as eu de la chance.

Il mordit ma lèvre, puis déposa un baiser sur la blessure.

- Tu as continué à vivre ta petite vie pendant que j'étais en plein combat intérieur...

Il allait recommencer quand je l'en empêchais.

- Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce par quoi je suis passée, Malefoy, alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

- Vraiment? Je ne crois pas que tu aies plus endurer que moi, Granger... Tu as été aimée en retour, toi.

- Malefoy...

Il me poussa, et je me retrouvais collée contre mon oreiller. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté de mon bassin et se pencha sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demandai-je en le voyant monter sur le lit.

- Est-ce que dans ton souvenir, il te faisait _ça_.

Et il m'embrassa, tantôt avec ferveur, tantôt plus doucement, c'était une danse langoureuse que nous menions. Je me laissais mener, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, seulement à _ressentir_...

Bon sang, son odeur, ses lèvres, le goût de sa peau, son corps sur le mien...

Sa main descendit, déboutonna ma robe d'hôpital, caressa mes seins. Je me cambrais.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?_

- Merde... Granger... J'ai rêvé de toi, tu sais? Que tu me pardonnais d'avoir été si con toutes ces années... Il m'a fallut une guerre pour comprendre les valeurs de...

- Chut... S'il-te-plaît... Arrête de parler...

Je brûlais, mon corps était en feu, je n'avais pas de forces mais je lui rendais ses baiser. Je ne savais même pas quand il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier...

J'étais juste vivante, vivante pour de bon, et dans ses bras, glacés, mais puissants.

Je sentais son érection, je le sentais contre moi, et, Merlin, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi _vivante_...

- Granger, reste avec moi. Je te ferai oublier jusqu'à _son_ existence. Juste toi et moi. Le feu et la glace. Tu ne le trahiras pas. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie.

Sa main descendit encore un peu plus, et je lâchais un petit gémissement.

Et soudain, je sûs. Je sûs ce que je voulais. Ce fut comme une évidence, ça avait toujours été évident, j'avais juste été trop obtue pour le comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas.. oublier.

Sa main se stoppa.

Je le sentis se raidir, se fermer.

- Non. Je ne te crois pas. Ose dire que tu es indifférente à tout cela.

- Je ne veux pas oublier, Malefoy, répétai-je dans un souffle.

Je savais ce que ces paroles étaient en train de provoquer chez lui. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, pas ce qu'il désirait. Je voyais la veine de son front ressortir. Dérouté, sûrement, déçu sans doute, furieux, oui c'était certain.

- Merde, Granger...

_Mais._

- Je ne veux pas...

- Je refuse d'entendre cela.

Il se décolla de moi en un mouvement, mais je m'agrippais à lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Lâche-moi.

- Non! criai-je.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, stoppant son mouvement sous la surprise.

Les mots, les mots allaient sortir d'eux-même, je le sentais.

- Non, je ne veux pas, Malefoy... Je ne veux pas l'oublier lui, parce que lui, c'est toi, ça l'a toujours été, ça a sûrement été ainsi depuis le début... Je ne veux pas... Oublier ce que je ressens pour toi, non. J'ai tellement souffert pour arriver jusqu'ici, tellement... Peu importe que cela ait été vrai, ou imaginaire, mais moi j'ai vraiment tout ressenti, et... Oublier signifierait tout renier. Je n'ai pas vécu tout cela pour oublier ensuite, toutes ces semaines, toutes ces épreuves...

Son souffle s'était calmé, ses muscles, un peu moins contractés,

- Granger...

J'enfouis ma tête dans son épaule. Je voulais me cacher, ne plus apparaître devant lui, j'étais trop... indigne.

- Il me faudra du temps, Malefoy. Pour t'appeler par ton prénom, pour te dire ce que je ressens, pour faire le deuil du passé... De mon passé, pour me remettre de tout, me préparer à la vie, la vraie... Pour t'accepter enfin. Crois-moi, ça n'a jamais été facile. Même dans l'inconscient...

Je le sentis sourire.

- C'est justement ce qui m'a attiré. Un Malefoy aime la difficulté, non? murmura-t-il. L'impossible. Les défis. Mais là, je n'ai pas vraiment choisi la bonne personne...

- "On est fait pour se briser". C'est tellement cela.

Les secondes passaient. Aucun de nous ne bougeait. Il brisa finalement le silence qu'il avait instauré.

- Il y aura un nous, un jour, Granger? demanda-t-il encore. Pas que je sois sentimental, mais j'ai une lignée à entretenir. Une nouvelle lignée, avec de nouveaux idéaux. De nouveaux principes. Une nouvelle réputation. Une bonne, cette fois-ci.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite.

C'était vrai, cela, y aura-t-il un _nous_, un jour? Y arriverai-je, y arriverons-nous?

- Tu as changé, Malefoy. Je haïssais l'ancien du plus profond de mon être, j'aurai été prête à le laisser...

Ma voix se cassa.

J'aurai perdu mon humanité. Je l'aurais laissé mourir, sans hésitation. Un Mangemort, qui n'en était pas un. Un bourreau, qui n'en était plus un.

Merlin merci, ce n'avait pas été le cas... Jamais.

Il passa ses doigts sur mon visage. Oui, il savait que j'avais pleuré.

- Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

- Ça aurait pu...

- Mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Arrête.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- Arrête, répéta-t-il.

Je soupirai.

- Si tu penses que tu pourras attendre, le temps qu'il faudra. Si tu pense que tu supporteras les échanges houleux, les mots blessants et mes doutes, car ils ne s'arrêteront jamais, alors peut-être. Et si tu penses que j'en suis capable, alors, oui, oui, il y aura un "nous". Peut-être pas un "nous" parfait, sûrement pas un "nous" normal, mais un "nous" quand même.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

- J'en suis prêt. Draco Malefoy n'abandonne jamais. Surtout pas quand ça concerne Granger. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, mon premier.

Peut-être que tous les doutes partiraient avec le temps. Peut-être étais-je en train de faire le bon choix. Je n'en savais rien, je savais juste que j'étais bien, à ce moment précis, qu'importe où j'étais, si j'étais éveillée, si j'étais quelque part dans mon esprit, où même si je n'existais plus. J'étais bien. Sereine. Et c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Mais, ajouta-t-il avec une voix rauque, ici, tout de suite maintenant, je ne peux vraiment plus _attendre_, Granger.

Il se recolla contre moi, et je compris ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre. Mon coeur s'emballa de nouveau, mon corps réagit en tremblant.

Il commença à se rattaquer à mon cou. Je ne pouvais me dégager, j'étais trop encore affaiblie... d'ailleurs je crois que je ne le désirais même pas, pour l'instant...

- Non... On ne peut pas... pas ici... C'est trop...

- Personne ne nous dérangera. Ton ange gardien, comme tu l'appelles, est dans le coup. On ne risque rien.

Je fermai les yeux, sa langue avait repris possession de mes lèvres. Avais-je toujours été dans cet état, avec lui? Ou plutôt, non... _Serais_-je toujours dans cet état?

- À part abîmer les draps, sussura-t-il, avant de descendre encore, encore plus bas.

Mes doutes, mes douleurs, ma conscience, se suspendirent dans le temps.

.

.

.

.

Ange gardien?

Oui, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Elle était mêlée à tout cela.

Evidemment. Rien n'aurait jamais pu se faire sans Ginny.

Cette fille était folle. Essayer de faire aimer deux personnes si opposées relevait de la folie pure. Y croire était du suicide.

_Étais-je aussi suicidaire que cela?_

- Harry, dépêche-toi!

Harry soupira.

- Oui, mais laisse-moi finir de remplir les papiers, s'il-te-plaît!

Les papiers pour ma sortie de Sainte-Mangouste. Harry s'était porté garant.

Deux mois avaient passé, et ils m'avaient jugée apte à revenir dans le monde sorcier. Il était temps.

- Si le porte-au-loin n'est plus dehors, je te tue!

Nous étions au poste d'accueil de l'hôpital, et Ginny ne tenait plus en place.

- Allez! Je veux qu'Hermione voit la chambre qu'on lui a préparée! Et Maman a déjà commencé à préparer le repas, alors dépêche-toi un petit peu!

- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous baisser un petit peu le son s'il vous plaît, les patients vont être effrayés, intervint timidement la sorcière de l'accueil.

Ginny grogna quelque chose, qui ressemblait à : "... faute d'Harry... lent comme un mollusque... le fait exprès... idiot..." et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

Je souris. Ils étaient parfaits, ensemble. Vraiment, vraiment parfaits.

J'attendais, assise dans mon fauteuil, qu'ils aient fini la partie administrative. Bien sûr, je pouvais presque remarcher normalement, mais il fallait que ma colonne vertébrale se réhabitue aux mouvements, et il faudrait pour cela encore plusieurs semaines d'entraînement, mais, je ne serai pas obligée de les passer à l'hôpital.

Je me sentais plutôt bien, physiquement. Mentalement, c'était autre chose, mais j'arrivais à prendre sur moi et à ne plus me focaliser que sur le présent. J'avais compris que c'était là, la meilleure chose à faire, même s'il y avait des moments de rechute et de dépression.

J'avais peur de retrouver le Terrier, enfin, le nouveau, que les Weasley avaient reconstruit après la victoire d'Harry.

Je savais qu'ils avaient ajoutés une pièce pour moi, mais c'était comme si je prenais la place de quelqu'un de leur famille, de Fred, Charlie... Ron.

Il fallait que je cesse de penser ainsi, je ne devais pas craquer dans un moment pareil.

- À quoi penses-tu?

Je sursautai violemment.

- Draco!

- Lui-même.

- Arrête de dire cela à chaque fois!

Il était venu... Je pensais qu'avec la haine qu'il y avait entre Harry et lui, il ne serait pas là pour me voir quitter Sainte-Mangouste.

J'étais contente.

Je ne savais pas exactement où j'en étais, avec lui. Je savais juste que j'avais cessé de l'appeler par son nom. C'était lui qui avait commencé... Juste après notre première fois. Je l'avais ignoré, et continué de l'appeler Malefoy. Et puis, les semaines avaient passé, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise ici, je faisais petit à petit mon _deuil_ de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi, avant.

Et un soir, alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, j'ai prononcé son prénom. Je crois que c'était comme une déclaration, comme... une _promesse_.

Je refusais de recevoir ses visites, au départ... Après que l'on ait... Enfin, j'avais tellement honte d'avoir cédé ainsi aussi facilement, comme si... je n'avais rien pu y faire...

Et puis, j'ai eu envie de le revoir, de savoir s'il avait été sincère... Cela avait été le cas.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- À rien, je ne pense à rien.

- Bien sûr.

Je n'arrivais pourtant pas encore à lui accorder toute ma confiance, à arriver à tout lui dire. Lui, si. Il m'avait parlé de son enfance, de son éducation, de ses premières années à Poudlard, de la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti envers nous lorsqu'Harry avait décliné son amitié...De son envie de passer dans le bon camp... Moi, je ne pouvais qu'écouter, en me disant chaque fois un peu plus qu'il avait réellement changé.

Et c'était vraiment ce qu'il fallait. Car je n'aurais jamais pu tomber amoureuse de celui qu'il était durant nos années d'études.

- Tu vas retourner à Poudlard, lorsque la reconstruction sera terminée, Draco?

Il parut surpris de ma question, mais réfléchit à sa réponse.

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai postulé pour un poste au Centre International de Recherche en Potions. Mon parr... Rogue, m'avait recommandé. On verra. Pourquoi cela?

J'acquiesçai. Le professeur Rogue... Harry m'avait tout expliqué, à son sujet.

Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour réussir à lui faire ériger un monument en son honneur, en son courage. Il disait que c'était lui, le vrai héros de cette guerre.

- Je compte refaire ma dernière année, avant de continuer dans la médicomagie. Non... Je me demandais... si cette année aurait été différente de toutes les autres...

Il posa ses lèvres contre mon front. Je frissonnais.

- Bien sûr, qu'elle l'aurait été. Sur tous les plans.

Mais il se dégagea subitement, et je sentis qu'il s'était tendu.

- Potter.

- Malefoy. Libère-là, on doit la ramener chez _elle_.

Je le sentis se raidir, et glissa ma main dans la sienne, la droite bien sûre, pour le calmer.

Harry et lui ne s'entendaient vraiment pas... Et Harry avait difficilement accepté notre début de "relation", mais avec les jours, il acceptait en serrant les poings.

- Occupez-vous bien d'elle, dit Draco, sur un ton provocateur.

- Aussi bien que ton elfe de maison le ferait, rassure-toi., renchérit Harry.

Il savait taper là où cela faisait mal. Draco s'était retrouvé avec le manoir, la fortune Malefoy, ses terres, ainsi que ses domestiques... qu'il avait libéré, et Harry ne voulait pas le croire.

- Harry, mon coeur, arrête. Salut Draco! Tu nous rends Hermione?

Merci, Ginny.

- Je la porte jusqu'à votre porte-au-loin. Non, mais franchement, vous n'auriez pas pu trouver un moyen de déplacement plus... confortable?

- C'est mon poing dans ta gueule qui va être confortable, Malefoy!

- Cela suffit! m'écriais-je.

Tous se retournèrent.

- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver comme en troisième année, les coups en moins! Vous ne cessez de me dire d'oublier le passé, mais vous agissez pareil! Ignorez-vous, si vous voulez, mais arrêtez cela!

Ils ne répondirent rien.

- Tu nous rejoins dehors, Hermione. À tout de suite, conclut Ginny, avant d'entraîner un Harry plus que contrit près de la porte en bois.

Harry...

- S'il y a le moindre souci là-bas, envoie-moi un hibou, et je t'enlève immédiatement, siffla Draco.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème.

Il leva un sourcil.

- J'espère qu'il y aura une cheminée, dans ta chambre. Hum. Le manoir est relié à tous les passages de Cheminette des Weasley.

- Tu as tout prévu..., murmurai-je.

Il sourit. Je rougis. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal avec ce Draco-là. Sans son masque, sans son hautaineté.

- J'ai préparé le Manoir à ton arrivée, au cas où. Il te plaira, j'en suis sûr.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Tu veux dire... y vivre? Plus tard?

- Oui. Pourquoi? Cela ne te va pas?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'y est passé avec Bellatrix que tu...

- Non... Mais tu veux dire... Y habiter? Vraiment?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, y faire un élevage d'hyppogriffes, tu sais comme j'adore ça!

Je ne relevai pas.

- Comme un couple, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Il me lâcha brusquement. Je levais la tête vers lui, et compris que je l'avais... énervé. Et passablement _blessé_.

- Parce qu'on n'en est pas un? cracha-t-il.

_Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais trop rien, je ne... _voulais-je dire.

Mais je rencontrais son regard, et mes lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes.

Les mots qui sortirent n'étaient pas ceux auxquels je me serai attendue.

Pas ceux que j'aurais cru entendre, que j'aurai cru dire un jour.

- Si. Bien sûr que si, Draco, on en est un.

De ma bouche, cela sonnait si bien. Si vrai.

Et, tandis qu'il m'embrassait, je pensais.

Je pensais que ces mots, ici, et maintenant...

Ces mots, j'avais vraiment, vraiment très envie d'y croire.

.

- Tant mieux. Parce que tu m'es toujours autant redevable, et je veux que ce le soit avec ton coeur. Et ton _corps_, aussi.

_Foutue dette._

* * *

><p>Et voilà...<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet épilogue, certes plutôt compliqué au départ, mais, qui je l'espère, vous aura plu :'))

( Et la presque-scène de Lemon, elle vous a plu? :PP - Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour écrire un lemon complet, mais ça viendra, promis! _Peut-être avec un Drarry..._)

Désolée pour le bras de Draco, les filles, mais c'était vraiment dans la symbolique. Quelque part, s'il avait gardé la Marque, Hermione l'aurait-elle vraiment accepté? Là, il est "purifié". Il est libre.

Et pour Hermione... Eet bien, j'espère que son caractère ne vous a pas trop énervé, ou je ne sais quoi... C'est un être humain, et j'ai eu le sentiment qu'au final, elle, comme n'importe qui, ne peut lutter contre ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Cela finit toujours par nous surpasser, et nous faire céder. C'est typiquement nous. C'est une faiblesse autant qu'une force, c'est le principe de la vie-même.

J'arrête mon bla-bla ici, et vous libère de ma plume.

Merci d'avoir suivi, et à bientôt, j'espère! :3

***Peace.**


	21. Chapter 21 : Un ange gardien, oui

Bonjour ! :)

Je poste juste un petit texte que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps, et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poster avant. Ce n'est pas une suite, un " trois ans plus tard" ou je ne sais, on va appeler cela un bonus, non?

C'est une scène qui m'est venue, et que j'ai retranscrit par écrit. Elle se passe pendant le coma d'Hermione. (Dans le monde "réel";) )

Bonne lecture, si l'envie vous en prend! :3

* * *

><p>Je poussais la porte du bar et entrais. Il était déjà là. En le voyant ainsi, fixant un point au loin à travers la fenêtre, les cheveux en bataille, des cernes violacées se démarquant de sa pâleur, je me rappelle avoir pensé que cela devait être dur pour lui aussi, quoi qu'on puisse penser de lui.<p>

- Hey, dis-je en lui souriant.

- Tu es venue... Merci, Ginny.

Il paraissait sincèrement étonné. Je m'assis.

- Je me suis dit que cela devait être important, pour que tu m'envoies un hibou à deux heures du matin. Heureusement que cela n'a pas réveillé Harry.

- Vous habitez ensemble?

- Oui... Enfin, je reste avec lui, dans la maison de son parrain le temps que le Terrier soit remis à neuf... Il ne supporterait pas de s'y retrouver seul, après tout cela...

- Je le comprends, dit-il comme pour lui-même.

- Comment vas-tu, toi? demandais-je pour ne pas remuer des souvenirs que je me doutais être douloureux.

Il me dévisagea, surpris de ma question.

- Je sais bien que l'on a jamais été proche, dire cela est un euphémisme, même, mais depuis la bataille, je ne te déteste plus. Bien au contraire, c'est grâce à toi qu'Hermione n'est pas...

Ses yeux se voilèrent à la mention de son prénom.

- Tu es bien une des seules à penser cela.

- Tu l'as sauvée, Draco. Laisse-moi t'appeler Draco. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis.

- Si tu le dis.

Je lui tendis la main. Il fronça les sourcils. Je lui souris.

- En gage d'une nouvelle entente. C'est ce que tu souhaites aussi, non?

Il se détendit à peine. Il serra ma main, doucement. Il était glacé.

- Tu es... différente de ce que j'ai toujours pensé de toi. Je pense que si j'avais eu une amie comme toi, à Poudlard, j'aurais fait les bons choix plus tôt.

- Mais tu étais de notre côté, non? C'est tout ce qui compte. C'est l'Ordre qui a eu de la chance de t'avoir dans ses rangs. Même en tant que «double agent».

- Hmm.

Un silence s'installa. Je le détaillais. Je voyais en lui, tout ce qu'il voulait ne pas montrer. Il retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, n'est-ce pas? murmurais-je, brisant le silence.

Cela crevait les yeux. Je le vis se crisper, serrer la mâchoire. Cela devait être difficile à accepter, à admettre.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. C'est Granger. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Mais là, elle revient sans cesse dans mon esprit, je n'en peux plus. Je l'ai vu percuter ce mur, perdre connaissance... Je l'imagine dans sa chambre, mais je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de son état. C'est... vraiment pesant. Je sais pourtant que je n'ai pas de raisons, ni de droit d'en être là.

Je soufflais.

- Au contraire, tu as tous les droits! C'est toi qui l'a sauvé, Draco! Écoute, ne fais pas attention à ce que Harry t'a dit, il est... dévasté, comme nous tous, mais t'en veux parce qu'elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée... Mais seul Merlin sait ce qu'il serait advenu si tu n'avais pas été là! Et si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne sorte plus de ton esprit... Tu es humain! C'est si tu avais été indifférent qu'il y aurait eu des raisons de te blâmer!

Il ferma les yeux. J'espérais qu'il comprenait ce que je cherchais à lui dire!

- Son état est toujours stationnaire?

Je me pinçais la lèvre.

- Ils disent qu'il n'y rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre.

- Cela fait déjà plus d'un mois!

- Son coma est stable... On ne peut rien faire. Ils ont déjà réussi à resouder la colonne vertébrale et les côtes cassées.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

- Ginny, est-ce que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais j'avais compris.

- Bien sûr. Je te donnerais des nouvelles toutes les semaines. Et quand elle se réveillera, je ferais en sorte que tu puisses lui rendre visite. Nous te devons bien cela.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais me remercia silencieusement.

- Tu y crois, à son réveil, Draco?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement en un quasi-sourire.

- C'est Granger. Je l'ai toujours vue se battre, et gagner... même contre moi. Elle s'en sortira.

Ces mots me réchauffèrent. Cela changeait du point de vue de Harry, défaitiste et abattu...

Les minutes passèrent, chacun s'étant plongé dans ses pensées, ses réflexions.

.

Je brisai le silence.

- Tu sais... Hermione. Elle pleure, des fois.

Je voulais voir sa réaction, voir si ce que je soupçonnais était possible...

Et en effet, ce le fut. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais cette façon dont il a tressaillit, dont ses yeux sont passés de l'apaisement à l'inquiétude, de ses phalanges qui blanchirent tant il serrait les poings. Tous ces signes...

Oui, c'était plausible.

- Je dois y aller, Maman va s'inquiéter.

- Attends...

- Je ne fais pas cela gracieusement, Draco. J'aimerais que tu me rendes la pareille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites?

- Ne lutte pas. Tombe amoureux d'elle.

Il se figea.

- Mon frère est... Cela va la détruire, quand elle se réveillera. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, fais-la tomber amoureuse de toi en retour.

- Ginny...

- Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir sans Harry. Mon père n'aurait jamais pu sans ma mère. Et inversement... Je sais ce que j'avance, Draco. Il lui faudra quelqu'un sur qui se raccrocher, en plus de ses amis. Quelqu'un qui lui fera passer toutes ces épreuves. Je veux que ce soit toi. C'est ma meilleure amie. Je sais que c'est insensé, mais s'il-te-plaît. Je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire cela. À bientôt, Draco.

Je me levais et quittais le pub, ne cherchant pas à attendre sa réponse.

Je savais qu'il le ferait.

Il y était déjà bien engagé.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! ^^<p>

A bientôt! °O°


End file.
